Danny Phantom: Fanning the Flames Remix
by Kairi 'Shadow Sage' Taylor
Summary: Steps are taken to prepare for the arrival of the Workshop...and Altair is given a warning from a mysterious being.
1. Getting Familiar

Danny Phantom: Fanning the Flames (Remix)

By Kairi Taylor

_Wow…a story that ain't a comedic crossover of insane proportions. Well deal with it. It's a bit of an experiment on my part. And I like the show, it's different from the standard Nicktoon fare. It plays out like a very funny but insightful comic book tale, and the characters have personalities many young teens can relate to. Plus the idea of one of Danny's ghost enemies developing feelings for him would actually make for an interesting plot twist. Sadly, the series will end at episode 52 (unless Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon have a change of heart, which would be unlikely.) so the good times will live on through fan fiction…or fan made porn, whatever floats your boat. Pervs. And a belated apology for the title, yeah I know rather lame but it was the best I can do. _

**_Verse 1: Getting Familiar…_**

(Clockwork's home in the Ghost Zone. Clockwork floats by an oddly shaped burgundy grandfather clock, whose hands are represented by twigs.)

Clockwork: He's late. Rather unusual, even for him. (The grandfather clock opens, emitting a low hiss, red steam escaping from within. A man emerges from within, his face concealed by a cloak & hood. Only green eyes are visible.)

Man: Yes, I know, I'm late. Had a bit of trouble during my last excursion.

Clockwork: I see…but why the hood?

Man: The villagers may or may not appreciate the fact that I had inadvertedly reduced their shrine to rubble when I fought that corrupt priest. I believe in taking no unneeded chances.

Clockwork: Fair enough. You know why you are here.

Man: Yes, it concerns your assignment. (A manila envelope materializes in front of Clockwork, who hands it to the mysterious visitor.) So, what's this then?

Clockwork: Some guidelines you must follow for the training. Danny Fenton…(Danny's image appears overhead.) can become either Earth's greatest champion or the most destructive force known to both the Human & Ghost World. Steps need to be taken to assure that the latter does not happen.

Man: Ok, I'll bite. Why me?

Clockwork: Because in a years time, an old friend of yours will be coming back. And he will strike in Amity, that is guaranteed.

Man: Perseus…cool, count me in. Danny Fenton huh? He's the son of Jack & Maddie Fenton. I've heard a bit about him. Catch phrase needs work.

Clockwork: You will also need to train these two. (Two more images appear overhead next to Danny.)

Man: Hmm…I get the feeling I'm going to have a bit of a struggle with that one.

Clockwork: Yes, that one is a bit of a handful. But she will come around. You do have a way with women.

Man: You make me sound like some kind of pervert. Right, To Amity Park I go. Just one question, humor me.

Clockwork: And that is…

Man: Do you always have to change like that? I mean one minute, you are old, the next second, you are a man, then a baby. Pick a shape.

Clockwork: You try being a spiritual representation of time and space.

(Amity Park, 4:00.)

_From the journal of Danny Fenton- _

_Hey, it's been a while since I've been writing in this journal. I know, I oughta do it more, but I've been busy these past two years. I just started my junior year & already my parents are hassling me about my plans for the future. Of course, Dad wants me to carry on the family business as a ghost hunter just like him. In many ways, that both scares & excites me. Mostly the former. Jazz has started her freshmen semester in Amity College, but she's always checking up on me every now & then to make sure I didn't get into any more trouble. I can't blame her really; Valerie is still after the head of my other half & Vlad Plasmius is still a huge honking pain in the rear. The only bright side is that things seem to have quieted down lately. Finally, some real peace & quiet._

(The rear of Casper High. Sam & Tucker stand by a large dumpster, tapping their feet impatiently. Dash stalks by.)

Dash: Hey, either of you two dweebs seen Fentoid?

Tucker: Nope, still waiting for him.

Sam: Haven't seen him for over an hour.

Dash: Yeah, right. I bet the little jerk is hiding out in that dumpster!

Sam: Oh, sure, like he'd be stupid enough to hide in there.

Dash: Come on out, Fenton! It's time for you to get your first official beating as a junior.

(Dash lifts the case off of the dumpster. A rather huge, red-eyed ghost rat emerges from within.)

Rat: Do you MIND? I'm trying to organize my Mozart collection today!

Dash: …mother.

(Dash flees as the ghost rat gives chase. Danny walks by & greets his friend.)

Danny: Let me guess, Dash still wants to give me the inaugural thrashing.

Sam: You're just lucky he has very selective memory.

Tucker: Really? I was just gonna call it stupidity. Where were you?

Danny: Study Hall with Lancer.

Sam: Ah, still a bit weak in the history department, are we?

Danny: Yeah, and my parents arranged for these study sessions with Lancer until my grades pick up. I haven't learned so much about the feudal system since watching that entire Robin Hood marathon.

Tucker: So long as he doesn't break out the lute, every thing should be ok.

Danny: No, he's saving that for tomorrow.

Tucker: Oh, sorry man.

Sam: Well, Study Hall is not so bad. At least you don't have to worry about any ghosts attacking you.

(On cue, a small, round metal ball rolls their way. Reacting quickly, Danny grabs the arms of his friends and phases them out just as it explodes. A few seconds later. Sam & Tucker are safely placed near a tree.)

Sam: I've got to learn never to say things like that.

Danny: Well, look who's back in town.

(Pointing up, Danny points to Skulker, who hovers overhead, shouldering a large double-barreled rifle with a scope.)

Skulker: Very good, Ghost Child. You avoided my attack faster than I anticipated.

Danny: Hey, wait, I'm 16 now. I don't think I should be labeled as a child.

Skulker: Yes, but 'Ghost Teen' just doesn't sound right. Now then, let the hunt commence! (Aims rifle & fires off a volley of shots. Danny dives out of the way and behind a Buick, which is then riddled with holes.)

Danny: Well, this is one way of reducing stress.

(Danny morphs into Danny Phantom &, before the car explodes, phases into the ground beneath him. Skulker scans the area carefully with his rifle.)

Skulker: I know you're around here somewhere…just a matter of time before you come out of hiding. (Danny reappears in front of Skulker.)

Danny: You mean like now? (Danny punches Skulker hard, but his arm is grabbed and Skulker tosses Danny against the wall of the school. Danny barely dodges the blast fired at him.)

Skulker: You know, you've become quite predictable. I knew you'd teleport yourself in like that just to get the first blow in.

Danny: And yet you still took it.

Skulker: Yes, so you wouldn't notice this!

(Someone grabs Danny from behind. He turns his head to see it is another Skulker.)

Skulker: I made a double of myself right before I arrived here. The first rule of the hunt-always be prepared.

Danny: How about I just---**ARRRGGH!** (Danny receives a huge electromagnetic shock as he tries to phase out.)

Skulker: I should have mentioned this, but my recent armor upgrade has a nice little feature that prevents use of that pesky little ability of yours.

Danny: Swell. Even the ghosts are studying better than me.

(Nearby, the mysterious man walks by, still in his gear.)

Man: Ok then, first order of business is to find Casper High.

(At this point, Dash runs by, rat still in pursuit.)

Man: I'm definitely on the right track.

(A few seconds later, the man comes across Sam & Tucker, who is watching the fight between Danny & the two Skulkers.)

Sam: Tuck! Do something!

Tucker: I can't! His armor's blocking out my PDA, so I can't hack into him.

Man: Excuse me, did I here you right, that ghost can use armor?

Tucker: Whoa, a monk!

Man: No, I'm not a monk. Well, at least I could have been, had that annoying 'vow of silence' not gotten in the way.

Sam: Look, mister, I know this is a bit sudden, and real strange to ask, but I don't suppose you can help in any way, can you?

Man: Actually, I don't think I need to interject myself just yet.

Skulker: This is it, the culmination of a long and tedious hunt. Prepare yourself.

Danny: Think Danny, think…what can I do to get myself out of this one?

(Suddenly, a large glowing fist slams into Skulker. As the double is distracted, Danny quickly elbows it in the side, then shoulder tosses it back into Skulker. The two merge into one.)

Skulker: Who dares to interfere in my—YOU?

Danny: Oh great, more trouble.

(Ember, guitar in hand, jumps off from the ruins of the destroyed Buick & confronts Skulker.)

Ember: Back off, dipstick. I want a crack at him.

Skulker: What, YOU? Don't bother me, girlie, this one is all mine.

Ember: I know that the speakers in that crap armor of yours are tiny, so let me repeat myself…carefully, in a language you will understand.

(A second later, Skulker is launched into the stratosphere, courtesy of Ember's fist.)

Ember: OK, that minor problem is solved. It's time for the real show to begin. (Ember turns to face Danny.)

Danny: Let me guess, you want to fight. Man, I'm popular for all the wrong reasons today.

Ember: I was just in town, found a place to crash & felt like letting off a little steam. What better way to do that than by caving your face in. (swings guitar one handed.) We still have some business to settle. ( Ember smiles & glows blue.)

Danny: Heh, fine by me. (Danny cracks knuckles as he glows green.)

Sam: This is getting old fast.

Man: Pardon?

Tucker: Every few months, these two have it out. So far neither of them has beaten the other yet!

Man: Wow, interesting. I'll make a note of that.

Sam: Wait, are you some a ghost hunter?

Man: Nah, the pay for that job is pretty mediocre.. Now then, if you will excuse me, I think I need to interject myself now.

(Danny & Ember dash towards one another, fists & guitar raised.)

Tucker: Are you sure that's a good idea?

Man: Positive. I am a teacher after all, it is my duty to handle conflicts like this. Oh, Tucker, I'll be seeing you five minutes before first class tomorrow. We need to discuss your PDA.

Tucker: Teacher?

(Before Danny & Ember can make the first attacks, the man suddenly appears between them, stopping Danny's fist with one hand & Ember's guitar with the other.)

Danny: WHOA!

Ember: What the heck—how'd you do that?

Man: With my hands, duh. I've seen enough from you two. Time the three of us had a bit of a chat now.

Ember: Just why should I talk with either of you?

Danny: Ditto.

Man: One, because that's the job I was given. Two, from now on, you two are going to be working together and three, neither of you noticed the idiot with the rifle aimed at you.

Danny & Ember: What idiot?

(A large concentrated blast is fired from the bushes. The man raises a mirror and the blast is redirected back. One huge explosion later, Skulker is one again sky bound.)

Man: That idiot. C'mon, we got a lot to discuss.

Ember: Forget it! No way, I ain't working with anyone!

Danny: Again, ditto.

Man: You're saying this like you believe you have a choice. Sam, Tucker, we'll meet again tomorrow.

(Suddenly, a large whirlwind appears and whisks away the trio.)

Sam: Did that really happen?

Tucker: I don't know. I'm still bummed about the fact that I'm being busted for something I've yet to do.

(A few minutes later, the three touch down in the middle of a field somewhere. The man brushes off his cape as Danny & Ember stare at him.)

Man: Cripes, this is why I hate instant teleportation. The dust it kicks up is unimaginable.

Ember: Ok, wait. What the heck's going on? Who are you?

Danny: Yeah, why do you want us working together?

Man: Settle down, one question at a time. Allow me to introduce myself. (The mystery man claps his hands together. A large table erupts from the ground and he sits on top of it.) My name is Prof. Altair I. York, and I have been assigned to help train you.

Danny: Train us? Sorry, maybe you haven't been up to date lately, but I've been doing this superhero gig for over 2 years now, I can handle myself.

Ember: And I don't need to learn how to kick this geek's butt, I can do that all on my own.

Danny: You wish!

Ember: That a challenge?

Danny: I don't see any other half human half ghost hero making any challenges.

York: Ok, time out. I think we need a demonstration of just how much you two have yet to learn.

(York removes his hood to reveal the face of a young man in his early 20's, with long disheveled red hair, tied in a ponytail. He has on a pair of round rimmed glasses.)

York: Your first mission is quite simple. All you have to do is land one hit on me.

Ember: You want to fight both of us?

York: No, I want the two of you to try to fight me.

Danny: This is so cliché.

Ember: I know, like some kind of kung fu movie or insane fanfiction story.

Danny: Well, I'm game. Anything to get some answers out of him.

(Danny, with a quick burst of speed, dashes towards York & tries to land a fist to the jaw. At the last second, York bats the fist away.)

York: Good use of speed, but a little slow with the actual technique.

Danny: I'm just getting started.

(Danny tries a multiple punch assault, but York continues to bat away each fist with one hand. Suddenly Ember appears from behind, guitar raised.)

Ember: Got ya!

York: Oh?

(York ducks the guitar swing at his head, followed by the next one, leaps over Danny's leg sweep & back flips from in between them, landing a couple of feet away.)

York: Hmm, this is interesting. Your teamwork picks up well, especially in a pinch. Your blows however, they need work.

Ember: Ok, I am getting really cheesed off. (Eyes glow as her hair glows brighter.) Stand back, dipstick, I'm taking this fight to 11.

(Ember's hair fires a blast of flames at York. York blinks, then steps aside, letting the flame pass.)

Danny: Well, he did say land a hit on him. Of course, he never said how. (Danny fires off a blast of energy at York. York leaps over the blast.)

York: Wow, ectoplasmic energy blasts. A bit standard, but it seems to have developed quite well.

Danny: I can't tell at this point if he is studying us or mocking us.

Ember: Me too. Any ideas?

Danny: Fie off another blast at him. I got a radical idea.

(Ember, shrugging, fires a blast of flames as Danny dashes forward, phasing out. Before the blast of flames reaches York, Danny passes right by him. Danny then phases back in & unleashes a massive beam of energy towards York's back. York, smiling, raises his arms suddenly, redirecting both blasts into the air.)

York: Impressive. Your ingenuity is quite notable.

Ember: Ugh, what does it take to beat this guy!

Danny: I've got one more ace in my sleeve. (Charges up his energy.)

York: Uh oh!

(Danny prepares to unleash the Ghostly Wail. But before he can, York suddenly appears before him, hand placed over Danny's mouth.)

York: Hold on kid, no need to do anything you would regret.

Danny: MMPH MM MRRR MPPH.

York: Oh, sorry. What were you saying? (Removes hand from mouth)

Danny: I said why did you say that?

York: Because Ember would have been hit by the blast as well. Or didn't you notice?

Ember: I've been dueling this geek for years. The guy doesn't exactly think things through.

: I'll say.

(Sam & Tucker appear.)

Ember: What are you two doing here?

Tucker: Watching you two get your butts handed to you.

Danny: Actually, he didn't do a single thing to attack us.

York: I didn't have to. In all honesty, it was so easy to predict, even a blind manicurist could have seen you coming.

Ember: Fine fine, we suck, can you tell us NOW why you're doing this to us.

York: Right, answers.

(A few minutes later, everyone is settled down as York relates his tale.)

York: I'm sure you are familiar with the ghost Clockwork, right?

Danny: Very.

Ember: The time dude? Oh, totally familiar.

York: Well, he asked me to start training you a short while ago. In a years time, this town will be attacked by a group of beings called Wraiths. They work for a sorcerer named Perseus, who is searching for an artifact that will let him dominate your realm.

Sam: Yet another mad genius with global conquest dreams.

Danny: And I'm going to take a wild guess: these guys are strong.

York: Horribly strong. At your current level, you will barely last 5 minutes with a Wraith. If you start training now, you will be ready for them. You will also have magnificent buns of steel, but that's a perk of a different nature.

Ember & Sam: Duly noted.

Tucker: What is this artifact anyway?

York: That, I'm afraid, I can't say. (York's eyes narrow.) It's best we save that for another time. We need to start working Saturday afternoon.

Danny: Well, so much for the Crash Nebula gameathon.

York: In the meantime, you guys go on ahead & get ready for tomorrow. Especially you Tucker. Your grades in world history are abysmal.

Tucker: Oh man!

York: Sam, Ember, I need to speak with you alone.

(Some time later, York speaks with Sam & Ember near a large oak tree.)

Ember: Ok, I can see why you need Danny, but what do I have to do with this? I have a pesky habit of trying to rule the world myself.

York: The Wraiths won't stop with razing the Human world to get what they want. They will attack the Ghost Zone and, if they have to, destroy it. As you know Ember, if the Ghost Zone is destroyed…oh, you get the idea.

Ember: Ouch, and I thought it was tough enough to get a place to squat in.

Sam: You still have that music store.

Ember: Had. It got burned down when an argument about whether or not Linkin Park is legitimate metal went way out of hand. This reminds me, never stock a case of anything with alcohol in it near a tiki torch.

York: As I was saying, you need to be made stronger to fight with the Wraiths, but ghost training is different.

Ember: And you expect me to trust you?

York: What, is this the fact of a crook?

Sam: She doesn't really trust adults.

Ember: Never wanted to, never needed 'em. I'm sure I can find a way to train myself. I mean look. (Ember hoists up her guitar and twirls it around with her right arm.)

York: Oh, right. Clockwork told me everything.

Ember: He WHAT!

York: Yeah, I know the reason why you don't like adults. Believe me, I understand more than you think.

Ember: Ha, I doubt that. That's something my guidance counselor always said. Look, you probably think you can 'relate' to me, but my past life experiences were much more different than yours.

York: Fine, fine, I didn't wanna have to do this but…(tosses a blue sphere at Ember.)

Ember: A memory orb? How did you…humans don't even know these exist anymore.

York: All of my memories are stored in there. Put it to your forehead and it'll all be made clear.

Ember: Sure, whatever.

(Ember raises the memory sphere & places it on her forehead. A minute later, a shaft of blue light surrounds her. It dies down and she drops the sphere on the ground, her eyes wide as she stares at York.)

Ember: Oh my…wow.

York: You understand why I want to help you now, right?

Ember: Yeah, I guess you're on the level. But what…what are you?

York: A LONG boring story. Just focus on training with Sam.

Sam: Huh? Wait a sec, I'm not the superhero type. I don't even like fighting.

Ember: Oh please! I heard about what you did at that prince's castle when he tried to marry you. You're telling me you don't have a wild side?

Sam: Point taken, but the guy was trying to marry me, what other choice did I have? And just how are we gonna work together?

Ember: It's not like we can just transform into one ultimate being.

(York smiles. He reaches into a pouch & pulls out a pendant. It is shaped in the image of a dragon's skull, painted black.)

York: I didn't think that your parents would ever let this secret out Sam, but I think you need to know something. This is, by birthright, yours.

Sam: Wow, gnarly. Not exactly 'goth' but it does match my outfit.

Ember: Bleh, Goths are way too moody if you ask me.

York: I know. Would it kill them to add at least ONE primary color in their wardrobe?

Ember: And the music! Ack, I thought emo was pretentious.

Sam: Before the Goth Bash fest continues, can you explain this whole 'birthright' deal?

York: Oh, sorry…before getting ultra rich, your family had various jobs. One of them was in the realm of monster hunters. Your particular branch of the family was prestigious in the art of shamanism. You, Samantha Manson, are a shaman.

Sam: And that means…

York: You can do things like this!

(York transforms Ember into a floating ghost orb. With little hesitation, he grabs Ember's ghost form & places it into Sam's body. Sam suddenly transforms before York's eyes. Her eyes glow dark violet. Her hair, a mix of black & light blue stripes, seem to have a light flame about it. She also has the same eye makeup as Ember. Her right hand has a black guitar in it.)

Sam: Whoa…this is so freaking AWESOME!

York: Now then, we need to talk.

(The next day, in front of Casper High. Danny yawns as Tucker greets him.)

Tucker: Looks like you didn't get much sleep last night.

Danny: I spent the latter half of the evening reading up on the serf system & the subtle workings of the Magna Carta. Unbelievably, it is not a Korean RPG. You?

Tucker: Just spending the morning dreading the doom this York guy will bear down on me.

Danny: Oh. Well I'm sure it won't be too harsh.

Tucker: The word on the street is that this guy once failed a student just for looking at him incorrectly. And the word on the street is never wrong.

Danny: This same word said that Dash has no love for Weenie Bears. (Sam arrives, pendant around her neck.)

Sam: Morning!

Tucker: Hmm, new Goth jewelry? Looks quite…unique.

Sam: Just another Tucker Foley way of saying it looks ugly.

Danny: Since when did you start wearing pendants?

Sam: It's a family heirloom. I got it last night.

Tucker: Sam, if your parents saw you wearing that—

Sam: They totally freaked out! My mom, she actually throttled my dad because she thought he let me have it.

Danny: Well, the usual morning chaos seems to be standard. What else are we missing?

(Sadly, fate would answer Danny quite swiftly as Dash grabs Danny from bhind and slams him against the lockers.)

Dash: Finally, Fen-turd!

Danny: I _really_ need to watch what I say.

Dash: As a duly appointed representative of all the cool juniors in Casper High, allow me to give you the first of many poundings you get to have every day from now on!

Danny: What makes them any different from before?

Dash: I get to hit you below the belt.

Danny: Crud.

(As Dash raises his fist, another hand grabs Dash's hand around the wrist. Prof. York, dressed in black slacks and a light blue shirt, confronts the star quarterback. His hair is still disheveled.)

York: Hello. Would you mind explaining WHY you feel the urge to hit a fellow student?

Dash: Uh…stress relief?

York: Well, you will get plenty of stress relief, courtesy of detention hall. (York lets go of Dash's hand.) I suggest you use that time in detention to work on raising your GPA.

Dash: Wha---DETENTION? You can't do that! Don't you know who I am?

York: Yes, I do. And?

Dash: Oh man! (York smiles as he turns to walk away to the teacher's office.) Fenton, when I get out of detention—

York: (his back is still to Dash) Oh yeah, one more thing Dash. You may not be aware of this, but the school has undergone quite a few changes in staff policy. Simply put, if you even think of hurting Danny Fenton or any other student in Casper High in any way, you WILL be suspended & removed from the football team. Do you understand?

Dash: GULP! Yes sir. (Walks away.)

Tucker: Wow…did what just happen, just happen?

Sam: I think so.

York: Oh, Foley. Your PDA please.

Tucker: Oh man…

(Later in the teacher's office. York is at his desk, examining Tucker's PDA as Lancer walks over to talk to him.)

Lancer: Mr. York, you took care of Dash rather well, I must say.

York: Meh, guys like him are more common than you think. Just because he's the best athlete in school doesn't mean he has to have a free ride.

Lancer: I have to agree, especially since the principal wants to cut down on favoritism.

York: Really?

Lancer: Yes. There has been an increase in bullying around high schools as of late & it's lead to a rash of problems we can't ignore. What almost happened in Elmwood High in June was a prime example.

York: I wasn't in the country at the time. What happened, was it a large fight or something?

Lancer: Worse. A student who was being bullied was caught bringing a gun to school. (York looks up, eyebrow arched.) The boy's parents accepted responsibility for what their son did, but they also wanted to sue the school for ignoring the problem.

York: Whoa. You don't think that the same thing would happen here, do you?

Lancer: No, no. I mean, Danny is a good student, but he's largely unmotivated, he tends to keep to himself. (Lancer sighs) I know I'm a bit hard on him, but I don't want to see his, or any student's potential, wasted.

York: Most of us were like that when we were young too.

Lancer: You were a child genius. You got of high school by the time you hit ten.

York: What can I say, I'm a natural overachiever. But I'm pretty sure that gym teacher will give me hell for confronting Dash like that.

Lancer: Absolutely. Say, isn't that Foley's PDA?

York: Yup. Making a bit of a modification on it.

(Meanwhile over at Danny's locker.)

Danny: That was the first time I've ever seen any teacher treat Dash like that.

Tucker: Yeah. Usually, he'd remind them that he team counts on him to be at every football game.

Danny: Or that his family is stinking rich.

Voice: I'm surprised you didn't do something to stand up for yourself.

Danny: Funny, I could have sworn that I just heard Ember's voice.

Sam: Funny thing that. Say, did I tell you another interesting feature about this pendant?

Tucker: Don't tell me…

(Ember, in small spirit ball form, appears next to Sam.)

Ember: Geez, dipper, I know you're not really the most well built human here, but you have to do SOMETHING to stop the guy from picking on you.

Danny: Swell, I'm getting chided by a ghost or not being able to fight off a quarterback who can bench press me.

Ember: As ironic a it is, I make a point. He's only going to keep on bugging you until you stand up to him.

Sam: Wait, wait, you just can't solve violence with more violence!

Ember: Actually here, you probably can. I don't mean just go right out & slaughter the guy, just enough to, you know, let him know you can stand toe to toe with him any day of the week.

Tucker: Right. Before we continue our discussion, can someone please explain **JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**

Sam: Oh, right. The heirloom thing.

(20 minutes and one explanation about the hidden legacy of the Manson family legacy later…in a classroom.)

Danny: Wow, so you're her familiar now?

Ember: More or less, but I think you have to be an animal to be considered a familiar.

Sam: This pendant allows me to properly channel Ember's energy along with my own. We can also fuse together & combine our powers.

Ember: It also serves as spacious living quarters.

Tucker: Are you serious?

Sam: Yeah. Turns out there's a miniature dimension fused within the pendant itself. Kind of hard to really explain…

Ember: Basically, it's a world within a world. WAY bigger than that damn thermos.

Danny: I'll take your word for it.

Tucker: Uh oh, class is starting.

(The class settles down. York enters and sets a briefcase on the desk.)

York: Ah, aren't we a bunch of bright eyed bushytailed eager group? (Class groans) Or not. Anyway, let's get started. My name is Prof. Altair Isaac York & I am your new world history teacher. Oh, by the way, here. (Tosses Tucker his PDA).

Paulina: Wait, what happened to the other world history teacher?

York: Had a nervous breakdown. I don't know the details of it, but Mr. Hartman said he wanted to pursue other lines of work. Odd, it had something to do with tutoring Dash.

Danny: I see where that is heading.

York: In addition to teaching I also spend much of my time on archaeology. So yes, I'm afraid my grading curve will be a bit steep.

Quan: Oh man…

York: Now now class, don't look at me like that. Yes, I've also heard the word on the street & I can assure you, I NEVER failed a person just for looking at me wrong. I did however shoot a man in Reno just to watch him die. (Grins.)

Paulina: Uh…

York: Johnny Cash joke.

Paulina: Oh, you mean that guy that Joaquin Phoenix played! I loved that movie.

York: Oh man, this generation…

Quan: But sir, you're barely 25 yourself.

York: Right, right. Now then, the school wants to give you all incentive for raising your grades. We did a lot of discussions and it was decided that the reward for the class who shows the most improvement would be a class trip.

Danny: A trip?

Valerie: We always get trips.

York: True…but this trip will be special. Plus, it helps that I was funding this trip. If you do well, in January, you will be taken on a one month student exchange trip to Japan.

Class: WHAT!

York: Well now, are we ready to get cracking?

(Almost immediately, every student has their notebooks opened, primed & ready.)

York: Stupid question.

_**End of Verse 1**_

Announcer: And now, ladies & gentlemen, it's time for the first (of sadly many) end of chapter specials! Introducing your host, Dani Fenton!

(Dani skates in)

Dani: Hey folks! I'm Dani, you know, the 'little' version of Danny Phantom! I'm here to star in a series of nonsense end chapter fillers with this lazy goof here. (Points to me, who is typing and eating ramen noodles.)

Me: I ain't lazy! I just have an irregular release timetable.

Dani: You have yet to finish the Timmy x Tootie trilogy! And is it me or has any one notice something ODD about the name of the professor?

Me: It is nothing.

Dani: But…

Me: NOTHING.

Dani: Right. (sweat drops) The inspiration behind this was your love of the show, right? That's dedication.

Me: Yeah, but there was also influence from 'Shaman King' and 'Bleach' although the Shaman King refs are damn easy to spot. The 'Bleach' inspiration is kinda more in the character development. You'll see that certain people will have themselves put in more, in my words, unique circumstances.

Dani: Translation, Tucker's gonna get a girlfriend & Danny may get laid.

Me: HEY! Danny ain't getting laid her. DarkDP has already got that end locked up. (DarkDP hands me a 20)

DarkDP: Thank you for the continued sponsorship.

Dani: Hey, it says here that Quan will be featured in the second half of the series.

Me: Yup. Certain characters will appear quite often. Some other ghosts will make short cameo appearances. (On cue, Box Ghost emerges from the nearby discarded box of ramen.)

B. Ghost: Beware! For I am the Box Ghost & I will strike terror in the hearts of all Japanese students! I will reign over all cube shaped objects in the land of the Rising Sun and—

Me: One of us happens to know a shingami named Rukia who can very easily send you into Hell with a mere word. If you like the Ghost Zone & don't want an immediate relocation to the nether realm, LEAVE.

B. Ghost: I'll be making my exit now.

Dani: Well, until next time.

_In the next chapter: Dani Phantom returns! Danny Phantom saves Dani from Valerie Grey! The Men in White make plans to destroy the Ghost Zone! And Valerie may or may not do something that can get her in trouble with the wrong kinds of people…_

_Theme Songs for 'Getting Familiar_

_'Ten in 2010' by Bad Religion_

_'You've Got Another Thing Coming' by Judas Priest_


	2. The Kids Are Alright

Danny Phantom: Fanning the Flames Remix

By Kairi Taylor

HAPPY FUN TIME SUNSHINE DISCLAIMER!

I do not own Danny Phantom. The rights to the show are copyright of Nickelodeon and the creator, Butch Hartman. And if we pray hard enough, maybe the show will live on for more than 52 episodes. Maybe….

…oh yeah, there is a minor cameo of a famous anime/manga character. I do not own the rights to that one either…..

Verse 2: The Kids Are Alright

(Fade in to Valerie Gray, standing in a long, dimly lit corridor, dressed in her ghost hunter uniform from "Flirting With Disaster." Across from her, crouched on the floor and in pain is Danny Phantom. He clutches his ribs as he looks up at Valerie. Valerie's uniform has many rips ands tears and the helmet is gone. A rifle is in her hands.)

Valerie: (V.O.) My name is Valerie Gray…and up until this moment, my sole purpose in life was to hunt all ghosts. It was all I cared for, it was my meaning….

(At this point, Ember arrives, standing in front of Danny, guitar raised.)

Valerie: (V.O.) I had believed that it was because of them, my life was ruined. I lost my friends, my way of life, my _value _because of them. My rage knew no bounds, I had only one wish. To destroy them. Every single one of them. Especially the one known as Danny Phantom. But my hatred came at a price. I had given up many things in my hunt, including the love of a boy in my class. I didn't want to hurt him because of what I wanted to do. I believed by doing this I would be protecting him. I was wrong though, and knew I hurt him. But I never knew just how badly I had hurt him.

(Suddenly, Danny slumps down to the ground. He reverts back to Danny Fenton right before Valerie's eyes.)

Valerie: (V.O.) And it was at this point in my life…it was then I was taught just how close to the edge my hatred had taken me.

(24 hours earlier…in Casper High, Danny is sitting at the library, reading a selection from The Canterbury Tales. Kwan walks by, notebook in hand.)

Kwan: Fenton? Whoa, never thought I'd see you in here.  
>Danny: Yeah, blame it on Lancer. I need to submit a 5 page essay on the Miller's Tale and…wait, are you willingly talking to me?<br>Kwan: Oh c'mon, not all of us football players are so bad.  
>Danny: In 9th grade, you dropped a frog down my pants.<br>Kwan: True, but I don't get violent. That's just going over the line. Besides, I've been thinking about some stuff. Ever since we went to that job expo last week, so many different thoughts began popping up in my head.  
>Danny: I know, the 'Nasty Burger' presentation scared me to death too.<br>Kwan: Brrr…I kind of wondered what I could do beyond football, so I took my dad's advice & just thought about what interested me.  
>Danny: My dad said the same thing too, but he's been very unsubtle about me running the ghost-hunting business when he retires.<br>Kwan: That sounds ok.  
>Danny: I don't know. Look at me, do I look like the type to go dashing all over the place &amp; hunt down poltergeists.<br>Kwan: Oh come on Danny! Remember when you organized that rescue of our parents? I know not that many people didn't want to admit it, but you were a great leader back then. The attack you came up with was brilliant. Just be glad the Ghost Kid saved you though.  
>Danny: But you saw how quickly everything went back to normal. As soon as we all saved our folks, it went back to 'Danny's the odd man out, let's torment him.'<br>Kwan: Yeah, I know. But I think it's only because you keep to yourself so much. Sam and Tucker are cool and all, but between the 3 of you, at least Sam's the most expressive of your group. You gotta come out of the shell one way or another. (Kwan walks off.)  
>Danny: Wow…something oddly inspiring…from Kwan. Man, growing up really is weird sometimes.<p>

(In the teacher's lounge, York enters and finds himself face to face with a rather angry Mrs. Tetslaff. Lancer sits at the table nearby, enjoying a ice tea)

Tetslaff: A word with you, Mr. York!  
>York: My Jedi premonitions served me well: I thought I sensed a disturbance.<br>Tetslaff: How can you possibly make my star athlete spend the entire weekend doing an algebra report?  
>Lancer: Have you seen the boy's grades in math? Even I wasn't that bad at his age.<br>York: Aside from that, his GPA is pitiful. His athletic prowess is the only thing keeping it where it is, so I thought studying algebra would be a good start.  
>Tetslaff: I wouldn't be so bent out of shape about it if it meant that he had to miss the game last Friday.<br>Lancer: Yes, heaven forbid our beloved Ravens lose a game. We won even without Baxter. All is right with the world.  
>Tetslaff: Yeah yeah, whatever, but who knows how much longer we can keep this up while Dash misses crucial games.<br>York: Uh, he's only missed one game.  
>Tetslaff: For now. And thanks to you, I nearly got chewed out by his father.<br>York: Mr. Baxter gave you the business, huh? I didn't think clamping down on bullying would be so troubling.  
>Tetslaff: His father's lousy stinking rich, so we've been handling the boy with kids gloves ever since he came here. I don't need to remind you about the funding most of our programs need. I know how you feel about the welfare of our students, but…<br>York: Aw, trust me already will you? We need to let these kids know just what kind of a world is waiting for them when they graduate.  
>Lancer: Besides, Baxter's not the only one who is lousy stinking rich. <br>Tetslaff: What, you win the lottery or something? That must mean Hell is a Popsicle stand now.  
>Lancer: Actually, I was referring to York. Guess where he lives?<br>York: 19-77 Castle Rock Lane, on the corner of Koontz & Bachman.  
>Tetslaff: You live THERE! In that mansion!<br>York: Well, I did do quite a bit before I was a teacher here.  
>Lancer: Specifically, he is an archeologist, a genetic engineer and owner of one of the largest research labs in the world. And he did this all before he was 20.<br>York: Being a child genius gave me quite a bit of free time.  
>Tetslaff: And now you are teaching. Must be dull walking around dusty old ruins.<br>York: Nah, it has it's benefits. Well, I'm off. I have an important appointment to keep.  
>Lancer: You never mentioned you knew the Fentons in college. What were they like?<br>York: Hmm? Oh, same as always. Maddie was committed to her research and studying. She was always very thorough that one. And Jack…  
>Lancer &amp; Tetslaff: Wouldn't shut up about ghosts.<br>York: Bingo. The man has a sound mind. Now if it wasn't so jumbled.

(Sam's house. Sam is in her room, crouched in the Lotus position, meditating. Ember floats by, a armful of food in her hands.)

Ember: Hey, doesn't that stiffen your muscles or something?  
>Sam: No…not anymore at least. And at least—HOLY CRAP! Is that from the fridge!<br>Ember: Yeah. That a problem?  
>Sam: Very. I was wondering just why my mom kept on asking so many questions about my figure!<br>Ember: Sorry, can't help it if I have a big appetite. (Gulps down a huge turkey.) Drumstick?  
>Sam: I'll pass.<br>Ember: You gotta eat something kiddo, you've been meditating at least 2 hours now. Body needs something to fuel it.  
>Sam: This whole shaman deal isn't easy you know. The professor said our initial transformation only lasts for 15 minutes, so I have to work on increasing my mana.<br>Ember: Hence the meditation. Well, at least you got some use out of all those crazy books you keep on buying at the Goth Bookstore.  
>Sam: This won't be another one of your tirades against Goth culture, will it?<br>Ember: All I was saying is that Goth is not as anti-establishment as you think it is.  
>Sam: Do tell. And just how much training have you done in the past few days anyway? Every time I see you, you've been lounging about or nose deep in your sheet book.<br>Ember: Oh, I train in the night. Contrary to popular belief, all my best efforts get done in the wee hours o' the morn'. Course, I could just slack off and party my brains out, but I won't get any stronger that way. Man, what a boring cycle.  
>Sam: Could be worse. You could be stuck with the Box Ghost as a sparring buddy.<br>Ember: Actually, his nickname is 'Bullseye' because of the fact that every ghost & ghost hunter use him as target practice.

(Nearby Casper High. Star is walking by herself, a couple of books in her hands, when Tucker runs up alongside her.)

Tucker: Hey, Star, wait up!  
>Star: I'm not in the mood for one of your lame attempts at asking me out Foley! Lancer wants me to finish this book report by tomorrow &amp; I've got a research paper on Oda Nobunaga due in York's class by next Friday!<br>Tucker: That's why I need you. Do you think you can give me a copy of your notes from today's class.?  
>Star: Oh, yeah, sure. The library has enough copying machines as it is. Why don't you ask Danny or Sam?<br>Tucker: Danny's stuck in school & Sam is…um, busy. Some New Age Goth stuff or something.  
>Star: Hmm, two flavors that don't seem to go well together.<br>Tucker: Tell me about it. Wait, aren't you usually hanging out with Valerie, or at the very least, Paulina?  
>Star: Paulina's too busy primping herself to notice anyone. And Valerie, well, she hasn't been herself.<br>Tucker: Really?  
>Star: Yeah, haven't you noticed?<br>Tucker: We don't hang out, remember? Whole established social caste issues and such.  
>Star: She's kind of moody, she doesn't even try to talk to other people and she's always disappearing to do something. I've tried calling her, but I haven't seen much progress.<br>Tucker: Man, that does sound serious. Hope she's alright.  
>Star: I've known her for a long time. She's pretty stubborn, so it'll be a while before I get anything out of her.<p>

(Sometime later, in a local café, Maddie & Jack are waiting for York to show up.)

Jack: He's late, as usual.  
>Maddie: Oh calm down dear, it's been, what, 10 years since we last seen Altair. We can wait a little longer.<br>Jack: You don't think I'd suggest we'd skip out on an old friend just to go round up some ghosts, do you?  
>Maddie: That's a question you do not want me to answer. (Prof. York arrives on a Vespa.)<br>York: Ah, sorry 'bout this, I've had to grade a paper at the last minute.  
>Jack: Yorkie! Good to see you buddy!<br>York: Ugh, why in the hell did I permit you to call me that.  
>Jack: Because the old nickname, Altie, just sounded too feminine.<br>York: Oh, right.  
>Maddie: Isn't this just a surprise? Our old classmate from college is teaching our own son!<br>Jack: So, are you still in pursuit of that mad quest of yours to acquire the Spear of Destiny?  
>York: Oh, please, don't let me start talking about that whole messy affair. The CIA still won't stop pestering me about that incident. And how was my pursuit of a important religious item any more mad than your supernatural work?<br>Jack: For starters, I don't have to worry about Nazi agents breathing down my neck.  
>York: Still bitter about the rotunda incident huh? At least Vlad got over it.<br>Maddie: Before this boils down into a recount of all the chaos the two of you combined made during our sophomore year, I'd like to move on to something else. Anything else. PLEASE.  
>Jack: You're right Maddie. So, I hear your research has been going well.<br>York: Oh quite, we've made progress in the secondary stage of the Wells Project. ( York holds up a folder with an odd symbol on it.) We've been able to come up with a synthetic fuel source that can give our proposed machine the power it needs to do what we think could be possible. But…  
>Maddie: Theoretically speaking, the laws involved in your theory could be dicey.<br>Jack: Anyone want to speak in plain old English?  
>Maddie: He's trying to develop a time machine, Jack.<br>Jack: Ah, that old gambit. I never figured you to be someone to meddle with the laws of time and space.  
>York: I'd do better trying to understand alchemy.<br>Jack: Been down that road. You don't want any of that.  
>Maddie: Trust him. There are just some practices man was never meant to pursue.<br>Jack: Oh, that reminds me, Damon Gray wanted to drop by later this week. You remember Damon, right Maddie?  
>Maddie: Oh yes, he's Valerie's father! What did he want to talk to us about?<br>Jack: He wants to ask me about making a version of the Fenton Cruiser for his company. (York shakes his head) What's wrong?  
>York: You invent something that could revolutionize travel &amp; cut down on the dependence we humans have on fossil fuels &amp; you use it for hunting ghosts. Jack, your potential brilliance is hampered by your zealousness.<br>Jack: Yorkie, ghost research is my life, you know that. Ever since I was a kid, it was always my ambition to hunt ghosts & study them.  
>Maddie: We have made current strides in our research. We just need a better sample of ghost DNA so that we can design a system to fully project people from a serious ghost attack.<br>York: Hmm, I can't deny you have made some progress…although your public disasters are a bit more prominent than your successes.  
>Maddie: Mr. Lancer?<br>York: Oh yeah. That man has stories.  
>Jack: I'm sure that man has a grudge against the best known ghost hunter in all of the world. That's the only reason I can think of why he leans so much on Danny.<br>York: Ok, one, that man is hard on your son because of your over eagerness for the supernatural. Two, all the known ghost hunters in the world are incredibly stupid, glory hogging idiots who haven't even caught a ghost, so please don't insult yourself & loop yourself in that circle and three, the ghost hunters I know about may be more dangerous than the ghosts themselves.  
>Maddie: You must mean…this person. (Maddie holds up a picture of Valerie Gray, in her ghost hunter uniform.)<br>Jack: Whoever that person is, he or she is a real fireball.  
>York: This 'fireball' as you so well put it destroyed half of a lab of mine in Arkham while hunting a ghost.<br>Jack: I'm sure your insurance will cover it.  
>York: Oh, totally. I just will have to take solace in the fact that the insurance money will comfort the thoughts of knowing that the process of finding the cure for cancer has been set back 50 YEARS!<br>Jack: Bitter much?  
>Maddie: What worries me is that this hunter is trying to actively kill ghosts.<br>York: Wait a minute, are you serious Maddie?  
>Jack: She's telling it to you straight, Altair. That hunter always says something about destroying all ghosts and I think that whoever it is, that person means it.<br>York: This is most…troublesome. Moe troublesome that your insistence to wear jumpsuits.  
>Jack: What's wrong with jumpsuits?<br>York: At least Reed Richards has a wardrobe.

(Somewhere nearby, on a rooftop, Valerie stands on her glider, checking on her scanner.)

Valerie: Well, no sign of the Ghost Kid, or any ghost for that manner. Pity, I was looking forward to using this. (Valerie taps on the barrel of a large shoulder mounted blaster she is currently carrying.) I ought to go home & study, but I've got nothing else lined up for this afternoon anyway.

(Valerie's cell phone rings.)

Valerie: Hello? Oh hi dad…no, no, just hanging out right now, nothing else…She called? Oh must be about the notes I need?…Yeah, I'll try to talk to her soon…No, I'm not doing that…Ok, I'll pick some up on the way home. Love you, too. (Clicks the cell phone off.) Sheesh, wish he'd just give me some space already, I mean at least try to—hello, what's this? (Examines her scanner.) I've got a target. This time, I hope it ain't another Box Ghost.

(In the kitchen of the café, the chef and his assistant are preparing more food.)

Chef: Hey, is that rib-eye done?  
>Assistant: 1 more minute sir! We've got 3 orders of pork chops on the way!<br>Chef: Good, good…strange, I could have sworn I left that plate of chicken over here.

(As the chef finishes a plate, he doesn't notice that the plate he is looking for is slowly floating past him, toward the open doorway leading to the back alley. A couple of seconds later, Dani pops into view, devouring the meal.)

Dani: Phew, thought that guy would never leave. This kind of life is rough on a growing girl. Oh well, I don't think they'll miss a plate of chicken too much.  
>: That was a poor choice for a last meal.<br>Dani: What the---

(Dani narrowly ducks a large red blast aimed at her head. She turns to see Valerie hovering overhead, the blaster aimed squarely at her.)

Valerie: I'll spare us the witty banter portion of the fight & just kill you right now.  
>Dani: You're gonna have to catch me.<p>

(Back at the front of the café, the Fentons and York get their respective orders.)

Jack: Ah, there is no finer gift to mankind than the rib eye steak!  
>York: You'll forgive me if I disagree. I prefer sukiyaki.<br>Maddie: So, tell us, York, why did you REALLY come to Amity?  
>York: Pardon?<br>Maddie: Someone as successful as you just doesn't up & decide to come to a town with it's notorious reputation as this to 'teach'.   
>York: Ah, you've always had a keen eye.<br>Maddie: Quite. This is why you could never beat me in poker.  
>Jack: I can, uh, attest to that. (Jack blushes deeply &amp; giggles. York blinks in confusement at that and pauses to think…then develops a nosebleed.)<br>York: Right, right. The reason is quite simple…Sensei asked me to.  
>Maddie: Master Hamato!<br>Jack: Old friend of yours?  
>Maddie: He was our martial arts teacher back in the day.<br>York: He asked me to select a class to participate in the student exchange trip this year from Amity. But the way he worded it, he may want your son to come to Japan.  
>Jack: Ah Japan, Land of The Rising Son, home to samurai, beef teriyaki…AND GOJIRA! (Hoists up a Godzilla, a.k.a. Gojira model.)<br>York: His dedication to monster movies is fascinating.  
>Jack: You can tell us all the details as I devour this juicy rib-eye.<p>

(A giant blast of energy takes out their table.)

Jack: Ok, Cajun it is then.  
>York: I think our meal will have to wait!<p>

(The three dive out of the way as Dani streaks by, with Valerie in hot pursuit.)

Maddie: Did you see that, it was a ghost!  
>York: And that hunter!<br>Jack: More importantly, those two cost me a rib-eye! (Maddie stares at Jack, her eyes narrowed.)  
>York: I have a few words for that hunter. (Pulls out a remote &amp; dials a few numbers. His Vespa rolls up besides them.) Let's go.<br>Maddie: We'll catch up. Jack, get the cruiser!  
>Jack: I'm on it baby! (To waiter) I hope you don't expect me to pay for something I never ate.<br>Waiter: Oh, perish the thought.

(Over the skies of Amity, Dani & Valerie continue the chase. Dani is keeping herself at a good distance from Valerie, while Valerie continues to fire at her.)

Valerie: Damn it, why won't you stay still?  
>Dani: Duh, take a guess.<p>

(Valerie, undaunted, presses a button on her helmet.)

Valerie: Ok then, time for sniper mode. (Her weapon transforms into a long barreled rifle. Taking careful aim, Valerie hoists the rifle and looks through the scope.) Say adios, freak.

(Valerie pulls the trigger. A small but concentrated blast is fired and hits Dani near the shoulder. In pain, Dani yells out and crashes into a few garbage cans in a back alley. Clutching her shoulder, she struggles to rise, only to find Valerie has blocked off the entranceway, holding the rifle & aiming at her head.)

Dani: What the hell was that for?  
>Valerie: For existing. Can't begin to tell you just how much fun this will be.<p>

(Before she can pull the trigger, a large green blast lands in front of Valerie's feet. Danny Phantom materializes in between Dani & Valerie.)

Danny: Hey, are you alright?  
>Dani: Grrr…I'll manage. That really hurt.<br>Danny: I'll say this just once…back way from her, NOW.  
>Valerie: Well, isn't this precious, I finally get a chance to kill two ghosts &amp; one of them just happens to be the very one I want. This rifle was specially designed to eat away at ghost's energy, you know. So now, I can finally be rid of scum like you.<br>Danny: I'm not in the mood for this, Val, & I don't like repeating myself.  
>Valerie: Good, because this is the last person you'll ever set eyes on.<p>

(Suddenly, the Fenton Cruiser pulls up behind Valerie. Jack & Maddie jump out, their own respective weapons drawn.)

Jack: FREEZE GHOST KID!  
>Danny: I'm 16 for crying out loud!<br>Jack: Sorry, but 'Ghost Teen' just sounds too weird!  
>Maddie: You &amp; the other ghost are coming with us!<br>Valerie: Back off Fentons! This is my kill!  
>Jack: My rib-eye disagrees with you! The ghost kid is mine!<br>Maddie: And you have a lot to answer for, after we deal with him.  
>Valerie: You can have what's left of his corpse!<p>

(Suddenly, York, in his hood & cloak, drops down from the rooftops, short staff in hand & confronts Valerie.)

York: Ease off there, young lady! No need to do something you will regret!  
>Jack: What the heck are YOU?<br>York: A man in a mask.  
>Jack: I can see that. I mean WHO are you?<br>York: A man in a mask. Rather pointless to ask him who he is. V pointed that out to Evey you know.  
>Maddie: Be that as it may, what are you doing here?<br>York: Being a responsible citizen, is all. I'm making sure this trifling little event does not escalate any more than it should & I'll start by taking the young ghost there under my care.  
>Valerie: I don't think so, pal!<p>

(Valerie aims her weapon. Cocking his head to the side, York suddenly draws out a short sword from his staff, cleaves Valerie's weapon in two & sheathes it.)

York: What you think is not a matter of debate. (Walks over to Dani and picks her up.) Hmm, this wound is pretty bad I'm afraid. I'll patch it up myself.  
>Jack: Hey, hold on—<br>York: I'm sorry, we'll have to cut this short, pleasure meeting you. (From his robes, he pulls out a grappling gun & fires, ascending to the roofs while dropping a smoke bomb.)  
>Maddie: You're not getting away that easily! (Maddie pulls out her own grappling gun &amp; pursues York.)<br>Danny: Well, that was…odd. Guess I've got no reason to fight you. (Danny flies off, just as a news report van pulls up.)  
>Reporter: Did you see all of that?<br>Cameraman: Let me see…Ghost kid, hunter clad in black, some sort of masked sword wielding monk chased by one of our cities ghost hunters…gee, I hope I didn't leave anything out!  
>Reporter: Jack Fenton, what just happened? Does Amity Park have another ghost hero out there? And is any of it your fault?<p>

(Back on the rooftops, Maddie is chasing after York.)

Maddie: Hey you, stop this second & put that ghost down!  
>York: Why, so you can dissect her? The child needs medical help!<br>Maddie: I can see that but why should I trust you?  
>York: Have I given you reason not to?<br>Maddie: The sword hidden in your staff is a starter.  
>York: Good point.<br>Maddie: Look, I know my husband & I have a certain type of reputation, but I do not want to kill her. I just want to detain her for a bit, get her DNA sample on file & find a place for her where she can be safely looked after.  
>York: You mean studied. You &amp; your husband seem to think that all ghosts are evil. A rather narrow view, if you ask what I think.<br>Maddie: You don't mince words.  
>York: I do believe you are somewhat sincere, but this is one case that I, a professional mage, can handle.<br>Maddie: Mage?  
>York: Yes, mage. Watch, here's a classic. (Lifts his cloak &amp; wraps it around himself and Dani. The two disappear into thin air.)<br>Maddie: Oh perfect, he got away. What's this?

(Back at the Fenton Cruiser, Jack stands by as Maddie jumps down from a fire escape.)

Jack: He got away, didn't he?  
>Maddie: For the moment, he did. I'm sure he may show up again soon.<br>Reporter: He doesn't look like any sort of ghost I've ever seen. More like some kind of gothic superhero or something.  
>Jack: There was nothing gothic about him!<br>Reporter: He was dressed like a monk!  
>Jack: And just what, if anything about a monk screams 'gothic'?<br>Maddie: Jack, hon, where did that other hunter go?

(Nearby, Valerie walks past the scene, thinking to herself.)

Valerie: Well, that was out of the ordinary. The Ghost Kid, that bumbling Jack Fenton I can handle. The guy in the cloak & hood, he could be a problem. And who was that girl, she looked almost like him…He got a sister or something? (A large white van pulls up alongside Valerie. The side door opens & the Guys in White step out.)  
>GIW 1: Excuse me, ma'am, are you Ms. Valerie Gray?<br>GIW 2: Sole daughter of Damon Gray?  
>Valerie: Oh perfect, two ghost hunters that are worse than Jack Fenton. What do you clowns want?<br>GIW 1: We merely wish to propose a deal with you, young lady.  
>GIW 2: You are, after all, a highly effective hunter yourself.<br>GIW 1: And if you join up with us, you'll have a chance to help us put an end to ghost activity permanently.  
>Valerie: I've heard that speech before. What makes you think I want to help you?<br>GIW 1: Because unlike the rest of our former associates, we acknowledge a legitimate threat when it rears it's ectoplasmic head.  
>GIW 2: And since we are unhampered by 'regulations' and 'codes', we can really bust some heads.<br>Valerie: …keep talking.

(Elsewhere, on a quiet road, Danny catches up to Sam & Tucker.)

Danny: This is the first time I ever wanted to visit a teacher's home. I still can't believe anyone would want to live out here.  
>Sam: Dark, dreary, devoid of any flowers or bright colorful fauna…I like his tastes.<br>Tucker: It's also pretty expensive.  
>Danny: Here it is.<p>

(The house in question resembles a cross between the Addams mansion & Wayne Manor. A large statue of a wolf has been placed at the gates to the area. Sam sees an intercom and presses a button.)

York's Voice: Hullo, is that who I think that is?  
>Danny: Your choice in living quarters sure is…unique.<br>York's Voice: Yup, it's you. Come on in.

(The gate swings open.)

Tucker: I can only imagine what is inside the mansion.

(The mansion interior. With the exception of several display cases that adorn the main hall, there is nothing particularly odd.)

Tucker: Only you would have a front hall dedicated to showing off all the junk you find on a dig.  
>York: What, ancient civilizations always fascinated me.<br>Tucker: Hence the need for showing guests a real life mummy. (Tucker points to display case next to broom closet.)  
>Danny: I'm sure there's a funny story behind that, but we'll talk about it later. We just want to make sure Dani is fine.<br>York: Of course that is understandable. Follow me; I'll take you to the medical lab.

(York leads the group through the mansion. As they pass through one particularly large room, roughly 3 stories in height, Ember emerges from the amulet and whistles.)

Ember: Whoa, this is a bookworm's fetish come to life.  
>Danny: You're a bit obsessive about books, don't you think?<br>York: Rare books are a hobby of mine. A lot of these are magical in nature. You could learn all about performing spells & stuff from them.  
>Tucker: Even love spells?<br>Ember: He said spells, not Acts of God.

(The group enters the medical lab, where Dani, who has since reverted to her human form, is sitting up on a bed, playing with a Nintendo DS. A large bandage is wrapped around the area where Valerie shot her.)

York: And here she is, all patched up.  
>Dani: Anyone bring the nachos?<br>York: Although her hunger issues haven't improved.  
>Ember: Hey, is she your sister or something?<br>Danny: Sort of. It's a bit complicated.  
>Sam: Vlad had a hand in this.<br>Ember: Meh, figures.  
>Tucker: Just as long as she doesn't get us all into any more disasters, I'll be happy.<br>Dani: Yeah, nice to see you too Tucker. I'd care if I wasn't too busy having Sanji kick Sasuke's butt!  
>Tucker: Oh really? (whips out a DS of his own.) My team of Kazuki &amp; Yugi say otherwise!<br>Danny: Before you two engage in a manga battle of the ages, I wanna know what's been up with you lately.  
>Dani: Well, I've been traveling across the country a lot these days, you know, just chilling. I came into town to see how you were doing. Oh, and I kinda need a loan.<br>Danny: Ah, of course. Then Valerie got in the way.  
>Dani: Yeah, &amp; that weapon of hers hurt like hell.<br>Ember: I've had quite a few run-in's with her too. She's not really a 'people person' if you want my opinion.  
>Sam: Yeah, but this big lug was head over heels for her.<br>Ember: Say what? Those two?  
>Dani: Your choice in women is poor.<br>Danny: Hey, it's not like she knows about my secret identity or anything.  
>Ember: Yeah but…I STILL can't see it. I mean, yeah, you &amp; Sam would make a better couple, you are both moody…<br>Danny & Sam: NO WE ARE NOT!  
>Tucker: It's inevitable.<br>Ember: Totally.  
>York: This Valerie situation will have to be taken care of. I'm positive that now your, er, sister is here she'll be looking for both of you.<br>Danny: Uh, hate to break it to you, but I think she's not the only one to be worried about. (Points to TV.)  
>Reporter: Amity Park is abuzz with news of yet another supernatural hero's appearance. As you can see here, this unknown cloaked being, now dubbed 'The Gothic Monk' was recorded coming to the aid of Amity's own ghost kid &amp; escaping with yet another ghost, all within a span of 2 minutes. We interviewed local ghost hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton about the case.<br>Jack: **THERE IS NOTHING GOTHIC ABOUT HIM!**  
>Maddie: What my husband was TRYING to say is that this 'monk' clearly sees himself as some sort of peacekeeper, but he may have mixed himself in with the wrong crowd. For now, I will concentrate on locating &amp; identifying this man so we can get a clue on what he really wants.<br>Sam: Gothic Monk? That's lame!  
>York: Well this is just great.<br>Danny: I know, my own mom wants to hunt you down.  
>York: No, I mean now I have to come up with a superhero name &amp; take care of a kid. My list of chores is getting longer.<br>Dani: Hey, don't worry, I can take care of myself. (Dani winces as she grips her shoulder.)  
>Danny: No, you need to stay here &amp; get better. And for now, I guess it's just better if you stay in your human form.<br>Tucker: In the meantime, you can focus on me kicking your butt with Yugi!  
>Dani: Yoh says otherwise. (Danny notices that Ember is staring at a raven, which has perched itself on a nearby window sill.)<br>Danny: Huh, a raven. What is it doing here?  
>Ember: If I told you, you'd freak.<br>Danny: Really?  
>Sam: The question is, do we WANT to know?<br>York: (thinking to himself) Ember's noticed it too. That must mean Valerie is in danger. (Turning to Sam & Ember) Ok, you two come with me to the library. The shaman training for today will take place there.  
>Ember: Oh couldn't this wait until tomorrow? Monsters of Metal is on!<br>Sam: And Goth Maidens premieres tonight!  
>York: It won't take too long, trust me!<p>

(The next day, at Danny's house. Danny is talking on his cell phone with Jazz)

Danny: So basically, Mom doesn't know that her pal from college is some sort of mage training me, & my ex seems to have figured out a way to kill ghosts. I bet Spider Man doesn't have problems like this.  
>Jazz: There's something about our family that just begs for all sorts of weird attention. And this Prof. York, I've heard a lot about him.<br>Danny: You mean aside from the filthy rich part?  
>Jazz: Mom &amp; Dad didn't talk too much about him. I mean, they are on good terms, but he's been known to disappear every now &amp; then. If he's a mage, like he says he is, something must have been keeping him busy.<br>Danny: Jazz, can you do me a favor & look up anything you can connecting the supernatural & ravens? Ember saw one yesterday & looked pretty weird about it.  
>Jazz: Ember, huh? You're not choosing her over Sam now, are you?<br>Danny: Hardy har har.

(A short time later, Danny is flying off to school)

Danny: I wanted to go on ahead with Sam & Tucker, but I got to catch up on my paper for Lancer. Guess a quick flight to school can't hurt.

(Suddenly sensing danger, Danny narrowly avoids being hit by a barrage of blasts from Valerie's rifle.)

Danny: Spoke too soon!  
>Valerie: Miss me?<br>Danny: Not yet…

(Danny lobs a blast at one of the engines on Valerie's glider, dismantling it long enough for him to make a break for it. Nearby, the GIW monitor their activities.)

GIW 1: The Ghost Kid is in range.  
>GIW 2: Time to spring the trap. (Reaches into his jacket &amp; withdraws a black remote.)<br>GIW 1: Black?  
>GIW 2: Not everything has to match.<p>

(The remote is activated. A garbage can lid lifts up and pair of bolos shoot out, wrapping themselves around the fleeing Danny.)

Danny: Crud, guess I'll be late for English class. (Valerie appears overhead, her gloves glowing crimson red.)  
>Valerie: Tag, you're it.<p>

(Valerie hammers into Danny with a series of hard punches, which give him massive amounts of shocks throughout his body. The last punch sends him flying into a brick wall of an abandoned building. Danny slowly rises to his feet, but then a large blue column surrounds him, freezing him in place.)

GIW 1: Ghost Kid is secured! Repeat we have secured the Ghost Kid.  
>GIW 2: Good work, Gray.<br>Valerie: I still think you should let me finish the job.  
>GIW 1: Patience, Gray. We just completed Phase 1. We now set Phase 2 into motion.<p>

(Later, at Amity High, Tucker is using his cell phone to make a call.)

Tucker: I don't understand, what's going on? It's not like him to leave his phone off (Star walks towards Tucker, her mood somewhat sour.)  
>Star: Tucker…<br>Tucker: Whoa, you called me by my first name…and you're willingly talking to me. This is a real odd day.  
>Star: Tell me about it. I just got off the phone with Val. She almost practically tore my head off.<br>Tucker: Val? She's your best friend! Why would she do that?  
>Star: I don't now. She just tore into me, said I was nothing more than a leech riding off the coattails of anyone who's popular &amp; that she was sick of hanging out with me! All I did was just try to get her to come to the mall with for a smoothie like always!<br>Tucker: Oh man, sorry about that. There must be some reason why she did that.  
>Star: I think I know. You know that ghost hunter that keeps popping up?<br>Tucker: Uh…I'm vaguely familiar.  
>Star: She's that hunter. She told me a year ago. This whole business with ghost hunting, it's doing something to her. She's become obsessed. It just hurts to see her acting like this, Tucker, &amp; I'm afraid she's done something real bad.<br>Tucker: (sighs) Well, if I can find Danny, maybe we all can sit down and have some sort of chat with her. In the meantime, I think we should tell Mr. Lancer or Prof. York.  
>Star: Oh, you're looking for Danny? I found this in the park nearby. Tell him to be more careful with his stuff. (Star hands over Danny's backpack)<br>Tucker: Uh oh.

(Later, the group all meet in York's den at his mansion. York is at his desk, hands clasped as he is deep in thought.)

Ember: He got caught? Man, that dipstick is just so careless.  
>Sam: And it looks like Valerie is the culprit. We gotta find them.<br>Tucker: Easier said than done. (Holds up PDA) I can't get a lock on his location anywhere with this. It's like his ecto signature vanished off the face of the Earth.  
>Ember: I say we go over to her dad's lab &amp; bust some heads.<br>York: If I thought Damon had a hand in this, I'd agree. But I've hacked into the security system in Axion Labs & from the looks of it, Danny is not there. Something is definitely wrong. (A buzzer on his desk goes off.) Huh?  
>Tucker: What's that?<br>York: I'm getting someone on my private line. Look, stay right where you are & don't make a sound. (sighs and adjusts his glasses.) Computer, activate view screen & accept incoming transmission.

(The view screen flicks on. York is confronted by 2 of the GIWs and a third, bearded individual with a Class-A uniform, also all white.)

: Prof. Altair York, how good to meet you again.  
>York: General Harker, this is a private line reserved only for me and my staff in York Labs. What is the meaning of this?<br>Harker: Consider this a business call, York. Or should we call you The Gothic Monk?  
>York: Excuse me?<br>Harker: We have been monitoring most of your activities since you moved in. The government has quite a file on you. The students in your world history class would be shocked to know all about that nasty business you had with the Necromancer a short time back. Do they even know about the incident involving Excalibur?  
>York: State your business General. I have papers to grade.<br>Harker: Of course you do. There's someone I want you to meet. (The screen turns to show Danny, being held in a stasis tube.) The Ghost Kid, in the flesh so to speak.  
>York: What in the---<br>Harker: My demands are simple, York. My boys are almost complete with The Geist Project. All we need is for you to come in & finish the job for us. You have until twelve midnight.  
>York: What you're proposing is barbaric.<br>Harker: What I am proposing is a life or death choice, his in case you are addled. Good day. (The screen goes blank.)  
>Tucker: Bad news, I'll assume.<br>York: Dire. The Guys in White have Danny. No doubt Valerie is with them now.  
>Sam: You mean we're going up against the government?<br>York: No, not really.  
>Tucker: The government cut all ties with them some time ago. There were charges of corruption &amp; abuse of power.<br>York: They became a privately owned ghost extermination agency, under the watch of Gen. Percival Harker, a man who was discharged after one of the most disastrous black ops missions cost the lives of almost all of his team members.  
>Ember: And let me guess, he was the creator of the Geist Project.<br>York: Oh yeah.  
>Sam: Humor us, just what does he want with you?<br>York: Simply put, he wants me to arm a bomb, teleport it into the Ghost Zone & detonate it, wiping it out completely.  
>Ember: And that would be bad.<br>Tucker: How bad?  
>Ember: End of the world bad. End of life in this universe as we know it bad. End of our reality bad.<br>Tucker: Oh great, the world will end right before I get my first kiss.  
>Sam: No, we're gonna save Danny &amp; stop those goons in white, once and for all. (Slams fist into hand.)<br>Ember: What's the plan?  
>York: Come on, to the library!<p>

(The group walk into the library. York approaches a column and puts his palm to it.)

York: Ok kids, stand back, I'm opening up the doors.  
>Tucker: Doors?<p>

(A large panel in the center of the floor slides open to reveal a set of spiraling staircases leading down into the lower levels.)

Sam: Yup, doors.  
>Ember: Ohh, very Batman. Just promise us you won't give us latex suits with nipples.<br>York: Do not get me started.

(Later that night, on the outskirts of Amity, York arrives at the GIW base, in full gear. Attached to his ear is a Comm. Link.)

York: Ok, I'm approaching the gate. You guys fine in there?  
>Sam: Slightly cramped in the front, but otherwise, we're cool.<br>Ember: Hey, you sure this is a good idea? The van could be seen…  
>York: As long as the camo-system is on, no eyes, human or otherwise, will pick you up. And the shielding will make Ember undetectable. Remember your roles?<br>Sam: Wait until you give the signal, then come in guns ablazing.  
>Ember: We bust some heads and Foley stays with the van. Let's make this quick. I can just catch the replay of Metal Health if we play this right.<p>

(York walks towards the gate and is confronted by two guards.)

Guard 1: Hold it right there.  
>Guard 2: Hand over the staff.<br>York: Sorry, no. I'm rather fond of it. (As one guard grabs his arm, York quickly grabs his wrist, twists & taps him on a spot on his neck, rendering him unconscious. As the other guard goes for his radio, York swiftly moves to his location & swiftly hits him on the back of the neck with a palm strike.) Ok, gentlemen, enjoy the nap. I need to speak with your boss. (The ID cards are taken. York then goes to a computer terminal & attaches a device into the USB port.) Alright Tucker, it's in.  
>Tucker: Thanks. I'll be able to access the base's security system here. I'll download the map first.<br>York: I'll head to the main lab. Danny should be there.

(Inside the GIW Main lab. It is a large, 2 story section, filled with various monitoring equipment and work benches. Various vehicles hang from the ceilings. In the center of the room is a large rectangular white case. The two GIW agents and Gen. Harker stand next to it. In the back of them is their version of a Ghost Portal, but not operational)

GIW 1: We've lost contact with the guards at the gate about 20 minutes ago.  
>GIW 2: That must mean he's here. Request permission to file requisition form to gather a search party to—<br>Harker: Will you stop with the red tape crap already? I know he's here. He'll come to us, don't worry.

(The lab doors open. York, carrying a sub sandwich and a can of soda, walks in.)

York: I've got to say, your cafeteria is pretty nice. The vegetables, though, need to be fresher.  
>GIW 1: What's with the ridiculous outfit?<br>York: Business wear.  
>Harker: Enough idle talk. You know what we want from you.<br>York: First, where is Danny Phantom?  
>Harker: Your sentimental feelings for the enemy were always bothersome. (A panel in the floor slides open &amp; Danny, still trapped in the stasis tube, is shown.) There he is, more or less in pristine condition. Our newest agent doesn't seem to have any problems holding back. Not that I have a problem with it.<br>York: I do, on the other hand. I don't particularly like when someone like you gets his mitts into any of my students.  
>Harker: She was never yours to begin with; we presented her with an opportunity &amp; she picked up on it. But this isn't about her, professor. Did you bring the item I want?<p>

(York, with eyes carefully fixed on Harker, pulls out from his side pouch a black box.)

GIW 2: Is that what we think it is?  
>York: Indeed. When I heard about Valerie's weapon, I thought something was suspicious.<br>Harker: Yes, we sent her father a sample of the mineral as a 'gift'.  
>York: The weapons that the Fentons &amp; Valerie employ uses energy to neutralize ghosts &amp; send them right back into the Ghost Zone. But the radiation that this mineral has, it eats energy of all forms, even spectral energy. It would kill a ghost, if enough of it was used.<br>Harker: I know. Don't bore me with some lecture about how we should respect all life. You know as well as I do the problems ghosts represent. We need a more permanent solution to this.  
>York: And your solution just happens to involve destroying an entire dimension. Pity.<br>Harker: Professor, you have the last known sample of that mineral in your hands. We have someone who you apparently think is worth saving. Which is more important, the life of one freak or the lives of the entire human race?  
>York: Both. (York's hand glows red. Harker smiles as side doors open and various agents, armed with rifles, swarm the area and aim at him.)<br>Harker: Never underestimate the might of military muscle, professor. You should know that.  
>York: Harker, are you familiar with the words 'kaerb selifir'! (Immediately , all the rifles in the room blow up.)<br>GIW 1: What did he just—that's impossible.  
>Harker: He's a mage! He knows all sorts of spells to control a situation. But I doubt he has the hand to hand abilities to take on all of us.<br>York: Tucker, that's your cue!

(In the van, Tucker grips the steering wheel.)

Tucker: Finally, all those sessions of Burnout and Crazy Taxi finally pay off!  
>Ember: I hope the insurance is paid up.<p>

(Tucker slams his foot down on the pedal. The van, which has now decloaked, bursts through the base wall, racing down a long corridor.)

Tucker: Hey, there's the lab. Get ready!  
>Sam: Here we come Danny!<br>Ember: Ok kiddo, let's see if you can steal the show. (Ember transforms into spirit ball form & Sam fuses with her. The van breaks through the wall of the lab, parking right next to York.)  
>York: Smooth, kid.<br>Harker: What in the hell…  
>York: This is what we call an ambush. (The van door slides open. Sam, in full blown shaman warrior mode, leaps out, her fists lit with a blue flame. The black guitar is strapped to her back) So, how long can you last in that mode?<br>Sam: Give us 20 minutes. That should be more than enough time.

(A blast from above separates York & Sam. Valerie flies overhead, her rifle aimed at them.)

Sam: Ok, new plan. You take care of them, I'll deal with the ghost hater.  
>York: I can do that.<br>Valerie: I don't know who you are, and frankly, I don't give a damn. I'm gonna enjoy taking you down.  
>Sam: My sentiments exactly. (Sam grabs the guitar.)<br>Harker: Guards, take care of him. NOW!

(Several guards surround York. York stands steady, not moving a muscle. As one closes in, he uses his staff to hit the attacker on the side of the head with a quick strike and uses the momentum to knock out the next one.)

York: That was pretty basic.

(The guards all decide to switch tactics and surround York in a circle. As they all close in to attack, York smiles underneath his hood and acts, wiping them all out in a series of strikes, feints and blows with his staff. As the two GIWs & Harker look on, York makes short work of the main attackers, then turns to face them.)

York: Ok boys, who wants a go at me?

(Meanwhile, Sam & Valerie face off. Valerie uses her rifle to fire several blasts at Sam, who uses her guitar to redirect & bat away the attacks.)

Valerie: Pretty good. Too bad this isn't baseball!  
>Sam: Man, that rifle of yours is annoying! (Dives down behind a crate.) And that glider of hers, that has just got to go.<p>

(Sam turns a dial on the guitar, dashes out & strums a chord. A crescent shaped blade flies out and clips off the boosters of Valerie's glider. Valerie leaps off of the glider as it crashes, rolling on the floor. As she stands upright, Sam kicks the rifle out of her hands.)

Sam: Hand to hand, you and me. Got a problem with it?  
>Valerie: No. I'm going to do with you what I did to the Ghost Kid.<br>Sam: Poor choice of words. (Valerie activates her gauntlets as Sam powers up her fists with flames.)

(York and the two GIWs face off.)

GIW 1: Give it up York!  
>GIW 2: Unlike our compatriots, we've had extensive training in hand to hand martial arts.<br>GIW 1: You are quite simply outclassed.  
>York: Really? Let's see then. (Assumes a relaxed stance.)<p>

(The first GIW attacks. York quietly ducks and parries away every fast punch headed his way. At one point, a punch to the face is countered as York grabs GIW 1's arm & tosses him over his shoulder. GIW attempts to surprise him with a savage spinning roundhouse, but York merely grabs his ankle and uses the momentum to make GIW 2 land flat on his back. GIW tries again, but his lunging hook is countered as York grabs his wrist, twists it & pushes him down to the ground with a palm thrust.)

GIW 1: He's…good…  
>GIW 2: I have…to agree…<br>York: Akido, gentlemen. Read up on it. Let me show you what I've learned from studying kung fu.

(As the two GIW's prepare to do a synchronized attack, York quickly moves. Ducking under GIW 1's side kick, he leg sweeps him and strikes him in several points on his chest and back before he hits the ground using two fingers on his right hand. GIW 2 fares no better. He goes for a backhand, but York parries, grabs GIW 2's arm and spins him around before using both hands to strike certain pressure points on his body, rendering him unconscious.)

York: And then, there was one.  
>Harker: Hold it right there! (pulls a small remote out.) That stasis tube has a secondary mode. I press this button and I will inject enough chemicals into the boy's body to send him into cardiac arrest! Stand down!<br>York: Um…no.

(Sam & Valerie continue to fight it out, landing and countering blow after vicious blow. At one point, Valerie knees Sam in the abs, sending her to one knee.)

Valerie: Is that all you've got?  
>Sam: No,<p>

(Valerie raises her hands to deliver a haymaker. Sam lashes out, creating a flame whip to destroy the helmet Valerie has on. Valerie is knocked to the floor.)

Sam: Your problem…is that you can't just relax.  
>York: It's over, Harker. You've lost &amp; the authorities are on the way.<br>Harker: Didn't you here what I said. I'll destroy the boy!  
>York: I've had a pal of mine hack into the security grid. Press that button and you'll get a very unpleasant surprise.<p>

(Harker, unphased presses the button. A net launches out from the van & wraps around Harker, tying him up neatly.)

York: They never listen. (The stasis field is deactivated and Danny stumbles out.)  
>Danny: Wow, what I'd miss.<br>York: Just the rescue mission. You ok?  
>Danny: I'll…be fine. Valerie packs a real punch.<br>York: Sam, and Ember to be precise, pack a bigger punch. (Points to Sam, who is standing over the prone Valerie.) Sam's ability to channel Ember's power is impressive for a rookie. She has used moves that would take a novice months to come up with.  
>Danny: Wow, she looks smoking. I guess that's because her fists are on fire. (Sam turns &amp; sees Danny)<br>Sam: Great, you're ok! Man, you had us worried. (Goes to walk over to Danny. Valerie, quickly, leaps back up & goes for her rifle.)  
>Valerie: I'm gonna kill you…I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU!<br>Danny: SAM! BEHIND YOU!

(As Valerie grabs her rifle, Danny, exerting more energy than usual, dashes towards her. Valerie raises her rifle, but Danny is faster & manages to tackle her. The impact is hard as both go right through a nearby wall.)

Sam: Danny! Ugh…(Sam is forced to her knees as Ember is separated from her.)  
>Ember: Hey, what gives?<br>York: You exerted more energy than you thought with that last minute attack.  
>Sam: Gah…I'm fine. Danny's in trouble.<br>Ember: I'll get him. (Ember flies off.)  
>York: Tucker, has my guest arrived yet?<br>Tucker: He's at the gate now.

(And so, we are back at where we started. Valerie has a rifle and stares at Danny.)

Danny: Well…you sure know how to show a guy a fun time.  
>Valerie: Shut up. It's all your fault I'm like this you know.<br>Danny: Excuse me?  
>Valerie: Everything that happened…all of it…your fault…<p>

(Ember appears, standing between Danny & Valerie)

Ember: Blah blah blah, I hate all ghosts, you ruined me, I must have my vengeance, man this is why I can't stand most of the anti-heroes.  
>Valerie: It's because of you I lost all my friends! It's because of you I pushed aside the one person I truly loved. You'll pay. For all of it. BOTH OF YOU WILL PAY!<br>Danny: Oh man…I don't…feel so good…

(Danny slumps to the ground & reverts back to his human form. Valerie gasps in shock.)

Valerie: Huh…I-I don't understand…  
>Danny: I should think it's…pretty obvious…right now, don't..you agree..?<br>Valerie: It's not—a trick! IT'S ALL A TRICK! (York appears behind Valerie.)  
>York: No tricks Val. This is who Danny is<br>Valerie: No, it's not right…I wanted to protect him…but he—he's the one…  
>York: Listen, Valerie…<br>Valerie: NO! (Raises rifle. York already has his sword at her throat.)  
>York: No young woman, for once in your life you WILL listen. (Removes his hood.) You've been obsessed with killing ghosts &amp; Danny for the last 2 years of your life, and in that time you managed to do more harm to your life than any of the damage you imagined the ghosts did. Ghosts did not shun you because you were no longer rich. Ghosts did not drive you and Danny apart. Ghosts did not make you turn your back on the one friend who managed to stay loyal to you. It was you who made that choice because you didn't know how to control your hatred. And right now, you were going to make another mistake. We can all help you, but you'll have to learn to let go. Because if you don't, you will make a mistake. You will no longer be a student or Amity's great ghost hunter. You will be just another killer, and I can't save killers. So, drop the rifle.<p>

(Valerie, her hands trembling, looks at Danny, who is struggling to regain his footing. Tears welling up in her eyes, she drops the rifle & buries he face in York's chest, sobbing.)

York: Um…there there…just, er, let it out. Man, I am never ready for these moments.  
>Ember: I still think you went too easy on her. But hell, you went easy on me, I guess it extends to her now. But would you have…<br>York: A question I don't ever want to answer is best left unspoken.  
>Ember: Ok, Obi-Wan. I'll take dipstick here to your house.<br>York: Will he be fine?  
>Ember: Yeah, the guys taken a lot worse than this. Get him in a bed &amp; he'll be just fine. See ya. (Ember flies off with Danny, an arm slung over her shoulders.)<br>York: Come on, we need to talk.

(Sometime later, as Valerie & York walk the corridors leading towards the entrance.)

York: It's a beautiful night, really. Reminds me of my home. Ah, they say you can never go home again. In my case, it's pretty tricky.  
>Valerie: I still can't see how you can be so calm after all that happened tonight.<br>York: I have enough stress as it is tutoring Dash. The boy's as sharp as a fluffy pillow.  
>Valerie: Heh, no argument there…<br>York: Ah, you cracked a smile. I was hoping you'd do that sooner or later. Every time I saw you in class, you looked so grim. I'm glad it was just the 'ghost hunter' issue & not an emo thing.  
>Valerie: Do you think that—<br>York: Danny & the others will forgive you. Star was really worried, you know, she kept on calling me & asked about my progress. SHEESH! Never knew someone with such a loyal streak.  
>Valerie: Yeah, she is a good person, she's just so easily swayed by Paulina &amp; her crew…<br>York: Do you still want to be friends with those kind of people so badly.  
>Valerie: I'm…not so sure anymore. I mean, I THOUGHT I did but right after my dad got demoted…<br>York: I know, they pushed you aside as if you were yesterdays news. And as soon as he got his old position back, they seemed so friendly. I hate friends like that, you know. Only liking you because you're just like them. That's what makes Danny & his pals so interesting.   
>Valerie: Huh?<br>York: Sam is also pretty stinking rich herself, but she doesn't hang out with Danny & Tucker because they are like her. She's with them because they're genuinely cool people in their own way. The world needs more people like that.  
>Valerie: Yeah, I see what you mean now…I guess that's why I fell in love with him. I remember what is was like trying to make ends meet. I learned to respect other people after that, but that old desire got the best of me. So…what now?<br>York: Just start over. You made some mistakes, it's not the end of the world…actually, this time, it really COULD have been the end of the world.  
>Valerie: I take it you'll explain it to me.<br>York: Indeed. There is a reason why I try to prevent the death of ghosts. One, it's redundant 'cause they're dead. Two it's throwing things out of balance. Ghosts exist for many reasons, be it unfinished business in their past life, unresolved emotional stress, that kind of thing. The Ghost Zone is home for these ghosts until they gain satisfaction or get exorcised. From there, they can either move on to Heaven or Hell or be eligible for reincarnation.  
>Valerie: Ok, but what happens to a ghost who gets killed?<br>York: That spirit gets sent into Limbo. And ghosts were not meant to be there. It also offsets the balance of things in the universe. Every life is monitored by beings that could be called Gods by our understanding. Only if a ghost was truly evil would killing it be understandable. And even then, such a situation normally happens under the gravest of situations. Otherwise, if you kill a ghost, that is when the Shingami will take action. The Shingami, or Grim Reapers, are sent to take the life of the offending person & send that one into limbo as well.  
>Valerie: Wait, back up a second. I almost DIED because of my lust to kill?<br>York: Yeah. And had your associates succeeded in the destruction of the Ghost Zone, the Shingami would have no recourse but to kill all of us on Earth.  
>Valerie: Oh man…I really did it, didn't I? (Damon appears.)<br>Damon: Almost. That's why I'm so glad Harker failed.  
>Valerie: Dad! (Valerie hugs her father.)<br>York: I filled your dad in on the details before I left my mansion. And he monitored our battles with the Comm. Link I had an employee give him.  
>Damon: This is all going to take some time to process…<br>Valerie: Yeah, my ex boyfriend the ghost. I'll guess his parents are unaware & we should keep this between us.  
>Damon: Harker doesn't know, but he knows enough about you and Sam to—<br>York: Do absolutely nothing. The government, it seems, didn't particularly care for his misappropriation of funds and equipment. Plus, they are also aware of the Shingami. He's looking at some serious hard time. But enough about that…Damon, just how much do you know about your employer?

(Back in the van, Sam wakes up to see Tucker at work on a console.)

Sam: Hey, I see you're getting your end of the job done.  
>Tucker: You won't believe the files they had on us &amp; the entire town, it's mind boggling. They even have dirt on Dash and his family. Now it's all ours. (pats his PDA like a pet)<br>Sam: I trust you destroyed all those files he had on us.  
>Tucker: But of course.<br>Sam: Good, now where's Danny?  
>Tucker: Oh, Ember flew him back to the mansion.<br>Sam: Cool…wait, she WHAT! (Stalks over to the van.)  
>Tucker: This won't end well.<p>

(Somewhere over Amity, Ember is still carrying Danny.)

Ember: Odd, if I didn't know any better, I could have sworn I sensed some great evil stirring.  
>Danny: Uggh…what in the heck hit me…<br>Ember: Ah, you're awake. Can you fly on your own, I don't plan on doing this very often.  
>Danny: Can we just stop for a minute…I need to get my bearings…<br>Ember: Yeah, we can stop over there.

(Ember lands next to a tree in Amity Park. Danny slumps against a tree & Ember sits down next to him.)

Ember: Whew, what a night.  
>Danny: Tell me about it. Ex-girl finds out my identity, I got the snot kicked out of me, what else could go wrong?<br>Ember: At least your pants didn't drop.  
>Danny: Don't jinx me.<br>Ember: Just understand, I only agreed to this so that we could have our own fight when this is all over. We still have unfinished business you know, and I know you ain't the type to forget your vows.  
>Danny: Yeah, yeah…I…know…it's kind of hard to…(drops down, right onto Ember's legs.)<br>Ember: Oh great…of all the places to get tired, why there. (Sighs) What will we ever do with you.  
>Danny: I dunno, I have a nice view…of the moon, I mean, yeah, the moon!<br>Ember: Smooth recovery there, kiddo.

(The two stay like that for several minute, not speaking.)

Ember: (thinking) This is odd…I want him to get the heck like me, but I'm kinda enjoying this…  
>Danny: (thinking) I really…need some sleep…<br>Ember: Hey, c'mon, we gotta get you to York's house!  
>Danny: I was just…thinking…sleep…<br>Ember: You can do plenty of that there.  
>Danny: Just thinking…be really nice…if we could stay like this…(Danny sleeps as Ember blushes.)<br>Ember: Ohhh, awkward. (Lifts Danny up & flies off to the mansion.)

(The next day, at Amity High. Star finds Valerie sitting at a park bench.)

Star: Morning.  
>Valerie: Morning…about yesterday…<br>Star: No need to apologize. York & your dad filled me in this morning. I was really worried about you.  
>Valerie: Yeah, and I said some things I shouldn't have said.<br>Star: Actually, I did give some thought about some of the stuff you said. To be quite honest…I don't know why we hang with Paulina anyway. I mean, can she ever have a conversation that isn't about how pretty she is, or how much money she spent on the newest dress? GAH!  
>Valerie: And to think, I wanted to be like her. (Both giggle)<br>Star: So, who do we hang with?  
>Valerie: Danny's a good start.<br>Star: Ugh, do we have to? The guy's WEIRD.  
>Valerie: Yeah, but he's got quite a few good traits.<br>Star: I suppose…  
>Valerie: This dislike you have of him…it's because his parents burst in on your 11th birthday party &amp; wrecked it looking for ghosts, right?<br>Star: You could say that…but if you think he & his friends are worth hanging out with, fine by me. (Sam arrives)  
>Sam: Thank you for the vote of confidence.<br>Valerie: And speaking of guys, what's with you and Tucker?  
>Star: What?<br>Sam: I've heard you two have been having very interesting conversations lately.  
>Star: It's for school purposes only!<br>Valerie: RIIIIIGHT…I'll bet my new job as assistant self defense teacher for Amity Hgh you'll hook up with him by senior year.  
>Star: Whoa, you got a new job?<br>Sam: Yeah, her dad doesn't want her black belt skills to go to waste, so he's assisting Prof. York with the self defense class.  
>Star: I wonder what else has changed in the last 2 days.<p>

(Back in the teacher lounge, York & Lancer are having a conversation.)

Lancer: Damon's working for you, I here.  
>York: Yes, I asked him to head up a security project for my lab downtown. It wasn't easy luring him away from Axion, but we came to an understanding.<br>Lancer: It was also nice of you to get his daughter to participate in the self defense class. I take it you considered my recommendation to make Danny Fenton & his friends participate as well.  
>York: Danny practically jumped at the chance. I just hope some of his mother's influence rubbed off on him.<p>

(At this point, a short, brown haired woman, wearing round glasses approaches the two.)

Woman: Excuse me, I'm looking for the school library.  
>York: Uh down the hall, hang a right, the stairway will lead you there. (Woman leaves) So, that's Emily Sawyer, the new assistant librarian. Cute gal…(York notices that Lancer has a goofy look on his face.<br>Lancer: (low voice) A Tree Grows In Brooklyn…(Danny enters)  
>Danny: Uh oh. This just got weird.<p>

(End of Verse 2)

_Welcome Back To Nonsense Filler Theater With Dani Phantom!_

Dani: WHEW! What a story! (I walk in, Nintendo DS in hand)  
>Me: YES! Jump Ultimate Stars is coming soon! I keep on finding reasons to thank God for the existence of the Nintendo DS!<br>Dani: Hey, you folks may have noticed that we dropped a few names in one particular scene. Yugi, Yoh, Sanji, Sasuke, Kazuki…  
>Me: Now, if you know me, you know I am an animemanga NUT. And you know I'm all about Weekly Shonen Jump, but one of those names you may not recognize. Kazuki to be precise. He's the name of the main character from Buso Renkin. (Jack pops in)  
>Jack: What is this 'Buso Renkin' you speak of? Is it a dish served chilled?<br>Dani: No. (Holds up a copy of Buso Renkin) Buso Renkin is a manga series drawn by the creator of Rurouni Kenshin, Nobuhiro Watsuki. It's the tale of Kazuki's fight against monsters known as homunculus using an alchemical weapon called a kakugane to fight them.  
>Jack: It kinda sound s like Full Metal Alchemist.<br>Me: It does, doesn't it? (Turns to DarkDP & Anita) Can either of you draw Dani here cosplaying as Edward Elric?  
>DarkDP: I dunno…<br>Anita: It's a bit of a toughie. (Technus floats in.)  
>Technus: Why not? The female whelp is short enough to play as the runt!<p>

(Before anyone can do or say anything, Dani and Edward Elric proceed to clobber Technus.)

Dani: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WHELP!  
>Edward: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT!<br>Jack: Should we…  
>Me: Walk away? Yes. Just walk…<p>

_In the next story…Danny & York want to correct the flaw in Dani's DNA, but in order to do that, they need to pay a visit to Vlad Masters. And that's when the trouble begins..._

Theme Songs for 'The Kids Are Alright'

'Take No Prisoners' & 'Symphony of Destruction' –Megadeth  
>'She's Got Issues'- The Offspring<p> 


	3. Chapter 2A

Danny Phantom: Fanning the Flames Remix

Chapter 2-A

_The following sequence of events occurs before 'The Kids Are Alright'. _

(One year ago, before the events of 'The Kids Are Alright...deep in the Pentagon somewhere a meeting is held between two men, Brigadier General Hawk & Admiral Paulson.)

Hawk: So, how are the kids doing?  
>Paulson: Fine, fine, Arty! There's a lot for them to do in Hawaii. Wife's even up to her neck in activities. How's yours doing?<br>Hawk: Japan's been good for them. But quite honestly, we've never could sway Bonnie from the Kabuki plays. I still can't wrap the ol' cabesa around them.  
>Paulson: True, true. But I doubt we're here to discuss the family life. Where's the rest of the council?<br>Hawk: War's got them preoccupied, so we're all that's left. This is concerning The Geist Project.  
>Paulson: Oh, right...this was the proposed action decided on by Gen. Harker to control all paranormal activity.<br>Hawk: That bastard...  
>Paulson: I see you have a grudge.<br>Hawk: They never told you the whole story, did they?  
>Paulson: No, I came into the fold a year after the trial. What happened?<br>Hawk: It's a bit of a long story, but are you aware of a ghost named Pariah Dark?  
>Paulson: The Ghost King?<br>Hawk: Yeah. The word is that he was sealed off in the Ghost Zone by that ghost kid from Amity Park, the one called Danny Phantom. The big boys decide that they want to go and collect old Pariah for 'research purposes' and appoint Harker to be the leader.  
>Paulson: Let me guess, there's more to the story.<br>Hawk: Always. By 'research' they meant use Pariah as some sort of ecto weapon and make clones like him. Harker handpicked a team to infiltrate the Ghost Zone, locate the place where he was sealed in and bring him back. But the team never stood a chance, especially with the guard in the castle. Only one team member actually made it out alive. That's when we learned just what Harker really wanted to do.  
>Paulson: It was something bad wasn't it?<br>Hawk: I'll let our guest fill you in on that. Sara, show him in.

(The doors to the office open. Stepping inside is Prof. York.)

Hawk: It's good to see you again, Altair.  
>York: Likewise, although I'd rather it would have been for something more social. Admiral Paulson, pleasure to meet you.<br>Paulson: So the rumors are true.  
>York: If you mean the rumors of me being an agent for the government, not anymore. I was a bit more than miffed when they found that one of my projects from college was better suited for military use.<br>Hawk: We know we know.  
>York: Right, now that the little misunderstanding is out of the way, let's begin. (York takes a seat.) This is about Harker, isn't it?<br>Paulson: Yes, we're sorry to say. The government is seriously considering starting up The Geist Project, but as we here know, you are the only known person to have in his possession the component we would need for the bomb.  
>York: Correct.<br>Hawk: We know that you're unwilling to part with it, but before we can continue discussions, we're a bit confused about the report you submitted. It's rather...complex.  
>York: Oh come now, surely explanations of parallel dimensions are not so bad to wrap that mind of yours around.<br>Paulson: Um, can you fill me in, I'm a bit lost here.  
>York: Gladly, rookie.<p>

(York pulls from his jacket a small orb & lays it on the table. A hologram display of the Ghost Zone is lit up for all to see.)

York: As you know, all the ghosts we have encountered in this country, including a weird little city called Amity Park, seem to come from this plane of existence called the Ghost Zone. Spirits and other beings, mostly of the ectoplasmic variety, dwell here. I theorize it is a halfway point for the departed, before they go to their supposed final destination.  
>Hawk: But you said there is more.<br>York: Yes. Some of my research has indicated that there is no way to accurately measure the exact size of the Ghost Zone with the tech we have now. It may very well be the size of our own universe. And it would appear, given certain testimony from outside sources, that there are portals within there. These are portals that lead to other worlds, other time periods. Imagine the possibilities gentlemen, if we could freely travel through the Ghost Zone, unhindered.  
>Paulson: Wait, that would mean we could possibly find other sources of life. Other civilizations even. We could possibly answer questions about our own history.<br>Hawk: Harker had other ideas though. The funds he requested were for research purposes.  
>Paulson: Not research, I take it.<br>Hawk: Well, it was, but it was the research of the other kind. He was developing weapons to destroy ghosts, a complete 180 from what we here wished to do.  
>York: And despite my warnings, Harker nearly got what he wanted. Because of it, you lost some good men, one of which was a man of mine.<br>Hawk: But your explanation...  
>York: Is real simple: Try to imagine setting off a small bomb in the middle of a cruise ship liners engine room. The explosion would spread, quickly, fire engulfing everything until the ship itself was obliterated. Setting off the bomb in the Ghost Zone would release all sorts of energies within that realm. It would spread not only there, but into our world, the other worlds, even to our past &amp; possible futures. Boys, that is what we call in my line of work 'End Game'. The complete destruction of life as you know it. And your masters almost gave him the green light.<br>Paulson: You're scaring me, sir.  
>York: It's the end of our universe; I can't afford to sugarcoat the truth. And of course, there are certain parties who have something to say about that.<br>Paulson: Huh?  
>Hawk: He means the Shingami.<p>

York: Man, don't you tell the new guys anything?  
>Hawk: He's been here only a year, cut us some slack. There's this secret sect of beings, Admiral, that are known as Shingami, or Grim Reapers. They are the ones who keep tabs on all ghosts and their activities. Their job is to keep the balance, track ghosts and humans, curb all sorts of supernatural actions. Some are humans themselves, who happen to be very influential in the world.<br>York: Harker's plan was caught on by the Shingami and they in turn alerted me to the situation. I took the appropriate action and, well, you know the rest.  
>Hawk: What surprises me is the fact that you can contact them at any given moment.<br>York: Oh, actually it's the opposite, they usually contact me. And I got a message from them.  
>Hawk: Something else going down? What was the message?<br>York: They said they would send a representative to our meeting. And that rep should be arriving right about...

(On cue, the doors swing open by themselves. A man in grey, with short green hair and a bandanna across his forehead, walks in.)

Man: Greetings.  
>York: You must be the Shingami they told me about.<br>Man: Yes, call me Hayate. Altair, nice to see you're still active.  
>Hawk: I'm Brigadier Gen. Arthur Hawk. This is Admiral Tomias Paulson.<br>Hayate: Hawk? As in the same Gen. Hawk of the Excalibur Incident? I thought you'd be shorter.  
>Hawk: From the eyes of a dragon, you would be described as a bit small.<br>Hayate: I'll get right to it, why I was sent here. The Geist Project can still be implemented, but with a radically different, non lethal approach. Now while you may not have the support of the Guys in White, who were rather incompetent to begin with, may I suggest some alternative candidates?  
>York: Like who?<br>Hayate: There are some friends of ours from college, the Fenton's, who are prime subjects for this project.  
>Paulson: Ah, Jack Fenton. I approved his grant for a Interdimensional Portal Disrupter last year.<br>York: Are we sure we should let him dabble in that? I mean, it was enough he sucked his own house into one before...  
>Hawk: As long as he works with Maddie, he will do fine. They may not be the greatest ghost hunters, but some of their contributions have been invaluable.<br>Hayate: And of course, Master Hamato's dojo has some students we need to consider.  
>York: Ah, sensei! I wonder what he's up to...<p>

(Somewhere in Japan, a old man with round spectacles sits at a computer, looking at random images & movies of Danny Phantom in action. A lone figure, clad in black and grey leaps down besides him.)

Woman: Master, the other students are in the temple.  
>Hamato: I'll be in shortly...my my, Maddie Fenton's son has been busy...<p>

Woman: Master, what makes you think that is the son of one of your former pupils?  
>Hamato: Come now, the name is a dead giveaway.<br>Woman: Granted...  
>Hamato: Plus this boy is said to be a half ghost. Maddie &amp; her husband work in the business of ghost hunting, and it wouldn't surprise me if some sort of accident, indirectly caused by them, gave him said powers.<br>Woman: Ok, that's reasonable to understand. But why are you studying him?  
>Hamato: This son of theirs has potential...great potential. I'd hate to see it come to waste. I want to see him myself one day, but we'll have to wait for the perfect opportunity to act.<br>Woman: Of course.  
>Hamato: Now, what is on today's training agenda? Shuriken making?<br>Woman: Actually, it's flower arranging.  
>Hamato: Oh right...man, kunoichi training is a pain...<p>

(And finally, in Vlad's lair)

Vlad: Report, spy. (A radio comes to life.)  
>Female Voice: He came in today, sir, just as I reported.<br>Vlad: Altair York...does that ever take me back. I wonder though, why does the government still have an interest in him? He ceased being their main stooge ages ago.  
>Female Voice: You may be interested to know that he had invited a Shingami to the meeting with the Council.<br>Vlad: What? How does he even know about them? Only a select few mortals ever had made contact with that group...looks like I need to do some detective work.  
>Female Voice: The file on York is rather large sir. And it's not exactly easy to obtain.<br>Vlad: Sara, I'm a billionaire. I have many ways of getting the job done. Patch me to Axion. We've got a bit of digging to do...

_And now for a somewhat irregular Filler Theater..._

(I walk into the lounge with Dani, notebook in hand. Sitting at a table, with an assortment of soft drinks is Danny...and Katara?)

Me: So, I think this scene's got to be slightly modified to get the emphasis more on the aspects of the relationship between...Katara?!  
>Dani: Hey, why are you here?<br>Katara: Ah don't mind me; I just needed to take a break from the usual stuff, that's all?  
>Me: So, you're not here to kick my ass again?<br>Katara: I think your ass has been kicked enough.  
>Dani: Lemme guess, she saw your 1 gig PSP memory stick...<br>Me: ...yeah. Hentai will be the ruin of mankind.  
>Danny: Tell me. Tucker decided to do a Google search and typed in the words 'Link &amp; Midna' together.<br>Dani & Katara: Brrrrr...  
>Me: That certainly explains the weeping.<br>Dani: I gotta ask you, how do you guys put up with it? You know, all the shipping stuff?  
>Danny: 'Shipping'? I know nothing of the tuna trade!<br>Katara: He means relationships. (Pulls out a handy chart) 'Shipping' as Dani put it, is the act of pairing a character from a popular medium, be it animated or literary, and setting them up with another character. This theme is most prominent with fan fiction.  
>Danny: Wow, the Kim-Shego section is pretty big. So is the sections with me and Sam...and me &amp; Ember...wait a sec WHY AM I LISTED NEXT TO DASH?!<br>Dani: Me & Danny...uh, technically speaking that's just...the implications alone...  
>Me: I try not to think about it. You should see who Shinji Ikari frequently gets paired with. (Shinji peeks in.)<br>Shinji: If given a choice between Ritsuko & Kaworu, who do you think I'm gonna pick?!  
>Katara: And I thought the Zuko pairing was hell...<br>Danny: Do you know how many letters I get a day begging me to get together with Ember or Sam, or at the most infrequent, Kitty?   
>Katara: I know the feeling.<br>Me: Hmm...that gives me an idea. (DarkDP walks in)  
>Dark: I REFUSE to do a Danny-Katara picture!<br>Me: No not that---hey, what's with the bo staff?  
>Dark: You know that whole business we were talking about the other day, the stuff between the 'True Fans' and the regular Danny Phantom fans?<br>Danny: Oh yeah, I remember. Ugly.  
>Dark: Well, it's gone into full blown war now. I've spent like a half hour beating down some of the 'True Fans' assembled outside.<br>Me: That would explain why I had to use this thing. (Pulls out taser.)  
>Danny: So, we are still on for the 3 week mark, right? We've made the people wait long enough.<br>Me: Yeah yeah, I know. I have a bit of military business to take care of...and the crossover ideas were a bitch to untangle.  
>Katara: Not another silly crossover with anime!<br>Danny: No, he wants to do something spoofing Smash Bros, but I was thinking about spoofing Jump Superstars...it's kind of hard to explain.  
>Me: Especially since the target audience may have never touched Jump Superstars. And the chaos involved...<br>Katara: How bad could it be?

(Suddenly, Timmy Turner lands on the table, followed shortly by Jimmy Neutron. A boulder shortly knocks the two out of the kitchen area as Toph pursues them, shortly pursued by Ty Lee.)

Katara: Oh, right...  
>Danny: You should have seen the Tootie vs Cindy fight.<p>

**Omake Section: I Hate Early 90's Cartoons**

_To be quite honest, I had no real point in making this at the time it was typed up: the story needed updating, I woke up grumpy & I saw a Captain Planet episode that morning where the villain WON. The villain, in one of the preachiest shows ever conceived by Turner practically got away with murder. Granted, it was a critique against the law and how it can fail to protect our national resources, but still, if you are Captain freaking Planet, and have the ability to restore depleated and damaged natural areas, isn't it in your best interest to go into an deforested area and, I don't know, grow some goddamned trees? Superman can put out a flipping forest fore just by sneezing, you can't restore one tree._

_My point is that sometimes, superheroes just need to use a little common sense and Capt. Planet is the worst superhero ever._

(I walk into the lounge, notebook in hand, where Danny & Timmy are waiting.)

Me: Ah, 2 more weeks and we can get this bad boy sent out...hey, what are you guys watching?  
>Timmy: That old show that we made fun of last season, 'Captain Planet'.<br>Me: Bleh, that brings back memories.  
>Danny: This show is so...<br>Me: Cheesy, preachy, over the top, so inane only Chuck Austen could make the show worse?  
>Danny: I was gonna say hopelessly saddled by clichés, but those work too. What I don't get is why the government never stepped in to put those villains in jail.<br>Timmy: It's the government. It took them 4 days to respond to a hurricane.  
>Me: True that.<br>Timmy: But I wonder, what really happened to those guys.  
>Me: Well, if I remember correctly, some of those people were eventually caught &amp; put on trial for their crimes...<p>

(Years ago. Hoggish Greedly, Dr Blight & Looten Plunder stand before a judge, all in shackles and orange jumpsuits.)

Judge: The three of you are hereby found guilty of destruction of property, conspiracy to commit murder, murder, attempted murder, bribery, lewd conduct with a minor, lewd contact with farm animals...  
>Hoggish: I thought you said the camera was off!<br>Looten: Sorry.  
>Judge: ...destruction of the environment, manslaughter, bribery of government officials, spamming, being the jerks who cost Gore the election, vandalism, downloading Metallica mp3s, public nudity, flipping the Pope off and numerous other acts of destruction against the environment and mankind in general, we needed to draft another set of laws just to classify them all. What do you have to say for yourselves?!<br>Looten: I swear, your honor, we're innocent!  
>Judge: Sir, you have been recorded on numerous occasions ordering your flunkies to dump barrels of toxic waste near a orphanage! And need I remind you of this flyer, which says 'Come on down to Looten Plunder's Panda Barb-b-Que! This is not a misprint, I, Looten Plunder, REALLY will offer you genuine panda meat despite the fact that I know full well they are endangered!' You all get life!<br>Looten: Stupid Truth In Advertising Laws.

(Back)

Danny: Wow, they may very well be the stupidest villains next to Box Ghost.  
>Box Ghost: I must respectfully disagree.<br>Timmy: And what of the Planeteers?  
>Danny: I've seen one of them hanging out with Katara.<p>

(Qi & Katara talk.)

Qi: Wait, you can control water just by using your arms? Darn, all they gave us were rings!  
>Katara: At least it gives you control over water.<br>Qi: Not exactly...I can control it, but my ring has to be clean.  
>Katara: You mean even if there is a smudge of dirt, you lose control.<br>Qi: In a nutshell.  
>Katara: That's kind of...dumb.<br>Qi: And now you know why we quit.  
>Katara: I just remembered something...Captain Planet has the power to transmute matter right? Does that mean he's an alchemist?<br>Qi: You could be right. I never thought of it in that way. (Danny & Timmy enter)  
>Danny: Oh God, that would mean that Wheeler's the Flame Alchemist.<br>Timmy: It would be lame on so many levels if it was true. But it does explain Ma-Ti's situation.

(In the infirmary, Box Lunch is fitting Ma-Ti with an automail arm & leg.)

Box Lunch: And what have we learned?  
>Ma-Ti: Human transmutation is a BAD BAD IDEA. (Ember peeks in.)<br>Ember: Don't even ask about Linka. It's just bad.

_And now allow me to slink back in the shadows to write the next chapter…really stop looking over my shoulder, what are you a stalker? Women…_

Theme Song for Chapter 2-A

'Fujiyama Attack'- Guitar Wolf

The above line was typed in Queens Library because while I was trying to get Chapter 3 typed up, 2 girls who were waiting for the computer I was at kept looking over my shoulder while I was working. It was really unnerving, so I typed it as I was correcting some sentences. I wonder sometimes, just sometimes, if I should ever just turn and say 'Would you like to finish this story for me?' Sure would save me some time and effort…


	4. Why Can't We Be Friends?

Danny Phantom: Fanning the Flames Remix

Verse 3: Why Can't We Be Friends?

Author's notes: All dialogue that happens either in the character's thought or otherwise will be displayed in italics.

Also, something else needs to be pointed out: during the completion of this chapter, I saw the series finale for Danny Phantom ('Phantom Planet', the 1 hour episode) & I have to say, I was awestruck. No, not because the series is over, we knew that was coming, but at just how the episode really gave the viewer something to go out on. So, there are some spoilers, somewhat minor to medium strength in length, but I altered certain details. So what I am saying is that this series can now be considered an Alternate Universe tale- so certain events that happened in the final season & 'Phantom Planet' occurred differently than what has been established. Ok, I kept you here long enough, enjoy!

(We open to find Dani, sleeping in a bedroom somewhere in York's mansion. The alarm clock next to her bed goes off & she groggily awakens, taking care not to shatter the clock into a million pieces.)

Dani: _This whole story began on a typical day. Well, typical for us, at least._

(With a small grunt, Dani makes herself intangible & floats through the walls, emerging in York's room. York is at his desk, magnifying glass in hand, carefully looking over a stack of papers.)

Dani: Hey, breakfast, chop chop!

York: Did you go through the walls again?

Dani: Only for a short distance.

York: Yes, but I told you that you still need to conserve using your powers. The wound you received did heal, but this thing with your DNA—

Dani: I know, I know. Do you know how frustrating it is to not do what I can do?

York: I have an inkling.

Dani: _The guy with the Harry Potter glasses and wild hair is Prof. Altair York, my Cousin Danny's history teacher &for the foreseeable future his sensei. I kind of owe him my life; he saved me from Danny's formerly psycho gal pal Valerie & got rid of the Guys in White. Oh, and he's making me stay with him here in his home. Medical reasons._

York: Danny & the others are already downstairs, so hang with them until I get there. And walk.

Dani: Yeah, yeah, worry wart.

(Dani walks out of the door to York's room & encounters Danny, who has a karate gi on.)

Danny: I take it he's still grading Dash's papers.

Dani: Oh yeah. Never has so much work been sunk into giving that moose head a 2.0 GPA.

Danny: Dash a 2.0 GPA…are we sure it's not a sign of the apocalypse?

Dani: Fairly positive.

Danny: In any case, come on down, we're having pancakes.

(In the kitchen, Sam Ember & Valerie are having an important discussion.)

Ember: Not even eggs?

Sam: Nope, no eggs.

Ember: Oh come on, it's not even a form of meat!

Sam: But they are part of the process that creates the chicken, so I don't eat them.

Ember: But they aren't even flippin' embryos! The rooster didn't even get a chance to perform his duty, it's perfectly ok to eat them.

Valerie: I don't even want to know how these things get started. (Danny & Dani arrive in the kitchen.)

Dani: _Odd, isn't it? Three different girls, all with one thing in common: thy have something for my cousin._

Ember: _I have WHAT? Hey, what are you doing?_

Dani: _I'm giving my two cents to the reader, that's all_

Ember: _Sounds like you're spreading gossip. Like I'd want a romance with Baby Pop over here._

Dani: _Oh, so what was that business in the park then?_

Ember: _That was a moment of weakness on his part, I assure you. And is this being written in SCRIPT FORMAT?!_

Dani: _What's wrong with that?_

Ember: _Plenty. It's a miracle this was on for so long without getting deleted, like that Sakura story._

Dani: _Tell me about it._

Ember: _Now then... oh right, the story. Well, the kid's got a point. We're all here because of Danny Phantom, which from some people's perspective looks like an attempt by the author to manufacture a Love-Hina Style conflict .It's pretty sad really. Does he even look like the type to be as interesting as Keitaro?_

Poindexter: _Actually, the hero with a harem scenario is fairly commonplace in manga, anime & fanfiction._

Ember_: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU DON'T EVEN SHOW UP UNTIL CHAPTER 4!!! Look, let's skip the commentary—we're all eating pancakes & Sam explains why she opts for Tofu eggs. That's when Valerie says…_

Valerie: I hope you're on track for today's exercises.

Danny: Whoopee. A whole day dedicated to defensive maneuvers as opposed to actual punching.

Valerie: Normally, I'd agree with you. But let's face facts, your defense needs work.

Danny: What a ghost shield and ice powers aren't enough?

Ember: Handy sure, but in a up close fist fight, your record's been pretty blah.

Sam: She's right. And in a battle like the last one we had, it's no good to you if you can't react in a pinch.

Danny: That at least covers all the aikido he's been teaching us in self defense class. And I never thought I'd learn so much about joints in my life.

Valerie: It's a start, but we could also go over your speed and reflexes too.

Dani: I thought he was pretty fast already. (Dani sits down with a rather large stack of pancakes.)

Sam: Wow

Ember: And here I thought I had the bottomless stomach.

Dani: Hey, I'm a growing girl.

Danny: You're eating more pancakes than a log cabin full of lumberjacks.

Valerie: I guess some of your dad's DNA is in there after all. (York arrives in the kitchen, papers in left arm, cup of tea in hand.)

York: Actually, you're correct. When I did my initial DNA tests on her, I was positive I'd just find Danny's DNA. But, it turns out that his parent's DNA is in there as well.

Danny: Meaning she's more like a twin sister than a clone.

York: Yeah. That's not all, her metabolism, it's rather unusual, so if it seems weird that she eats more than your average human you can blame that.

Sam: And that also means…

York: Well, she has more physical energy to burn. And as the theory goes, more ecto energy than she knows what to do with.

Ember: Nice to know, but it's no good if she can't control it.

Dani: She's right. I can't make a good energy blast without getting reduced to primordial soup. Hey you're a genius, aren't you?

Ember: Can't you whip up a cure or something?

York: Hey, one crisis at a time, I'm not Merlin…and never get me started on him. First thing we do is…

(A view screen pops up from the wall. It shows an image of Maddie Fenton, with a sports bag. She's wearing a gi as well.)

York: …is hiding anyone here who's a ghost.

Ember: Roger Dodger.

Sam: C'mon, we've got shaman training to do.

Ember: Ok, but this time, no incense candles. "Burnt Bat Wings" was putrid enough. (Sam & Ember leave the kitchen.)

Dani: This is weird meeting…err…'Mom' for the first time.

York: Just relax, act casual, it will be fine.

Valerie: I'm sure she'll be alright with you.

Danny: I'm more concerned about what my Mom will put me through. I took a lesson from her once & it wasn't my finest moment.

(In the front hall, Maddie enters to see York, Danny, Valerie & Dani waiting.)

Maddie: I see your love of museums hasn't abated much.

York: And I see you have learned to wear something that isn't a jump suit. Welcome.

Maddie: Thank you. So, are there any other students?

Valerie: Sadly no, and it wasn't for a lack of effort.

Danny: Everyone else wanted to spend their weekend doing something not related to school. Some said they'd think about it, but we haven't heard from them.

Maddie: I see…say, who's that?

Dani: Oh, umm, hello! My name's…

Danny: Daniele!

Valerie: Daniele Felton!

Dani: Yes, that's me, pleasure to meet you, Danny's Mom, who I am not related to in any way!

Maddie: Charmed, sweetie.

York: She's a bit of a runaway orphan. I caught her sneaking some food out from my kitchen.

Danny: And he offered to take care of her.

Maddie: Ah, I expected as much. I never told you this before, but Altair here is an orphan himself.

York: Maddie!

Valerie: You're an orphan?

Maddie: You could say that. He doesn't have any memories at all of his parents or his family. He just showed up one day at the doors of an orphanage.

York: And whatever memories I have are fleeting at best. Come on, let's go warm up. Hey, where's Tucker?

Danny: Oh, he's out today.

Valerie: With Star.

(York, Maddie & Dani, looking at each other, exchange puzzled glances.)

Maddie: Tucker's doing something…

York: …with Star.

Dani: This SO does not compute.

Danny: Yeah, usually you would all be right. But Val & I decided we needed to make an adjustment to their usual weekend schedules. (Danny pulls out his cell phone.)

Valerie: If we're correct, the two of them should be there right about now.

(In front of Amity Mall, Tucker arrives.)

Tucker: Man, this is odd. I thought Danny & Sam were gonna meet me here. (Star arrives at the same time.)

Star: Hey, where's Valerie? She's supposed to be right here. (The two make eye contact.)

Tucker: Star?

Star: Foley? I never figured you for the mall type.

Tucker: And you're correct, but Danny said to meet him here.

Star: Odd, Val said she'd be waiting for me here—oh God.

Tucker: They set us up.

Star: We have some real devious friends.

Tucker: Wait, even they aren't that transparent. This could be an oddly timed series of funny circumstances. (Tucker's phone rings.) Hello?

Danny: Hey Tuck, what's up?

Tucker: Where the heck are you? You and Sam were supposed to be here now!

Danny: Yeah, 'bout that, see this training session with my mom came up, so I kinda have to take care of that…but since you're out there, why don't you make the best of it and hang out with Star, get to know her better.

Tucker: How do you know Star is here?

Danny: What's that mom? You need me to put up the training dummy? Sorry Tuck, you heard her!

Tucker: No I didn't!! (Tucker is cut off.) Well, that was odd. (Star's phone rings)

Star: Let's see what lame excuse she cooks up for me. Hey Val!

Valerie: Listen up, me, Danny & the professor will be in training for most of the day, so hang out with Tucker.

Star: Aren't you at least going to try to come up with a semi-believable story?

Valerie: No, I respect our friendship too much to do that. Hang tight, girlfriend. (Valerie hangs up.)

Star: Hmmm, can't say that I'm surprised. I don't exactly feel like wasting an entire day doing nothing. So Foley, what rather lame thing do you want to attempt?

Tucker: Let me check my PDA. (Tucker pulls out a vast assortment of gadgets from his pockets. Star shakes her head.) Ah, here it is.

Star: Tucker, do you really carry all of those things with you?

Tucker: Short answer, no. not normally.

Star: That's it. Come on, grab your wallet & follow me, we're going shopping.

Tucker: Guys don't shop!

Star: Foley, that preconceived notion of what men & women do is in need of a serious upgrade. And that gadget fetish of yours, we need to fix that!

(Meanwhile back at the mansion, or to be specific, in a hidden study.)

Ember: Really? Those two?

Sam: I'm surprised two. And the Vegas bookies usually give something like this a million to one shot.

Ember: Heck, I've seen stranger couplings, like Johnny & Kitty.

Sam: Just how the hell did that happen anyway, he's got a bit of a wandering eye.

Ember: Long story. The two were lovers before, you know, the big one. From what he can remember, he did a whole lot of gambling in his lifetime. That's probably what got him iced & saddled with that shadow of his.

Sam: Oh, right…and you?

Ember: I kind of remember some of my life details a bit. I mean it's not anything I can piece together clearly, but I do remember my family among other things. It comes to me every other day now. What's with the 20 q, not branching out into ghost therapy are we?

Sam: It's something I remember reading about in here some time ago. Most of the ghosts exist because of some lingering business or some extreme emotion. They can't properly pass on until that's satisfied. Then I remember…Phantom.

Ember: Ah…I've spent several months not thinking about him, and neither should you. What happened is done & over with. Sooner you & Danny realize that, sooner we can all get a grip. Let's just get this boring old shaman training over with. Ready?

Sam: Give me a sec.

(Sam closes her eyes and clasps her hands together, seemingly in prayer. A few seconds later, several Will O' The Wisps surrounds & swirl around Sam.)

Ember: Not bad. You may be the ideal partner yet.

(Downstairs, or more to the point, in the backyard, Danny & the others are practicing.)

Valerie: Come on Fenton, concentrate! (Valerie throws several punches Danny's way. For the majority of the assault, he manages to duck & block them successfully..) Good, you're getting there.

Danny: I don't understand, how am I supposed to think on my feet & react quickly?

York: Good question. Remember, Aikido's main focus is to use the opponent's own energy against them. We've been working on conditioning your body so that you'll instinctively come up with a counter. Now then, again!

Maddie: Just focus & maintain your balance.

(Valerie lunges & punches at Danny's head. Danny, seeing the opportunity, grabs Val's wrist and upper arm & tosses her over her shoulder onto her back, using her momentum as the driving force.)

Valerie: Good, that's more like it!

Maddie: His reaction time is improving better than I thought. If you put him into full time training, he could really give you two a run for the money.

York: Really?

Danny: Tempting, but I kinda want to learn more of what Mom knows.

Maddie: So you could tear Dash's head off? Not until you learn to curb that mischievous streak of yours.

Danny: Come on Mom, I'm not going to hunt down Dash & pound him into a quivering mash of flesh the minute I become a yellow belt.

Dani: Can I?

York: Danny, with what I've taught you so far, Dash wouldn't be able to touch you, let alone think about it.

Maddie: And the training for the other martial arts we could teach you is a little rough.

Danny: It can't be that bad.

York: Sensei once had me carrying buckets of water up and down the shrine steps for a whole hour. Without my gi top.

Maddie: And it was snowing.

Danny: Yikes.

Maddie: If you put enough hard work into it, it does wield tremendous results. Valerie, care to indulge in a quick sparring session?

Valerie: Sure.

(Valerie & Maddie face each other & bow.)

York: Open sparring, you will cease when I give the signal. Now begin! (The two women begin a furious sparring session.)

Dani: Wow, she's good. Real good!

Danny: It's been a while since anyone could give her a real serious challenge. Jazz maybe.

Dani: So you think maybe, er, 'mom' could give me some pointers?

Danny: I'm sure she'd be happy to. Did Vlad teach you anything?

Dani: Only the basics. I've learned some stuff on my own and this lady I traveled with taught me some things. Wow, look at that last kick!

Danny: Wow indeed.

Valerie: Hey, you're not going easy on me, are you?

Maddie: Do you want me to?

York: You two are enjoying this WAY too much. Ok Danny, let's work on your throws. Danielle, if you wish you can test out my new training dummy.

Dani: Training dummy?

(York pulls out a large, grey dummy hooked up to a computer terminal.)

York: This bad boy is a unique design of mine. It measures the power output from a punch or kick & displays it onscreen. The higher the number, the higher the potential. Give it a good punch here. (York points to a mark around the chest region.)

Dani: Looks like something out of an anime.

York: Yeah, I was watching Dragon Ball a lot during the design phase.

Maddie: This looks like that machine you had back in college. Does it work on the same principles?

York: It does, but now it's modified. Ok, give it a go!

(Dani exhales, then gives the dummy a good right cross. The LCD screen that the dummy's terminal is hooked up with displays a score of 650.)

York: …wow.

Maddie: That is…wow.

Dani: Something wrong?

York: Say Dani, just how long did you say you were practicing martial arts?

Dani: Rough estimate, on and off for a year now on my own.

Maddie: On you own, this is incredible.

Valerie: You two gonna include the rest of us in the conversation soon?

York: Oh, right, sorry. See, this machine was built around the concept of 'ki'. It's the energy of the body martial artists can draw their strength from. The dummy here absorbs the blow & calculates the energy exerted.

Danny: And 650 apparently is impressive.

York: Very. Danny, throw a punch at the same spot.

Danny: Sure. (Danny throws a punch & his score reads out at 345.) Just what does it mean?

Maddie: Just this. Valerie, your turn now.

Valerie: Ok. (Valerie punches. Her score is 670.) Wait, hold up. I'm only 20 points higher than her.

Maddie: Even with only a couple of years of training, her ki readout is at a black belt level. The maximum score on this machine is 900.

York: And no, I can assure you, this machine is not flawed. (Maddie backhands the dummy. A score for her reads out at 740.)

Dani: So what does all this mean?

Maddie: It means I want to spar with you next.

Valerie: No way, I gotta try this girl out myself.

Maddie: Flip you for it!

York: Come on Danny, we've got throws and arm locks to practice.

Danny: Right, right…just between you and me, how much ghost energy was she using?

York: None.

Danny: Are you serious?

York: I would know if she used her ghost powers. Strictly speaking, ki is called many things in our world, like mana or chakra, but it essentially believed to emanate from the body and soul. A ghost is essentially a soul in ectoplasmic form, but it can't use ki, only ecto energy.

Danny: Right, and since her ecto energy is limited she has to make up for it by building her ki. Oh man, she could become stronger than me in no time.

York: Don't worry; If you stick with the program we can have you reaching that level soon enough. For now let's focus on 'ukemi'.

Danny: Ukemi? (York makes a motion with his arms & pats Danny on the chest with his left palm, making him lose his balance and fall on his back.) Oh.

(Later, as Danny & Sam go to the mall.)

Danny: Man, he really put me through the ringer today. I'm sore in joints I didn't know were joints.

Sam: Considering that we're specifically chosen to fight some great evil a year from now, I think that's a very minor detail.

Danny: True. I've been trying to look up any and all info on these 'wraiths' and so far it's all been vague.

Sam: Me too. There's a reference to them in the archaeology report that I printed off of Tobin's Spirit guide homepage. A city in North Ireland was almost reduced to rubble in one day from a reputed attack.

Danny: Ah, speaking of unnatural surprises. (Danny points to Star & Tucker. Tucker is carrying a bag across his shoulders.) The newest power couple in Amity High.

Tucker: Very funny, old friend. I will remember this.

Star: I don't think it'll kill you to hang out with people outside of your usual circle. And speaking of 'power couples', what are you two up to?

Danny: Oh, uh, nothing! Just relaxing after a long day of training with the teach!

Star: Oh right, Val's trying to get me in on that class too. As if cheerleading wasn't stressful enough.

Sam: Gee, what could possibly be so stressful about smiling?

Star: 30 minute workouts, creating new routines, non stop dance practice, dealing with the knowledge Paulina will always dominate the top spot—yeah, it's all a breeze.

Sam: Oh, sorry.

Star: It's funny, actually being with thus goof kind of relieves some of the stress. Plus it's pretty easy to shop for him.

Tucker: She got me to trade in the majority of my gear for this. (Tucker holds up a device that looks to be a cross between a Sidekick and an IPod.) It's an mp3 player, digital camera, has GPS functions and photo storage. Plus it can access any computer operating system.

Danny: In short, she did something that we've been trying to get you to do for months. How did that happen?

Sam: The blonde hair helps

Star: Indeed.

Danny: Of course.

Star: and we used some of the leftover cash to get him some new clothes too.

Tucker: I still don't see what's wrong with my regular clothes.

Star: Oh there's nothing wrong, if you wanna wear the same set 3 years running. If you expand your software, why not be a little bolder & expand the wardrobe too.

Sam: She has a point.

Tucker: Ok, fine, but the hat stays.

(Later, at the Fenton household.)

Jack: 650? Wow, that sounds great!

Maddie: I know, and she is such a natural! She did moves so effectively, almost copying them to perfection! Her reverse crescent kick was amazing!

Jack: I'll take your word for it. Danny, just what the heck is she talking about?

Danny: Oh, Mom had an extended sparring session with Danielle today.

Jack: Danielle?

Maddie: She's an orphan runaway living with York for the moment. Sorry hon, but ever since I came over today, that odd maternal instinct of mine took over, as if I found a lost daughter or something.

Jack: Ah, must be the empty nest syndrome finally kicking in. Ever since Jazz moved out, you've been different.

Danny: Wait, she can't have empty nest syndrome, I'm still here.

Jack: Yes, but you'll be 18 sooner or later & you'll move out t have your own misadventures in a college dorm. It'll just be us doing what we do best—catch ghosts & eating various meats.

Maddie: Speak for yourself. I plan on eating things that won't harden my arteries.

Jack: But York taking care of a kid? I was wondering if he would ever get around to that. It's a miracle anyone is permitted to sleep in the same house as him.

Maddie: What your father means is that when Altair was in college he mostly kept to himself. The government was funding his research, so he used some of the money he earned to stay in private quarters.

Jack: The first year we met him, he had mostly been in the labs doing various research. Over time, he managed to open up & be more receptive of us. Of course, the Rubik's Cube I gave him helped speed things up.

Danny: I think I know what you mean. He was a kid when you met him right? He might not have been too trusting of adults.

Jack: You could say that. Kids his age were just discovering the N.E.S. that time, not writing a thesis on the true origins of Excalibur. (Danny gives his dad a weird look.)

Maddie: There are things about us Danny that would blow your mind.

Jack: I wanted to see if he would drop by for lunch tomorrow but he's going to see Vlad. Those two have quite a lot of catching up to do. Vlad could use the company, after the asteroid fiasco. (Maddie & Danny exchange glances of worry.)

Danny: I think those two will get along well. It's not like York will remind Vlad it was almost his fault that the planet was nearly destroyed by a giant asteroid.

Jack: Well, you can tell me all the details when you come back tomorrow.

Danny: Wait, who?

Jack: I need you to ask Vlad for a favor. I'll be in the workshop all day improving my greatest invention yet! I'll also be upgrading the Ghost Portal so it can download mp3's faster.

Maddie: Will this be a better invention than the Fenton Fondue/Espresso machine?

Jack: I said I didn't mean to cross the cheese & milk tubes!

Maddie: Tell that to my sister. Anyway, Altair has agreed to it, provided I look after Danielle. Now, I know you blame him for setting the wrong coordinates in some effort to try to humiliate your dad, but please try to remain civil while you're there.

Danny: Me, uncivil? Perish the thought. I reserve all my disdain for Dash.

(Elsewhere, Star & Paulina are walking home.)

Paulina: Let me see if I understand this, Valerie & Fenton teamed up to get you alone with FOLEY?

Star: I know. It seems like when those two get together, my troubles increase.

Paulina: Of all the guys to team up with, why that techno-geek? The boy loves his palm pilot's more than more important things. Like me.

Star: Ah, he's not so bad, once you ween him off of the gadgets.

Paulina: You've gonna keep him on a short leash you know. You have that habit to be too dictative.

Star: I am not that controlling!

Paulina: Tell that to Kwan. Hey, maybe you two should try to give it another go. I mean Tucker is so…blech.

Star: He's pretty ok, once the techno babble is dealt with. I mean he even took me to a nice French café & I didn't even need to tell him to.

Paulina: Ohh, details, details! Did he pay too?

Star: It's Tucker Foley we're talking about.

Paulina: Right, but he is still a man. Or a shell of one. A gentlemen is obligated to offer to pay.

Star: we split the bill, end of story. I was afraid he was gonna take me to Nasty Burger. Now, if only his friend was half as charming.

Paulina: Oh, Danny. Ehh, even the dweebs have their own quirks that endear them.

Star: If he has any, be sure to tell me.

Paulina: You're still mad because his dad has wrecked your birthday party 3 years in a row, aren't you?

Star: Damn straight. You'd think by now that whole 'Banshee's curse' hoax someone has been playing on us would have run it's course. Hey, what's wrong? You look upset.

Paulina: I just got a feeling I won't be welcome right now.

(Paulina points to the window of Star's house. Inside, Star's dad is seen talking with an elderly, but built man around the age of 70 with a crew cut. He wears a black shirt with a patch on it, not visible from the spot they are in.)

Star: Oh….yeah, Grandpa, I understand.

Paulina: You know maybe you SHOULD start bringing Foley around your home.

Star: My grandfather would throw a fit if he saw me with him…OOOHHH! Pretty sneaky sis. But even I wouldn't do that to Tucker.

Paulina: Totally in agreement here. How does your dad put up with his crap?

Star: well, he is family, so he feels some obligation to endure his rhetoric. 'Honor thy father' and such. (The door opens. Star's dad & grandfather step out.)

Dad: Pop, I'm telling you, we do NOT need this sort of business hanging over our heads.

Grandpa: And I'm telling you, it's my damn choice son! I couldn't care less about your so called 'pristine family values' image you got with that firm I'll congregate who I want to when I want in your own time!

Dad: Yeah, sure whatever. Never mind the fact that the group you joined is a bunch of racist no good—

Grandpa: Son I will not stand here & let you slander a group of true patriots! Oh hello Star…_Paulina. _(Grandpa narrows eyes.)

Paulina: Sir. Well, I'll be taking my leave. We'll be discussing the Foley business Monday. See you.

Star: Later. (Paulina walks away.)

Dad: So kiddo, have a fun day with Valerie?

Star: Actually, she bailed on me at the last minute. But to make it up to me, she set me up to hang out with Tucker Foley.

Dad: Tucker? 'Bad Luck Tuck'?

Star: Dad!

Dad: Well, that's what you and your friends called him, up until he replaced Vlad & temporarily became mayor until a suitable replacement was found. Well, guess you decided to give all the lesser rans a chance.

Star: This would not be possible without the combined efforts of Val & Danny Fenton. What did I ever do to him…

Dad: Now now, he's a pretty nice kid. I just wonder when he'll wise up & hook up with that Samantha Manson girl. His dad however, he's way too gung ho for his line of work. If all lawyers had as much enthusiasm as he did for his job…dear God, the chaos.

Star: Tell me about it. I'm heading upstairs. Call me when dinner is ready.

Dad: Sure thing. (Star heads upstairs.)

Grandpa: Hmph!!

Dad: Something to get off your chest?

Grandpa: The people she associates with, it's appalling.

Dad: Don't you dare, pops…

Grandpa: Paulina's dad, acting all high & mighty, just because he's got a little more cash than me. And that daughter of his, hrmph! Her whole life is just one big easy ride 'cause of her dad. They even in this country legally? Those people should be watering gardens, not owning them!

Dad: That's enough…

Grandpa: And her other friend, Valerie was it? Her dad got real lucky, that's all I've got to say! His kind gets real uppity real quick, if you hear what I'm saying. Get a few laws passed, all of a sudden they think they can do any damn thing they please. And that boy, Tucker…you know what all of those men really want, don't you? I'll tell you…

Dad: Hey! That's enough. The only reason now why I'm not ripping you a new one is because you're my father & for the sake of my daughter I'm gonna obey that whole 'honor thy father & mother' deal & politely ask you to leave my home. Now.

Grandpa: Whatever. You'll come around to my reasoning sooner or later.

Dad: God, I hope not.

(Grandpa leaves. Dad closes the door, sighing heavily. He turns to see Star at the bottom of the stairs.)

Dad: Hey there…sorry that you had to see that.

Star: Yeah, well I'm used to it. Gah, it's just so damn sickening saying that. (Star sits down on a step.) Dad, just tell me…I mean…

Dad: Go on ahead hon, I know how you feel.

Star: How can I be related to such a monster?

Dad: That's something I asked my own mom for 25 years.

(The next day, in front of Fenton Works.)

York: Ok, remember what I told you.

Dani: I know, ease up on their fridge.

York: And we'll both be back before sundown. Scout's honor!

Maddie: Ok, have fun. Just try not to be swayed by Vlad's charms.

Dani: Vlad has that?

Maddie: Huh?

Dani: Er, nothing, nothing.

Danny: so, it's just us guys, with a whole lot of business at hand.

York: If you're thinking of asking me to ask Lancer to ease up on the tutoring, forget it. The Feudal era will be learned!

Danny: Crud.

(Danny & York enter the van & drive off.)

Dani: Was he always like that?

Maddie: Altair? Not really. He was pretty humorless when we first met. But somehow Jack & I grew on him. It was a good thing too. I saw him a lot on campus before we officially met. Even if he was working, he ad some sort of lonely aura about him. I guess being a child genius was a bit much on him.

Dani: He doesn't seem that way to me.

Maddie: The Rubik's Cube did wonders. Jack's going to be in the workshop all day, so let's go to the park.

(Meanwhile in the van….)

Danny: You're crazy, you know that.

York: Yeah, I get that a lot, especially when I introduced the trans-dimensional window at M.I.T. last year. They weren't exactly pleased to see a image from the Astral Wars in all it's glory.

Danny: Astral Wars…you're the second person I met that is connected to that in some way.

York: Really? Who's the other?

Danny: Some girl from a parallel world named Tootie.

York: Ah, enough said.

Danny: But back to the matter at hand. There's no way Vlad will just hand over the blueprints for the cloning machine he made. The guy's bitterness personified, and after that incident with the asteroid, he may not be so friendly towards you.

York: I'll have to take that risk, Danny. I need a sample of your midmorph DNA in order to create the formula to stabilize Dani's DNA & prevent her body from breaking down. Reading the blueprints Vlad has may give me an understanding of what Vlad did to create the clones. God, I hate that word, clones.

Danny: I know, sounds so 90's.

York: I'm surprised that you're not asking about how Sam's getting along with her training yet.

Danny: Geez, you're like the 1,246th person to ask about me & Sam!

York: Defensive already?

Danny: Hey, she's my best friend…

York: who just happens to be the only other girl you hang out with, and you get insanely jealous over any guy who hit on her. And from what I hear, you nearly blew it at the North Pole when you guys had your first real kiss. Or did Ember's report leave any juicy details out?

Danny: Ok, you having intel on me is to be expected, Ember however that is just wrong.

York: When a shaman does an integration with a spirit, certain things are shared; thoughts, powers, strengths, that sort of thing. So any memories or thoughts can be transferred between the two. So yeah, they BOTH know about the park.

Danny: I kind of already guessed that. Sam kept on giving me this odd sort of look. And the last time Ember & I accidentally touched…awkward. Why do I attract the odd girls?

York: Let's just sit back, relax & enjoy the tunes I have in my CD player.

(Danny closes his eyes to sleep…only to be jarred awake as the chords of a rapid fire guitar riff assault his ears.)

Danny: WHAT THE HELL MAN?!

York: It's Guitar Wolf man! This one is a fave of mine.

Danny: Can't you put Dumpty Humpty on? I won't lose my hearing with them!

York: Bleh, the choices in music you kids have, maybe Ember SHOULD take over…

(At the park, Dani & Maddie are enjoying their time together.)

Maddie: so that's when I pulled the lever. The energy was reversed & we sent Morgan back through the gateway.

Dani: Cool! I thought that you guys were only in the business of ghost hunting.

Maddie: Strictly speaking it's research what we do, but we get a good amount of odd paranormal cases. Of course, Jack's usually at the heart of some of our most severe cases. I swear, if it wasn't for the security grid, who knows what else could have escaped from the prison of Avalon.

Dani: I'll take your word for it.

Maddie: You still haven't told me much about your father.

Dani: Oh, well…not much to really say. He's a real creep, that's what I can remember. He didn't really care for my well being, just his work and it nearly got me killed. I had to go.

Maddie: Oh, I see. Sorry if I…

Dani: No, it's ok. I realized what a jerk he was, but I got over it. I really learned a lot about myself while I was on the road.

Maddie: Yes, Altair said that, and you also were traveling with a woman for about nearly a year. Say, why not live with Altair for now?

Dani: Him?

Maddie: Yes, believe it or not I think he can be a good father figure. I also think he's taken a shine to you. No one's been with him more than a day.

Dani: Really?

Maddie: He's somewhat shy. For him, a family setting is still new.

Dani: I understand that feeling too. Hey, wanna go down to the lake & spy on Tucker?

Maddie: Tucker? What for?

Dani: Oh, a little birdie told me a certain someone has a new playmate.

(Elsewhere, Danny & York arrive at Vlad's newest mansion.)

York: Wow, the man sure loves him some chateaus.

Danny: Tell me about it. The log cabin's almost as gaudy.

York: Ever since the asteroid business, I've been curious about him.

Danny: Don't remind me, I've spent time trying to recover from that period of bad history. Master's Blasters, me losing & regaining my powers, my life went to hell the moment he became mayor!

York: Says the boy who still has pictures of Sam in that uniform.

Danny: Ember?

York: Tucker.

(The doors to the mansion open. Vlad steps out, dressed n his business suit.)

Vlad: Ah, my old friend Altair Isaac York, good to see you. And this is a rather interesting surprise, Daniel Fenton. It's been a while hasn't it?

Danny: The self imposed exile could have something to do with that. I'm only here on behalf of my dad.

Vlad: Oh, of course, Jack, the cause of my exile. I can only imagine the tomfoolery he's mucking around in.

York: Oh come on Vlad, he's not so bad once you get around the absent mind and love of ranch dressing.

Vlad: Indeed. I doubt the two of you came here to see the former mayor of Amity Park just to catch up on old times.

Danny: My mental health depends on me not doing that.

York: Sorry, no. I came here to discuss a few business matters.

Danny: And my dad needs a photon accelerator. I don't know why.

Vlad: And it's best that you don't, believe me. Step inside.

(Inside Vlad's mansion, the dup find themselves in a grand hall with many a stuffed animal on display. A huge portrait of Vlad is on the wall.)

York: Well, I see that the self-confidence issues are resolved.

Danny: Him, self-confidence issues? Wow, I learn something new everyday.

Vlad: I wasn't always the self assured man you see before you. I've had my fair share of issues too.

Danny: You don't say. I'm surprised you're still trying to buy the Packers.

York: You're still trying to do that?

Vlad: Attempting. A billion can only get you so far, especially after certain incidents mar our public image. Of course, I'm not a shrewd a negotiator as you.

York: Oh great, the Rotunda Incident. I thought you got over that.

Vlad: You walked into the room & shot me in the rear with a dart. How did you think I would take it?

York: You have to admit, that dart saved you in the long run. Or did the big Nazi about to hit you over the head with a club make you leave out certain details.

Vlad: Good point.

Danny: I'm sure there is a real good story about why you and my parents fought Nazis…

Vlad: And quite good, believe me.

Danny: …but there a couple of things we need to talk about.

York: Let me get to the point Vlad. There's something you have I need to take a look at.

Vlad: You mean the blueprints for the machine where I made my clones?

York: Uh…

Danny: How did he know?

Vlad: Oh really, gentlemen, did you think I wouldn't be privy to certain information? Your decision to come here & 'teach' is one thing but hiring Damon Gray out from under my nose? Believe me, I took notice.

Danny: Axion Labs, owned & funded by Vladco Industries.

Vlad: How long did it take to figure that out?

Danny: Some time after I saw the clones the first time around. You boasted how you were secretly giving Valerie her ghost hunting equipment and used her to monitor & collect DNA samples. Using that info, plus the fact that her dad worked for Axion, I had Tucker do a few checks & my suspicions were confirmed.

Vlad: Remarkable. If only you put that much effort into your math skills.

York: I'll also guess you still have a security net in Amity Park. The return of Dani must have been setting off a serious red alert.

Vlad: Quite. But I knew it was a matter of time before you came here seeking me.

York: Obviously. With that said, I have duties to perform, so do you have them?

Vlad: Yes. And I do not intend to give them to you. The accelerator is yours, for I hope Jack blows himself up to Outer Heaven & back.

York: Yeah, silly question time, any reason why you're doing this?

Vlad: To be frank, I don't particularly care for the whelp.

Danny: But you created her! She's your daughter!

Vlad: No, she is not my real daughter, she's a mirror copy of you Daniel! If you recall, I said I wanted the perfect SON. She's not my son, just another stumbling block in my quest for the perfect family.

Danny: You really believe that's a valid excuse to deny her something that could save her life.

Vlad: Let me think…YES.

York: Man, you have changed. You'd think the isolation would have changed a man. I thought there was something remotely human about you.

Vlad: Oh, like you're one to talk!

Danny: Huh?

Vlad: That bit of business I'll gladly fill you in on in a minute. I think he's about poised to make a big heroic speech.

York: Nah, not really. I mean I should, but Danny's the P/T hero, big speeches are his bailiwick. I wanted actually to mention this; it was me who tried to cure Vlad of his ecto acne after the accident.

Vlad: Yes, the one your dullard of a father caused. He gave me some ointment & sent me on my way.

York: Actually, there's a bit more to this story. Before I gave you that ointment, I took a few samples of your blood & DNA & discovered, over time, that the DNA & ectoplasm had become intertwined. I asked you to come back in so we could run some tests, but you never returned my calls.

Vlad: So you knew I had ghost powers…

York: And I did nothing. Faith does that to you.

Danny: You actually believed he was capable of doing the right thing, huh? Miscalculations sure do suck.

York: I didn't think he'd take it this far.

Vlad: So sorry to disappoint you old friend, but some of us have found ways of using the gifts given to them. A being of your prominence should know.

Danny: Being?

Vlad: Even now, you still don't choose to tell even old friends & family the truth? How shameful.

York: Coming from someone who clearly hates the only man who still calls him a friend.

Vlad: Touché. Now here's where I, the villain, make another shocking admission. How old do you think York here is?

Danny: Uh, 25, 26 maybe.

Vlad: Try over 2100!

Danny: Say WHAT?

York: Hmm, looks like someone's been peeking in government files.

Danny: Well, that would explain the history fetish.

Vlad: It took me a year to gather all the information I could find, but what I uncovered is remarkable. To think, someone like you can still live on this plane of existence, fascinating.

York: As much as I interest you, we're here because of Dani. I intend on saving her, despite your protests or petty hatred.

Danny: And since you insist on not giving us the blueprints, perhaps we should use my method of negotiations. (Danny transforms into Danny Phantom.)

Vlad: Really Danny? Do you think it will be that easy? (Vlad transforms into Vlad Plasmius.) I don't think you have a grasp of what you're up against.

York: Geez, I didn't think I'd have to go and do this. HENGE!! (A puff of smoke later & York has on his Monk attire.)

Danny: So, what do you say? A dual attack from both sides sound good to you?

York: You know, announcing your attacks is never a good battle strategy.

Danny: Oh right, good point.

Vlad: Especially when I can do things like this! (Several clones of Vlad, three in total encircle the pair.)

York: Tricky.

Danny: The clones are mine!

York: Are you sure? I mean…

Danny: (winks) Trust me. This is what I trained for, right? I'll let you catch up on old times with Vlad.

York: Right!

(Vlad & York face off.)

York: We don't have to do this you know.

Vlad: Oh, but I insist. Master Hamato's style is quite the sight to behold, or so I hear.

York: Really Vlad, I don't want to hurt you.

Vlad: I know, one of the principles of aikido is a total lack of harmful intent in it's application. Sadly for you, I'm not bound by those guidelines.

York: Really? How's that worked for you lately?

(At the same time the Vlad Clones & Danny exchange some words of their own.)

Vlad 1: Really boy, you have enough trouble with the original…

Vlad 2: But there's three of us now.

Vlad 3: You'll pardon the pun, but you don't stand a ghost of a chance.

Danny: You'll never know for sure unless you actually try! Come on, make a move!

(Accepting the invitation, the first Vlad clone swoops in and swings a punch at Danny. Danny, without hesitation, grabs him at the wrist & uses his momentum to toss him over the shoulder onto the floor. The next Vlad clone immediately closes in with a wide backhand, but Danny ducks low, plants his left hand on the floor & quickly kicks up with his right leg, the foot smashing into the clone's chin. Then, before the third clone can begin an offensive, Danny leaps forward, going for a jumping roundhouse. The clone sways back to avoid it, as well as the barrage of fists coming his way.)

Vlad 3: No way! Since when have you become this fast?

Danny: This is why you never underestimate the hero!

(Danny grabs the Vlad clone by the shoulders, front flips over his head & connects with a back heel kick. Meanwhile, Vlad & York continue their battle. Vlad goes for several rapid fire jabs at York's head, but York manages to block or dodge the majority of the attack. Atone point, York tries a knife hand strike to Vlad's forehead, but Vlad manages to become intangible at the last second.)

Vlad: If you're trying to take me down quickly, I suggest you put some actual effort into it.

York: Didn't figure you to be that resourceful.

Vlad: It's another mistake you'll live to regret. Your first was actually wasting your time with Jack Fenton.

(Meanwhile in the park, Dani & Maddie sneak about in the bushes near the park lake.)

Dani: See, there they are. (Dani points out Tucker & Star sitting on a bench together overlooking the lake.)

Maddie: Wow, I'd never figured Tucker could keep her interest for this long.

Dani: I heard they actually tried going out before.

Maddie: Sort of. The details are complicated, but he was more like a servant than a boyfriend.

Tucker: So my dad hoists the bass up high & my mom just shoots him this look, like he wants to eat him alive & spit the bones out. The next day, my mom got a convertible. (Star laughs.)

Star: She sure made it clear what happens if you go fishing on your anniversary.

Tucker: Yeah.

(Both sit back & look ahead out onto the lake.)

Tucker: This is still rather new for me.

Star: I know. I mean normally I'd be content just shopping at the mall right now with Paulina or trying out a whole closet of clothes. But I'm in a park talking with you & it's nothing like I feared it would be.

Tucker: And I'm usually playing some MMO or giving Danny & Sam the details about the latest PDA I found. Man growing up into a mature adult is weird.

Star: Totally.

Tucker: Are you ok with this?

Star: Yeah, I'll live. Do you know what sucks about being popular?

Tucker: The web pages & forums dedicated to how much someone hates you?

Star: Oh, there's that. The other thing that sucks is that you limit yourself to just one group. You only hang out with the same people over & over again & you agree on all the same things. After awhile you realize just how sick of it you are. And heaven forbid that you interact with anyone remotely different from your pack.

Tucker: Sounds like something Valerie would say.

Star: Actually, it's my dad. Ever since the divorce, he's been having a shift in priorities. He's been talking with me more now & we've even gone hiking together. It's real cool & all but if we go to the beach, I swear if he wears a thong…

Tucker: An image I never want in my head has now been implanted. I was kind of afraid though, after that thing that went down with Dash & Danny a few months back…

Star: I guess it takes something like that to get us to think. I never knew Danny could blow up like that.

Tucker: You heard about what Dash almost did right? I think that was the breaking point. People now just stop giving Danny crap or at the most, make an effort to talk to him.

Star: Being around an angry person with a broken arm and three years of pent up frustration changes things.

Dani: What are they talking about?

Maddie: It's a bit of a sore subject for our family. The Baxter family isn't particularly well liked in our household.

(Back at Vlad's, a brand new door way is created as Danny flies in, followed by two of the Vlad clones.)

Danny: Oh come on, how much do you blow on taxidermy?

(The third Vlad cone pops straight up out of the ground, punching Danny in the face. The other two clones close in and smash Danny with a pair of overhead sledgehammer blows, sending him crashing down into the floor. Groaning, Danny slowly picks himself up.)

Vlad 1: See boy, you're just wasting your time.

Vlad 2: You can barely handle 3 weaker copies, dare you think you'd beat the original?

Danny: Heh…and here I thought I'd beat you guys by just my fists alone.

Vlad 3: Watch your tongue, child! You speak as though you have a chance!

Danny: And I still do. I was saving this move to use against Ember, but I guess I've gotta use it on you!

Vlad 1: Optimism is wasted on the youth!

(The 3 clones all converge on Danny's location. Danny smiles as he glows green in his right hand & blue in his left. Then, just before the clones attack…)

Danny: **GHOST WIND!!!!**

(Danny, with authority, swings his arms in a criss cross arc & releases the energy he charged up. A vortex of ice cold dark blue energy is formed around Danny's body. The energy freezes & tears into the clones, sending them hurtling all over the place.)

Danny: PHEW!!! And they say you learn nothing from fighting games.

(York, who is busy with the real Vlad, looks on from the corner of his eye.)

York: _Amazing…he was able to combine his ecto-energy & his control over sub-zero temperatures to create a new attack. Not only that, but it's an effective defensive move that could actually defend from all angles if developed more. Looks like this kid can handle the Wraiths._

Vlad: If you're through admiring your latest prize pupil, I would like to proceed in thrashing you.

York: Vlad, I'll ask you just one last time. You are Dani's creator. There was a time in your life where she considered you to be the closest thing to a father. If you don't want that responsibility, fine, do what you want with your life. But at least give me the means to save her.

Vlad: If you want to get me into a state of remorse over my actions, forget it. Let me explain something to you, all my life I've been seeking acceptance!

(Vlad glows purple as he begins to fire away at York with a barrage of fists & energy blasts.)

Vlad: I've had to endure years of torment & disdain! People took advantage of me & my gifts to better themselves & left me with nothing but empty gratitude! I thought I had a friend in that fool Jack Fenton! That witless blundering bastard has caused me boundless agony & stole the one woman I ever truly loved! Then to top it off, he was the one who caused the accident that created the very man who's going to kick your ass now!

(A Vlad clone appears from behind & shoulder charges into York's back, allowing Vlad to hammer York in the face with a haymaker. York is sent sliding into a grandfather clock. A ecto blast follows shortly.)

Vlad: As for that mistake of mine that you seem so bent on preserving, when I'm done thrashing both you & Danny, I will take my time in killing her for her betrayal! Then I'll see to it that Jack Fenton's last minutes on Earth will be a living breathing hell the likes of which---

(Suddenly, a foot makes contact with the side of Vlad's head. Vlad is knocked down hard as Danny's spinning roundhouse makes contact. Danny's eyes harbor a dark anger as he confronts Vlad, his body giving off a fierce vibe.)

Danny: What did you just say about Dani?! Say it again, I DARE you!

Vlad: Ah, the cub has found his fangs. You're way over your head now, whelp. I don't intend to go easy on you.

Danny: After what you just said about my dad, and what you intend to do to him, not even the Airborne Rangers will stop me from rearranging every bone in your body. You are going to wish that asteroid killed you!

(A hand grasps Danny's shoulder. Danny turns to see York, who's left eye is shut due to the blood from the cut over it.)

York: Danny, that's enough. This is still my opponent.

Danny: Hey, your eye…

York: I've had worse. Being alive for over 2 millennia, you get used to these things.

Danny: I'll take your word for it. For a 2000 year old teacher, you're pretty fit.

York: I know, but my situation is unique. Enough of that, I need to take him down.

Danny: Let me, I mean this guy's been after me and my family & he's gonna try to kill Dani…

York: I know. But I have to fight him Danny. Stand back & take note.

(Danny backs up as York removes his hood.)

Danny: Ok, now what?

York: I've been teaching you aikido not only to develop your body, Danny, but to hone your mind. The skills you have at regular hand to hand combat are good, but untapped. Sensei Hamato's school of martial arts not only teaches aikido, but a form of hand to hand combat that is well respected by many masters. And today, Vlad, you get to see it first hand.

Vlad: Am I supposed to be scared?

(Yet another clone appears behind York. York, without giving it much thought, gives it a quick backhand to the face. The blow sends the clone flying, fast & hard, through several walls, out of the mansion.)

York: Yes.

Danny: Holy Moses!

Vlad: Oh my, seems like I struck a nerve. Of course, you're assuming I care!

(Dashing forward, Vlad throws a right cross at York. York steps aside to avoid it, choosing to counter with a knee strike. Vlad doubles over in pain before being peppered with a pair of jabs.)

York: You've made two mistakes. You've insulted our friend & boasted about killing Danny's father & Dani, one who believed you could have been a great father.

Vlad: What's next, some speech about 'honor'?

York: No, I'm just going to kick your ass.

(Back at the park, Tucker & Star are still talking. Maddie & Dani continue their mission of spying on the two.)

Dani: Wow, those two will talk about almost anything.

Maddie: People in love tend to do those sort of things.

Dani: I suppose…wait how do you know?

Maddie: Huh?

Dani: How do you know those two are in love?

Male Voice: It's the little things, really.

(Maddie & Dani look up to see Mr. Lancer, along with the librarian, Emily, sitting in a tree branch. Both have binoculars.)

Emily: Oh, hello there, you must be Mrs. Fenton. My name is Emily Baker.

Maddie: Mr. Lancer, what are you doing up there.

Lancer: We were observing the local blue speckled crimson warbler complete it's nest, but then Emily noticed that you two were spying on 2 of my students.

Dani: It's not spying, it's tactful observation!

Emily: Riiight…

Maddie: Pardon me, but that branch doesn't look very stable… ( A few seconds later the branch cracks, sending the pair plummeting to the ground.) Scratch that, it's not safe.

Tucker: Psst…Star…we're being watched.

Star: I know. All four of them have been here for over an hour! It feels like we're part of some cheesy soap opera.

Tucker: I'd rather watch Zoey 101.

Star: You watch that too?

Tucker: …sometimes…

Dani: Note to self, rag on Tucker about that for the rest of his teenage life.

Lancer: Uh oh, the lovebirds are in trouble.

Maddie: Oh God, not him. (Maddie wrinkles her nose in disgust as Star's grandfather appears.)

Emily: Oh my, who's that?

Lancer: That man, sadly enough is Star's grandfather.

Maddie: He's what's known in the old country as 'The Town Idiot'.

Emily: Ah. He certainly looks the abrasive type.

Lancer: Abrasive, yes, that's what they call the Klan.

Grandpa: Star, what are you doing here? And with _him _no doubt. (Grandpa narrows his eyes.)

Star: Hello gramps!

Tucker: Nice to meet you sir. _This is about as pleasant as being stabbed in the eyes with needles._

Grandpa: Speak up girl, I'm not hard of hearing, what are you doing here with the Foley boy?

Tucker: For your information, and not that it's any of your concern—

Star: Tucker Foley is my date for the entire day!

Grandpa: What?

Tucker: What? (Kwan & Valerie walk by.)

Kwan: It's about time.

Valerie: Cough up the 5 bucks.

Kwan: Oh, right.

Grandpa: Please tell me that this is some sort of sick joke, Star. That nice Dash kid is a far superior__ choice than this boy.

Tucker: I wouldn't mind the blatant hostility so much if you didn't emphasize on the word 'boy' like that.

Star: Don't be stupid Grandpa, I tried dating Dash before & you saw how it turned out!

Grandpa: But that doesn't mean you can't try it again! Look at him, he's rich, athletic, popular, whi—oh you get the picture!

Tucker: No I don't. Please enlighten me.

Star: Go on, Grandpa, say it. Finish that sentence.

Grandpa: I don't have to stand here and explain myself.

Star: You want me to date Dash because he's WHITE!

Grandpa: Keep your voice down! And can you blame me, you know he and his race have a certain 'rep; if you catch my drift.

Dani: Why that wrinkled, bigoted, bloated, sorry sack of—I've had it! (Dani gets up, fists ready, but she is restrained by Maddie.)

Maddie: Cool your jets dear. This requires an adult approach. Ok Maddie…it's clobberin' time!

Lancer: No, wait, Mrs. Fenton! You can't…not until after I get through with him! It's about time someone gave that uncouth bag of bones the verbal lashing he so deserves!

Emily: We have a saying in England…sod this, let's kill the wanker!

(The three adults rise to make their way towards the trio.)

Dani: Hey wait a second, it's Danny's dad!

Maddie: Jack?

(Back at Vlad's mansion, Danny looks on as York stands ready.)

York: Come at me from any angle you want to Vlad, I'm ready.

Vlad: Be careful what you say, old buddy.

(Four clones of Vlad all emerge besides him, fists glowing. York assumes a cat stance & stares down all the clones.)

York: Ready.

(The first two run forward, then begin attacking from the left & right. Without missing a beat, York intercepts the incoming right cross with a high block, then connects with a sudden side thrust kick to the face of the second attacker. The first attacker gets an elbow to the ribs for his troubles before York spins on his right heel & demolishes the both of them with a powerful spinning back fist, which plants the both of them into a wall.)

York: Danny, remember, know when & how to release your energy in a fight. Use just the right amount for the appropriate situation & you'll be fine. Now watch this one.

(In a flash, York makes his way across the room towards Vlad & the remaining clones. The clones make their move to intercept, but are unprepared for the initial assaults. York ducks low from a hook from the first clone, immediately countering with a straight punch to the chest before the next fist collides with his face, sending the clone down. The next clone is taken out with a spinning back heel kick to, which is quickly followed by a front snap kick to the midsection before finding a left hook to the face ending it's struggle.)

Danny: Uh, the word I think I need to utter is 'wow;

York: I would go with 'damn'.

Vlad: Sorry to interrupt your pointless banter, but I think it's time I conclude this pointless battle. (Charges up his ecto energy) I've been saving this one move for Danny but…

(Before Vlad finishes, York acts & in a blur, buries an elbow into Vlad's gut before flooring him with a haymaker.)

York: Danny already did this bit, no copying! (Vlad reverts to human form.)

Danny: Look, as much as I want to see you pummeled, this is getting us nowhere! Give us the blueprints already. The badass fighting can't go on forever.

Vlad: Very well, I know when I'm beat. (Vlad tosses Danny the keys to the vault.) And make sure that the blueprints are the only thing you remove.

Danny: That was pretty impressive what you did there.

York: Truthfully, I have to tell the both of you that I was holding back.

Vlad: You were holding back?! Should we ask just how much you were holding back?

(York punches a nearby wall lightly. It explodes.)

York: No.

Vlad: Point made. And you kicked me in the head pretty hard.

Danny: If you ever get a family of your own, you'll know just how much they mean to you. Dani deserves a chance at a family and if you can mellow out, you might actually be able to find one of your own some day too. (Danny goes intangible & flies through the floor.)

York: The kid's right. This bitter hatred & jealousy you harbor, it's caused you enough pain. People still haven't forgotten about what almost happened with the asteroid, I know, but can you blame them? You tried to humiliate Jack & it backfired on almost all of us. Let it go.

Vlad: Easy for you to say. The man's as sharp as a wooden block & he has ways of making situations extraordinarily worse.

York: I won't dispute that. But he's a loyal friend no matter what & he believes in us. He's willing to put it all on the line to protect those close to him. And he made an admirable effort to reach out to me.

Vlad: How?

York: Rubik's cube.

Vlad: That will do it! But tell me, how do you know I won't betray your trust again?

York: Oh that's real simple. See, if you choose to go after Dani or Jack at any time, you'll find that they are under constant protection. It helps to have a binding contract with a variety of familiars at times. And while the public believes you sabotaged the shuttles controls in a effort to humiliate Jack and caused the near apocalyptic crisis with the asteroid, they don't know you are Vlad Plasmius, with the exception of us & possibly a certain agency in the government. Imagine how much trouble you'll be in when that is revealed.

Vlad: You truly take everything into account.

York: There is one other thing I can do to you…but I don't think I need to go that far, will I?

(Back at the park, Jack confronts Tucker, Star & her Grandpa.)

Tucker: Mr. Fenton?

Star: Oh great, I was hoping for a meltdown!

Jack: Hey there Tucker! I'm just taking a break from the daily grind, don't mind me! I'm not interrupting anything am I?

Tucker: Oh, well…

Grandpa: I was just about to escort my granddaughter home, thank you very much.

Starr: Actually, Tucker & I were in the middle of our date before the two of you came around.

Jack: Date? You two? FINALLY!!! Though I suppose this means I owe Maddie $50 now.

Grandpa: Hold on, young lady…

Jack: I'm so proud of you Tucker, finally working the nerve to be with a girl instead of wasting time coming up with insane pointless schemes to make you more desirable.

Star: Yeah, really. 'Foley' cologne could have doubled for a WMD.

Jack: Anyway, here's $75. Take your lady friend here on a proper date. I was saving it for a stockpile of emergency fudge, but this is more important.

Star: Wow, really?

Jack: And think of it as my way of apologizing for making 3 of your birthdays a horrifying nightmare of embarrassment.

Grandpa: hold on now, if you think for a minute that I'll let my granddaughter go out with that—

Jack: I suggest you two get to the movie theater immediately, the nachos will only be half off for another 2 hours.

Tucker: Sure!

Star: Thanks, Mr. Fenton! C'mon, we're seeing 'Fists of the Maidens'!

Tucker: A movie that merges beautiful women & wanton martial arts violence! Cool!

(Tucker & Star run for it, hand in hand.)

Grandpa: How DARE you! Do you have any idea of what you've done, you idiot? What gives you the right to—(Grandpa is gruffly grabbed by the collar of his jacket.)

Jack: That's enough out of you! I know who you are pal & you make me sick. The only reason I didn't do this was because I didn't want Tucker to see me in this state of mind! Tucker Foley is a fine young man who's always looked out for my son! And if Star's chosen to be with him, that's her decision and hers alone, so racist morons like yourself need to learn not to stick their nose in it!

Grandpa: Moron? Racist? I'm only fighting to free this nation of ours from a sickness that's eating it from the inside out! I'm a PATRIOT!

Jack: In my book, anyone who does what you do betrays the very principles I swear allegiance to! You're not the first Nazi whose ass I kicked, so take note; leave Tucker & Star alone or else!

(Jack tosses him to the ground & swiftly gives him a kick in the ass. Grandpa scurries off.)

Jack: How did Steve Rogers ever put up with those guys anyway? (Jack is embraced by Maddie.) Hey baby!

Maddie: Oh Jack, that was so wonderful of you!

Jack: Do you mean the thrashing or the part with the $75?

Maddie: All of it, you big lug!

Lancer: A bit brutish, but well played Mr. Fenton.

Emily: I must say it was an amazing turn of events, you arriving just in the nick of time to head off that rogue.

Jack: Truth be told, I was kind of spying on Tucker from behind that tree over there. I recognized that guy & decided to do some Fenton Damage Control.

Dani: So, would anyone mind if I put this on YouTube. (Dani holds up a cell phone with a camera.)

(Later, back at the mansion of York…)

Sam: 2000 YEARS OLD?!

Danny: Give or take a decade. I'm not too sure.

York: And my home was somewhere in England's north regions, so understand news about the state of affairs in Europe was a bit slow…

Ember: Like it would be possible to ignore the Roman Empire.

York: Those guys, man, don't remind me…

Sam: How come you didn't tell us? I mean you had access to his memory orb?

Ember: It's not like it's easy to keep track of 2000 years worth of memories. Something like that takes time to process. And I still don't see how you could be the last of your kind

York: Like I said, the details are a bit complicated. I still think there are others like me, so there's always that hope. Anyway, Danny, it's time we get that mid-morph DNA.

Danny: Aren't you going to build the clone machine?

York: Don't need to. I only needed to read the machine & get the basic information on how he created the clones; I deduced that a sample of the mid morph DNA, combined with a unique serum, should do the job. Fortunately, your dad's previously abandoned experimental Ecto-Dejecto will more than suffice.

Danny: Once again, my dad saves the day. I wonder if we'll get any more surprises.

Ember: Show them.

Sam: Delighted.

(Sam snaps her fingers. Several small, purple colored spirits, in the shape of dragons, appear in the room at her side.)

Sam: Guess who learned how to summon?

Danny: Wow, wicked.

York: This generation is more interesting than I thought.

(A few days later, at Amity High School.)

Dani: I am so not ready for this!

York: Relax its high school. It's daunting but the feeling will pass. Just one thing…

Dani: I know, I know, just because I'm cured doesn't mean that I can abuse my powers & pull any pranks on Dash or Paulina, no matter how much Dash may deserve it.

York: Oh, don't be glum. All things considered, it could have been much worse.

Dani: Whatever…say, there's something I want to ask you.

York: The adoption business. You want to know why I volunteered to be your foster father.

Dani: Quick & to the point.

York: It was Jack's idea. I thought that since you & Danny are practically family, it would be best if you were raised by the Fentons. But Jack insisted I take care of you, since it's about time I 'settled down' & learn to raise a family of my own, give us both a chance to start a new journey. Besides, someone has to keep those impulses of yours in check & the Fentons don't make enough to feed your stomach.

Dani: I'm a growing girl, I can't help it.

York: I wonder…well, at least I have someone to train with on the off days. Well, a new day awaits us. Before we start though can you do me a favor…and BREAK THAT UP?!

(York points to Tucker & Star, who are passionately kissing by the steps.)

Danny: Whoa. And in public no doubt.

Valerie: I told you we could pull it off.

Paulina: Need Chap Stick?

END OF VERSE 3

_**Once again, it's time for a very special edition of Happy Funtime Filler Theater!!!**_

Dani: Hey there folks! Sorry we took so long with this edition! We lost the original disc this story was on, and from there everything went to Hell…and don't get us started on the Series Finale.

Me: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Why must the good die young? Why can't something else that deserves to be ended go, like Mind of Mencia or Saul of The Mole Men or InuYasha? And I don't mean the anime, I mean the manga! END IT ALREADY, TAKAHASHI-SAN!!!

Dani: Today, a special guest is dropping by: Katara of the Water Tribe. (Katara walks in.)

Me: Hey, what are you doing here today?

Katara: Well, this story is anime inspired, just like my series, so Dani asked me to drop on in. Usually, this is where you mention a manga title you own.

Dani: Today, we're gonna list what some of the cast read. Here folks are the listings of manga some of your favorite maniacs read.

Danny- Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, Eyeshield 21, Elemental Gelade

Dani- Naruto, Hunter X Hunter, Yu Yu Hakusho, Beet the Vandal Buster, Trigun, Samurai Champloo

Sam- Shaman King, Death Note, D. Gray Man, Blood+, Slayers, Love Hina.

Ember- Bleach, Shaman King, Lupin the 3rd, Fist of the North Star, Negima, GTO, Ranma 1/2, Crno Crusade

Prof. York- KochiKame, Rurouni Kenshin, Peacemaker, Ghost in the Shell, Yu-Gi-Oh, Battle Royal, Hoshi Engi

Dani: What's Fist of the North Star?

Katara: A manga & anime series known for it's over the top violent attacks, as Tootie & Box Ghost will show.

B. Ghost: Wait…

Tootie: WATAAAAAA!!!!!! (Tootie pummels Box Ghost with a barrage of fists all over his body, then stops & points.) Your head will explode in 5 seconds.

B. Ghost: Good thing I'm dead already. (5 seconds later, his head blows up.)

Katara: So, word on the street is you'll be attending AnimeNEXT again this year.

Me: Yup, 4th of July weekend! I'll just be wearing the Naruto headband though, Anita's the resident cosplayer.

Anita: I'll be Link again!

Danny: I'll pay you to dress as me!

Me: It's weird, though, seeing people dress up as Nicktoons at anime conventions. Especially the Avatar ones.

Katara: I know, and the there's what we saw before.

(Earlier that year.)

Katara: Um…

Anita: Yes that is a man, and yes he is dressed as Faye and yes the one next to him dressed as Kasumi is also a man.

DarkDP: That is not right.

Me: GOD, MY EYES!!!! (I blindfold myself.)

Katara: He's a bit emotional for this.

DarkDP: I made two yaoi pictures & he responded by self destructing himself, along with the aircraft carrier he was in. This is normal.

Random Fan 1: Hey look, it's Katara! DON'T BE A FOOL KATARA, GO FOR PRINCE ZUKO!!

Random Fan 2: ZUTARA FOREVER!!!!

Katara: Uh, usually I wouldn't ask but…

Me: Way ahead of you. (Pulls out his zanpakuto.)

**END!**

_In the next chapter, the events of what happened between Danny, Ember & Sam prior to York's arrival will be revealed. An old enemy resurfaces to terrorize the Ghost Zone, and it's someone Danny never wanted to face again. When the battle is over, someone will die & Danny will never be the same…_

Theme Songs for 'Why Can't We Be Friends?'

'Why Can't We Be Friends'- WAR

'Good Morning Mr. 3 Cats'_ –_ Guitar Vader

'Metal Scratchin'- Hideki Naganuma (From the 'Sonic Rush' soundtrack)

'Kyoufu no Ginyuu Tokuusentai'- Background music from Dragon Ball Z


	5. Phantom

Danny Phantom: Fanning the Flames Remix

Danny Phantom: Fanning the Flames Remix

Verse 4: Phantom

(Fade in to the roof of Amity High with Prof. York, binoculars in hand.)

York: _I've lived for 2 millennia now, longer than any mortal man should. The details behind my prolonged existence are a bit long winded, so let's save that tale for another day. However, I think I'd like to tell you the tale of one of my most unique students, Danny Fenton, or as this world knows him as, Danny Phantom. And this tale starts on a rather odd November day…_

(The door to the roof opens and Tucker joins the professor, with headsets and a soda in hand.)

Tucker: Made it! So, how are they doing?

York: Better than I anticipated. (York grabs a headset.) Of course, no one expects 3 different attacks in the same day.

Tucker: Or that Freakshow would be able to coordinate them so well.

York: Danny just took care of one ghost in the downtown financial area. Called himself Avarice.

Tucker: Wow, these ghosts are getting creative with the names.

York: And Dani just took care of Skulker at the museum. I also learned something very important: Don't call her a sidekick.

Tucker: Ah, I take it Skulker is still removing pieces of himself from the wall.

York: Yes. In any case, they'll be back soon. Meantime, I think we need to check up on our dynamic duo. (York takes the time to press the side of his headset.) So, how are things over at your end?

(Cut to the Amity Expo Center. Ember & Sam are currently in battle with Freakshow & Lydia.)

Ember: Oh smooth, all things considered. Real easy.

Sam: Your definition of 'easy' seems to be different from my own. And given Freakshow now has the Armlet of Prometheus…

Freakshow: I'd love to hear your witty banter with your colleague here, but I've got a lot of evil deeds to perform. Lydia, be a good little ghost & dispose of them!

Sam: Pale & baldy's mine. Care to dance with Lydia?

Ember: Sure, let me take a shot at the walking canvas.

(Sam raises her hands. Several Will O' The Wisps gather all around her in a circle. Raising her right hand, she directs several of them towards Freakshow, who leaps backwards in time to avoid the explosive spirits.)

Freakshow: You know what they say, fight fire with fire! (Activating the Armlet, Freakshow creates a wall of flames around himself to counteract Sam's assault.) Now this I like!

Sam: Swell a closet pyromaniac.

(Freakshow waves his arm out and the wall of flames spreads forwards to Sam. Sam ducks behind a stone statue to avoid the attack.)

Sam: Alright. Fire spirits are a big no-no. So let's try this. (Concentrating, Sam summons two ice sprites besides her.) Ok, plan B!

(Sam steps out from behind the statue & points towards Freakshow. The ice spirits each unleash concentrated ice mist blasts at him, but Freakshow senses the danger & quickly raises a fired shield to ward off the attacks.)

Freakshow: Really girl, I'd think a fledgling shaman like yourself could have come up with a better attack this time. A pair of ice sprites was the best you could conjure?

Sam: Funny thing about the ice sprites. They're the distraction.

Freakshow: The what?

(Suddenly, vines wrap around Freakshow's body & bind his arms together. He turns to see that they have come from various plants located in the botany exhibit across from their location.)

Sam: I kind of learned some time ago that I seem to have this rare little gift of retaining certain powers from ghosts I come into contact with. And funny enough, I got this power in addition to the whole talent to summon spirits at any time. Pays to be one with the Earth, you can say.

Freakshow: Enlightening. But I still have the Armlet, girlie. And unless these ferns of yours are of the fire resistant variety, you've got a huge problem on your hands.

Sam: You would be right, if I didn't take the time to bind your arms. Long as you can't move them, you can't control any fire.

Freakshow: Good analysis, but one problem: It's not just my limbs that can control flames. The Armlet can allow me to produce flames from anywhere on my body. I think a demonstration is in order.

(Ember materializes besides Freakshow & takes possession of the Armlet from his wrist. Lydia is dumped right alongside him, dazed.)

Ember: Sometimes, it helps to keep info like that to yourself. It makes defeats like this less common.

Sam: Honestly, I never thought I'd spend my lunch hour doing things like this. I guess the police can give you a nice cozy room to spend the night.

Ember: I don't suppose you have a spare thermos for Lyds here do you? The girl's not the type to adapt to handcuffs.

Sam: Oh, right. I got this. (Sam fishes out a small, rectangular piece of paper with some writing on the front. Then, kneeling down, she places it on Lydia's forehead & does a small prayer. Within seconds a blue light envelopes Lydia.)

Lydia: …thank you… (Lydia fades away.)

Ember: She talked. I kind of figured her for the strong silent type.

Sam: I still can't believe that actually worked. I was just winging it.

Ember: The sutra you used? Yeah, it works provided you've got enough spiritual harmony to activate it.

Freakshow: What did you do to my ghost?!

Sam: I helped her pass on o the next life.

Ember: She kind of figured that if we took care of Lydia, you'd be less likely to pop up every few months. Meanwhile Tattoo Girl gets some well deserved peace. Sucks to be you now.

Sam: Looks like busting out of prison will require you to do it the hard way. Say hi to those Guys in White while you're in there. (Sam & Ember leave the arena.)

Freakshow: Well this can't get any worse. (A puppy walks by & sniffs around one of the vines wrapped around his legs, then lifts one of it's hind legs.) In hindsight maybe I should just shut up.

(Back at the roof, Tucker & York wait for the others to arrive.)

Tucker: Wow, 15 minutes. That's a new record!

York: You've been keeping track?

Tucker: Gives them a sense of self importance, you know. Danny better hurry though, Lancer's test starts in 15 minutes!

York: Ah, here they come now.

(Danny & Dani, flying at top speed, race towards the roof of the school. At the last second, Dani gains a burst of speed and lands on the roof first, pumping her fist in the air as she lands.)

Dani: YES!! Beat you!

Danny: Damn it!

Dani: You owe me a weeks worth of tacos for this one!

York: Man, I tried to warn him.

Tucker: Evidently we failed to warn you about Danny's competitive side.

York: Yes you did.

Danny: Here, take good care of this! (Danny tosses the thermos over to Tucker.) Today's ghost went by the name of Avarice & tried to rip off the gold depository. Believe me I have enough money problems as it is. Now all I need to worry about is Lancer's test.

Tucker: No pressure dude. It's not like the school trip to go to Japan is on the line if you get the lowest score.

Dani: We can save that speech for Dash.

York: Oh don't worry. With my tutoring capabilities, he'll manage at least a C . Of course, slipping subliminal messages into his iPod can be considered a bit unethical.

Danny: Says the guy who lies about his age.

York: Touché. Ok, change & get to class.

(At this point in time, as the two begin to revert to their teenage human forms, Star opens the door leading to the roof.)

Star: Hey Tucker, Valerie's having a party this weekend to celebrate—OH MY GOD!!!

Danny: STAR!

Tucker: YIKES!!!!

Dani: …yikes?

York: …shimatta…

Star: What the…Danny, YOU'RE DANNY PHANTOM?!

Danny: Well, when you put it like that, yes.

(Star looks dumbstruck and stays that was as Valerie rushes in behind her.)

Valerie: Guys, heads up! Star is headed this way right—oh. Never mind. Just how much did she see?

Star: The part where two energy rings surround them & they change into their human alter egos.

Valerie: So, everything.

Tucker: Yeah.

York: Might this be an inappropriate time to suggest a memory wipe? It's perfectly harmless and everyone leaves happy.

Tucker: No, no that's ok. I think she deserves to know the truth.

Valerie: And we need all the allies we can get. She can keep a secret, trust me.

Tucker: Although I'm not sure how we'll be able to explain all this. Two years of supernatural adventures can't be summed up so easily in one day.

Danny: Don't worry Tuck; I'm sure you're up to it. Star, nice to see you, I'll fill you in on some of the finer points later. Valerie, we have a test right now.

Valerie: Shoot, you're right! Hang in there girlfriend, this will take some getting used to. (Danny & Valerie leave the roof.)

Star: Ok Star, relax. Take a deep breath…Tucker, Danny's been the 'Ghost Kid' for a while, right?

Tucker: Yeah.

Star: But what about Danielle? She a cousin or something?

Dani: I'm sort of Danny's 'sister' actually. A clone to be precise but Mr. Overprotective here says biologically, I'm more of a sister than cousin.

York: You're still mad because I gave that boy the evil eye, huh?

Star: Clone?

York: Vlad Masters, Valerie's former secret benefactor. That's his department.

Star: She was right. This will take some adjusting.

Tucker: Babe, we have 45 minutes. We'll break it down gently.

(45 minutes later.)

York: So that's it basically. Any questions you have?

Star: Danny & Danielle are half ghosts, Sam Manson is a shaman in training, ember McLain is working with you, you're a 2100 year old mage, Vlad's a former villain, the world will face a global threat in a few months & you're all in training…but Danny STILL hasn't gone on a proper date with Sam?

Tucker: I know. Weird, huh? I think those two are just afraid of commitment.

Dani: I think Sam's gotta grab him, pull him into the nearest classroom & snog his brains out.

Star: God, I wish. Ever see how she looks into his eyes, I swear that's just what she's thinking.

Tucker: Yeah, and if you suggest anything like that to them, they freak out. And what's with Ember?

Dani: Oh, not you too.

Tucker: It's a valid concern.

York: So much for the adjustment period.

Star: Professor, I live in Amity, a town where ghosts and other supernatural insanity is routine. This kind of thing is normal for me.

York: I noticed.

Star: And I think it's sweet of me to vouch for me like that. (Kisses Tucker on the cheek.)

Tucker: It's been kind of getting harder to explain our sudden disappearances. Coming up with 4 different alibis is tough work. (Sam enters the roof area.)

Sam: There you guys are. What are you doing up here?

Dani: Long story short: Star's in.

Sam: Star knows? Tuck, you told her?

Tucker: It was an accident!

Sam: I thank you. So, how much did they tell you?

Star: Everything up to the fight they had with Vlad. So, where's Ember? (Ember appears from Sam's amulet.)

Ember: Wondering when you'd catch on. Welcome to the party. Get one more person to join & we have ourselves a pretty nice baseball team.

Star: I'd pick your brain about certain details, but we've got to get downstairs fast. Our tests are starting soon.

Sam: Oh, right! Almost forgot about that! (Sam tosses York the Armlet.) Wish us luck! (Star, Sam & Tucker race downstairs.)

York: My imagination or do they seem a bit over energetic?

Ember: Hey, a trip to Japan is on the line here. You give people enough incentive, they can do anything. But there's another reason.

York: Sounds exciting.

Ember: No, it's the complete opposite of that. It's gonna be the 6th month anniversary tomorrow so things around here are gonna seem a bit uncomfortable.

Dani: I don't like where this is going. Something bad must have happened to get you to say that.

Ember: Uh huh, none of us really like talking about it in the Ghost Zone either. Just make sure you keep an eye on those two. While you're at it keep an eye on Dash as well. (Ember disappears.)

Dani: Any clues?

York: I'm in the same boat as you. (York's cell phone rings.) Uh oh, business.

(Later on, Dani is walking the halls to her class when she sees Kwan at his locker.)

Kwan: Oh hey, you're the professor's daughter, right?

Dani: Huh? Oh yeah, I'm Danielle. Just Dani will do.

Kwan: Lancer's looking for him right now. I think it has something to do with the test results.

Dani: I kind of figured that. Lancer's been dropping hints about wanting us to score as high as we can.

Kwan: I think making us read 'The Tale of The Genji' in period robes was pushing it. Anyway, if you see him, let him know.

Dani: Kwan, wait up, I have a question. What happened here 6 months ago?

Kwan: 6 months ago? Strange, I thought you knew by now.

Dani: I've been busy, don't really get too many chances to mingle.

Kwan: In that case, I'll fill you in. Danny got into a real bad fall in the BMX track at the mountains a few miles from here. He got hit on the side of the head by a rock and fell off his bike over the side of the rail.

Dani: Whoa. He survived that?

Kwan: Yeah, but he broke his arm and got hurt real bad. Worst part is I saw who threw the rock.

Dani: Dash I presume.

Kwan: Yeah. I should have stopped him sooner when I had the chance. After that, well, things kind of changed.

Dani: It certainly seems that way. I mean I heard Danny got hassled a lot, or just had people snickering behind his back. All I ever noticed when I watch him is people either saying hi, waving or giving funny looks. And Dash, he just seems to have people stare funny at him too.

Kwan: Throwing a rock & nearly making someone lose their life isn't exactly what some people would find funny. After that, Danny had changed a bit. He became quiet for a few days, and when he came back to school. He blew up at Dash and a lot of kids. It was just surreal seeing it happen. I mean he even tore into Paulina & he was ga-ga over her. I never thought he had that kind of anger in him.

Dani: No, it doesn't sound like Danny at all.

Kwan: You never know. I mean, I visited him at the hospital and it looked like some bad stuff was getting to him. He looked like something really heavy was on his mind and it hurt just to think about it. I hoped my apology helped a little bit, but then again…

Dani: I think when you get picked on and laughed at for as long as he did, some kind of bad mojo builds up. I'm surprised, Sam & Tucker never brought it up.

Kwan: Tucker wasn't here when it happened. Sam though, I think it affected her the most since she was the one who got to him first. Well, that and the fact that she totally loves him.

Dani: Oh, seriously.

Kwan: You think those two will ever go on a proper date?

Dani: Vegas odds are 500:1

(Later on, at the teacher's lounge.)

Testlaff: What's eating you? You look like you just received a cup full of sewage.

York: I've been called away for a bit of an emergency in one of the company's labs. Looks like it's facing a critical shutdown.

Testlaff: Just how critical?

York: Oh, just a bit of a spatial warping problem that could transform part of Baltimore into a medieval quagmire.

Testlaff: Oh, that's pretty bad. Good luck with that.

York: Since won't be here for the rest of the day, give this to Dash. (York hands over the results of the test Dash took.)

Testlaff: Oh my God, he passed?

York: Yes, barely scraped a 75. That's good.

Testlaff: I guess the training regiment you have can wield results. Still think you're a little too hard on him.

York: You make your gym class students run 2 miles everyday.

Testlaff: Hey, it builds character. Endurance is a plus too.

York: Oh yes, there is something I've been meaning to ask. Apparently, there was an incident with Danny & Dash a while back.

Testlaff: Oh yeah, the 6th month anniversary is tomorrow. Was that ever uncomfortable.

York: Just what happened?

Testlaff: It's kind of hard to explain every detail. The boys, well they never did get along. Dash has always been the most popular, the most gifted athlete we had and Danny…

York: Average.

Testlaff: In a nutshell. And given how much his athletic achievements have contributed, we may be guilty of looking the other way from time to time. The incident though, it almost cost us our jobs.

York: I take it this was extremely serious.

Testlaff: Here's the file, you be the judge.

(15 minutes later.)

York: This is more serious than I thought.

Testlaff: Yeah, I guess you understand the Baxter-Fenton situation a bit more.

York: Not only does it clarify the policy changes, it helps to make me understand why they let me come here.

Testlaff: If you want more answers, you can talk to the parents.

York: That may not be a good idea. It's too soon to bring this sort of thing up, especially with Jack.

(At the homeroom, Danny is slumped in his chair as Sam jostles him awake.)

Sam: Yo. Rise & shine! The nightmare's over.

Danny: Oh thank God! I never thought I'd be so sick of Richard the Lion Hearted.

Sam: Lucky you. My deep dislike of German Fascism increased a mere 200 this week.

Danny: The feeling is shared. Where are the others?

Sam: Scattered all over the place. The two lovebirds went off to the Nasty Burger. Care to join them?

Danny: Tempted, but I've got things to do. Maybe tomorrow instead.

Sam: Yeah, sure…Danny, something's bugging you. I know.

Danny: I guess you can say that. It's been 6 months since you know what. I thought I was fine during my last training drill but, well, it almost happened again.

Sam: You don't mean…

Danny: It was my right hand. I felt the energy building up again & I was barely able to stop myself. What surprised me was that the professor didn't even notice it. Then again, he was too busy casting a fire spell to see.

Sam: I don't think we can hide this forever from him. Kwan just asked if Dani was asking about what happened a few months ago.

Danny: Don't worry about it. I'll talk to the professor about this soon. But for right now, I just need to be on my own. I'll fill you in later. (Danny pats Sam on the shoulder and smiles.

Sam: Yeah, you do that. I've got some training of my own to do. (Danny nods, rises from his seat and leaves the room.) Ah, men. So, how much did you hear? (Valerie steps out from behind the skeleton.)

Valerie: How could you not notice me cleaning this damn thing?

Sam: Danny never notices much when he wakes up. You could practically juggle mummified cats next to him.

Valerie: I'll take your word for it. In any case, don't take what he said too personally.

Sam: Huh? What do you mean?

Valerie: Danny thinks he's protecting you by not letting you get too close to him. He probably figures whatever is hurting him could hurt you too.

Sam: You seem pretty sure about that.

Valerie: Well, I had gone through the same thing myself.

Sam: Oh right, I remember.

Valerie: Danny will find a way to open up, I'm sure of it. It's not like he's killed anyone & the guilt of that one act messed with his mind & made him question himself.

Sam: …well…

Valerie: Sam, I was joking.

Sam: Sadly, I wish I wasn't.

(On the streets of Amity, Star & Tucker walk to the Nasty Burger.)

Tucker: My mind…drained…

Star: There there. (Star pats Tucker on the back.) Just a few more blocks & a burger meal will make you forget all about trigonometry.

(In a flash, Prof. York appears before the two.)

York: Ah, there you are!

Tucker: GAH!!

Star: A little warning next time!

Tucker: You couldn't just run like every other teacher?

York: I could, but teleportation spells are more practical.

Star: This aspect will take some adjusting.

York: Anyway, Tucker, I'm leaving Amity for a bit. Seems like one of my labs has an emergency & I need to get there. This means someone has to look after the mansion & the lab there.

Tucker: So you're asking me?

York: Pretty much. Also, keep an eye on Dani, I think she'll eat the snack bar into oblivion if I don't keep her appetite in check. Also, I need to ask you 3 some questions before I leave.

Tucker: Sure…wait, 3?

Star: There's only two of us.

York: Oh, I forgot. Tucker, take out your PDA.

Tucker: Sure, but why?

(As Tucker withdraws his PDA from his pockets, a red light on it blinks. A miniature portal opens & Sydney Poindexter materializes.)

York: Hello!

Sydney: Professor, good to see you!

Star: Since when can your PDA summon ghosts?

Tucker: It can't! Wait, when we first met, you asked to see my PDA!

York: I knew there was something I forgot to mention. Then again it was a rather busy day.

Sydney: Perhaps we need to have this conversation somewhere else.

(At the Nasty Burger, the 4 are seated in a corner booth.)

Star: This is new.

Tucker: Yeah, no one's freaking out about the fact that a teacher, two students & a ghost are sitting down & having a meeting.

Sydney: That would be because of your PDA. It's been fitted with a unique ecto-concealment chip that masks the presence of anyone or anything with ecto-energy within its field. It also has the ability to summon a ghost as long as it's registered in the PDA's ghost roster.

York: I asked Sydney to be your familiar, of sorts.

Tucker: I'm a techno geek, we're not especially known for mystical abilities.

Star: Clearly, you have never heard of Shadowrun.

Tucker: How do you…

Star: Cousin Ralph is an RPG fanatic.

Tucker: Never mind.

Sydney: The technology you have in your PDA is of my own design. Unlike Technus, I try to put my tech skills to more practical use.

Star: Ok, explain why you need to see all of us, professor.

York: I need to know precisely what happened 6 months ago. The school files only glanced over the basics, but I think something more happened.

Star: Oh…that.

Tucker: I wasn't here when it all went down.

Sydney: I was part of it actually. I'm surprised Danny or Ember never told you guys about it.

York: I would have asked her, but she's not available at the moment.

Star: From what I know, Dash did something really stupid & Danny got really hurt because of it.

Sydney: The truth, though, is that Danny did not get his injuries from the fall. He got them from a very big battle. And it was bad.

Tucker: Just how bad was this one?

Sydney: Bad. Real bad. The one Danny fought, he actually destroyed a ghost and when it was all over…Danny killed him.

York: Danny…killed someone?

Sydney: More or less.

Tucker: Oh man.

Star: I never would have thought…this must have been serious.

Sydney: Tucker, do you remember Dark Danny?

Tucker: Sort of. My memory's kind of hazy about that day.

Sydney: Yes, Clockwork did say that temporal energies might cause some memory lapses.

York: Dark Danny? Did I miss something?

Tucker: We need to start at the beginning. Star, can you fill us in on what you saw?

Tucker: Then I can tell my side of the story.

Star: Sure, no problem.

York: _It was then that I learned the truth…the truth of what happened on that mountain…and the truth about the day that Danny Phantom had to kill his worst enemy…_

**6 Months Ago…**

(The scene is at a campsite on the mountains near Amity Park. Danny's class is gathered for the annual junior school trip. On a makeshift podium stands Mr. Lancer & Mrs. Testlaff, microphones in hand.)

Lancer: Well, once again all of you have managed to survive yet another year of study in our esteemed Casper High. But this year is different. You are all one step closer to graduation & one step to either your dream careers or a 9 to 5 soul crushing grind at the local greasy spoon. Judging by some of your grades, that future may sadly be inevitable. (Lancer is pushed aside by Testlaff)

Testlaff: I believe what our vice principal was trying to say is that it's time to celebrate all of your hard work and what better way to do that than with a little sports.

Lancer: Of course, the barbeque lunch & DJ we hired doesn't hurt.

Testlaff: Now listen up; We have a BMX course set up, along with a baseball field & obstacle course. Every one of you will be expected to participate in at least ONE of these events, no exceptions.

Kid in Wheelchair: Ahem!

Testlaff: Unless otherwise noted. Dismissed!

(Somewhere off to the side, Danny & Sam are having their own conversation.)

Danny: You know, it's kind of hard to sort out her serious side from her playful side.

Sam: That's assuming she HAS a fun side. The woman's on permanent drill instructor mode. Rice cake? It's BBQ flavored.

Danny: Thank you, no. I prefer the foods I eat to be unlike cardboard. I see you have a whole sack of them.

Sam: You didn't really expect me to seriously eat any of what Lancer has to offer here, do you?

Danny: Yeah, I ought to know you better than that. Tuck's probably gonna regret not being here.

Sam: Hey, he opted to go to a massive 5 day comic swap meet, let him have his fun among the elite of geekdom.

Danny: As opposed to being someone who elbowed her way to the last tickets for Goth Gala last year?

Sam: It was self defense.

Danny: The girl needed 20 stitches.

Sam: Ok I admit it, I have a bit of a competitive streak. (Dash & his crew approach the pair.)

Dash: Heh heh, looks like the lovebirds are having another spat!

Danny: Hardy har har, Dash. Your humor never fails to impress me.

Dash: Whatever Fen-toad, I still don't see what a weirdo like her sees in a loser like you. Oh wait, I know, maybe it's because you're BOTH losers.

Sam: Uh huh, see while I believe in non violence, I am pretty liberal in my beliefs on self defense! (Sam raises her fist, but Danny restrains her.)

Danny: Easy there tiger, no need for euthanasia.

Dash: Isn't that sweet, getting your girl to do your fighting for you.

Danny: For the record, I think history will show that I've had more luck than you in the dating department. While I've had a couple of girlfriends, you've consistently held the record for being dumped the most.. Star, Paulina, Valerie, and Star again…there's probably more girls I can think of, but I don't have a yearbook handy right now. So, if you'll excuse us, we 'losers' will go & do something fun.

Sam: And that is what we call a 'burn'. (Danny & Sam walk off.)

Dash: Feh, whatever. I'm still top dog!

Kwan: Yeah, but he's right. You do get dumped. A lot.

Paulina: Totally.

Star: No argument there.

Paulina: Hate to admit it, but the geek burned you real good.

Dash: Oh, come on, you can't possibly be siding with Fen-turd.

Paulina: I don't want to repeat some of the rejections I've heard come your way this week. It's really undignified for a lady of my stature.

Star: If we have to grade you on your performance with the ladies, it's in the negatives.

Dash: Whoa, bummer. Strange, I always thought I did well.

Paulina: Maybe if you took the time out to ask us what we want your chances would improve. This is getting depressing and that's definitely not good for my skin.

Star: Come on, let's go to the baseball field & check out some butts!

Paulina: I'm in! (Star & Paulina head off.)

Dash: Serious let down, Kwan my man.

Kwan: Just what do you do with girls anyway?

Dash: Oh the usual; talk about ports, my biggest scores, greatest tackles, what I can bench-press. (Kwan sweat drops.)

Kwan: I, uh, see what Paulina meant.

Dash: Damn it, it's all Fenton's fault! If he didn't grow a spine, it wouldn't get to me like this!

Kwan: Let it go, the guy's pretty harmless. And if you try anything here…

Dash: Ah, don't worry. My payback is more subtle.

(At the BMX course, Danny is preparing his bike as Sam & Lancer look on.)

Lancer: Fenton, I never thought you'd be one to take up this sort of sport.

Danny: Well, my dad has me testing the Fenton ATV's every now & then, so I'm pretty familiar with these kind of vehicles. Of course, a BMX bike doesn't have any ecto-blasters & nitro boosts.

Sam: I'm a bit worried. The course looks a little more treacherous than the usual BMX courses I've seen.

Lancer: Yes, the designer of this course, he went a wee bit overboard on the 'extreme' motif. I can vouch for his safety record though. Just be mindful of the side of the track.

Danny: Right, right. Anything else? (Lancer tosses Danny a helmet.)

Sam: Try not to break a limb.

Danny: Gee, thanks mom. (Danny jumps onto his BMX bike & motors off.)

(Nearby, Kwan is walking around the campsite, where he bumps into Valerie eating a bag of chips.)

Kwan: Hey Val, what's up?

Valerie: Oh, usual thing, kicking back and watching the world go by. (Yawns)

Kwan: I see you didn't get much sleep.

Valerie: Yes, sadly my work keeps me up all sorts of ungodly hours. Where's the BMOC?

Kwan: If you mean Dash, he disappeared. I think he said something about 'getting his throwing arm in shape.'

Valerie: Then in that case, you might want to try the BMX track. I saw him headed there some time ago.

Kwan: That's not what I wanted to hear.

(Back at the BMX track, Sam looks on as Danny races through the course. Paulina, alone for once, walks in.)

Paulina: Wow, he's pretty skilled at that thing. Well, for a dork, at least.

Sam: Yes, DANNY does seem to know his way around a bike.

Paulina: Oh, defensive much?

Sam: Hardly. Just some of us appreciate keeping certain comments to ourselves. Unless, of course, I should start calling you by your given nickname of 'shallow'.

Paulina: Ok, ok, put the claws away. I can't help it if I feel the need to identify his geekiness. He just has a habit of dropping his pants.

Sam: I know. It's not like he actually enjoys that.

Paulina: I'm still surprised you two still won't go out together.

Sam: Really?

Paulina: Yes, surprising as it is I am pretty sharp in the subject of love. Any moment he's spent not ogling me is spent hanging out with you. It's so blatantly obvious.

Sam: Riight.

Paulina: Meh, deny it all you want, you two are meant to be together.

(As Danny seeds down towards a particularly precarious ramp, Dash sneaks through the brush nearby.)

Dash: Ok Baxter, time to put your quarterback skills to good use. (Dash picks up a large rock.) Let's see if the Ladies Man will look good face down in the dirt.

(As Sam & Paulina watch Danny, Kwan approaches their location)

Kwan: Paulina, Sam, have you two seen Dash?

Paulina: No.

Sam: You two are practically joined at the hip. How'd you lose him?

Kwan: Long story. A brunette was involved.

Paulina: Say no more!

Sam: Wait, there he is!

(Kwan looks at where Sam is pointing. Dash pops out from the brush, arm cocked and a large rock at hand.)

Dash: HEADS UP!!! (Kwan realizes too late where Danny is located.)

Kwan: NO!!!

(It all happens quickly. Dash tosses the rock hard at Danny, striking him on the side of his head. Disoriented, Danny & his bike veer off course violently, crashing through the railing over the side.

Sam: DANNY!!!

Dash: Score! Uh oh!

(Before Sash can react, Sam is on him. She forcibly grabs him by his collar & punches him in the face. She practically strangles him before Kwan & Paulina restrain her.)

Kwan: Calm down Sam!

Sam: You ignorant, self centered, pig headed son of a bitch!!

Paulina: Don't Sam!

Dash: Hey, ease off!

Sam: Do you have ANY DAMN IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID?! (Lancer & Testlaff rush in.)

Testlaff: Break it up you two! Kwan, what's the problem?

Dash: Funny story that…

Kwan: (grim faced) Dash chucked a rock at Fenton's head & Fenton fell over the side of the track.

Lancer: Salem's Lot! This is bad!

Testlaff: We need to find Fenton, ASAP!

Lancer: Right! (Lancer turns to Kwan & Paulina) You two, get the other students organized right now & form a search party! Sam, notify Danny's parents. I'll phone for a medical crew immediately. Dash, you will…where did Baxter go?

Testlaff: He must have run off when you were talking to the kids.

Sam: That weasel! I'm gonna…

Testlaff: Cool it Manson. We'll deal with Dash. Best thing we can do right now is to get to Danny & make sure he's ok.

Kwan: I hope so. That area down there looks pretty rough.

Lancer: Less taking, more action. Roll out!

(Later on, Sam makes her way, alone, through the woods & finds the wreckage of Danny's bike. Danny sits on a tree stump nearby, rubbing a bruise on his head. Part of his shirt is torn.)

Sam: Danny!!! (Sam rushes over & hugs him tightly)

Danny: I'm ok, really. I had enough time to go ghost & get off the bike before I hit.

Sam: That's not the point stupid. I'm just…glad you're ok. (Sam breaks off the hug & sits down besides Danny.) I think you'd like to know how this happened.

Danny: I kind of know already. Dash's handiwork, I'm sure of it. He won't slime his way out of this one.

Sam: I may have scared him off. Funny what a punch to the face will do to a guy.

Danny: You really are very liberal about your non-violence policy.

Sam: It really gave me a scare, you know. I mean, I actually thought that you…

Danny: But I'm not. Don't worry Sam.

Sam: I can't help but worry Danny. You're a walking target now, ever since the asteroid. And as if being Danny Phantom wasn't stressful enough, Danny Fenton is constantly targeted by every bully wanting to take out his aggression on anyone.

Danny: Yeah, I know Sam. I was thinking…look this will sound really weird coming from me but…

(Before Danny's thoughts can be vocalized, a ghost portal opens before them & Sydney Poindexter pops out.)

Sydney: Oh my, the Infini Map really does work! Danny, I've been looking everywhere for you!

Danny: Poindexter! Look, I don't want to fight you, hell you haven't even been known for picking fights!

Sydney: I'm not here for any acts of aggression! We need your help, right now!

Sam: Sam: Wait, you need Danny? Why?

Sydney: I'll explain on the way! We need to get to the Phantom Sanctuary now. Clockwork & Pandora specifically requested your presence!

Danny: Crud, then it has to be serious! (Danny transforms into Danny Phantom, grabs Sam's hand & follows Poindexter through the portal.)

(Sometime later, the three arrive in front of the Phantom Sanctuary, a large building that resembles an ancient Greek state building. As Danny looks away from the sanctuary towards the rest of the Ghost Zone, he sees that several sections of it are in ruin.)

Danny: What in the…

Sydney: We were hit. Hard. He came out of nowhere & just started laying waste into everything. My area of the zone, we barely made it out before he destroyed it all…(Desiree & Spectra rush by, carrying a badly beaten up Klemper.)

Desiree: We got another one!

Spectra: Geez, what did I tell you about eating your weight in snicker doodles?

Desiree: If I recall, you are the reason why he eats his weight in snicker doodles.

Spectra: Oh, silly me. Danny, be a dear & open the door to the infirmary.

Danny: Klemper! Holy smokes, you look like you went 9 rounds with the Hulk & lost.

Desiree: Believe me, he'd be better off if he fought the Hulk.

(Danny opens the door as Klemper is carried in. A veritable laundry list of ghosts are all staying inside being treated for various wounds.)

Sam: Oh my…I didn't think ghosts could be hurt like this.

Sydney: Ghost physiology & biology is vastly different from human biology.

Desiree: What the encyclopedia here means is that it takes an extraordinary amount of energy to wound us.

Spectra: The guy that did this, he has way more than any of us though. He may even be stronger than Pariah Dark.

Danny: I didn't need to hear that.

Desiree: Alright, here's a spot. (Klemper is laid next to a bandaged up Bertram, currently switching between his humanoid & ghost form.)

Bertram: This bites.

Spectra: It could be worse. You could be sent out there to fight him again.

Bertram: In that case, it isn't so bad.

Danny: If someone can fill me in on the gory details here, I'd appreciate it.

Sam: Yeah, usually we're not exactly called into the Ghost Zone.

Spectra: A few days ago, a prisoner that Clockwork had broke free from his prison. Ever since then, he's been running amok. We tried solving the problem on our own, but that's been about as successful as a snowman in hell.

Desiree: We threw everything we had at the guy, but we've come up short.

Sam: That explains why Danny's here.

Danny: I'll wager a uses & say that not even the big ghosts could do anything.

Spectra: Overgrowth, Vortex, even that huge ugly pug we keep locked up, they got hit real hard. (Sydney rejoins the group with a small view screen in hand.)

Sydney: Oh dear, looks like he's heading towards the outer areas again. (Danny is given the view screen.)

Danny: Oh no…him. (Sam looks at the view screen & her eyes go wide.)

Sam: Wait, what is he doing here? I thought that…

Danny: I thought so too…he shouldn't exist.

Bertram: A little clue here, some of us aren't up to date.

Danny: This, sadly, is Dark Danny.

Sydney: Ah yes, the evil doppelganger from an alternate timeline scenario. That's still new to me.

Spectra: Evil? You? Oh please, you're as straight laced as a sneaker. I do admit, the resemblance is uncanny.

Desiree: And if he is an evil version of you, what is he doing here?

Sydney: I believe Clockwork holds the answer to that. But for now, Danny come with me. The others are waiting.

(Sydney leads Danny & Sam through a pair of double doors into a corridor, lined with statues of people in robes.)

Sydney: We gathered what capable fighters were left here in this place to plan our next move.

Sam: Just what is this place anyway?

Sydney: They say it's a relic from the old times, from even before Pariah Dark. It's used mainly to store records & artifacts deemed too dangerous for mortal or ghost hands. We also use it as a staging area & relief center. Ah, here we are, just a couple more doors.

(As they approach their destination, Youngblood peers out from behind a statue.)

Youngblood: They got YOU? Man they must be desperate.

Danny: Youngblood? How the heck did you get here? Shouldn't you be off playing with finger-paints or something?

Youngblood: REAL mature, coming from someone who just started shaving his mustache.

Danny: At least I can grow one!

Sydney: Please, settle down, both of you. Youngblood, you were specifically told not to wander around this area.

Youngblood: Right, like I'm listening to anyone over the age of 14. It's boring in the medic area, I wanna fight the guy.

Sydney: And I want a girlfriend to go with me to the sock hop, but that's not happening anytime soon. March, Buster Brown.

Youngblood: Feh, whatever. You'll need me sooner or later. (Youngblood skulks off muttering.)

Sydney: Now then, let's go on, shall we?

(Sydney opens the door to a huge conference room. Seated at a huge table, which has a bowl of oranges, are various ghosts, which include Clockwork, Pandora, Johnny 13, Ember, Skulker & Technus. Kitty stands off to the side behind Johnny. At the head of the table is Frostbite.)

Skulker: HIM? We're relying on his help?

Technus: Strictly speaking, he does stand a better chance than even I, master of technology in this case.

Skulker: I would like to point out that it was HIM that caused this mess to begin with.

Johnny: Dude, mellow out. Harshin' on the kid won't solve this one.

Danny: This is going as predicted. Frostbite, good to see you.

Frostbite: Same here, great one.

Ember: Good, you exchanged pleasantries with Baby Pop, got that out of your system? Good. Now can someone please tell me what's going on?

Skulker: If you'd stay awake, you would know.

Ember: In between your droning on about 'feasible battle maneuvers' and Technus' slide show, it's a miracle I wasn't in a coma.

Technus: My presentations no longer induce sleep!

Pandora: Do NOT make me use my big girl voice, any of you! Now then, Danny, be seated. Clockwork, refresh us.

Clockwork: Thank you. Some of you do not know this, but a few years ago I was asked by the Observants to take care of Danny here, to prevent this from happening. (An holographic image of Dark Danny pops up.) This would have been Danny ten years from now had he continued down a certain path.

Technus: I must admit, the cape and goatee is a nice touch.

Pandora: He would have been borne from Danny's grief at losing his friends and family in an accident after he cheated on a test. Dark Danny is the amalgamation of Danny's ghost half and Vlad Plasmius merged into one being. The crisis was adverted but at a cost.

Ember: Ok, I get the evil part, but why is he here? I mean, really, you're as squeaky clean as they come why does he still exist?

Danny: He came here to make sure his future would happen, one way or another. I managed to trap him in the thermos.

Clockwork: Sadly, the thermos wasn't strong enough to contain him forever. He has managed to free himself & is wreaking havoc here.

Sam: So that's why you called us in.

Frostbite: In a matter of speaking, yes. You are most familiar with him, so any input will benefit us.

Technus: I'm getting word from Walker's team; they entered the area where the dark doppelganger is now.

Skulker: I still don't see why we should let Walker go off and hunt for him.

Ember: Hey, better him than us.

Sydney: Hey, Walker, can you tell that guy to focus? I can't tell a tree from a rock!

(Switch to an abandoned, run down citadel. A soldier adjusts his helmet camera as several different guard, all with various gear and weapons, converge on it's entrance. Standing near the back of the team is Walker, megaphone in one hand, a radio in another.)

Walker: Poindexter, keep your voice down; I'm trying to delegate here. All right gentlemen, the perp seems to have taken up residence here. Let us show him what our brand of justice means here. (Bullet, his right hand man, raises a fist.)

Bullet: Uh, how do you want this done?

Walker: As swiftly and painfully as possible.

Bullet: With pleasure. You heard him. GO!!!

(In a matter of seconds, the team acts; a flash-bang grenade is tossed in the doorway, and after a few seconds it bathes the interior of the building with an intense bright light. Then the guards, weapons drawn, swarm in. For several seconds, there is nothing but the sounds of intense fire, screams & blasts. Then, as quickly as it started, it stops.)

Walker: …

Bullet: …

Soldier: Something's wrong sir. I'm not detecting any movement at all.

Bullet: Maybe they have him cornered somewhere.

Walker. Highly unlikely. These soldiers don't let any of their prey out of their sights once they see them.

(A lone guard exits the citadel, ecto-rifle in hand. The barrel is still smoking.)

Soldier: Sir, one of our men is coming out!

Walker: See, what did I tell you? Good work, number 187.

187: Sir, we have a problem.

Walker: Oh? Is there anything left of the fugitive to identify?

187: Actually sir, he's here

Bullet: That doesn't make sense.

Walker: The C4 must be getting to your head. Of course he's here, we tracked him to this building.

187: No sir, allow me to show you what I mean.

(187's eyes glow green. Before Walker realizes what's gone down, several rapid fire blasts rip through Bullet's body. 187 aims toward Walker & fires, but Walker, in a cowardly fashion, uses Bullet's prone body to shield himself before entrapping his own weapon & fires, one blast disarming 187 & the other going right through his chest.)

Walker: That was pretty sneaky overshadowing one of my men.

'187': Oh that's rich, coming from you! (A transparent figure emerges from 187, then becomes visible. It is Dark Danny, or Phantom.)

Walker: Looks like my best men couldn't even stop you.

Phantom: Oh, were they your best? I'm sorry I couldn't tell. No way to assess ability while ripping them limb from limb.

Walker: Cute. Your days of running amok are over. I'm judge, jury & executioner of the Ghost Zone, and I can tell you right now I'm particularly fond of the executioner part.

Phantom: That makes two of us.

(Walker fires his weapon at Phantom. Smirking, Phantom generates a ghost shield around himself to ward off the blasts while gathering energy in his right hand.)

Phantom: This got dull real fast.

(Lowering the shield, Phantom fires a quick blast, knocking back Walker. Startled, Walker raises his weapon, but it's too late; Phantom is already on the move. Phantom lands a vicious hook & then follows up by grabbing Walker by the throat.)

Phantom: You disappoint me Walker, really.

Walker: What…are you…

Phantom: Do you know what the human side of me hated about you? Your arrogance. The sheer gall you had shown, coming into my town & trying to make my life a living hell. Of course, my human side is long gone, so it won't bother me when I do this! (Phantom raises his free hand, which is a dark green.)

Walker: You can't get away with this! There are other who will put a stop to you!

Phantom: Too bad you won't e around to see it.

(Phantom punches & his right fist goes right through Walker's chest. Walker's whole body begins to glow.)

Phantom: You know this is the second time I've killed you. Never thought it'd be this much fun.

(In a few seconds, Walker glows brighter & brighter until an explosion engulfs the two. When the smoke dies down, only Phantom remains, his fist still smoking. He turns towards the soldier with the helmet camera & smiles.)

Phantom: Boo. (Fires an ecto blast.)

(Back at the sanctuary,. All assembled are in a state of shock.)

Ember: Holy smokes!

Kitty: impossible…

Skulker: There's…there's no way he could have killed him! He's a ghost! He's already—

Clockwork: It is entirely possible.

Sam: I thought ghosts were, you know, already dead. You can't kill someone who's already croaked.

Frostbite: No, Sam, Clockwork is right.

Pandora: You see, ghosts in the Ghost Zone are two categories; Ghosts like Ember & Johnny are in the first category. They were originally human, but after they have passed on for one reason or another they stay here. Ghosts like myself, Clockwork & Skulker are different. Since we're originally from the Spectral Plane, we develop differently.

Pondexter: Also, if a ghost is strong enough or if a weapon is made the right way, strong & permanent damage can be done.

Danny: In short, it really is possible to wound or kill a ghost.

Frostbite: Yes it is. Your evil counterpart seems to be able to do that.

Technus: The breaking down of ghost energy seems to be his specialty. This is something we were not able to anticipate.

Skulker: In any case, Dark Danny will not rest until we are all dead. I see only one viable solution.

(Skulker raises his arm. A rather large laser cannon pops out & he aims it at Danny.)

Danny: You know, if you dragged me all the way out here just to kill me, you could have at least made the effort to give me a cup of tea.

Skulker: Dark Danny is the future incarnation of you! We eliminate you, he goes away, end of story!

Danny: That very well may be the dumbest thing you've ever said, and you have said a lot of dumb things!

Frostbite: Skulker, unless you want to spend a considerable amount of time frozen in a glacier, I suggest you lower your weapon.

Skulker: Oh be sensible! I was going to kill him sooner or later. The continued existence of Dark Danny only justifies it!

Clockwork: The only reason Dark Danny exists is because he is taken out of his original time stream. Honestly, I wish you people would take the time to research the ins and outs of time travel.

Technus: But who is to say that Danny will not become the very thing that could destroy us all? Even if the circumstances behind his creation had been adverted, something else could happen that would turn him down to the dark side.

Skulker: All the more reason to kill him now!

Pandora: I will not tolerate that sort of talk! The future is uncertain, that is a given. I believe we can trust in Mr. Fenton here.

Ember: Sure, whatever.

Kitty: You've been uncharacteristically silent.

Danny: Yeah, this must be a record.

Ember: Shove it, dipstick. Look, I don't really understand this dark side mumbo jumbo, but I isn't here because I'm feeling noble like one guy here or feel like my dominance is threatened like most of you. I just wanna get this over with so I can get back to doing my own thing.

Sam: You mean cranking out badly written pop songs.

Ember: My stuff's WAY better than that Goth crap you're into.

Sam: I'll have you know---

Johnny: Uh, pardon me? Look, I'm not exactly the voice of reason but this really isn't getting us anywhere! We need a plan to stop the guy.

Danny: Johnny's right. He'll be here sooner or later & we're too busy being at each other's throats to think of a plan.

Pandora: Yes, well the situation is a very difficult one. The only capable fighters we have are you, Ember Johnny & Skulker.

Sam: Wait, Frostbite, you can help.

Frostbite: Yes, but I have to go back & assemble my men to aid you. They're organizing as we speak, but we may not get here in time.

Technus: Pandora & I have been scouring the archives for something we can use to get the Dark One, but we've been coming up short.

(The door to the chamber open & Youngblood enters the room.)

Youngblood: Man, you guys are lost.

Sydney: Hey, I told you to stay in the medic area.

Youngblood: Yes, well I'm bored. And if you guys want to stop that guy I know something that can help.

Danny: What, we strap him to a rocket & send him to the sun?

Youngblood: Hmm, no, we don't have any rockets. But we have something better. Mainly this temple.

Johnny: No offense, but that sounds sort of…lame.

Skulker: Although I always did fancy dropping a building on someone.

Youngblood: Sheesh, grownups. Look, I've been reading up on this place. The Ancient Ones, they built this in a specific area in order to plug up a hole.

Skulker: Ok, but I fail to see how this will aid us.

Youngblood: The hole just happens to be a gateway into Limbo. This hole would have spread throughout the place if they didn't build a field to stabilize it.

Danny: I get it. If we can get control of the gate into Limbo, we can trap him in there.

Pandora: That seems like a good plan, but we don't even know how to open the gate.

Youngblood: This might be useful. (Youngblood holds up a book that reads 'Interdimensional Gateways For Nimrods.')

Technus: Where'd you find that?

Youngblood: Duh, internet!

Frostbite: Then it's decided: the gate to Limbo is our key weapon. We must get it open before he realizes what's happening.

Pandora: Technus, you'll assist me in finding & operating the controls for the gateway.

Technus: But of course. Who else can you trust to operate such machinery?

Danny: Says the guy who conjured up Carputer to attack me.

Technus: I stand by my inventions! And Hasbro settled the lawsuit.

Pandora: Everyone else, stand by. If what Danny says is true, then our enemy will no doubt be on his way.

(Sometime later in the hallways, Danny is looking outside the windows of the sanctuary as Johnny approaches him.)

Johnny: You look grim.

Danny: Yeah, I know. Not very day your own evil counterpart breaks out of prison and goes on a rampage.

Johnny: Well, don't let it get to you. It'll work out in the end, somehow.

Danny: I kind want to believe that, but…

Johnny: I saw it too kiddo.

Danny: It just spooked me, you know. That look on his face when he attacked them. And that face of his when he killed Walker, it was like he was experiencing the greatest moment in his life. The guy is worse than Vlad, and the worst part is that it's me.

?: You, scared? Never thought I'd see that.

(Danny & Johnny turn to see Ember walking towards them, hands in pockets.)

Johnny: You're mighty perceptive.

Ember: Couldn't help but hear Baby Pop spout all that nonsense about the 'Dark One'. So he's an evil version of you. Deal.

Danny: You make it sound as it that's the easiest thing to do.

Ember: It should be. Far as I'm concerned, that jerk is cramping my lifestyle. At this rate all the joints in the Ghost Zone will be trashed.

Johnny: Can't argue with that logic.

Ember: Just be clear, I can do my own share of brawling & I certainly don't need your help. So stay out of my way & let me do things on my own.

Danny: Feh, fine by me. I was hoping you wouldn't be holding me back.

Ember: We'll see. (Ember walks away.)

Danny: Real friendly girl that one.

Johnny: She's kind of a loner, despite the band. But I gotta ask you something. You do realize most of the folks here hate you.

Danny: That fact has never eluded me.

Johnny: Yeah, so why stick your neck out for any of us?

Danny: Because it's the right thing to do. When I first started out, I met this ghost at Vlad's mansion & he told me 'most ghosts just want to be left alone, don't cha know?'. And as I continued to meet more & more of them, I realized a lot of them were pretty cool. I can't exactly explain this too well.

Johnny: No, I get it. It's a pretty broad explanation. 'Do unto others', a lot of people try to live up to that. I don't know why a lot of ghosts hate the human world, I guess it's some old grudge or something. But way I see it, it's pretty pointless to harsh on humans. There's a lot of crazy ones, sure, but there's been a lot of cool ones too.

Danny: Right…

Johnny: But what is the deal with this Dark Danny guy anyway? Most people with his power try to rule the world, not kill everyone.

Danny: He's way beyond crazed up fruit loop.

(Elsewhere, Sam & Kitty are in a conversation of their own.)

Sam: You seem awfully quiet about this.

Kitty: Am I? Well, there's not too much I can say to stop this. There's a sociopath that can kill ghosts & they need all the help they can get. Just my luck Johnny's the help.

Sam: I know the feeling.

Kitty: Ah, but you don't have to worry about Danny hitting on any cute girl within eyesight, human or ghost.

Sam: Oh well, we're not exactly…it's complicated.

Kitty: Wait, you two still aren't going out? Even after…

Sam: It's kind of hard to explain. Danny's track record with relationships is best described as murky.

Kitty: I dunno, I always thought he was a real good kisser.

Sam: Thanks, there's one memory I didn't need back.

Kitty: Sorry. I only did that to get Johnny's attention.

Sam: I'm surprised you two are still together.

Kitty: I know, but he's a real sweet guy, once you get around the flirting & incessant need to show off his bike.

Sam: Sadly, that's true of all guys. Hey, is that Youngblood? (Sam points to Youngblood sitting down in a corner, lost in thought.)

Kitty: Hey, it is. Young, Yo, you ok?

Youngblood: Not exactly. I mean, who could be ok when the Ghost Zone seems to be going to hell.

Kitty: Yeah, I suppose.

Youngblood: And not only that, I did a measurement. I've grown 2 inches.

Sam: Yeah, well most kids your age kind of look forward to getting bigger.

Youngblood: Not me. I'm supposed to be a ghost of rebellious youth, getting older's bad for my rep. And that's not all.

Kitty: Let me guess, you've got hair growing in odd places.

Youngblood: Hardy har har. There's word that if your boyfriend can't stop Dark…

Sam: Officially, we're not dating!

Youngblood: …they'll completely evacuate the Ghost Zone & seal it off. I don't want to spend my days haunting a Chuck E. Cheese.

Sam: I don't think we have to worry about that. Danny's stopped this guy once, he can do it again.

Youngblood: Can he? I have my doubts.

Sam: considering he's saved the world more times than I can count, smart money's on him.

Youngblood: That's just it; Danny's fighting an evil version of himself. A guy who's stronger & faster & has no problem with killing any of us.

Kitty: I have faith in him. He's a pretty cool guy, you know, for a halfa. And what other guy you know would help out a place like this?

Sam: He could have just as easily said no.

Youngblood: So why didn't he?

Sam: Because if he didn't we all would die. It's as simple as that.

Youngblood: Geez, being older seems like a lot of hard work.

Kitty: You think? I always thought it was easier staying a kid.

Youngblood: You would think that. But no one takes a kid seriously. No one gives someone my size the same sort of responsibilities. Even if they did let me go out there & fight, no one would consider me a threat. All I am to them is a kid with a hook & a peg leg. But at least when you're a kid you don't have to worry about such stupid crap like war.

Sam: Well, think of growing up as a trade in. I mean yeah, a lot of stuff grown ups do is pretty petty and to be frank, borderline insane, but you have room to improve. You get to show people hat you can really do. Yeah, it's awkward as hell but it's better than nothing.

(Suddenly, an alarm blares through the hallway.)

Voice: Alert! Omega Level Criminal is approaching! All essential personnel are to report to the Main Hall at once! This is not a drill! Our asses are on the line!

Sam: Looks like it's time.

(In the Main Hall, Johnny, Ember, Skulker & Danny gather as Pandora addresses the group.)

Pandora: He's coming much sooner than we thought. We'll need to act fast.

Skulker: In that case, allow me to go first.

Ember: Meh, glory hog.

Skulker: No, I want to go first since my suit's boosters can give me an edge. Ok , maybe a little bit of glory seeking is involved.

Johnny: I'll back you up on my bike. Danny & Ember will run interference.

Danny: That plan I have no problem with.

Ember: Ditto!

Skulker: In that case, let the hunt begin. Try to keep up with me.

Johnny: You're asking the dude with the fastest wheels in the Ghost Zone to keep up with you? You are cocky.

Skulker: Damn straight I am. (Skulker flies off.)

Johnny: Alright Shadow, let's do this! (Johnny's motorcycle, controlled by Shadow appears. As Johnny gets on, Kitty appears besides him.)

Kitty: Hold on there, lover.

Johnny: We've been over this babe. Someone needs to stop this guy & I've got nothing better to do.

Kitty: Yeah, I figured you would say that so…

(Kitty grabs Johnny & frenches him for a full minute.)

Ember: Wow.

Johnny: What the…

Kitty: It's incentive to get your ass back here in one piece. I could have just made you disappear, but it would be pointless to bring you back if our home's gone to hell.

Johnny: Gotcha. (Johnny jumps on the bike, revs his bike and winks at Kitty.) C'mon Shadow, time to rock.

(As Johnny rides off, Kitty turns and faces Danny.)

Kitty: As for you…

Danny: No kisses, please. Sam would have my head.

Kitty: For someone who's not dating, she's very protective of you.

Danny: Ah, well, we have known each other for a long time. You know how it is.

Kitty: Yeah, well look, I'll make this simple. Promise me nothing will happen to Johnny out there.

Danny: What?

Kitty: Just say it.

Danny: Kitty…

Kitty: Johnny's tough, I know. But this one's not like Vlad or Pariah. And I've been with Johnny for so long. He's all I've got, I'm lost without him. So I'm asking you, please, don't lose him.

(Danny notices a small tear forming in one of Kitty's eyes. He clasps one of his hands into hers.)

Danny: Ok Kitty, I understand. I swear, nothing will happen to Johnny. We'll stop Dark Danny.

Kitty: Thanks.

Ember: Bleh, so cliché. I can't believe I'm watching this.

Pandora: Oh hush! I find this rather sweet! If you had a boyfriend you'd do the same.

Ember: I had one. The metal clad lug is the whole reason why I'm soured on the dating scene.

Danny: I always thought you had a way with the guys. Or am I overlooking the ones under a spell.

Ember: Yuck it up, Baby Pop. You'll be singing a different tune once I win this fight. (Ember flies off.)

Danny: I find the oddest causes to work for. (Technus appears.)

Technus: Hold, Ghost Child.

Danny: I'm 16 for crying out loud!

Technus: Take this communicator before you go into battle. We may have important information to dispense later. Also, it doubles as a superb media player.

Danny: Good to know. Now to business. (Danny flies off.)

Technus: Ok, now for the other pressing matters at hand.

Pandora: What our your chances of properly operating this portal to Limbo?

Technus: Even though I am a master of technology in all it's forms, my ability to predict how to properly control the energies involved is limited. We must first find the chamber Youngblood mentioned & examine it.

(Outside in the Ghost Zone, Skulker & Johnny race towards Phantom's location.)

Skulker: I'm surprised. You're actually able to keep up!

Johnny: When I said I had the fastest ride, I wasn't kidding!

Skulker: Look, here he comes!

(The two come to a stop as they confront Phantom.)

Phantom: Ah, the welcoming committee. Skulker was it? I see you opted not to merge with Technus.

Skulker: What nonsense are you babbling about? Why would I bother merging with that egomaniac?

Phantom: Oh yes, I forgot. I confused you with the Skulker I regularly manhandle in my era. You don't seem any different.

Skulker: so you believe. Normally, I'd take pleasure in verbally knocking you down a peg or two, but I think I want to make this brief.

Phantom: That pride of yours, as always, will be your downfall.

Johnny: Ha, you ought to know.

Phantom: Johnny 13, the biker who tried to use my sister to bring that sycophant of a girlfriend into Amity. Nice to see you again.

Johnny: Uh huh, before I begin to hammer your face in with my two fists, could you do me a favor & never utter Kitty's name?

Phantom: Ah, sensitive spot. That same weakness that got you crippled if I recall. I think I'll show just how I did that, step by step.

Skulker: Just bring it.

Phantom: With pleasure.

(The battle begins with Skulker pressing a button in his right arm. A large barrel emerges from the palm of his right hand & he fires a rapid barrage of blasts at Phantom. Phantom manages to raise his shield to deflect the blasts while generating energy in his hands.)

Phantom: Semi automatic in the right arm. Does that bring some memories. A shame really I need to destroy them.

(Phantom lowers his shield, but before he can make a move, Shadow sneaks up from behind & grips onto his arms.)

Phantom: What the---

Skulker: Your pride will be your downfall! Johnny, now!

(Johnny leaps over Skulker on his bike & fires a blast from the headlight, hitting him in the chest. As Phantom reels back, Johnny leaps off the bike and with a chain wrapped right fist, hammers one into Phantom's jaw, sending him crashing down into a platform below, face first.)

Johnny: Easier than I thought!

Skulker: Indeed. Walker was weaker than we thought.

Phantom: Oh, I agree. (Phantom picks himself up and rubs his jaw.) It seems I may have underestimated the two of you. Confusing you with the weaklings I thought is a mistake I won't make again.

(Meanwhile inside the sanctuary, Pandora & Technus approach a large door, with many ornate symbols carved into it.)

Technus: Strange, you never really notice these things until you face an apocalyptic emergency.

Pandora: Human designed door in a Ghost Zone area, who'd have known. The writing's all Greek to m.

Technus: You mean you can't understand it?

Pandora: No, I mean it's in Ancient Greek. I understand it fully. The writing here says "This shall only open to those who are at one with the lands of the living and the realm of the dead."

Technus: So we need Danny to come & open this door.

Pandora: No not Danny, someone else. Doors like this were meant to be used by people with strong spiritual power. (It is at this point that Youngblood appears with Sam.)

Youngblood: I think I found your candidate.

Sam: You think I can open the door?

Youngblood: Why not? You get possessed a lot, you're pretty handy with ghost relics, you have knowledge of spirits.

Technus: You do seem to qualify.

Sam: Well, I suppose I could give it a try. Pretty wicked looking door. So all I do is touch it like this and…

(Sam presses her hand against the door. It pulses purple and swings inwards, revealing the way into a large chamber. Long dormant machines slowly spring to life. In the center of this chamber is a large chair with a gold headset. Nearby is a huge view screen.)

Technus: I have had wet dreams involving rooms like this.

Pandora: I think I will put the 'Don't Ask Don't Tell' policy into effect now. Thank you Sam, now we can get started on opening the gateway.

Sam: Don't mention it, least I can do. Let's just try to figure out how these things work.

Technus: Leave that to me.

Pandora: _Odd, I never knew someone as young as Sam had enough spiritual power to open a gate like this one on her first try. There must be some sort of hidden bloodline in her family I was not aware of. If she taps into it, who knows what she can do. For now it's best I keep this to myself._

Youngblood: You have that look.

Pandora: What look?

Youngblood: The look of someone who ha just discovered a major revelation concerning the abilities of an associate of hers.

Pandora: You are quite shrewd.

(Meanwhile, back outside, Skulker & Johnny are continuing their battle with Phantom.)

Phantom: Alright gentlemen, show me what you got. Come on,, I'll even let you have the first few hits for free. Do whatever you want.

Johnny: A glutton for punishment.

Skulker: Yes, he's obviously baiting us. He wants us to rush in.

Johnny: Yeah, I figured as much. I got an idea.

Skulker: I imagine it's reckless.

Johnny: Always. Just make sure your shots count.

Skulker: I'm certain they will.

(Johnny dashes in, throwing several punches at Phantom. Phantom smiles as Johnny hammers away relentlessly with rights, lefts & hooks.)

Johnny: For someone who's getting pummeled you're enjoying this way too much!

Phantom: Really? I was just thinking how someone as underpowered as you could try so hard.

Johnny: Let's see you laugh this off! (Johnny reels back &, using his chain wrapped fist, hammers it right in the center of Phantom's forehead. A small trickle of blood runs down his face as he smiles maniacally.)

Phantom: Congrats to you, you managed to draw blood.

Johnny: What in the world…

Phantom: My turn!

Johnny: Not so fast! Shadow, now!

(Shadow emerges behind Johnny & binds Phantom's arms together.)

Johnny: You still have a habit of underestimating us!

Phantom: And you believed I would fall for the same trick twice. Let me show you a handy little trick I picked up.

(Suddenly, Dark flashes brightly, illuminating his own body. Shadow is forced to shrink & release his hold.)

Phantom: A pity Johnny that Shadow is the only thing you can use to actually fight me. Then again, you weren't much of a fighter to begin with.

(Phantom uppercuts Johnny hard, sending him straight up. But as Johnny rises, he lets out a smirk.)

Johnny: This will hurt.

(Phantom sees Skulker has a large rifle aimed at him, as well as several rockets sticking out of various areas of his body. Before he can take action, Skulker fires the rifle hitting Phantom in the shoulder & chest. As he continues to fire, the rockets are launched & Phantom is assaulted with a barrage of ecto blasts & rocket fire, kicking up a cloud of dust. After 2 minutes, Skulker finally ceases his attack.)

Skulker: Well, that should do it. (Phantom steps out of the cloud of dust, brushing it off.)

Phantom: Really, I beg to differ. You'll have to do much better than that.

Skulker: I guess I'll just have to get my hands dirty. (Blades pop out of his arms.) Have at you!

(Skulker moves in & takes several swipes at Phantom. Phantom merely grabs one of Skulker's arms in mid swing, smiles & tears it off, right before using the arm to bash Skulker about the head with it.)

Phantom: I never dreamed I would actually get to beat someone with their own appendage. Guess there's a first for everything! (As Phantom closes in to finish off Skulker, Johnny nails him from above with a fist to the face.)

Johnny: I hope you didn't forget me! (Phantom responds by burying a fist into Johnny's gut, making him double over.)

Phantom: Actually, no, I didn't. (Johnny is grabbed by the collar & lifted up.) I've been meaning to show you just how I did cripple you. Pay attention, this will be quite painful.

(A sudden shockwave painfully separates Phantom from Johnny. Johnny lands on one knee as Ember & Danny arrive.)

Ember: Now that I have your attention, I'll kindly ask that you lay off the greaser!

Phantom: It's you. I didn't recognize you without the baggage!

Ember: Spare me the taunts.

Skulker: Ember, wait—

Ember: Not my style!

(Ember rushes in & starts her assault on Phantom.)

Danny: Johnny, you ok?

Johnny: Yeah, I'll be fine once that ringing stops.

Danny: Right. Skulker?

Skulker: I can do without your help! It'll take me a while to repair myself.

Johnny: We'll have to be careful, that guy is a freak. I hit him dead on with a clean shot & he just smiled. (Johnny slowly gets up, but he staggers.)

Danny: Ease there killer. You'll have to sit this one out for now.

Johnny: Kitty, huh?

Danny: You know your girl better than me.

(Back at the hidden chamber, the others work frantically to operate the machines.)

Pandora: Please tell me we're getting somewhere!

Sydney: Do you want the good news or the bad news?

Pandora: Surprise me.

Technus: I managed to initiate operations of the machines here so we are free to operate them. However…

Sam: I hate that word.

Technus: The code is in a language unfamiliar to me.

Sam: Let me see. (Sam overlooks a computer screen.) I recognize this!

Technus: You? How does a human like yourself possess knowledge of an ancient language?

Sam: It's covered in my subscription to 'Goth Quarterly'. There's a section on dead languages in the back. (Sam tosses him a copy.)

Technus: Perhaps I need to invest more in these books I hear much of.

Sam: Basically, what this computer says is that someone needs to sit in that chair & let the security system use their energy to manipulate the gateway to Limbo. Everyone else needs to man these machines & set a point for the portal to be opened.

Sydney: Wait, I thought the sanctuary was built on the gateway.

Youngblood: Sort of. The idea is that while we can't chance using the gateway ourselves, we can create a sort of shortcut into it.

Pandora: In short, we're creating our own portal so we don't have to interfere with the deign of this building.

Sam: The range is limited though, and if I translated it right, the portal can stay open for only a minute.

Pandora: Right…the only thing left to decide is who gets to sit in the chair.

Sydney: Gulp! Well, in that case…

Youngblood: Leave it to me.

Sydney: What?

Youngblood: Look, Technus & Pandora need to operate these computers. You need to keep the other informed. That just leaves me & Goth here. Don't take this the wrong way, but I've got way more energy to spare than you.

Sam: I don't know if that should be called an act of nobility or a slightly chauvinistic stance.

Youngblood: Whatever. Just strap me in tight. (Youngblood takes a seat in the chair.)

Sam: If you're sure about this…

Youngblood: Hit me.

(Technus flips a switch on a console. The machines begin to increase their activity & suddenly a surge of light washes over Youngblood. Seconds later, his eyes glow decidedly different voice speaks.)

Voice: Who…has awakened me?

Sam: Something tells me Youngblood is not home now.

Voice: Pandora…is that you?

Pandora: I'm sorry, I don't think we've met.

Voice: But I remember you. It's me, Hermes!

Pandora: Hermes! Oh my goodness I remember! But they said you were lost in the war!

Hermes: In some ways I was. My spirit is integrated in the sanctuary & its security system. It was the only way for me to retain some sort of form in this realm.

Sydney: War?

Pandora: There was a bitter war long ago between forces from the human world & the Ghost Zone. It was because of this war that the Observants & the Shinigami were formed.

Hermes: Yes, it was an event that must never be repeated. But tell me, why are you here?

Sam: There's this guy, called Dark Danny, he got loose & he's tearing the Ghost Zone apart. We need to open a portal into limbo & force him in.

Hermes: Dark Danny?

Pandora: Yes, it's a rather long story.

Hermes: No, allow me. (Hermes loses his eyes for a few seconds.)

Technus: You didn't just read our minds, did you?

Hermes: No, although that would be just as useful. This building is unique in that I can look through various time streams. Clockwork's initial design was brilliant. I've just seen the time line where he originated from. He's caused so many acts of destruction & killed far too many.

Technus: I will assume that you'll help us.

Hermes: Yes. But be warned.

Sam: I knew it. There is always a catch.

Hermes: Operating the Limbo Gates requires careful focus & timing. But even if the plan succeeds, there is no guarantee that he will not force open a way back into your world if he is strong enough.

Sam: So he could find a way to come back here.

Hermes: In theory. He must b weakened before I can aid you in opening the gate. Are you still willing to do this?

Pandora: We have no other choice.

Hermes: In that case, Sam I believe your name is.

Sam: Yeah.

Hermes: I will help to maintain the power, but you will be the one to help focus.

(Back at the battlefield, Ember is engaged in a fierce battle with Phantom. Ember unleashes a series of rapid punches at Phantom, who manages to block each and every one.)

Ember: Damn you're tougher than I imagined!

Phantom: And you are unusually energetic. That's something I really hated about you!

(Phantom attempts to land a swift hook to her face, but Ember leans back & counters with a swift kick to the jaw, allowing her the time to unstrap her guitar.)

Ember: Ok gramps, let's play you a lullaby!

(Strumming quickly, Ember sends several large shockwaves from her guitar towards Phantom. Phantom quickly goes intangible, letting the waves pass harmlessly by him. Phasing back in, he charges & elbows her in the gut.)

Phantom: Sorry, my tastes in music are a little more adult. (Before he can attack again, Danny dives in, kicking Phantom across the face & sending him back.)

Danny: I hope you enjoy the tune of Sweet Chin Music! You alright?

Ember: What part of 'I can take care of myself' do you not comprehend.

Danny: Remind me never to send you a candigram on Valentines.

Phantom: Concern for your enemies. You're more pathetic than I thought.

Danny: Yeah, this 'pathetic' person kicked your ass before & I'm more than capable of doing it again!

Ember: Not before I do.

(Ember rushes at Phantom, fists raised, but Phantom sidesteps & elbows her in the back of the head, sending her down.)

Phantom: Now where were we? Oh right, you were going to 'kick my ass'. Well then, let's see you live up to that.

(Phantom fires off a volley of ecto blasts at Danny. Thinking quickly, Danny dodges the blasts & responds with a few of his own as he closes the gap between them. Danny then connects with a fist to Phantom's jaw, before adding a rising knee shot.)

Danny: Gotcha!

Phantom: Do you now?

(Danny raises his fist for another punch, but Phantom, with the speed of a cobra, lays into Danny with a stiff right, sending him flying right into the side of a rock wall.)

Phantom: Like I said, pathetic. I can't believe someone as laughable as you ever managed to beat me. Then again, you do have a habit of surprising me. Not today. (Dark creates 3 clones of himself & they all rush towards Danny.)

Danny: Crud!

(Danny concentrates & unleashes the Ghostly Wail stopping all the clones dead in their tracks before they can reach him.)

Phantom: I keep on forgetting you developed differently from me. (Danny slowly removes himself from his place on the wall.

Danny: Face it. I'm nothing like you.

Phantom: Am I not? I'm much more than just two powerful ghosts fused together. I am what you secretly want to e. What's more, I am everything you will be!

Danny: No I'm not! I stopped my friends & family from dying. You're just a leftover from a lost era that can never happen!  
>Phantom: Don't be so dense! I know you better than you know yourself. Beneath that so called noble hero shell there is hate. Hate of those humans who want your ghost half dead &amp; hate of the humans who constantly ridicule &amp; torment that weak human side of you. And the hatred you have of the ghosts, it's understandable. All they have ever done I give you even more misery than you can tolerate. And even if you help them, they will try to kill you again. Face it, it's only a matter of time before you let go of such foolish ideals &amp; give in.<p>

(Suddenly, a blast of intense flames batter Phantom & send him flying off in the direction of the sanctuary. Ember rises, her face a mask of grim determination.)

Ember: Blah blah blah, we get it you are a bad ass. (Ember flies off in pursuit of her foe.)

Danny: Uh, thanks, I suppose. (Suddenly, Sydney contacts Danny via the communicator.)

Sydney: Danny, are you ok?

Danny: I'm stable, let's leave it at that. Tell me some good news.

Sydney: We need you to lure Dark Danny closer to the sanctuary!

Danny: No problem there.

Sydney: Good. Listen, we can open the portal, but only for a minute. Before we open it, you need to weaken him as much as possible!

Danny: Weaken him? Are you serious? I'm doing all I can just to keep all of my internal organs intact!

Sydney: Just do something! If you can, try to hold out until Frostbite returns!

(Meanwhile, Ember continues her assault on Phantom.)

Phantom: That actually hurt!

Ember: That was the intent!

Phantom: One of the things I found annoying about you, other than your song list, was that brash confidence in yourself. I need to fix that!

(Ember goes for her guitar but Phantom, moving fast, punches her in the gut & grabs her by the throat.)

Phantom: You know, in the future, I did something that would completely ruin your life. I think I'll show you just what I did.

Danny: GET AWAY FROM HER!!!

(Danny slams a massive haymaker that sends Phantom down, hard, into a rocky outcropping.)

Ember: What in the---

Danny: You ok?

Ember: Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Look, don't get too worked up over me, ok?

Danny: I can't. It's kind of true, when I think about it now. In the future, I hurt you pretty bad. I've hurt a lot of people actually.

Ember: Hey…

Danny: But I will end this RIGHT NOW!!!

(An intense field of green energy surrounds around Danny as he rockets towards Phantom & tackles him. Before Phantom can mount a counterattack, Danny lets loose with a heavy, savage barrage of punches a kicks, the shockwaves felt by anyone within distance of the two. Danny at one point kicks Phantom in the jaw before grabbing him by the collar & unloads with a point blank ecto blast to his face.)

Danny: Home in on my location & get ready.

Phantom: Urgh…I was right…there is much hatred in you.

Danny: Stop saying that! We have nothing in common!

Phantom: Really? You could have fooled me! Don't tell me you just did this to me under the false pretense of being a super hero. The only way you managed to get me into this state was because you tapped into that hatred of me. Let go of any pretense you have of being noble & you'll be at the same level as me.

Danny: I said SHUT UP!!

(Danny lunges forward for another blow with his left arm, but Phantom grips it.)

Phantom: Even now, you're thinking only of others & how to protect them. Believe me, you're better off severing the ties you have.

Danny: Says you! You killed me the very first chance you got!

Phantom: No, I killed off a remnant, someone who never did appreciate what was given to him!

(A loud snap can be heard as Phantom breaks Danny's left arm. Danny screams in agony as Phantom smiles & punches him in the ribs hard. Danny coughs up blood as he is dropped to the ground.)

Phantom: Perhaps you need something to spur you into your transformation. Oh I know! I'll kill Sam! You seem so attached to her. Maybe her dying screams will inspire you.

Danny: D-don't you dare…(a mass of green energy is wrapping around Danny's right arm.)

Phantom: Or maybe I should kill everyone in Amity. Ah, that's it. I can't take any chances! Kill all of them. Even my parents. They were such idiots, not being able to tell their own son had ghost powers. Valerie, so wrapped up in her hatred of ghosts to care about you. Tucker the sad techno geek. Oh, but be assured I will spare no time in exterminating all of them right after I destroy this temple I leave you here to wallow in your weakness!

Danny: **I SAID STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM THEM!!!!**

(In a matter of seconds, it all unfolds; Danny summons whatever strength he has left to lunge forward at Phantom with his right arm & punches at his chest. At the same time, the energy surrounding his arm builds up & takes the shape of a sword, forming around his elbow & fist. The blade pierces through Phantom's body, going right through him until the point juts out at his back. A mix of shock & horror washes over Phantom's face as he realizes, too late, what has just happened.)

Phantom: Im…possible…you can't…no one has…this power…

Danny: …

Phantom: I was…right…there is a killer…in you…

(Ember & Johnny grab Danny & pull him away from Phantom.)

Ember: Got him!

Johnny: Hang in there kid!

Danny: Sydney…do it…

(A few seconds later, behind Phantom, part of the area's reality becomes distorted. Suddenly, a rectangular doorway forms & opens up, pulling in Phantom. One final sinister grin creeps up on his face as his is absorbed into the portal. Seconds later, the doorway closes.)

Ember: Whoa. Did you see that?

Johnny: Yeah. The kid pulled it off alright. (Danny reverts into his human self & the communicator falls out of his ear.)

Ember: Baby pop's not looking too good right about now.

Johnny: His arm's broken &if I'm right, his ribs might be too.

Ember: You take care of him then. My job's done.

Johnny: Wait, you're just leaving?

Ember: I'm not feeling too hot myself, dig. Just need a place to sleep this off. Dipstick here will be fine. Laters. (Ember flies off.)

Johnny: Sure, I guess. (Johnny picks up the communicator.) Hey, anyone there?

Sydney: It's me! What's going on?

Johnny: We're doe here, but Danny's hurt real bad.

Sydney: Ok, I read you. Meet up with me & Sam, we'll get him back to Amity right away!

(Johnny sighs as he struggles to pick Danny up.)

Johnny: …just what do you think you're doing Skulker? (Johnny turns to see Skulker, who is missing an arm still, but manages to have a large pistol ready.)

Skulker: I'm seeing this mission through to the end.

Johnny: Dude, it's over. Danny's stopped him & Phantom's sealed up now. There's nothing left to worry about.

Skulker: You say that now, but remember what Pandora & Clockwork said: Dark Danny is born because of all the negative & deeply seeded emotions of the boy. We have adverted disaster for now, but it's a matter of time before he gives in to those feelings.

Johnny: Oh come on, don't tell me you buy into that bull!

Skulker: What makes you so sure he won't?

Johnny: What makes you so sure he will? I ain't a saint, but me & Danny always had an understanding! He didn't have to lift a finger to save our asses, but he did anyway! So back off!

Skulker: You're in no position to tell me what to do.

Johnny: For a guy with one arm, you're pretty sure of yourself. I can kick your ass without Shadow!

(At this point, Desiree & Spectra join Skulker.)

Desiree: I hate to say, you might find this tougher than you expected.

Spectra: I can't imagine a better opportunity than this to be rid of our biggest problem once & for all!

Desiree: It's better this way Johnny. He will turn on us. You may not want to take advantage of this, but we will.

(A large blast of fore is shot over her head. Kitty, armed with a rifle of her own, jumps down next to Johnny. Overhead flies Dora, who transforms from her dragon persona into her regular self.)

Kitty: Don't even think about it!

Johnny: Kitty?

Kitty: I got impatient, so I hitched a ride.

Dora: I'm in agreement with Johnny. I owe quite a debt to Danny & his friends. Anyone who tries to hurt hi, they have me to answer to.

Spectra: Oh great, she grew a spine.

Dora: I can also grow scales, fangs & claws if you catch my drift!

Desiree: Oh really? (Desiree summons a dragon of her own.) This is what we call a stalemate.

(Suddenly, Frostbite jumps in between the two groups.)

Frostbite: Checkmate.

Skulker: Oh perfect, now you show up!

Frostbite: And just in time too! I'll thank you for not terminating he life of the Great One here.

Spectra: You and what army?(The bulk of Frostbite's forces all emerge & encircle the area.) Oh, THAT army. Never mind.

Kitty: Oh man, Johnny, you look a wreck.

Johnny: Yeah, well I took some serious blows but Danny's gotten the worse of it.

Frostbite: Let's go. The doctors in his world can take better care of him.

(Hours later, in Amity Hospital, Jazz shows up to find Kwan & Sam sitting outside of Danny's room.)

Jazz: I came as soon as you called! How is he?

Sam: Fine, just fine. Your mom's in there with him now. She hasn't left his side since he left the emergency room.

Kwan: The doctor says he's got a broken arm, a concussion and several cracked ribs. But he'll be able to leave the hospital in a short while.

Sam: By the way, thanks for showing up.

Kwan: It's the least I can do, you know. I mean I picked on him sometimes, I know, but I would never think to go that far.

Jazz: It's ok Kwan, no one is blaming you.

Kwan: I'm just so mad, you know. Why the hell would he even do something like this?

Sam: Kwan, this is Dash we're talking about. He doesn't exactly use rational thought.

Kwan: Tell me about it.

Jazz: What about everyone else? Where's Tucker?

Sam: Tucker won't be back for a few more days, but I called him already. Valerie was the only other one, aside from Kwan, to even bother showing up. (It's at this point that Jack appears, with some Styrofoam cups in hand.)

Jack: Here, drink up. Glad to see you here Jazz.

Jazz: Yeah, these two managed to fill me in.

Jack: Your mother & I will have to attend an emergency disciplinary meeting tomorrow morning, so we'd appreciate it if you would stay with Danny.

Sam: What do you think will happen?

Jack: It's hard to say. I'm fairly certain that Baxter kid already has some sort of fancy lawyer feeding him lines. We'll be lucky if I don't go berserk & strangle the kid.

Jazz: The important thing to remember is that Danny's fine. We can focus on how much you want to manhandle him later.

Kwan: In any case, I'll head on home now.

Jack: Alright, thanks for coming Kwan. I think that might have helped to cheer Danny up.

Sam: I better get going too, my parents are probably worried sick.

Jack: Take care, Sam. Come on Jazz, let's go see Danny.

Jazz: I'll be there in a couple of minutes Dad, I just need to talk to Sam about something.

(A few minutes later, Jazz & Sam have a talk in front of the maternity ward.)

Sam: …and that's it basically.

Jazz: Oh my God, Danny…

Sam: This isn't something we really ever planned for. I mean killing is one thing, killing what is possibly you…

Jazz: Don't say that Sam.

Sam: I'm not saying he is or will be that guy, but…

Jazz: Look, Sam, Danny is who he is. None of what that guy said is true. Guys like him prey on our emotions & try to weaken us mentally. It's one of his primary weapons. Danny's not perfect, but he always managed to make the right choices when it mattered. And the minute Dark Danny killed his human side was the minute that the Danny he was ceased to exist. Danny will realize that sooner or later.

Sam: I hope you're right. He's his own worst critic.

(A few days later, the halls of Casper High are filled with tension due to the events of the week. Sam walks down the hallways alongside Danny. His left arm is in a cast & part of his forehead is bandaged up. He has a less than thrilled look on his face.)

Sam: Hey Danny, you're sure you'll be ok with this?

Danny: Yeah, I'm sure of it. The last thing I need is to spend more time lying in bed not doing anything. I can only stand so much of Jenga.

Sam: I see you've had one too many games with Jazz.

Danny: Yup.

Sam: The good news is that Lancer's willing to give you an extension on the term paper. The faculty's been acting different lately.

Danny: I wonder why. (Kwan & Valerie join the two at Danny's locker.)

Kwan: It's because of the city council.

Valerie: Nice to see you're up and about.

Danny: Hey, thanks. You look tired.

Valerie: Sorry, but my, uh, new job has me up & about, so I don't get to see people much. So, have your parents talked to you about what happened yet?

Danny: Only about the fact that Dash got off with a light sentence. Summer School & dismissal from all but the football team was what he got.

Sam: Yeah, imagine how pleased we are about that.

Kwan: After that, the city council somehow got word and decided to step in. The school board is now being forced to revise their policy on bullying.

Valerie: So in short, everyone in the staff is paying for Dash's stupidity. Again.

Danny: That sort of bites.

Valerie: Danny, maybe it's better if you don't stick around today, just chill out for a bit at the park.

Danny: Maybe.

Kwan: Heads up. (Dash & Paulina, as well as most of the football team, approach Danny.)

Sam: Oh, this will not end well.

Dash: Fenton.

Danny: I have a name, you know.

Dash: Whatever. I'm just here to deliver a message to you.

Danny: I'm REALLY not in the mood to deal with you right now, Dash.

Dash: Too bad, you're gonna stand there & listen to me.

Valerie: So much for a peaceful resolution to this. (Star shows up.)

Star: Hey, where have you been?

Valerie: Busy.

Dash: Despite my sincere apology, the school decided to cut me from every team except the football team.

Danny: I heard. Cry me a river.

Dash: Look, I'm just putting you on notice right now, it's your fault that I got stuck in summer school, Fen-turd! Just because you got out of the hospital don't expect any sympathy from us.

Danny: Are we through?

Dash: No, there's more. The minute I get done with summer school, I will track you down & wail on you like there's no tomorrow!

Danny: Oh, is that right? (Danny at this point is practically seething with anger.)

Kwan: Dash, back off. I think you've said enough.

Danny: No Kwan, I'll handle this.

Dash: Oh, what are you gonna do, report me to Lancer?

(Danny, with his good arm, grabs Dash by the collar & slams him against the lockers, with enough force to shake the walls.)

Sam: Danny! Calm down!

Kwan: Whoa!

Dash: Hey man, what are you doing?

Danny: Something someone should have done a long time ago! You think that just because you're the best athlete in this school & the most popular, that gives you the right to be an asshole? You think I like the idea of having you stuff my head in a toilet because it makes you feel superior?

Dash: Uh yeah?

Danny: It was a rhetorical question you dumb ape! It's bad enough half of the school hates me because I'm not a mindless drone like them who falls in line to the in-crowd just to fit in, you have to go the extra mile every day to try to make me feel worse!

Dash: Ok, ok, ease up man, calm down!

Danny: WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CALM DOWN? YOU ALMOST KILLED ME YOU PRICK!! As far as I'm concerned, you're a muscle bound jackass who picks on anyone he feels like to make himself feel good! You're pathetic & don't even give a damn about who gets hurt! I'm fed up with your crap & I'm sick of the fact no one has the guts to tell you to your face just how big of an ass you really are!

(The crowd of students all look on in stunned silence, not sure what to make of Danny's angry tirade.)

Paulina: Whoo hoo, the dork's making a stand. Real stand up moment. Anyone wanna clap?

Danny: Oh that's right, I'm a dork. Real cute, princess. Since we're on the subject of handing out labels, why don't I give one to you, like say 'stuck up bitch'?

Paulina: Hey!

Danny: Oh, I'm sorry, was that insensitive of me? Too bad, I doubt you even know what insensitive means! I can't believe I had the hots for you, what the hell was I thinking? God, how can anyone put up with someone who thinks the entire world should always revolve around them? Here's a tip, most guys like a girl who can count to ten.

(Danny finally releases his grip on Dash's collar, grabs his book bag & glares at the rest of the students.)

Danny: If you thought that was shocking, that it was uncalled on, I really don't care! Far as I remember, all most of you ever did was mock me or call me names! I would have figured nearly dying would get at least one of you to drop by the hospital to say hi. Guess I was wrong huh? Feel free not to give a damn about the weird kid, I'll be leaving now.

(Without even looking at anyone else, Danny kicks open a side door leading outside & stalks off.)

Sam: Oh, Danny.

Dash: What was that?

Valerie: That was about 6 or so years of pent up adolescent anger & aggression let out in 3 minutes.

Sam: And all it took for him to unleash it on everyone was for you to open your big mouth.

Kwan: Smooth move bud! Why not kick some kittens while you're here!

Dash: Oh come on Kwan, I didn't mean for this to happen!

Kwan: dude, you're my pal and all, but I can't even defend this. (Lancer & Testlaff finally appear.)

Testlaff: Ok, ok, break it up.

Lancer: What's going on here?

Star: Long story short, Danny had a bit of a emotional outburst & freaked on just about everyone.

Sam: You may want to ask the star quarterback here for all the finer points.

Dash: This is not my day.

Testlaff: Dash, I'd like to have a word with you. NOW.

Kwan: I better come too. She'll want to hear all sides of this story.

(Testlaff escorts Dash to her office while Lancer talks with the others.)

Lancer: Where's Danny?

Sam: He just bolted out of school.

Lancer: I see. Sam, could you please go & find him? I doubt he'd want to see me right now.

Sam: Yeah, I have an idea where he's at. But I don't even know if it's a good idea to bring him back.

Lancer: I'll leave that to you. In the meantime, I've got crowd control. (Lancer pulls out a megaphone.) All right, nothing to see here, resume your regular routines.

Valerie: Hey, you want me to come with you?

Sam: Nah, I don't want to risk having him bite your head off too.

Valerie: Oh right, the breakup deal.

Sam: Later. (Sam runs off.)

Paulina: This is weird.

Star: I know, I never imagined Danny had something like that in him.

Valerie: You'd be surprised what people are capable of. Anyone feel like discussing this over a latte?

Paulina: I'll pass. I think I want to be alone now. (Paulina walks off.)

(Somewhere on the outskirts of Amity, Sam enters what's left of a ruined cathedral. She finds Danny sitting by himself in one of the few remaining pews, looking up at a cracked stained glass window.)

Sam: There you are. I was kind of hoping I'd find you here.

Danny: Hey, where else would I be? This is the only place I know where I can sit & think in peace.

Sam: Maybe next time you have an outburst like that, you can hide out in the Goth teahouse.

Danny: I doubt they'd want anything to do with me either.

Sam: Danny, come on.

Danny: I've been thinking for the past two or three days, Sam. I've been thinking about everything that he said, what he told me about myself. In a way, he's right.

Sam: No, Danny stop you're a whole different person than him!

Danny: I can't say that for sure Sam. I mean, let's face it, I know what those kids in school think about me. It's been building up for so long & it felt so great to lash out at them! Why do we have to put up with their crap anyway? And with the exception of one area, just about every ghost in the Ghost Zone either hates my guts or wants me dead! Why should I even try to save them if they plan on putting me 6 feet under anyway?

Ember's Voice: Wow, you really are your own worst critic, huh?

(Danny & Sam turn to see that Ember is sitting atop of a angel's statue, guitar in hand.)

Danny: If you've come to pick a fight, don't. I'm not in the mood.

Ember: Geez, relax Baby Pop! Never thought someone like you can get wound so tight.

Sam: You can't really blame him, can you? He almost died saving you guys.

Ember: Yeah yeah, I know the deal, then I get cranky about the fact that he did save me even though I can fend for myself, yadda yadda.

Danny: Like I said, not in the mood.

Ember: Save it, kiddo. Now look, as far as I know that Dark Danny guy is not you. I seem to recall someone mentioning that he killed his human self before he went all temperamental in the future. So don't be feeling 'responsible' for anything he did. He did it, not you. You're just a guy who has an annoying habit of helping everyone out whether they want to or not. That's the Danny Phantom I know.

Danny: Uh, sure, I'll go with that.

Ember: As I hear it, there are quite a few ghosts who stood up for you when Skulker wanted to waste you, so don't think your little boy scout thing isn't appreciated. The way I figure, if those jerks can't show a little gratitude, screw them.

Sam: A pep talk? From you?

Ember: The week's been full of surprises.

Danny: You're telling me this for a reason, right?

Ember: Damn right. This fight made me realize that I'm not as strong as I wanna be. Also pissing me the hell off is the fact that my rival will get all emo & quit, or at the very worst seek out some complete whack job to gain more power & forsake all the friends he made.

Sam: Rival?

Danny: At least it's not Box Ghost.

Sam: I see your logic.

Ember: So, here's the deal; One month from now, I'm coming back to town to fight you. You better be healed up by then, because I won't be taking it easy on you.

Danny: Maybe you ought to worry about me taking it easy on you. You know I have a wicked right.

Ember: I bet. And I ain't gonna stop until I know for sure which one of us is better!

Danny: Fine by me. See you in a month!

Ember: Ditto! (Ember flies off.)

Sam: I could be mistaken, but I think she just succeeded in that pep talk of hers.

Danny: Ember? Pep talk? Are you for real, she wants to rip my head off.

Sam: True, but she didn't. She could have easily attacked you right now but she gave you a whole month. And you look excited. I say that qualifies for a successful pep talk.

Danny: You're delusional!

Sam: Do you feel depressed?

Danny: No.

Sam: Angry at yourself?

Danny: No.

Sam: Do you feel like every person & ghost out there is a weakling deserving of your unrelenting wrath?

Danny: Hell no! You need to stop reading Tuck's comic books!

Sam: See, it worked! That's the Danny I know! Look, it's tough being who we are, but we'll be fine. Sure we're not the most popular or the most athletic, but really, did it ever matter to you? You became friends with me & Tuck because of who we are & you always tried to find the good in everyone you meet. It'll take others some time to see that, but when they do, they'll appreciate you more for it. (Sam hugs Danny.)

Danny: Wow…thanks Sam. I really needed to hear that.

Sam: No problem. Come on, let's get you back to school. Lancer will probably want to have a counseling session now.

Danny: I probably should go. (The two walk off together as Ember, unknown to them, looks on from a distance.)

_**Back in the present, York sips his soda as the story is finished.**_

Star: After a couple of sessions, Danny eventually mellowed out more. And after the special assembly the other students started to talk to Danny more.

Tucker: There's also been activity going on with certain cliques.

York: ah, I see now why some of the staff was so uneasy to discuss the policy changes. The incident in that other school also helped to spur the change, or so Lancer told me.

Star: There are some who think Danny wants to overthrow the cliques & start a new order within the high school.

Tucker: That's going a little too far.

Star: Trust me, most of the popular kids are more paranoid than you think.

Sydney: The Dark Danny incident changed things in the Ghost Zone too. Many feel wary of Danny while many more see him as a new hero.

York: What surprises me is that he has that power you told me about.

Tucker: The Spectral Sword you mean?

Sydney: I think Banshee Blade is better!

Star: Wait, why not call it a Spirit Sword?

York: Someone else has that trademarked. Point is, I'm surprised he's been able to restrain himself from using that power for so long.

Tucker: He killed someone with it, I think that could be the catalyst.

York: Yes, I see. Anyway, thanks for the info, all of you. I'll be off now. Oh, before I forget…

Tucker: I swear, I didn't forget about the essay! I'm only human man!

Star: Chill out babe.

York: Weird outburst aside, do me a favor& tell Danny whatever happens do not enter the Ghost Zone.

Tucker: Uh, sure.

York: Well, good day. (York leaves the money for the food on the table & leaves.)

Star: So…2100 years old.

Tucker: Give or take a century. Sydney, can you explain that?

Sydney: There is one possible explanation, but even I have a hard time believing it.

Star: He could be an alien.

Tucker: Or a demigod.

Sydney: Perhaps. Ember once told me that he was the last of his kind. If I remember correctly, there was a group of people whose specialty was ancient magic. He could be one of them.

Tucker: This looks like a job for Tobin's Spirit Guide.

(Sometime later, in the Ghost Zone, at the front of the Phantom Sanctuary, Youngblood paces back and forth.)

Youngblood: What's taking him so long? (A portal opens up & York, in his Monk attire, steps out)

York: So, you're the one who called me?

Youngblood: Yeah, that I am. We've got problems

York: Obviously. Clockwork filled me in on the finer details. How does it look?

Youngblood: At the rate it's been the gate will open in…(Youngblood looks at his watch.) 5 minutes. If you have a plan, now is the time to tell me.

York: Wait, I'm confused. Since when do you trust adults?

Youngblood: I don't, but Danny's cool with you, so that must mean you're alright.

York: Ok then, this will be a bit tricky. What do you think, Ember? (Ember pops out from behind a rock.)

Ember: You knew I was here?

York: Hello, mage who can detect spiritual energy! Does that surprise you?

Ember: No, I suppose not.

York: Right. Now, I'm gonna work on sealing that portal back up when it opens. I need you to run interference.

Ember: Rock on!

Youngblood: Oh crap, here we go!

(Part of the fabric of reality is distorted as a black portal gate is literally ripped open. From within, reaching out & clawing his way into the Ghost Zone is Phantom. His eyes are blood red &on his chest, there is a huge glowing scar from where Danny fatally stabbed him.)

Phantom: Ah, it feels so good to be back! Now isn't this pleasant, a welcoming committee. Looks like I get to start the killing in earnest.

Ember: Like spit you will.

Phantom: Oh really Ember. Do you have a short memory or do you not know what I did to you so easily last time.

Youngblood: Wait, you died! Danny stabbed you in the chest!

Phantom: Yes, that pesky little human did score a lucky hit. Sheer hatred alone was what brought me back.

York: Actually, I believe it's different. Judging by the wound on your chest, you've been absorbing the energies of Limbo into your body. It's the only other way you could have come back to life & rip a hole back into this plane.

Phantom: You seem…familiar? Are you someone I killed?

York: I'm sealing the portal. Ember, take him down! (York makes several hand signs & begins to chant.)

Phantom: Take me down? I think you trust her too much! (Phantom creates several clones of himself.) I'll kill all of you, right here & right now.

(Ember, raising an eyebrow, unstraps her guitar, twirls it over her head several times & sticks it right in the ground in front of her.)

Ember: No. You're not even gonna lay so much as a finger on any of them.

Phantom: What makes you so sure you can even be a match for the copies of me?

Ember: This.

(As quick as a hiccup it begins and ends. With vicious speed & precision, Ember rushes & elbows one clone in the throat, kicks the second at the base of his neck & yakuza kicks the last one hard in the face before returning to her spot behind the guitar. All three clones fall down & disappear.)

Phantom: That's not possible.

Ember: Oh, it be possible!

Phantom: Ok then, if it's speed you want.

(Suddenly, Phantom appears before Ember. He tries to land various blows on her, but Ember manages to evade & parry all of them.)

Ember: See, I've been training with Dip Stick's gal & I've steeped up my game a lot. I've been forcing myself though hell just to be stronger!

Phantom: Stronger than me?

Ember: No! Stronger than him!

Phantom: That weakling? You should set your goals much higher!

(Phantom goes for a haymaker, but Ember actually catches his fist in one hand)

Ember: For the record, that 'pathetic weakling so going to be so far beyond you it's unbelievable! So I'm gonna get stronger to show him I have what it takes to keep up with him! Oh, by the way…THIS IS FOR DESTROYING MY VOCAL CHORDS!!

(Ember's left arm is set ablaze as she delivers a rising uppercut that sends Phantom to the ground. Ember takes a deep breath, waiting for his next move.)

Youngblood: Shoryuken!!!

York: Ok, I got the portal sealed! No worries there.

Ember: Cool, but what about this joker?

York: Let me handle the cleanup.

Phantom: Urgh…wait, now I remember. You're Altair York. You were the friend of my parents.

York: I seriously think you need to refrain from calling my friends your parents.

Phantom: You were also a meddlesome person. I had to seal you away in the future to stop you from coming after me. It looks like I'll just have to find a way of killing you later.

York: Sorry. You don't have a later to look forward to. (York unsheathes the sword in his staff. Suddenly, red kanji becomes visible on the side.)

Phantom: You seriously believe you can stop me?

York: Yes.

Phantom: Your future self didn't have the nerve to try, he believed in reforming me. What makes you different from him?

York: There was one thing that version of me had that I lack: mercy.

(Phantom rushes forward, energy blasts ready, but York blinks, takes a single breath & in a second, slashes Phantom across the chest. Phantom is frozen in place.)

Youngblood: WHOA!! That was so Mifune!

Ember: And that was…

York: This technique is called the Edge of Judgment, a high level Shinigami technique that can only work on spirits. What ever ghost is hit with it, the past deeds they have done will be used against them.

Youngblood: Ok, so is he going back to Limbo?

Ember: That will be a pain in the ass, he'll break out again.

York: No, not this time. Dark Danny has so much damage here & in his era. The sins he has committed are unforgivable and there's only one place to send him. By the way, we all need to step back about 5 feet. Yeah, that's good.

Youngblood: So what now? Where do we send him.

York: Where else? Straight to Hell.

(Suddenly, a red circle forms beneath Phantom's body. Black chains erupt from the ground & bind him head to toe as much as possible, before a giant skeletal hand grabs him. Phantom is dragged down, screaming in terror, as an ominous voice laughs. When he is taken deeper into the circle, flames shoot up & the circle closes up. All is silent.)

York: Well, so much for him

Youngblood: Dude…freaking METAL!!

(Back in the human world, Ember & York arrive at the abandoned cathedral via a portal.)

York: So, when did you know I was gonna show up.

Ember: Right after I got a call from Youngblood. He said he was detecting some weird activity in that area & wanted to call in Danny. I convinced him to get you instead.

York: Right, right? Uh, why?

Ember: Look, the kid killed him and he feels plenty bad about that. I can't fight a guy who keeps on kicking himself when he is down.

York: Oh, of course not. I guess I should focus on sword training then, get him to not be so hesitant about that power. It could be useful.

Ember: Will that affect the plans for Japan? I mean, the kids have been looking forward to that.

York: No, actually it fits in rather well. We need to see my sensei anyway. When we get there, it' all gonna make sense. I'm going home. I just hope Tucker & Dani didn't destroy the lab.

Ember: Meh, it could be worse. Later teach.

York: Yeah, later.

(As York walks off, Ember sits down at a pew & looks up at the statue of the angel.)

Ember: Come to think of it, it was a night like this…

_**Back 6 Months. Maddie adjusts Danny's covers for him as he lies asleep in the hospital bed.**_

Maddie: You get some rest dear. I'll come visit you first chance I get tomorrow.

(As Maddie gets up she sighs before turning off the light & leaving the room. A few seconds later, Ember appears next to Danny.)

Ember: Yeah, um…look, I know you're asleep and all, but it makes this much easier for me so… (Ember bends down & kisses Danny on the forehead.) Thank you.

(Sighing, Ember goes & sits on the window sill with her guitar & strums a few chords, watching over him.)

Ember: Why is it always the nice ones?

**END OF VERSE 4**

**And now, for a very long, LONG overdue session of Filler Theater!**

Dani: Hey, did you miss us?! (I walk in.)

Me: I'm so, SO SORRY I MADE YOU WAIT!!! THE WAIT TIME FOR THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE!!! AS A WAY OF MAKING AMENDS I WILL HAVE A RANDOM PERSON COMMIT SEPPUKU RIGHT NOW!! (I grab Box Ghost.)

B. Ghost: Wait, no I'm too young to have my belly slashed open for ritual suicide!

Dani: This was one hell of a long chapter!

Me: Oh yeah, I know. The planning for everything took so long, and there were so many false starts too. And the discs I used kept on getting corrupted, so I had bought a flash drive to save it all.

Dani: Well, the important thing is you lived up to your word & chapter 4 is done. And what a doozy too.

Me: Tell me about it. Now I can focus on what we all know I've been waiting on for the past year. Don't make me say it…(Timmy & Aang pop in.)

Timmy: Allow us.

Aang: It's time to BRAWL!!!! (All three of us hold up Wiimotes.)

Timmy: Wait, where is DarkDp? He usually has a cameo at the end of these things.

Me: He has bought the Japanese version. I haven't seen him since Groundhog's Day.

Aang: Say no more! Come on, let's play!

Mysterious Voice: NOT SO FAST!

(Everyone looks up on top of the building to see, standing majestically, Prince Eragon.)

Me: Uh, can we help you?

Eragon: You dare to feature that weakling of a sister instead of me in your story! I challenge thee to a round of real Smash Bros!

Me: Uh…ok. Dani, can you please kill him before I have to?

Dani: Oh, sure, why not? I didn't get to do too much. (Dani flies atop to the roof and reverts to her Dani Phantom persona.)

Timmy: Ok, the rules are one round, one stock life, all items on. And no, we don't allow wave dashing.

Eragon: Prepare for a sound thrashing, small one!

Dani: Sure, whatever.

Timmy: Ready…GO!!!

(As Eragon runs towards Dani, a Smash Ball floats above her.)

Dani: Well, this was quick! (Dani grabs the Smash Ball & glows blue.)

Eragon: There is no one in this realm that can stop me from destroying you!

Dani: Oh really?

(Dani activates her Final Smash. As Eragon comes into range, she forms a giant glowing green sphere & slams it into Eragon's gut. It explodes & sends him flying skywards.)

Aang: Wow that was quick!

Timmy: Dani wins! (Anita walks in.)

Me: Is it me…

Anita: You're wondering too whether she just used her own version of Rasengan.

Me: I would not be surprised if they watched Naruto a lot.

Dani: Well, that's it for Filler Theater. See you guys later!

Anita: Wow, 100 pages. You had way too much spare time on your hands.

Me: Yeah, and thanks to this game, it's all going to good use.

Anita: Yup. I can't help but think this ending is missing something.

(Speeding by on a motorcycle similar to Wario's, Tootie rides in, grabs Timmy & rides off into the sunset.)

Anita: Never mind.

_Theme Songs for Phantom:_

_Rain- By Yoko Kanno, Vocals by Steve Cante_

_Scattered Rain- Tsuneo Imahori (From ' Trigun- The Second Donut Happy Pack' OST)_

Afterword:

Well, the first story arc is finally complete.And, I am proud to say, it turned out better than I expected. I mean, seriously, I had a lot of fears about half assing this one, and the length of this one really had me on edge. I mean, damn, it's 54 pages. I NEVER did a chapter that long. The paper one was twice as long. Eventually I had to do some editing and the final results are before you. Now then, more thoughts before my need to Brawl consumes me again...

-Writing Dark Danny was apparently the easiest thing to do. Let's be frank: we're not really dealing with a villain that has certain complex emotions like Vlad or Magneto. We are dealing with a sociopath who has only one desire; to hurt as many people as possible and to do it as much as possible. The guy is a true blue asshole, no doubt about it. Writing the scene for Danny letting loose with all of his anger however was tough, because Danny by all accounts really doesn't let his anger consume or overwhelm him that much. However, I wanted to illustrate that over time, the stress of being Dany Phantom & Danny Fenton was slowly beginning to creep up on him. The added factor of his admitted dislike of Dash only helped further this little change. Of course, the events of this story actually have a ripple effect, as it will be revealed in the next story arc.

-I gave a lot of characters some equal footing in tis story to expand the universe & give the story more life. I mean a good story is only as stong as it's denziens and the DP universe has a variety of characters. The Ghost Zone characters, as well as the people in Danny's school, are gonna see a little more action soon, and there will be a focus on certain characters & their relationships to the heroes.

-I see that I did indeed comment on the Danny/Sam shipping aspect a lot. Seriously, I didn't even notice until I read some of the comments you gave me. Of course, now that I reflect on it, it does seem fitting I address it like I did, eh? Oh, and the next story arc will feature Sam a bit more

-The Danny & Ember rivalry/friendship, that will also be looked at too, but not right away. I don't wanna spoil too much, but I think I have a good idea on how it will develop.

-Chapter 5 will be done as soon as I finish some research on Japanese schools, japanese ghost stories & certain other aspects. So don't worry too much about Brawl eating up all my time 

-There are a few sneaky little references to certain Shonen Jump titles, one not so subtle and one that is almost easy to miss. See if you can find them all...


	6. The Eastern Venture, Part 1

Danny Phantom: Fanning The Flames Remix

Verse 5: The Eastern Venture (Part 1: New Faces)

by Kairi Taylor

(Fade in to a classroom in Casper High in mid December, where currently Danny and his class is assembled. Along with the class is Prof. York, Lancer, Testlaff and the Fentons. At the podium in the classroom is Principal Ishiyama.)

Ishiyama: Good morning students! No doubt you're all aware of why you're here!

Dash: Is it because of the cake incident in home ec? I swear, it was Kwan's idea!

Kwan: Dude!

Ishiyama: No, Mr. Baxter it is not, but I will have a word with you about that later! As you all know, your class scored the highest in the recent academic competition in Casper High,, so you have won the right to the school trip to Japan. Needless to say, we are all pleased with your performance. Some a little more than others.

Lance: She means my kabuki dance, right?

York: Yes.

Ishiyama: Now, our esteemed Prof. York is providing the majority of funds for this trip, so I will give him the floor. (The principal steps aside as York addresss the class.)

York: Ok, let's get down to the details. Everyone here is getting a nice folder with some info on the area we'll be staying in as well as local customs, history and useful Japanese phrases. Trust me, you'll need them. It's also got a handy map of the area in case you get lost. The folks in charge of everything will be myself, along with Mr. Lancer, Mrs. Testlaff and the Fentons.

Maddie: It was so nice of Altair to ask us to help out with the trip.

Jack: Yeah, I'll say. It's gonna be nice to get out of the city and visit your old teacher. I forget, what was the name of that village, I always had trouble pronouncing it.

Maddie: Yuurei-no-Machi dear. We haven't set foot there since we were in college.

Jack: Ah, that was a nice town. I still find it odd that their methods of ghost handling was so traditional. But then again, we didn't get to do too much anyway.

Lancer: Wait, did you say they have ghost problems?

Maddie: Well sort of. Yuurei no Machi kind of has a reputation for supernatural occurances.

Jack: It's also one of the most noted places for supernatural studies in the world. There's even a detailed library of the spirit world located there.

Lancer: Wow, kind of odd that York chose to host the trip there.

Maddie: Oh there's more to the town than ghosts! The booklet explains it all.

York: So again, I must stress on the importance of not going ino this region. It's off limits. I don't even want to THINK that I saw any of you go there.

Dash: But you haven't even explained what a 'love hotel' is.

York: Dash, ask me in private later if you must. Just don't go. Especially you. (York points into the crowd of students.)

Danny: What?

Sam: Why are you pointing at us?

Danny: We're not even—

York: I was talking about them. (Tucker and Star exchange glances.)

Tucker: Oh boy.

Star: He assumes the worse of us.

Paulina: Hee hee, I think he meant both of them.

Valerie: Totally.

York: The handy-dandy guide we have for you will give you more details than I can cover. Also, we need you to fill out these forms so we can properly hand out uniforms. (The classroom gasps.)

Dash: Wait, WHAT?

Ishiyama: Since you will all be studying in a Japanese school, it's only fitting that you wear the proper attire. Personally, I think you will all look adorable!

Sam: Oh no.

Paulina: Oh this is almost too much! You're actually making Sam Manson wear a DRESS!

Sam: What are you so happy about? You're wearing the same dress too!

Paulina: Yeah, but I make it look GOOD.

Dash: I fail to see the upside to this!

Kwan: Believe me, it's not so bad. Have you ever seen a Japanese female's gym uniform before?

Dash: No.

Kwan: Trust Kwan when he says it's worth it!

(Later, on the roof of the building York talks with Maddie and Jack.)

York: I want to thank you two again for volunteering to come with us on this trip!

Maddie: Hey, no problem!

Jack: We'd like to think we could take a more active role in the kids life. The idea of leaving the twon defenseless against a ghost attack does trouble me though.

Maddie: Dear, that's why Jazz is staying at our house until we get back.

Jack: Yes, but I'm uncomfortable with leaving her in Fenton Works on her own.

York: I'm sure your daughter will be fine. Unless, of course, you want those other ghost hunters grabbing all the fame.

Jack: Fine fine, I'll just think of this as a learning experience for her. And it'll give me time to get some more data on Japanese ghosts.

Maddie: You mean the yokai dear. There's still something that is on my mind, mostly being the fact that Master Hamato is the one who is behind the planning.

York: I know. He's busy enough as it is working with the ojo. Why do you suppose he sent you that letter concerning Danny?

Maddie: Beats me.

Jack: Maybe it's the old hidden potential gambit.

York: Say what?

Jack: Well, since both of us are rather 'gifted' in certain fields he figures that some of the potential rubbed off on the offspring.

York: I think you watched too much Star Wars.

Maddie: You'd be surprised how accurate some of his guesses are. In any case, it will be great to see Yuurei no Machi again.

York: Yes, just one thing.

Jack: We know, we know, don't go to the love hotels.

York: I wa saving that line for Danny & Sam!

(Elsewhere, specifically within the confines of the Amity Mall, Paulina is sitting at a table in the food court, sketching tablet in her hands as Valerie and Star approach her.)

Star: Wow, you were right, there she is!

Valerie: See? She's sitting right there, no entourage or anything.

Star: That's just freaky. The girl's practically fueld by adoring fans. I wonder what she's up to.

Valerie: Yo, Paulina!

Star: So much for the subtle approach.

Paulina: Hey, fancy meeting you here.

Valerie: Yeah, word on the street is you've been pursuing the hermit lifestyle lately.

Paulina: Yeah, usually I wouldn't keep myself out of the public eye for too long, but I've had what they call a 'surge of inspiration' as of late.

Valerie: Surge of inspiration…

Star: It seems it has something to do with the drawing tablet in your hands. Is that a an evening gown?

Paulina: Yeah, 7th one I thought up. I also have designs for shirts, blouses, hats, skirts, the whole 9. I just seem to have a whole lot of ideas swimming around in the ol' noggin.

Valerie: I didn't even know you sketched.

Paulina: It's a skill of mine I had long before my beauty captivated the masses.

Valerie: Modesty is not an issue I see.

(Elsewhere, at Danny's house, Danny sits on his bed, reading a Japanese-English book as his father peers in.)

Jack: Danny! Cae to help your old man test his latest invention?

Danny: It's not another pack of explosive gum, is it? The kitchen walls still have some embedded within.

Jack: I've been meaning to do something about that. No, actually it's something I think you might be interested in. Catch! (Jack tosses a metallic sword handle to Danny.)

Danny: Looks like a piece of a sword prop to me. Wait, this button…

(Danny presses a button on the hilt. A long green blade of energy shoots out fom within. Danny whistles as he holds it aloft.)

Danny: Dad, did you just invent a light saber?

Jack: No, I tried that once. The first thing I learned about inventing is that Lucas comes down on ANYONE who builds their own light saber. This is the Fenton Blade. I designed it so tha tit uses ectoplasmic energy to form a pretty handy melee weapon. It's only designed to affect ghosts and any oher upernatural entities, so humans will remain relatively unharmed.

Danny: Cool. But why me? Shouldn't mom or Prof. York get to try this out?

Jack: Oh, the two can handle themselves. You and your classmates, you need to ake precautions. The town of Yuurei no Machi's spirit activity has increased a lot since we were there. Since we can't bring any of the usual gear, we have to improvise.

Danny: Funny, I never heard much about the town.

Jack: It was a shock to me too when I was first introduced to it…

(Many years ago, in Jack's college days…a younger Vlad approaches the makeshift lab that Jack has shut himself in.)

Vlad: I should have guessed that he'd be in here again! Hey Jack, it's almost 3:45! Maddie will kill us if we don't make it in time. (One small explosion later, Jack opens the door to his lab, the jacket he's wearing still smoking.)

Jack: Whoa. How long have I been in there?

Vlad: Since 6 this morning! Nice to see some of us still have some energy after Dr. Harker's lecture.

Jack: Wouldn't it be easir to just tape it and sleep through the class?

Vlad: Yes, but it's the principal of it all. Still working on the anti gravity engine, I see.

Jack: Yeah and failing. So I decided to work on the ectofield. I learned a very important lesson on filtration.

Vlad: I'll remind myself to ask about it later. What do you suppose Maddie wants?

Jack: Beats me. Maybe she scored tickets to the Run DMC concert!

Vlad: If we go, promise you'll keep the break dancing to a minimum.

Jack: I didn't complain when you busted out the green and yellow bodypaints.

Vlad: Now now, no one forced you to paint both our bodies…

(10 minutes later, Jack, along with Vlad and Maddie, are seated in a large lab. Sitting with them is a 7 year old Altair York, dressed in a lab coat, black shirt and grey shorts.)

Vlad: Long as I live, I'll never figure out how we get paired with him.

Jack: It's not so bad. We get class credit for helping him out.

Maddie: And we do get to travel out in the firld. That's a positive.

Vlad: I'd agree, but we seem to nearly get killed every so often.

Jack: The rotunda incident?

Vlad: Very fresh in my mind.

York: I hate to interrupt your discussion, but I think you 3 will be very interested in the proposal I have for you.

Jack: Right! So what is it we're going after this time? Scrolls from Alexandria? Pieces of Excalibur? How about the Spear of Longivus?

York: Maybe I've been letting you have too much fun in these research trips.

Vlad: Your definition of fun seems to involve outsmarting Nazis.

Maddie: Never mind these two, what is the proposal.

York: The government has taken interest in a prefecture in western Japan called Yuurei no Machi It's been reported by various operatives and paranormal investigators that all sorts of strange phenomenon occur in that region. I've been asked to form a research team of my own to look into it.

Vlad: A town possibly full of ghosts?

Jack: Who, sounds exciting!

York: Don't get too worked up about it. We are only there to observe, record and study. I'm told the local authorities will be handling any and all situations that need decisive action.

Maddie: I suppose that is a positive. Although I really wouldn't mind getting my hands dirty myself.

Vlad: And I always did want to try authentic sushi first hand.

Jack: Man, where's the fun if we can't even see a ghost?

York: There is also a pretty nice Godzilla exhibit…

Jack: SOLD! We'll leave first thing tomorrow!

Vlad: I'll go get the cameras.

(Back to the present.)

Danny: So it wasn't the promise of seeing ghosts that lured you to this town but Godzilla? You continue to surprise me.

Jack" Oh it takes much more than ghosts to get me going. Remember son, you need to be willing to go to unfamiliar places to expand your mind and your potential. Your mom, Vlad and I got some real insight into the spirit world while we stayed there. You may learn some other things too.

(Meanwhile, at Sam's home, in her room, Sam is meditating as her parents peek in.)

Mrs. Manson: All I'm saying is I am quite quite uncomfortable with it!

Mr. Manson: I know dear, but we have to accept that our little girl will not always do what we think is best for her. Te key thing to remember is not to do anything that would make her think we resent her.

Mrs. Manson: There you go again, quoting Dr. Phillips.

Mr. Manson: You have to admit, his advice is pretty effective.

(As the two quietly close the door, Ember appears before Sam.)

Ember: The thing that surprises me is that they think you can't see or hear them.

Sam: I like to think of it as a sort of subliminal guilt trip on their part.

Ember: They seem to fail at the 'subliminal' part. Byt there's another thing you ought to be worrying about.

Sam: Yeah I know, the school uniforms. I'm just glad they're in black.

Ember: No, not that. I meant the situation with you and Baby Pop.

Sam: Oh great, just what I need, someone else telling me to try and refrain from using a love hotel.

Ember: Not that. The idea is kind of intriguing though. I was actually bringing attention to the fact that you have yet to make a move on him.

Sam: Oh, that.

Ember: I'm just saying.

Sam: Look, it's a bit complicated.

Ember: The kiss that he planted on you during the 'Disasteroid Incident' didn't seem so complex. And the 'fake out make outs' you two had? Don't tell me you didn't feel the earth moving for you then.

Sam: Tucker?

Ember: No, you. Shared memory thing.

Sam: Yeah, how'd I forget that?

Ember: I'm bringing this up only because of the fact that lately, regular ol' Danny Fenton's been real popular with the ladies. And the way you two have been acting, it's gonna be a matter of time before another girl becomes bold enough to ask him out.

Sam: Trust me, it's nothing that I'm losing sleep over. Danny and I, we've known each other for a long time and if I really wanted to go out with him, I'd had jumped at the opportunity a long time ago. Besides, since when did you notice something like this?

Ember: Hello, I'm his rival. I HAVE to notice these things. The fewer distractions he has, the better our fight will be!

Sam: Sure, stick to that one.

Ember: says the girl who won't stop pestering me about what happened at the tree.

Sam: He was wounded, how else would I react?

Ember: Suuure…

(Elsewhere, at York's mansion, York and Dani talk as he wheels a crate in.)

Dani: Don't tell me it's yet another souvenir from your digs in Mexico.

York: Huh? Oh no, this one is from Scotland!

Dani: Figures.

York: Anyway, I think you guys will like the place. The dormitory is located a couple of miles from the school and it has quite a few facilities built in, which include a gym.

Dani: I'm cool with that, but I don't understand why I can't be in the same class with the others.

York: Well, it was hard enough convincing Ishiyama to let me take you along. But I do think spending time with an actual Japanese class would be good for you.

Dani: I've got no problem with it, although I hope the language barrier won't be an issue.

York: Oh it won't be! Behold my latest nifty little gadget. (York produces an earpiece from his pockets.)

Dani: Hey, are those replacement headphones for my iPod?

York: Better! It's an enhanced version of my subliminal learning program.

Dani: Oh yeah, the only reason Dash managed a C+ in the first place. That was a true miracle.

York: No, the miracle is in him retaining said knowledge. Anyway, I optimized it so that you'll learn Japanese as you sleep.

Dani: Cool.

York: I've already given this to most of the other students to test it's effectiveness. The program could greatly benefit us if we are able to get the students to have a grasp on the Japanese language.

Dani: Plus, I'll be able to order from Samurai Sam's in their native language.

York: Yeah, we'll go with that. (The doorbell rings.) Hmm, wonder who that is at this hour.

(York opens the door to find Youngblood waiting.)

Youngblood: Evening, teach!

York: Youngblood? Well, this is odd. You're not here to ask Dani out or something, right?

Dani & Youngblood: WHAT?!!

York: Then again, the signs are there. I mean you have been coming around here an awful lot. I thought it was just to see if I am as awesome as I really am, but still…

Youngblood: Whoa, hold up, she's not even my type!

Dani: I am not interested I someone who won't even admit when he lost in a DDR match!

Youngblood: Says the girl who goes through a whole bag of nachos in 5 minutes!

York: Ah, young love! They say the more you like each other, the more interesting the fights are…

Youngblood: You're enjoying this, aren't you?

Dani: Oh yes he is.

(A few minutes later at the dinner table.)

York: Train you? Me?

Youngblood: Yeah, why not? I mean you taught Danny, Sam and Ember quite a lot, you can teach me too.

Dani: It's not like you can count on him to power you up just because Danny became more powerful.

York: And truthfully, I'm not so sure what I can teach you. You seem pretty powerful enough already without my help, and I must say that artificial hand of yours is quite interesting.

Youngblood: With me it's different. You know I'm the embodiment of youthful ambition and rebellion, but even before the Phantom Incident, I've been changing and I don't know why.

York: Maybe it has something to do with the asteroid when it passed through the Earth. There's a slim chance that some of the energy released as it passed through the Earth is till hanging about.

Dani: If it has, we should have noticed some other changes.

Youngblood: I'm stumped about that too. Then again, some of the other ghosts do seem different now that I think about it.

York: As it is, I have my hands full training Danny. But…

Youngblood: Uh oh, I hate it when an adult says something like that. It usually means trouble!

Dani: Or worse, a test!

York: If you agree to a few conditions, I think I can find a way to accommodate you.

Youngblood: Sure, I mean, what's the worse thing I'll have to do?

York: For starters, you'll have to attend school.

Youngblood: Oh yeah, that.

(A few weeks later, specifically in an airport in Japan, the class all gather inside a terminal within.)

Valerie: Wow, so this is Japan!

Paulina: We passed by 10 Hello Kitty shops and we haven't even left the airport yet.

Valerie: That didn't stop you from buying 200 dollars worth of Hello Kitty stuff! And how come you had so much yen on you anyway even before we went into the currency exchange area?

Paulina: My papa always keeps different currencies on him when he travels, just in case of emergencies. Ohh, crème puffs shaped like bunnies.

Valerie: Uh…ok! (Star and Tucker join Valerie)

Tucker: You know, something seems off about her.

Valerie: Yeah, we noticed too.

Star: Aside from the downsizing of frequent admirers, she's been keeping to herself.

Tucker: I find it hard to believe someone like her can't sustain themselves without a certain amount of attention.

Valerie: Stranger things have happened.

(Mr. Lancer and York addresses everyone.)

Lancer: Alright students, I know it's been a long flight, and let's face it, 10 hours nonstop on a jumbo jet will frazzle everyone's nerves, but we're finally in Japan.

York: We'll be arriving at our dormitory in a few hours and after that, dinner. Then, tomorrow we'll all be starting our first day at Seimei High.

Dash: Aw man, couldn't it wait?

Kwan: Relax man, it won't be the end of the world.

Dash: True, but I am unbelievably tired righ---(Dash dozes off on his feet)

York: That boy has some serious jet lag issues. (Danny and Sam look on.)

Sam: I see one definite benefit from a 10 hour flight.

Danny: Too bad it can't last the entire month. And you should have heard some of the stories my parents told me. They have a far livelier life than they let on.

Sam: Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. There's quite a lot we don't know about your parents. Wonder if their fraternity days are the stuff of legends.

Danny: Sorry to disappoint you but that is a dead end right there. Dad's fraternity kind of kicked him out after 'The Toga Goat' incident.

Sam: Do tell. You know, maybe we'll learn more from your mom's sensei.

Danny: I was hoping to talk to him about that too.

Sam: Now, maybe it's me, but we seemed to have an extra student.

Danny: What, Dani? York had to bring her, no choice.

Sam: Actually, I was talking about the kid with her. (Sam points out a student with long brown hair cut shoulder length and with freckles standing next to her.) Didn't notice him before.

Danny: Me neither.

Dani: Uh oh, Danny's got the suspicious look in his eyes (Dani turns to the young man next to her.) So, Youngblood, how are you holding up?

Youngblood: This is…weird. And I can't believe he was able to do this.

Dani: It's not like we have access to spare bodies for people to use.

Youngblood: Oh believe me, corpse possession is worse than it sounds. And man is it cold!

Dani: I heard Japanese winters were cold, but this is ridiculous!

Youngblood: Makes me wonder what the summer is like.

Jack: Ok kids, grab your gear and get on the bus! We're hitting the road!

(On board the bus.)

Kwan: What's that you got?

Dash: A guide to the ultimate obstacle course in the history of manliness!

Kwan: You mean the 5th period lunch rush?

Dash: No, I mean Sasuke!

Kwan: Ah, you must mean Ninja Warrior. Dude that show is off the hook!

Dash: Totally, and I will be competing on it!

Kwan: Say what? Dude, are you telling me…holy crap, I hope you're insured!

Dash: Don't worry about me! Testlaff is gonna be training me to get ready for the course.

Kwan: Wow, good luck. I'm just surprised York was ok with it.

Dash: It helps if a teacher is also running the obstacle course too. Testlaff made a little bet with him.

York's Voice: ok class, while we're on the road, let me entertain you with some genuine Japanese music.

Dash: Oh great, wonder if it'll be all drums and geishas.

(A slamming series of guitar chords fill the loudspeakers.)

Dash: Or not.

Paulina: Gah, what is THAT?

Kwan: Cool! I didn't know he was into MAXIMUM THE HORMONE!

Tucker: Sweet!

(A few of the students start banging their heads in unison as Danny, Sam and Valerie talk.)

Valerie: We shall assume a nice quiet ride is out of the question.

Danny: It'll get more bizarre when he puts on his T.M. Revolution play list.

Sam: And you guys get on me for my music tastes! Anyway, I tried to do a little research on Yuurei no Machi before we got here. Far as I can tell, all the stuff about it being a hot spot for supernatural activity pans out. The odd thing though is that no real noticeable incidents get brought into attention.

Danny: Yeah, my parents did mention that the locals employ their own task force to handle the supernatural threats. Mom's sensei seems to head up that division.

Sam: You mean Hamato? What about him, you learn anything?

Valerie: Gennosuke Hamato, 50th head of the Hamato Clan and the current master of the Hamato-ryu school of martial arts. They are reported to not only have extensive knowledge of various forms of martial arts but mystical arts as well. They're also rumored to be part of a secret branch within the Japanese secret service.

Sam: Wow, you are good.

Valerie: I have a very reliable source. I wonder what the other kids are like.

Danny: Me too.

Sam: Oh, they're probably like any other teens we know.

(Meanwhile, in a location a few miles from the dormitory, we come across a growing incident near a vending machine area with various drinks. On one end are various assorted tough guys, a couple with pompadour haircuts. Their leader is a towering hulk of a kid, standing in at around 6'5" with dyed blonde hair and a scar over his left eye. The gang is confronting 3 students on the other end: one is a girl about exactly 5 feet in height with long black hair tied in a ponytail, carrying a backpack on one shoulder, who the gang leader is facing. Her first companion is a young man, around 6 feet, with short brown hair, carrying a black case slung over his shoulder. Their other companion is a girl, slightly taller than the first girl with shoulder length hair and round rimmed glasses. Hanging around her neck is an arrowhead on a chain and in her hands is a dusty old book. The lead girl is looking at a vending machine.)

Gang Leader: So, Yuriko Tachibana, here you are! We got some business to discuss!

Yuriko: Yeah, sure, give me a minute here I'm thirsty. Hiroshi, Rei, see what the scarred one here wants!

Hiroshi: Now now, Goro, surely we don't need to go to any drastic measures.

Goro: Zip it, shrine boy! This is a matter of honor!

Yuriko: Now let's see, green tea? No, had it with my sandwich at lunch. Apple juice? No not in a apple mood…

Rei: A matter of honor? You were shaking the kid down!

Goro: Says you! We were merely collecting some money we were owed! Money he had promised us in exchange for protection from the local crime element!

Rei: I believe that counts as extortion.

Hiroshi: Oh I agree. This is something I find most unpleasant.

Yuriko: Coffee…meh. Broccoli juice? I'd rather have my heart pierced by a lance, thank you much! Ah, grape! (Goro goes nose to nose with Hiroshi.)

Goro: Cut the crap kid! I know it was you who was the one that put one of my boys in the hospital, so I figure you and I need to have a heart to heart about that.

Hiroshi: Goro, I am a man of peace, but even I will defend myself if I feel provoked. As for who put your lackey in the hospital…

Yuriko: Damn it, I'm short 500 yen! Rei, I'm gonna need you to do me a favor in about 5 minutes.

Rei: Oh no.

(To the shock of the gang, Yuriko punches a hole into the vending machine, extracting a can of grape juice, opens it and takes a swig before turning to confront Goro.)

Yuriko: Ok, let's get down to business!

Goro: Holy SHIT!!

Yuriko: You're new here right? They call you Iron Goro, the toughest kid in the 3rd years' class. I also heard that you have a very interesting extortion racket going on. You have one of your old buddies from your stomping grounds come up here and harass the local kids, then you come in and provide 'protection'. I have to say if it wasn't so stupid it would be ingenious.

Goro: Am I the only one freaking out now because of the hole she punched into the vending machine?

Hiroshi: She has that effect on people.

Yuriko: The problem here is that I don't like bullies. In fact, I really can't stand them, so I have a nasty little habit of letting them know just how I feel about it. Since you tried to impose your will out here, I decided to respond in kind.

Goro: You broke both his arms! (At this point, a large rotund gang member with a purple Mohawk steps forward and approaches Yuriko.)

Gang Member: Yo boss, don't let the shrimp here intimidate you! So she punched a hole in the machine, big deal!

Yuriko: SHRIMP?

Gang Member: Now see here gal, if you're wise you better—

(Before he can finish his sentence, Yuriko punches him. The force sends him flying into the side of a steel gate.)

Yuriko: Now then…who's next? (All of the gang members flee.)

Hiroshi: I really wish you would pull your punches with these folks.

Yuriko: Sorry, I know, I need to keep my strength in check.

Rei: Yes, the sooner you do that, the less time I spend repairing anything you destroy. (Rei puts a hand on the vending machine. Instantly, the machine is mended.) I could make a killing on appliance repair if my magic worked like that.

Hiroshi: Sensei won't like this one bit.

Yuriko: That's putting it mildly. So what's on tap for tomorrow?

Rei: Well, I think we're supposed to be hosting some American students in the school starting tomorrow. Or not, I didn't get all the details.

Hiroshi: I think if you spent less time reading up on Sumerian architecture you'd miss out on fewer details. We are getting visitors from the city of Amity Park. They'll be here until the beginning of March.

Yuriko: American students, huh? Sounds interesting!

Hiroshi: And one of the teachers is a former student of your sensei.

Yuriko: No kidding? Now I really am interested!

(A short time later, Yuriko arrives at her house.)

Yuriko: Hey, I'm home! What's on the table for—

???: TACHIBANA THRUST KICK!!!

(Yuriko raises her guard as she fends off a rising thrust kick aimed at her hea by a young boy, age 11, wearing a black headscarf and sporting a blue gi.)

Boy: I applaud you dear sister, you blocked my 5th most powerful kick quite well!

Yuriko: DAMN IT DAIGO!!! I just put one dumbass in the hospital do you want to join him? (Yuriko begins an exchange of punches and kicks with Daigo.)

Daigo: Oh, so the slayer of bullies strikes again! You'll never get a girlfriend with that kind of attitude!

Yuriko: Says you! And for the record, you should never announce an attack like that, even if I can see it coming a mile away! (A woman with short hair and glasses peeks out from a doorway.)

Woman: Kids, dinner will be ready soon, please wash up! (The woman walks into the dining room where her husband, a man with long hair in a white shirt, and black pants, is busy at the table on a laptop.) Hon, we really need to do something about Daigo sometimes.

Mr. Tachibana: Yes, that impulsive nature of his, believe me, it's probably from my side of the family. Of course, his surprise attacks have yet to work.

Mrs. Tachibana: I'll be more worried about what will happen if they do work.

Mr. Tachibana: Anyway, I got a notice today from Yuriko's school. It looks like starting tomorrow the class from Amity Park will begin their studies there.

Mrs. Tachibana: Oh is that right? I hope Yuriko and the others get along well with them. (Yuriko and a winded Daigo enter the room and sit at the table.)

Yuriko: I'm sure we'll get along well.

Daigo: Hey is it true? Is one of sensei's students a teacher of that class?

Yuriko: Yeah, that's what I heard. Name's Altair York I think.

Mr. Tachibana: Hard to believe my wife's sparring partner grew up to be a billionaire and a teacher too.

Mrs. Tachibana: Actually, I sparred more with his American friend, Maddie, than him. I hope he drops by for a visit.

(Meanwhile the class has arrived at the dormitory. All the students gather at the bulliten board reading their room assignments)

Sam: This is unusual.

Valerie: You mean the room assignments?

Sam: Not really, but it's something I can work with. But I kind of figured it would be you and me sharing a room, or me and Dani. But I'm sharing a room with Star.

Star: Eh, you'll live. Just promise me you don't snore.

Sam: It's not me you should be worried about. (Sam points to her necklace and winks.)

Valerie: I sure hope Paulina isn't the secret snore machine. (Paulina walks in.)

Paulina: Trust me, I'm a quiet sleeper. I just hope Sam here doesn't drive poor Star insane with her Goth lullabies.

Sam: Hardy har har. (Maddie and Jack look over the dormitory's floor plans.)

Maddie: Ohh, rec room, a pool, gym, weight room, AV lounge, dining room, it seems they have a nice setup.

Jack: Man, I wish we had something as sweet as this back home.

Maddie: We did dear, it was called college.

Jack: Oh right, how easily I forget the good ol' days! (York and Lancer join the two.)

Lancer: Well, once again, thank you two for volunteering to aid us with this trip.

Maddie: Oh, it's our pleasure!

York: I was surprised when they told me that the two of you were actually qualified to teach courses.

Maddie: Yes, I was asked to help with the sciences class while Jack handles engineering and paranormal studies.

Lancer: Paranormal studies. Picture of Dorian Grey, this is an odd school. I still can't believe Testlaff baited you into taking that challenge too.

York: Ah, well I was always curious about that show myself. Italso helps to make sure that Dash will not be tempted to fall into certain old habits while he's here.

Maddie: I'm more worried about what that course will do to the Baxter kid.

Jack: I'm not!

Lancer: Not surprised about that. Oh, that reminds me, we're missing a few vital ingredients for the kitchen. I was hoping to make some chicken katsu.

York: You seem very verse at cooking.

Lancer: A single man has hobbies.

Maddie: No worries.

Jack: We sent Danny, Tucker and the new kid to the local store with York's shopping list. They'll be back soon. But what is chicken katsu?

York: Ah, let me explain…

(At the local store, Danny, along with Tucker and Youngblood, gather assorted food items.)

Youngblood: Wow, curry flavored ramen! I got to give this stuff a try.

Tucker: Do you think that's a good idea? I can't wrap my head around the concept of any noodle flavored something other than meat.

Youngblood: Oh come on, there's a whole variety here waiting to be eaten. We got chicken, dried seaweed, beef, miso, vegetable..

Tucker: I'll pass on the last choice.

Danny: I think we're covered on the ramen section, and we just about have enough rice. I'm still surprised at what York has done.

Tucker: Yeah, that artificial body was a stroke of genius. But I thought that ghosts can find ways to pass themselves off as human.

Youngblood: Can't be helped. It takes an extraordinary amount of concentration for a ghost to maintain human form, as well as a lot of energy. Ikind of suck in the concentration department, so the professor figured one of Spectra's old ideas would work. The tradeoff is that my ghost powers are reduced but I can't be detected.

Danny: That should come in handy. Well, this should do it for the shopping. Too bad we can't just sneak out tonight and get a lok around the town.

Youngblood: Me too. I am a bit curious about these 'love hotels' I keep on hearing about.

Tucker: Uh, what's keeping you guys from sneaking out and taking a look anyway?

Danny: Besides the studying and training, nothing much.

Youngblood: Besides, with all the stuff I hear about this town, it could be tricky going out there and not be targeted by a local hunter or medium. Wow, look at that, they even have Dragon Ball Z curry packs!

(The trio step outside of the store, when a blue wisp of vapor escapes from Danny's mouth.)

Danny: Oh great, we barely got out of the store and something wicked this way comes.

Tucker: Maybe if we are lucky, we'll get a Box Ghost level spirit.

(The front doors to a bakery are blown off their hinges as a glowing suit of samurai armor walks out, wielding a flaming black katana in one hand. The suit proceeds to attack random people.)

Tucker: So much for hope. Danny, this would be a real good idea to go ghost!

Danny: Normally, it would be, But I've got a better idea. Watch the bags! (Danny rushes over to the area where the armor is, pulling out the Fenton Blade from his pockets.)

Tucker: Wait, is he nuts?

Youngblood: Yeah, but he's got no choice. The professor told him not to use his powers unless he was with him or it was an extreme emergency!

Tucker: A haunted suit of armor is an extreme emergency in my book!

(As the samurai armor raises it's katana to attack a couple, Danny activates the Fenton Blade and intercepts the swing.)

Danny: Hey now, I think Bushido looks down on you guys doing stuff like this!

Armor: Huh, who are you?

Danny: A friendly tourist from America dropping in to say hi!

Armor: I will be sure to send you home in a box!

Danny: Not the first time I've heard that!

(The Armor raises it's sword and goes for a downward slash at Danny's head, but Danny blocks it quickly and tries to slash the Armor across it's chest. Reacting quickly, it avoids the attack by leaping backwards, as well as the lunging thrust aimed at the helmet and the various sword swings Danny unloads.)

Armor: You are fast human!

Danny: I have a very good teacher!

Armor: Sadly, he will be one student short!

(The Armor glows brighter before launching an attack of its own. Danny is now on the defensive as he parries and blocks a various array of slashes and stabs. At one point the armor shifts it's grip on the katana handle and makes an upwards one handed swing at Danny, who counters with a downwards slash of his own.)

Danny: Whoa, didn't know you could do that!

Armor: You should focus on what my other hand is doing! (A tanto blade materializes.) Farewell, gaijin!

(The Armor makes a stabbing motion but as Danny is about to react, it is intercepted by a kodachi blade. Standing besides Danny is Yuriko, who is dressed in a blue gi and pants with a black mesh shirt underneath and black tabi boots. She has on a pair of fingerless gloves and in one hand is the kodachi sword while in the other is a kunai dagger.)

Yuriko: Now now, this is not how we treat visitors! (In one motion, she swings the kunai, taking off the hand with the tanto blade at the wrist.)

Armor: ARRGGHHH!!! DAMN YOU!!!

Danny: Temper temper! (Danny slashes the Armor across the chest, cutting deep, before hoisting the Fenton Blade high and making a swift horizontal swing, beheading it. Yuriko pulls out a piece of yellow paper from her pouch and places it on the chest plate.)

Yuriko: Gotcha! (The paper glows brightly and all of the ghostly light emanating from the Armor and it's sword is sucked into it before the paper burns away. The suit falls down, completely exorcised.) That was a piece of cake.

Danny: Whoa! Are you a—

Yuriko: Yeah, I'm a ninja. I know, we're supposed to be all stealthy, but it can't be helped. That was some real nice sword work there!

Danny: Yeah, well I try not to make it a habit of doing this! This kind of ghost is different.

Yuriko: That was a Level 4 yokai. Those types tend to manifest themselves in ancient relics and stay in there unless someone disturbs them. I was on my way here to deal with this one, but you seem to have done most of the hard stuff for me.

Danny: Oh, sorry, I try not to get in the way.

Yuriko: Don't worry 'bout it. I gotta run, my patrol for the night's just begun! (Yuriko bows, then leaps off into the shadows.)

Danny: That went well. (Tucker and Youngblood join him.)

Youngblood: Dud wicked! You should have seen yourself! It was right out of an anime!

Tucker: I'm so putting this on Youtube!

(Sometime later, the three enter the dormitory.)

Youngblood: A real honest to goodness ninja! That was quick.

Tucker: Not only that, you successfully tested an invention of your dads!

Danny: I have to admit it is a pretty sweet invention. But I don't want to draw too much attention to myself. It's not like we came here to Japan to hunt down ghosts!

Tucker: Nah, I don't think that the locals will make too much of a bg deal out of it. Wonder where everyone is?

Danny: I'm guessing they're in the AV room, trying out some karaoke.

(The three enter the AV room and find a unexpected sight: just about everyone, including his parents are watching the local news, which feature Danny's fight with the haunted suit of armor.)

Danny: So much for the low profile.

Tucker: You know what this means?

Youngblood: Yeah, this is already on Youtube!

(Everyone turns to see the three. Danny nervously laughs and holds up one of the bags.)

Danny: You know, a funny thing happened while we were at the store.

(Before Danny knows what's going on, he is barraged with cheers, pats on the back and a lot of questions.)

Jack: My son…that was so AWESOME!

Testlaff: When the hell has he ever been capable of doing THAT?

York: Geez, I kind of figured he'd learn a bit, but I never dreamed he would progress so well!

Lancer: This means, of course, your martial arts class membership will double!

York: Tell me about it!

Maddie: I hope no one minds if I taped that news report!. Purely for archival purposes!

(Later, in Sam's room, Sam watches the footage of the battle from her laptop as Ember and Star look on.)

Ember: Hey, that's the 5th time you watched Baby Pop take the guy's head off!

Star: You're being a bit obsessive about it!

Sam: I'm not obsessive. I'm just concerned. Who was that ninja girl?

Ember: Ok, you're not obsessive. You're jealous.

Sam: I am SO not jealous!

Star: Then explain that. (Star points out all of the snapped pencils near Sam's left hand.)

Sam: A reflex action from all the intense battling!

Ember: Yeah, right. Come on, let's see what the Japanese telly is like! (Ember switches the TV on.) Wow.

Sam: Is it me or did I just see a pint of blood erupt from that guy's face from one punch?

Star: This is mild. You should see what they won't put in television here.

(At the Hamato dojo, Master Hamato watches the evening news.)

Hamato: Ah, Danny Fenton, what an intresting display. (A woman in a kitsune mask appears before Hamato.)

Woman: Sensei, York sends his regards, as well as a letter for you. (The woman hands over a large manila envelope to Hamato.)

Hamato: Ah, he does not waste time. He and Maddie must be dying to know why I arranged all of this. (Hamato opens the envelope and removes the contents.) Interesting class he has…urgent matter regarding the Wraiths.

Woman: Wraiths, sir?

Hamato: Yes, it is something I'll brief you on later. For now you, Yuriko and the others should get to know these people. (Hamato hands over the class roster to the woman.)

Woman: As you wish. Well, this is interesting!

Hamato: Yes?

Woman: One of these students here…I was her teacher.

(End of Verse 5!)

_Welcome back to the madness that is Filler Spotlight Theater!_

Dani: Hey folks! We're back and if you're wondering what he's been up to…

(Dani points to me standing in the middle of a field, dressed in a Shinsengumi outfit.)

Dani: …don't.

Me: In getting prepared for the new story arc, I researched a lot on Japanese legend, school customs and other stuff. Doing so gave me many a brain fart. Then it goty worse.

Dani: Oh no…you tried to make sense of End of Evangelion and the pure insanity drove you into the hills.

Me: No…never again. But I got too wrapped up in details and Smash Bros. Brawl too. Point is, I goofed off somewhat so I literally worked in all night sessions to get this out! Hope you all like this story arc!

Dani: Ok, but why are we out here?

Me: Well, Avatar is off the air now and the gang has been busy working with me on various projects, like the Avatar Aang vs. Bankai Ichigo match we hosted (which Ichigo won BTW). Some of the DP crew wanted in on the action too, so they suggested this match right now. (DarkDP wanders in.)

DarkDP: I thought you had something to do with this. (Dark points to a frantic Box Ghost running towards Dani.)

Box Ghost: Save me, SAVE ME!!!

Dani: From what? (From behind, Box Ghost is launched into the air by Ururu's fist.) Oh. Never mind.

Ururu: Pardon me. (Ururu runs off in pursuit.)

Me: Right. We are now hosting a foot race! Your participants are Azula and, using a gigai to be fair, Soifon! (Soifon and Azula appear.)

Azula: A foot race? This is so beneath me.

Soifon: Even if I felt like it, this kind of seems tame, given this is your creation.

Dani: Oh, this is no ordinary foot race. The name of the game is 'Pursuit'.

Azula: Ok, my interest is growing. Tell me more.

Me: The object is to catch the guy we'll be sending out, called 'prey', and to retrieve the item he has. Whoever catches him and brings the item back wins!

Soifo: That sounds reasonable.

DarkDP: Ladies, here is the prey! (DarkDP points to Sokka.)

Sokka: Wait, this isn't the All You Can Eat Steak a Thon!

Dani: Ladies, you'll note that Sokka has an autographed picture of Yoruichi Shihon! Bring it back and you win!

Soifon: Did you say an autographed picture of Yoruichi-sama? (Soifon looks right at me.)

Azula: And what do we get if we win?

Me: Pretty much anything I can reasonably and legally get for you.

Azula: Anything you say? That has…potential. (Azula eyes Sokka.)

Soifon: I assume you can get me much more Yoruichi related material if I take part.

Sokka: This is not good.

Dani: I suggest you start running. Like now.

(Sokka blinks, then runs as fast as his legs can carry him as Azula and Soifon give chase.)

Me: This will not end well.

DarkDP: No, it probably won't. (Anita appears.)

Anita: Ah, hosting another one of your contests. That would explain it.

Me: Explain what?

Anita: Those 3. (Anita points to Suki, Ty Lee and Kon also in pursuit of Sokka.)

Ty Lee: NO FAIR AZULA I SAW SOKKA FIRST!

Suki: SOKKA'S MINE DAMN IT!!! HE WAS WITH ME IN THE FREAKING SERIES FINALE!!

Kon: GET BACK HERE DAMN YOU!!!

Dani: The girls I can understand, but why Kon?

Anita: He just wants this maniac to give him all the Rangiku calendars and pinup posters he made.

Me: Uh, I can explain. (Anita smacks me on the head with a paper fan.) You need to watch less Saiyuki.

Anita: And I thought the Shipping Wars were bad.

_In the next chapter, Danny and his class gets acquainted with the Japanese school system, Sam and Hiroshi have a interesting meeting, Rei's brother makes an appearance, we find out what happened in the year that Dani spent on the road and more about Maddie and York gets uncovered. Did we mention that Danny Fenton becomes more popular?_

_Theme Songs For The Eastern Venture, Part 1:_

'_Rokkinpo Goroshi'- MAXIMUM THE HORMONE_

'_Don't Wanna Be'- Spinwake_


	7. Filler Theater Presents: Onsen Ettiqutte

Danny Phantom: Fanning the Flames Remix Presents:

Filler Theater: Onsen Etiquette

By Kairi Taylor (Who makes NO APOLOGIES for the insipidness you will now endure!)

Originally, this Filler Theater chapter was created as I was doing Chapter 4 on the sides. The only things that you need to know about it are:

A) It's what we who love anime call 'fan service'  
>B) It takes place shortly after Chapter 4<br>C) It's not meant to be taken too seriously. Really. Oh, and minor plot details are revealed.

I'm failry certain that despite the PG-13 level of content we are about to have here, the very dedicated female fanbase of Danny Phantom (as well as the 'True Fans') will have my head for this. All I will say to them is: BOX GHOST MADE ME DO IT, IT'S HIS FAULT!!!!

With that said, enjoy…

**BONUS CHAPTER! Onsen Etiquette**

(We open to find Sam & Star on their way to Prof. York's training hall in his mansion.)

Sam: Wow…I never figured he'd do something like that.  
>Star: I know! Tucker just totally went off on Grandpa. He even helpfully described to him the exact way in which to insert his Nazi storm trooper helmet into his You Know Where.<br>Sam: I suppose even the most lax of personalities can only stand so much from someone. I don't suppose you…  
>Star: Saved it on my cell phone &amp; sent it to my dad soon as it happened. Dad officially approves of me bringing him to dinner every Saturday from now on.<br>Sam: Cool, save the rest of us a copy too.

(The duo enter the training hall where Ember, Dani & Valerie are sitting down & watching Danny & York spar using different melee weapons. Danny is armed with a wooden bokken & York is using a bo staff.)

Star: Wow.  
>Ember: Wow, indeed. The professor &amp; Baby Pop there have been at it for at least 45 minutes now.<br>Valerie: And the way they're going at it, they won't be stopping anytime soon.  
>Sam: And what about you guys? Aren't you training with them?<br>Dani: We did. I even suggested we see how Pops could do with a melee fight.  
>Ember: And here are the results. (Ember hoists up her guitar. On the backside is a large slash mark.) Do you know just how much trouble it is to get these things repaired?<br>Dani: At least you can still use your weapon. (Dani holds up her bo staff, which is broken in half. Valerie's own bokken is in three pieces.)  
>Sam: I'll be sure to remind myself never to train with them in weapons.<br>Star: Agreed.

(The two continue to spar until they make a final, devastating impact that forces them backwards from one another. York nods and holds up his hands.)

York: Good, you're improving. We've done enough for today.  
>Danny: Oh come on, I was just getting warmed up!<br>York: Sorry, but you have other duties to attend to. And besides, I think the others might want a go at it next.  
>Ember: Pass!<br>Valerie: No thanks!  
>Sam: I'm good!<br>Dani: Sure, let me get my nunchuks!  
>Danny: Oh no, don't let her get the nunchuks!<br>York: One hit below the belt and you label her. I think we'll have to save it for tomorrow though.  
>Dani: Why?<br>Danny: Because we have company.

(On cue, the doors open and a motorcycle, bearing Johnny 13 & Kitty, enter. On said motorcycle is a newly added sidecar.)

Johnny: Yo teach!  
>York: You couldn't use the garage?<br>Johnny: You want the package fast; you get what you pay for. And we had to make a quick pickup. (Standing up from out of the sidecar pops out Youngblood.)  
>Youngblood: I never thought ghosts could get car sick.<br>Sam: Quick question.  
>Danny: York hired Johnny as a part time courier between us and the Shinigami.<br>Johnny: Yeah, those guys got some pretty sweet digs, kick ass roads too.  
>Kitty: And it's a miracle I was able to get him off said roads. Anyway, your friend Hayate said you would be interested in this. (Kitty hands over a dusty looking old book.)<br>York: Ah, indeed I would. Oh, Youngblood, how's it looking?  
>Youngblood: The field is stable, so it looks like we're in the clear. Now can I get what you promised?<br>York: Sure, deal's a deal. (York hands over a DS.)  
>Danny: Say, does anyone know what the heck's going on with those two.<br>Ember: Sort of. It's nothing really you need to worry about.  
>Danny: You've said that for the past two weeks ever since York asked me not to go into the Ghost Zone.<br>Star: Yeah, it's not like it'd kill you to fill us in on some details every once in a while.  
>York: Well, I suppose I could tell you. Come on, it'll be easier to explain in the onsen.<br>Johnny: Dude, you have an ONSEN?! YES!!!  
>Youngblood: You're a little too happy.<br>Star: Wait, back up, how'd you get an onsen?  
>Ember: I'm so lost here.<br>Youngblood & Dani: Ditto.  
>Valerie: I'll explain. An onsen is an outdoor or indoor bath, built around a hot spring. People go there to relax and unwind. It's great for tourists too.<br>Youngblood: An outdoor bath? That sounds weird.  
>Dani: Totally.<br>Johnny: Trust me; it has, um, 'extra' benefits.  
>Kitty: Oh no you don't! You better curb that libido of yours.<br>Danny: This has possibilities. Mostly disaster laded ones.

(And so, a few minutes later, we join the group at the outdoor onsen that York built. First the guy's side…Danny, Johnny, York & Youngblood all sit at faucets washing up. Youngblood pours shampoo over his head and dips it under the faucet.)

York: Before we get in the bath, we must cleanse our bodies.  
>Youngblood: Ok, but it kind of defeats the purpose of the bath water.<br>Johnny: He's got a point. (Dumps water over his head.)  
>Danny: It's a Japanese Zen thing. You know spiritual laws and such.<br>Youngblood: Is there anything in Japan that makes sense?  
>York: Our western sensibilities are just as foreign to them as this would be to us.<br>Youngblood: Still feels odd.  
>Danny: And we all kind of needed the bath, especially you Johnny.<br>Youngblood: Yeah, I could smell you a mile away.  
>Johnny: I can't help it. My bike work keeps me busy.<br>Danny: I imagine Kitty takes time out to point out that you stink.  
>Johnny: A lot. Oh, and dude, stop glancing!<br>Danny: What?  
>Johnny: I know you're 'curious' but you have to be more subtle about that.<br>Danny: Hey, it's not like I want to. I was just…  
>Johnny: Yeah, I know all guys wonder about their 'pride'.<br>Danny: I accidentally got a glimpse of Dash's 'pride' once in 10th grade. No wonder he's so angry all the time.  
>Youngblood: Do you have any idea…<br>York: As far as I'm concerned, this part of the conversation is in Elvish. Just use your imagination if you have any questions.  
>Youngblood: Oh…OOHHHHHH. Ok. Man, growing up is weird. And guys, I don't know if you have noticed, but in the 'pride' category, he has you beat.<br>Danny: Uh… (Danny & Johnny quickly glance down and go pale.)  
>Johnny: Wow.<br>Danny: I'm going to do my very best to forget all of this.  
>York: Please do. For God's sake, forget.<p>

(Meanwhile, unknown to the guys, Kitty, with towel wrapped around her body is listening in. The other girls are at their respective faucets, washing up as well.)

Kitty: Men, the things they get so wrapped up about.  
>Ember: What are they blabbing about now, football?<br>Kitty: Nah, they're comparing.  
>Valerie: What, muscles?<br>Kitty: No but close…apparently, it's 'size'.  
>Dani: Size of what?<br>Sam: Come on kiddo, it's not that hard to think.  
>Dani: Yikes…<br>Kitty: And apparently the teacher has humbled them yet again.  
>Star: Oh boy, thank God Tucker isn't here. Not that I haven't thought about it.<br>Kitty: I am curious about Danny though.  
>Star: Oh, we've seen him naked once before.<br>Valerie: Oh yeah, I remember that. I couldn't stare him in the eye for 3 whole days.  
>Sam: I got it saved in my cell phone.<br>Valerie: You too?  
>Ember &amp; Kitty: Should we ask?<br>Sam: Vlad Plasmius and Danny had a bit of a prank war. Vlad made the walls in the boys locker room intangible.  
>Kitty: Wow. I remember that. All I could picture in my head for a whole day was the site of his butt.<br>Dani: I still can't believe guys would get so worked up about…that. It's not like we compare the sizes of our breasts or anything.  
>Ember: Well…<br>Kitty: Now that you mention it…

(Kitty, Ember, Sam, Dani & Star all look down at their chests & look at Valerie.)

Valerie: HEY! I can't help it if I'm naturally curvy!  
>Dani: God, why do some people have all the luck?<br>Kitty: Trust me, I know how you feel. (Pats her on the back.)

(Back at the guys side, the men are in the bath. Johnny has his eyes on the bamboo wall.)

Danny: You're not gonna…  
>Johnny: I'm so gonna man!<br>Danny: They'll kill you.  
>Johnny: Technically, I don't really have that problem. And besides man, we're in an onsen! We just gotta try at least once.<br>Danny: I suppose. It wouldn't do any harm to just go intangible and peep just once…  
>Johnny: Totally man!<br>York: Don't bother. That there bamboo is specially treated. Ghosts can't go through it from here.  
>Johnny: You mean…<br>York: Yup, there's only one way to peep and it's at the top. And if I were you, I'd think otherwise.  
>Johnny: Ah, it couldn't hurt to try. (Johnny produces a mini camera.) I'll go first.<p>

(Johnny takes a deep breath and slowly floats up. As he reaches the top, unknown to him, he is about to get a most unexpected greeting as he comes eye to eye with Dani…holding Ember's guitar.)

Dani: Hello.  
>Johnny: Oh, uh, hey! You wouldn't, would you?<br>Dani: No, I wouldn't…Kitty on the other hand… (Dani hands over the guitar to Kitty.)  
>Johnny: Please make it quick.<p>

(A few seconds later, Johnny, sans towel and all, is sent face first into the bath, a fresh bruise adorning his forehead.)

York: This reminds me of the time that Jack & Vlad both tried to peep in on Maddie in the onsen back in Yuurei no Machi.  
>Youngblood: What happened then?<br>York: Left the hospital in 3 weeks.  
>Youngblood: Yikes.<br>Dani: Now try to control yourselves boys.  
>Kitty (mocking tone): Especially YOU, Young Guy!<br>Youngblood: HEY!!! I'm NOTHING LIKE THESE GOOFS!!  
>Dani: Wow!<br>York: Kid, do you realize you're standing up in the middle of an onsen arguing with my adopted daughter buck naked?  
>Youngblood: Oh…my…God… (Slowly sinks down into the water, red in the face.)<br>Danny: You've taken your first major step into puberty. Awkward, yes, but it is memorable.  
>Youngblood: Oh God…oh God…oh God…<p>

(Meanwhile at the female side…)

Dani: Poor dope.  
>Kitty: That definitely confirms he has a bit of a crush on you.<br>Dani: Say what?  
>Ember: She didn't see, did she?<br>Sam: Give her a minute, it's gonna sink in.  
>Dani: Wow…you'd think that there would be…shrinkage.<br>Ember: I don't think he has a problem there.  
>Sam: This is so weird, we're almost like them.<br>Ember: It's a natural part of the game. I'm surprised you haven't had any sudden urges to drag Danny to some secluded spot and ravish him right then and there. I mean I did give you SOME inspiration.  
>Sam: Some of us aren't so 'bold' as you. And it was a love spell you used…although you didn't really have to do much.<br>Star: I find ways of keeping my urges in check. Like origami.  
>Valerie: That explains the whole closet of cranes you have in your home.<br>Star: And what about you and Kwan?  
>Valerie: Oh, we're just hanging out. It's nothing serious.<br>Star: Yet.  
>Valerie: You're plotting again.<br>Star: Who, little old me? Why ever would I plot for a friend who just happened to team up with her ex boyfriend to set up a date with his best friend.  
>Dani: And what about you and Johnny?<br>Kitty: It's amazing just what will get me going. Sometimes, it's the little things, you know, like a kind word or a piece of a sandwich that gets you there.  
>Star: In my case, it's an apple.<br>Sam: Here's something I don't get: Why you and Skulker?  
>Ember: Eh, bad boy thing. If you can get past the whole 'tiny ghost in a suit of armor thing' you find excuses to like the jerk.<p>

(It is at this point that Dora appears.)

Dora: Excuse me, ladies, I need a word with you and York.  
>Ember: Whoa who whoa, hold up there honey! You need to respect the rules of the onsen.<br>Dora: An onsen? What are you talking about?  
>Ember: Let me fill you in.<p>

(Back at the dude side.)

Danny: So that's why you kept me out.  
>York: Yeah, that's it in a nutshell. Understand Danny, I didn't want you going there because I heard about that incident with…him. I rather not let you risk being traumatized like that again…<br>Danny: But you let Ember go with you.  
>York: I had to. For her, there was something she had to prove.<br>Danny: I…suppose you're right.  
>Youngblood: I'm glad he took care of it too. That was something I don't ever want to go through again.<br>Johnny: Oh man, I'm missing a sweet view. Oh yeah, I agree with the teach.  
>Danny: Now that that tale is out of the way, can you tell me what's up with this book?<br>York: The book is a record of a war between forces from the Human world & the Ghost Zone ages ago, before any of us.  
>Youngblood: I've heard of that!<br>Johnny: Me too. I thought it was a legend.  
>Danny: Clockwork mentioned it some time ago too.<br>York: And that war has everything to do with the Wraiths. See…

(Before York can explain, Dora floats in…and she is, for all intents and purposes naked.)

Dora: Oh, Professor, there you are! I need to give you urgent news.  
>Youngblood: OH MY GOD!!!!<br>Johnny: THANK YOU GOD!!!!  
>Danny: GAH!!! (Danny ducks down.) I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT THE BAMBOO WAS GHOST PROOF!!!<br>York: It is…from our side. Oops. (Ember pops in.)  
>Ember: Hey, Baby Pop! Whose are bigger, mine or Sam's?<br>Kitty (O.S.) DAMN IT EMBER!! DON'T GIVE THEM A FREE PEEK!!!  
>Johnny: I told you man, BENEFITS!!!!<br>Danny: …  
>Youngblood: Why is my nose bleeding?<p>

(And in a library somewhere…)

Tucker: Funny…I feel as though I'm missing the greatest moment in my life.

END!!!!


	8. Chapter 5A

Danny Phantom: Fanning the Flames Remix Prequel Chapter!

By Kairi Taylor

Writer's Note: Yeah, my lazy ass needs to work faster, I know. So here is something I've been working on the sides as I work on Chapter 6. And as for when that is being released, a little joke at the end of teh story will tell you.

As for this story...let's just say I have a healthy appreciation for the people Danny and company will meet in here. A 25 year appreciation to be exact.

Chapter 5A- Infestation

_**The following story takes place between the events of Chapters 4 and 5.**_

(Fade in to the basement of the Amity National Museum, where the curator is talking to two workers, both struggling to open a crate that has been delivered.)

Curator: Careful, gentlemen! I don't want anything to happen to the contents of that crate!  
>Worker 1: Believe me sir; the Sullivan Bros. would have our heads if anything were to happen to your package!<br>Worker: 2: Geez, this thing weighs a ton! What is it made of, granite?  
>Curator: No, not exactly, but the tests should come back soon...oh never mind, let's just hurry this up.<p>

(The two workers finally pry away the final nails that keep the crate sealed and pull the sides off. Inside the crate is a rather large, obsidian obelisk with runes all over the sides.)

Worker 1: Wow...looks like a miniature Washington Monument!  
>Worker 2: Egyptian?<br>Curator: Well, one would assume. But this curious little stone idol was found deep within the dungeons of a Scottish castle a few months ago. Our sponsor is very eager to put it on display.  
>Worker 1: I never knew Vlad Masters was into museum stuff.<br>Curator: Yes, well anything to keep people from remembering the scandal with the Disasteroid. In any case, we need to get this ready for display!  
>Worker 2: We need to get some more equipment from our truck!<br>Worker 1: Right. This will take a while.  
>Curator: Do that. I'll be in my office if you need me.<p>

(As the 3 men depart the basement, none of them notice that the obelisk is glowing red....The next day, in front of Fenton Works, we find Danny is helping York in carrying a rack full of Fenton gear onto the RV. Jack and Maddie have a conversation as they work.)

Maddie: All of the gear, dear?  
>Jack: Sorry Maddie, but you know how it is! I need to test every weapon to make sure it's at its best, and I can't do that here at the lab.<br>York: I think I remember you telling me about the last time you did a weapons check. You said something about accidently opening a gate into Valhalla.  
>Danny: Trust me, its best you don't ask.<br>York: I wasn't planning to.  
>Maddie: Well, alright, but just promise me that you three will take all the needed safety precautions.<br>Jack: Oh we'll be fine, hon. What's the worse that can happen?  
>Danny: Please, don't tempt me with providing examples.<br>Jack: Besides, we haven't seen any serious ghost attacks in weeks, if you actually count that Box Ghost as serious. Don't forget, we still have those backup weapons that our friends gave us!  
>Maddie: Oh, sure we have those, but we haven't needed them ever since we built the majority of our weapons.<br>York: I wouldn't worry about that. That gear seems to have a very large half life, considering the principles that they are based on. I'm actually surprised they gave those to you.  
>Jack: Well, the basic design of our early weapons were based on that technology, until we used ecto energy to power the others. They should do just fine.<p>

Danny: I can understand why Dad wants to do the checks, but why do you have to come along?  
>York: Well, since Maddie will be here, someone has to do all the fine tuning. And let's be honest Jack, fine tuning was never one of your strong points.<br>Jack: Oh sure, cause one core implosion and hold it against me. So it'll just be the 3 of us, huh?  
>Danny: Uh, dad, you mean 4. (Danny points to Dani wheeling in a smaller rack of weapons.)<br>Dani: Apparently, I can't be trusted in the kitchen.  
>Maddie: Well, all of you try to keep yourselves alive. I'm sure I'll do something to fight off the doldrums.<br>Jack: Hey, why not spend some time with Mrs. Manson? I hear she has a nice little Tupperware party this weekend.  
>Maddie: Ugh, I think I rather clean some Bunsen burners. (Maddie steps into the house.)<br>York: I always wondered what it that those two have against each other is.  
>Danny: Aside the professions, Sam's mom made a crack about jumpsuits my mom didn't take kindly to.<br>York: Say no more.

(A couple hours later, Sam and Valerie are on their way to Fenton Works.)

Valerie: How's the training going so far?  
>Sam: Swell, but I haven't been able to summon anything else stronger than the Will O' The Wisps lately. I think I may have been pushing myself too hard.<br>Valerie: Well, no one said being a shaman would be easy. I still can't believe you can summon anything that easily out of the air.  
>Sam: I know. It's become second nature to me now. What about you? I hear you've been undergoing some unique training of your own.<br>Valerie: Ah, nothing too serious. I just made my own makeshift obstacle course in the backyards behind our apartment building. The neighbors don't seem to mind, since it actually makes the backyard useful.  
>Sam: That sounds pretty sweet. Speaking of sweet, check this out! (Sam hands over a newspaper article to Valerie.)<br>Valerie: Hey, what's this?  
>Sam: Today, the Amity Museum is displaying the Obelisk of McGurk! It's never been publically displayed in the United States until now! It's to help promote the latest exhibit.<br>Valerie: The Obelisk of McGurk? I've heard of that somewhere before. I think York may have mentioned it in one of his lectures.

Sam: The Obelisk of McGurk was named after its discoverer, Angus McGurk. He unearthed it on his castle grounds, but kept it locked up in his castle until one of his descendents found it again some 300 years later. No one's ever seen it outside of the U.S. until now.  
>Valerie: Sounds interesting, but I don't see what the fuss about it is.<br>Sam: Aside from the fact that the design of an obelisk is Egyptian in origin? Well, there's legend that the Obelisk has some latent supernatural properties of it. When Angus first unearthed it, strange things happened to the town where he lived.  
>Valerie: How strange are we talking? Funny, ha ha strange or Silent Hill strange?<br>Sam: Somewhere in between. The townspeople formally requested that McGurk destroy it, but he couldn't no matter what he did to it. So he locked it in his dungeon and the town was peaceful ever since.  
>Valerie: Sounds like the thing's more trouble than it's worth. Wonder if Danny's up for a look at it.<br>Sam: Hope so. Hey, where's Star and Tucker?  
>Valerie: Star and her dad are off to the Rockies for a hiking trip with her uncle Aaron. Tucker somehow managed to get himself dragged to the annual Foley Family Snowboard Tournament.<br>Sam: Uh oh. No wonder I couldn't get in contact with him. I fully expect him to be in the hospital within a week.  
>Valerie: Ouch. Well, we're here. (The two knock on the front door, which opens to reveal Jazz.)<br>Jazz: Hey you two, long time no see!  
>Valerie: Hey Jazz!<br>Sam: How's college life treating you?  
>Jazz: Ah, slow! Especially if you take Dr. Crane's bonus lectures on bar psychology. That's why I'm here for the weekend!<br>Sam: Oh, crud.  
>Valerie: Well, we'll just be taking Danny and get out of your hair while you relax.<br>Jazz: Oh, they didn't tell you? Danny, Dad & the professor are gone for the day. They're testing all of dad's weapons and its better they do it as far away from civilization as possible.  
>Sam: I hear that.<br>Valerie: Well, that sucks. Even Ember went off to some gig. What are we supposed to do for the entire weekend?  
>Jazz: Leave that to me. (Jazz holds up a Monopoly board.)<br>Sam: If we play, promise me you won't get all megomaniacal with the property taxes.  
>Valerie: You're still thinking about what I did with Baltic Avenue, huh?<p>

(Meanwhile at Amity High, the custodian is cleaning up in the cafeteria.)

Custodian: I swear, every time that Lunch Lady ghost comes around here, I get stuck cleaning up all of the spam from the floorboards. Why can't she attack with roast beef? Or turkey, is that too much to ask?

(As he leans down and carefully removes a crushed pot from the legs of a table, some loud thumps are heard from the interior of the kitchen.)

Custodian: Oh great, here we go again. Let's see what she's got against the menu now.

(Sighing, the custodian walks over to the kitchen door and pushes it open. He does not find the Lunch Lady in there, but something else: the door to one of the refrigerators is open, with foods all over the floor. A large, somewhat transparent wolf ghost is devouring the food inside. As the custodian looks on, the wolf ghost turns its head to see him and snarls.)

Custodian: You have no idea how badly I wish you were a dead food server right now. (The custodian runs for his life.)

(Back at Fenton Works, inside the living room, the 3 girls are sitting down, playing Monopoly.)

Sam: It's amazing just how seriously you take this game.  
>Jazz: I'm not that serious. You're just made because I negotiated a better deal for the railroads than you.<br>Sam: You traded away a perfectly good property for it!  
>Valerie: You have to admit, she is a pretty good negotiator. Now then, what do you want for your St. James Ave?<br>Sam: Oh that depends. What do you have to sacrifice?

(The phone rings and Maddie enters the room.)

Maddie: Ah, Monopoly. I've seen many a friendship ruined by that one.  
>Sam: My Nana is an expert at it. Dad's yet to even come close to beating her.<br>Maddie: Hello, this is the Fenton residence...no, I'm sorry. My husband's unavailable at the moment...you have a ghost attack? Well, I don't know if I can do much...ok, I'll look into it, see what we can do...yes, I understand. (Maddie hangs up the phone.) Hmm, that's odd. I just got a call from the supermarket. They say they have an aisle of fruits attacking people.  
>Sam: Thank God Tucker isn't here. He'd make it a point to tell me how this proves fruits and vegetables really are bad for you.<br>Jazz: An aisle of fruit though, that's unusual, even for this town.  
>Valerie: Well, why not just let one of those other goofball ghost hunters handle it? It doesn't sound too serious.<br>Maddie: I suppose you're right. (The phone rings.) Hello...what? Your stuffed moose attacked you? Ok, I'll make sure to drop by...Ok, a moose attack. Also odd.  
>Valerie: I wonder. (Valerie picks up the TV remote and turns the television on. A reporter is one the streets outside Town Hall.)<br>Reporter: Amity Park officials have yet to explain the sudden surge of paranormal activity that has spiked in the area. All over the city, there are reports of ghost and other entities popping up and harassing the local citizens, but this time, the ghosts involved are not the usual ghosts encountered. Local ghost hunters such as the infamous Master's Blasters have been called in to take on the spectral menace, with very limited results.

(Behind the reporter, the 3 teens, all armed, run away from a large, purple horned dog.)

Maddie: This is bad.  
>Valerie: What the hell was THAT?<br>Maddie: If I remember right... (Maddie reaches into her pocket and fishes out a palm pilot.) That is a terror dog! I've only remember one instance where two of them showed up. It wasn't pretty!  
>Sam: There's something different about this ghosts. It doesn't look like any ghost from the Ghost Zone we've seen.<br>Jazz: Yeah, it look so...I can't describe it, but it's just different.  
>Valerie: Whatever it is, I don't think we can let any other ghost hunter handle it themselves. Especially since the bulk of them are idiots.<br>Jazz: Why not have your dad handle it?  
>Valerie: Unfortunately, my dad's out of town. I can make a call to him, but I don't know what he can do.<br>Maddie: Looks like we'll get to try out that equipment my friends left for us after all. Come on girls, let's go to the lab.

(Within the walls of the lab. Maddie leads the group to a special safe, with a numeric lock.)

Maddie: I never thought we'd have to rely on this equipment, but it's amazing what happens when Jack's not around.  
>Jazz: I always wondered why you never let me or Danny in to this safe.<br>Sam: You said that most of your gear actually revolves around what's in that safe.  
>Valerie: How come you never used it before?<br>Maddie: Well, we both wanted to rely on using our own gear for our own business, so we decided that we would only use these items in an emergency. I'm sorry to put you 3 in such an awkward position, but I need all the help I can get here.  
>Sam: Sure, we'll be glad to help.<br>Jazz: I guess I can kiss my weekend goodbye.

(Maddie smiles and opens the safe. Inside, wrapped in clear plastic, are four proton packs. A set of ghost traps and a PKE meter are also inside.)

Sam: Wow, this looks killer!  
>Valerie: I swear, I've seen these before.<br>Maddie: Girls, these are the proton packs. My friends, Dr. Spengler and Dr. Stanz, came up with the design.

Sam: These look more like flamethrowers than anything.  
>Maddie: Well, actually, these release positive charged protons into a constant stream in order to entrap a ghost, which has a negative charge. When they are in the stream, someone can entrap them in one of these handy traps and we can contain them within.<br>Jazz: I didn't know that ghosts were negatively charged beings.  
>Maddie: Spengler's research was quite thorough.<br>Valerie: Wait, I've heard that name before. Dr. Egon Spengler, my dad said he met him while on a business trip to New York a few years ago. I didn't know you met him too.  
>Maddie: We were researching a haunting up in Kentucky in my freshman year. After he and Dr. Stanz created the proton packs, he sent me one of the prototypes for analysis. I was able to create at least 4 before he perfected it. He also sent us samples of ectoplasm so we could use them to develop our own weapons.<br>Sam: You know, I could have sworn they were involved in something else.  
>Valerie: Yeah, me too.<br>Maddie: You mean the Gozer incident.  
>Sam: Whoa, Gozer? I thought he was just a legend.<br>Valerie: What?  
>Sam: Gozer the Gozerian, he...<br>Maddie: Or she.  
>Sam: Yeah, Gozer is the god of destruction in Sumerian legends. I didn't think someone like that would pop up.<br>Maddie: Blame the building architect. Someone wanted to destroy the world in the worst way, so he built the apartment building where Gozer showed up to act as a conduit to collect enough ghost energy to open a portal and summon Gazer in order to destroy the world. Thankfully that was adverted.  
>Jazz: How come I don't remember any of it?<br>Maddie: You were just a baby when it happened dear. Danny wasn't even born when the Vigo incident happened.  
>Sam: Geez, Vigo the Carpathian? Is there anyone your friends didn't fight?<br>Maddie: You'd be surprised. In any case, we'll have to use these in order to fight the ghosts showing up here in town. I have a few spare suits in the back.  
>Jazz: I call dibs on the goggles!<br>Valerie: So much for Monopoly.  
>Sam: So much for a quiet weekend.<p>

(Later on, in front of the school.)

Ishiyama: What do you mean Jack Fenton is not in town?  
>Lancer: That's what Mrs. Fenton told me. We're just fortunate she is actually capable of handling this.<br>Ishiyama: No argument there.  
>Lancer: Ah, here she comes now!<p>

(A car pulls up to the front of the school. All four women step out: Maddie has on her light blue suit, holding the PKE meter. Jazz has on a beige jumpsuit with a pair of goggles on her forehead. Valerie has a grey jumpsuit and Sam has a brown jumpsuit. All of them strap on their proton packs.)

Sam: I still can't believe you didn't have one in black.  
>Valerie: I don't think it will kill you to have on a primary color other than black, purple or grey.<p>

Maddie: Principal Ishiyama, what's the problem?  
>Ishiyama: A few of our staff members were attacked by a ghost some time ago.<br>Valerie: Let me guess, the Lunch Lady. Nothing we can't handle.  
>Lancer: Actually, it wasn't the Lunch Lady ghost this time. It seems it was a rather large wolf ghost. We think there may be other ghosts around, but we can't be too sure.<br>Maddie: Sounds nasty. Let me see. (Maddie holds up the PKE meter and switches it on.) Oh my.  
>Sam: I take it we have our work cut out for us.<br>Maddie: Looks that way. The PKE meter's ratings are off the charts. We'll have to split up. Valerie & I will take the east side of the school, you and Jazz look in the west side. And Sam, try to call York. He may be able to get some info for us.

(Meanwhile, in the middle of the woods nearby, Danny hoists up a very large bazooka as Jack sits at a bench, a soldering tool in hand, working on a small circuit board. York stands nearby, clipboard in hand.)

York: Ok, Fenton Ecto Bazooka tested. The kickback is pretty minimal, and the range is 500 meters at optimal performance.  
>Danny: You could also note that it weighs as much as a rottweiler.<br>York: Duly noted. Dani, how is the ecto rifle?

(One large explosion later, Dani walks towards them, the barrel to the ecto rifle smoking.)

Dani: It's good.  
>York: I don't wanna know how that happened. Let's test the melee weapons next. (York's cell phone goes off.)<br>Jack: Uh oh, looks like the company needs it's leader again.  
>York: Actually, it's Sam. Wonder why she's calling on me? (York opens his cell phone...uh huh...WHAT?...infestation...ok, did Maddie...good, good. Ok, I'll look into it. In the meantime, Sam, let Valerie &amp; Jazz know, whatever happens, NEVER cross the streams...just trust me, it's in your best interest to never let that happen!.<br>Jack: What's up?  
>York: Looks like there is a sudden outbreak of ghost activity in Amity. Maddie and the others are using the proton packs to clean it up, but Sam asked me to monitor it for us. Good thing I have access to the surveillance equipment in my company's lab from here.<br>Danny: Proton packs?  
>Jack: A little souveniur from old friends of ours. It happened before you were born.<br>Dani: Ok, but what was that about crossing the streams?  
>Jack: Well, the best technical term to describe it would be 'total protonic reversal'.<br>Danny: Still confused.  
>York: Ok, how's this? Remember what happened at the end of 'Raiders of the Lost Ark' when the Nazis opened the Ark of the Covenant?<br>Danny: Yeah?  
>York: Not even CLOSE.<p>

(Back at the school, Sam and Jazz are searching the kitchen where the custodian was attacked.)

Jazz: These goggles are amazing. I can see a huge ecto signature leftover in this place. And man, this guy was a messy eater.  
>Sam: I'm not sensing a lot of spectral energy myself. Whatever it was, it was here, and it was fairly recent.<br>Jazz: Wow, I didn't know you had an ability like that.  
>Sam: Well, it's something I picked up during my training. It's kind of different from Danny's. I'm able to not only sense it, but I can tell you just how powerful a ghost is.<br>Jazz: That sounds like it can come in handy.  
>Sam: Oh, it does, believe me.<br>Jazz: Oh, and how are things between you and Danny?  
>Sam: Oh just...fine. Fine as it can get for two best friends.<br>Jazz: Oh really?  
>Sam: Oh no, not you two.<br>Jazz: I didn't say anything.  
>Sam: Look, something like this with me and Danny...it's complicated. I mean, I know how I feel about him and all, but it's just...<br>Jazz: You're waiting to tell him at the right time just how much you care about him without messing it up. Believe me, I know what you're going through.  
>Sam: You could kind of say that.<br>Jazz: But now that Ember's your partner, it kind of complicates things because you think she's starting to feel the same thing about him.  
>Sam: Yeah...wait, NO!!! That's not it! Geez, did York say that to you.<br>Jazz: He kind of joked about it last time we met.  
>Sam: Well it's kind of weird. I mean, yeah, the two of them want to settle things after all of this is over, but they seem to be getting along much better than before. Seriously, I don't know what to make of those two.<br>Jazz: I think it'll be just fine. The two of them just like competing with one another. Those sort of personalities, they tend to find common ground. I'm sure that--whoa!!!  
>Sam: Something's coming!<br>Jazz: And it's HUGE!!!

(The wall literally explodes in a cloud of dust as a large, black wolf ghost bursts in and howls.)

Jazz: Wow that is one huge puppy!  
>Sam: Uh, may I suggest we, I dunno, FIRE!<p>

(Jazz fires a stream at the ghost, knocking her back slightly, but ensnaring the spirit. As the ghost struggles to get free, Sam unlatches the ghost trap she has from her back and rolls it underneath.)

Sam: I hope this thing works as well as the Thermos!  
>Jazz: It better! This guy's a fighter!<p>

(Sam stomps down on the switch. The ghost wolf is sucked down into the trap as Sam and Jazz look away. A second later, the ghost trap shuts.)

Sam: Wow...that was pretty fun!  
>Jazz: Yeah, but the kickback on this, whoa! My shoulder's sore! But what was that ghost? (The Lunch Lady appears in front of them.)<br>Lunch L.: That was a Warg, dearie.

Jazz: GAH!!! The Lunch Lady! (Jazz raises her particle thrower, but Sam grabs her shoulder.)  
>Sam: Whoa whoa whoa, hold on there Tex! She ain't attacking us.<br>Jazz: How do you know that for sure?  
>L. Lady: I've been having weekly sessions with that professor friend of yours. Seems I have a whole slew of unexplained rage issues to overcome. I must admit, the therapy is helping.<br>Jazz: oh. Well, good, good...  
>Sam: You said that the thing we just caught was a Warg.<br>L. Lady: Yes, it's not native to our region of the world, but it's appearance here is a bit of a bother. I'd have taken care of it myself, but I'm busy in the Ghost Zone with my own side project. I call it the Lunch Box! (The Lunch Lady holds up a blueprint of a small diner.)  
>Sam: Wow, that looks pretty interesting. I don't suppose...<br>L. Lady: No, a vegetarian menu hasn't been drafted yet.  
>Jazz: In any case, the information you just gave us is helpful. But how do you know about Wargs?<br>L. Lady: Well, for ghosts from the Ghost Zone, it is expected for us to have working knowledge of the many types of ghosts from the Human World, in case any of them give us trouble.  
>Jazz: That's right, I heard not all ghosts are from the Ghost Zone.<br>Sam: But it doesn't explain why a Warg is here.  
>L. Lady: You may have to ask the Warg's companions, if you can get them.<br>Sam: Uh, sure. Just how many are we dealing with?

(At the Assembly Hall, Valerie has a pair of Wargs trapped in her proton stream, struggling to keep them at bay. Maddie sets up a ghost trap nearby)

Valerie: What the hell are these things, wolves?  
>Maddie: They are called Wargs actually. In Norse mythology, they are linked to Fenir and Skoll. They occasional serve as a mount for a rider and--<br>Valerie: Yeah, that's great, we can have the mythology lesson later when we finish trapping these rabies magnets!  
>Maddie: Oh, sure, of course! (Maddie stomps down on the lever and the Wargs are all sucked into the trap.)<br>Valerie: I hope that was the last of them.  
>Maddie: I doubt it. Wolves tend to hunt in packs, and the PKE meter is still picking up a presence nearby. And if it's right, it's a particularly large one.<br>Valerie: These guys were the size of Saint Bernard's! I doubt they can get any bigger!

(The wall across from them explodes. In the hole that is left is a large Warg, about the size of a buffalo. Atop of the Warg is a large Viking, whose armor is rusted. His face is completely skeletal.)

Valerie: I really should learn never to say such things.  
>Viking Ghost: VALHALLA!!! (With eyes glowing, the ghost raises his axe and charges towards them both, with the Warg's fangs glistening as it goes forward.)<br>Maddie: Sorry, but you are WAY off course, buddy! (Maddie aims and fires, knocking the Viking Ghost off of the Warg and trapping him in her stream. The Warg he was riding continues it's charge at Valerie, who ducks down in the nick of time as it passes by her. Raising her particle thrower, she aims and traps the Warg in her own stream before it has a chance to turn around.)  
>Maddie: Great dodge!<br>Valerie: Thanks! But how are we going to get these two in the trap? One of us will have to let the other ghost go! (At that moment, Sam and Jazz appear besides them.)  
>Sam: Uh, I think that's our cue!<br>Jazz: Allow us.

(Jazz & Sam take the ghost traps from the back of Valerie and Maddie's packs and wheel them under the ghosts. A few seconds later, both of their quarries are entrapped.)

Sam: Well, that was fun.  
>Valerie: A gal could get used to wielding a big ol' gun like this!<br>Jazz: Yeah, but we have no place to store them. And we can't just stick these in the Ghost Zone, they're not even from there.  
>Maddie: Well, it's not just containment we'll have a problem with, we're also going to need more traps. I don't have the plans to build any more, but...<br>Jazz: Let me guess, York does.  
>Maddie: Right. Come on, we all need to take a little trip downtown.<p>

(Meanwhile, back in the woods...)

York: Ok, these are done! Danny, how is the ecto-Gatling gun coming along? (Danny wheels out a large black Gatling gun on a wheelbarrow.)  
>Danny: I think my dad may have gone overboard when he developed this one.<br>York: Well, that one was designed for large groups of ghosts. Also, it's probably best that you don't ever touch the barrel like you're about to, unless you like a cute little burn mark.  
>Danny: Oops. Thanks for the heads up. (Dani arrives with a cell phone.)<br>Dani: Heads up. The others are checking in. (Dani tosses the phone to York.)  
>York: Hope everything is ok. (Jack joins in, two ecto blasters on his shoulder.)<br>Jack: Well, with the rate we're going we'll be done by mid evening. We may be able to get back to town to lend a hand.  
>Dani: Geez, I thought we'd just chill out for a bit, let the gals handle things.<br>Jack: Yes, that would be kind of a change of pace, but I'm more worried if they get overwhelmed. This sort of thing rarely happens, but when it does it needs to be dealt with as soon as possible.  
>York: Uh huh...yeah, don't worry, I already made the call. He'll be more than a huge help.<br>Jack: So, what's the word?  
>York: Well Jack and I got a small research lab set up in the downtown area of Amity. They're headed there now to get some more equipment. I have an assistant of mine there looking after the lab, so he's pretty familiar with what the girls need.<br>Danny: You have a research lab downtown?  
>Jack: Well, sort of a research lab. It's more of a archive really for the stuff the two of us have made from time to time.<br>Danny: Well, it's good to know you actually took the initiative to place some of your stuff down there.  
>Jack: I had to. The city made us do it after the Avalon Incident.<br>Danny: Oh, of course.  
>York: I don't want to know about why you so casually remember that. In any case, I think that we need to hurry. According to my readings, the level of ecto energy in Amity is increasing.<br>Jack: Increasing? How fast?  
>York: Fast.<p>

(Somewhere in downtown Amity, The girls arrive in Maddie's car at a large, 3 story warehouse, with a sign on the front that reads 'York R & D LMTD' over the doors.)

Maddie: Ah, here we are.  
>Sam: This place looks more like a depot than a laboratory.<br>Valerie: I'm surprised anyone actually wants to keep a place like this.  
>Jazz: Well, after the Avalon Incident, we kind of had no choice. Prof. York was more than happy to help us out though.<br>Sam: Ah yes, I remember. Not the fondest of experiences.

(The four of them exit the car and knock on the doors. A few seconds later, they fly open and a man with a beard, a baseball cap and glasses appears in front of them. He has on a denim shirt and black jeans, but wears a lab coat.)

Man: Sorry, we're not expecting the Orkin Man for another 5 days.  
>Maddie: Excuse me, I'm Maddie Fenton. I'm sure your boss called ahead...<br>Man: Wait, Maddie? Oh, sorry, we don't see too many visitors. Yeah, I've been expecting you. Come on in, get the car too. Wow, never thought I'd see a real live proton pack up front again. What's it like to use it?  
>Sam: Every time I fire this thing, it feels like I could dislocate my shoulder.<br>Man: Oh good. That means it's working perfectly.  
>Valerie: Uh, ok. Who are you anyway?<br>Man: My name is Kyle Travis, but people call me KT. I transferred from York's NYC branch to maintain the shop here. I thought I'd never see one of these bad boys in use in Amity though.  
>Jazz: So, you're familiar with it?<br>KT: Yup. Spent a whole semester in NYU studying the designs. Of course, that idiot from the EPA tried to get the class shut down, what was his name, Pecker, Pluck...  
>Maddie: Oh, Walter Peck. Yeah, I know him.<br>KT: Really? How?  
>Maddie: He came here trying to get us shut down too a couple of years ago. He said that our weapons were an environmental hazard due to their energy signature.<br>KT: Oh...so what happened to him?  
>Jazz: He had a run in with a ghost named Skulker. I never saw a man run so fast in my life.<br>KT: Whoa. Ok, I got to show you to the ECU. Ladies, walk this way.

(Downstairs in the basement, the group comes across a large, red cylinder unit. Built into it is a keyboard and a hatch with a retractable unit.)

KT: Ok, this is the ECU, Ecto Containment Unit. Can you hand me one of the traps please?  
>Sam: Here you go. (Sam unhooks one of the traps from her pack and hands it over.<br>KT: Right. Real simple. All you need to do is stick the trap here, pull the switch and viola! Ghost is now incarcerated in Club Spook until we can figure out what to do with them!  
>Valerie: How long has this been here?<br>Maddie: Oh, it was built sometime after 1991, but we haven't really had to use it. I mean, we have the Fenton Portal, so we could just use that to send the ghosts we caught back there.  
>Jazz: The problem though is that the ghosts we have coming in aren't from the Ghost Zone.<br>Maddie: Yes, so that is not an option.  
>Sam: What worries me is why these ghosts are coming up around the town. I mean, we always had ghost problems, but not these kind. Why would they show up now?<br>KT: I was thinking that too. Check this out. (KT leads them to a laptop on a nearby table with a radar display) This is the current level of ecto-kinetic energy in Amity. The table on the left shows the normal levels. This table here shows the current spike in levels.  
>Sam: That is not pretty.<br>Valerie: This means the place is swarming.  
>KT: Yes. Not only are we getting ghosts that had been dormant for a long time, but we seem to be getting an influx of spirits as well.<br>Maddie: I see. It's like there is something that is drawing all of the ghosts in to Amity. Like a beacon of some sort.  
>Sam: I'll wager a guess and say that if we continue what we're doing, we'll find some clues as to what's drawing them in.<br>Maddie: No doubt. But we're going to need a lot of traps!  
>KT: That's why I'm here. I have enough materials to build additional traps and fix the proton packs, plus I may be able to help you narrow down the source of all of this.<br>Maddie: Good. I don't think this will be too difficult...

(3 hours later, an exhausted Sam and Jazz report in, both with an armful of traps.)

Sam: Wow...never thought a poltergeist would be so damn ugly.  
>Jazz: Tell me about it. And the imps in the old factory. Those were some mean little bastards. (They both set their traps in the table as KT hands over a couple of papers.)<br>KT: Maddie and Valerie are in the middle of a job at the Botanical Gardens. Seems like they found themselves a couple of Class 5 Free Roaming Vapors running amuck.  
>Sam: Lucky them. Here, have a trap!<br>KT: Thanks.  
>Jazz: What bugs me is that we haven't seen any of the other usual ghosts running around. You'd think ghosts like Technus or Skulker would be taking advantage of this.<br>Sam: I thought so too. Maybe whatever it is that's drawing these other ghosts are keeping them away.  
>KT: Maybe, but I'm not so sure. Look at this. (KT flips a TV screen on. Desiree is shown in floating about at the Amity Museum.) This ghost hasn't actually tried to attack anyone. I think if we intercept that one, we may get some answers.<br>Sam: Well, looks like I get my wish to visit the museum after all. I'll get the camera!

(At the museum, the duo arrives to find a large gathering of vehicles, mostly marked with giant 'V' symbol. Assorted boxes are being wheeled into the building.)

Jazz: Wow, even with all of the activity happening around town, I'm suprised these guys are still around.  
>Sam: Must be a union thing.<br>Jazz: Well, let's see what we got. (Jazz holds up her own PKE meter.) Hmm, pretty normal so far. If anything would be considered quiet.  
>Sam: I'd still like to know what Desiree is doing in the museum of all places. Think there's something here she wants?<br>Jazz: Wouldn't be the first time. Wait, is that who I think it is? (Jazz points to Vlad Masters, talking with Maddie and Valerie.)  
>Vlad: Honestly, Maddie, you'll have to take my word at face value. I have no idea why it's starting up myself. I do have a crew working on it, but my priorities lie elsewhere at the moment.<br>Maddie: It's kind of hard for me to believe that, especially after the asteroid.  
>Vlad: Oh come on, even Jack thought it was best to let bygones be bygones.<br>Valerie: Only because he actually thinks of you as his best friend. A less than nicer guy probably would have hauled off on you.  
>Vlad: Well yes, but Jack does have an innate ability to believe in the better aspects of humanity. Now believe me, I'm curious myself as to the reasons behind this surge in paranormal attacks myself. And I'm dying to know just how did you manage to duplicate Dr. Spengler's designs so well.<br>Sam: Vlad Masters. Well, my day is complete. So, what's Amity's most reclusive billionaire doing today?  
>Valerie: You know that museum exhibit you want to see? Vlad's funding it. We decided to pay a visit to the museum when we saw a report of it on the news while we were at the docks.<br>Maddie: By the way, ghost pirates don't believe in parlay.  
>Vlad: Yes, well I suppose I do understand why you might be suspicious, given my past actions and the 'Mysteries of the Ethereal' exhibit we have here. But it's all a coincidence. That's the hope.<br>Jazz: I would think that the needed precautions were taken in order to make sure there were nothing remotely dangerous among your collection.  
>Vlad: Yes, there were. You're more than free to check for yourself to make sure. If anything, there's only mild spiritual residue from the artifacts.<br>Maddie: Let me see the list. (Vlad hands over a clipboard to Maddie.) Interesting. Girls, go on ahead and do a check. I need to talk to Vlad about something.  
>Valerie: I sense a riot act about to be read.<br>Sam: Same here. Let's get out of ear range and check this out. (Sam, Valerie and Jazz head inside as Maddie reads the list.)  
>Vlad: Look, Maddie, I know I can be a bit, well, stubborn. Oh and vindictive, but really, I do regret what I almost put you and Jack through...<br>Maddie: Vlad, it's not the fact that you almost got all of us killed in some bid to humiliate the man I loved that I'm upset about. It's your inability to cope.  
>Vlad: I can cope. Really, I am a man of patience and understanding.<br>Maddie: You had sent 100 pizzas sent to our physics professor when he gave you a D+.  
>Vlad: Ok, I'll give you that, but he wasn't called 'The Hun' for nothing. Even York tries to be social with me.<br>Maddie: I attribute that to the fact that he knows what isolation feels like.  
>Vlad: I don't doubt that. But really, I am making an effort here.<br>Maddie: Then you won't mind if I sign you up with the Billionaire Matchmaker. She works wonders.  
>Vlad: Oh not her, please not her. I watch enough of her on Bravo!<br>Maddie: You watch Bravo?  
>Vlad: I like Top Chef, I'll have you know.<br>Maddie: Now what's this...The Obelisk of McGurk? I didn't even know you had that.  
>Vlad: Actually, I was quite lucky in getting that. The McGurk family was very glad to be rid of it, since they've been down on their luck themselves for some time.<br>Maddie: This is odd. I've heard quite a bit about this thing.  
>Vlad: So have I. I've been doing research on it, but I can't uncover much of anything. Even the writing on it is a mystery.<br>Maddie: I'll take a look at it myself. I've always wanted to look at something like that. (A man in a suit approaches Vlad.)  
>Man: Excuse me, Mr. Masters, we've got a situation. One of the teams that we have working downtown is being overwhelmed downtown.<br>Vlad: How bad is it?  
>Man: Molten cheese is involved.<br>Vlad: Indeed. Uh, pardon me Maddie. I think this requires a direct approach. Feel free to send any details you find to my cell phone. (Vlad gets into a waiting limo and drives off.)  
>Maddie: Now then...let's see what we find here.<p>

(In the museum, Sam, Jazz and Valerie enter the Middle Eastern section, where they find Desiree floating around a large display case with a statue of a Roc inside.)

Desiree: You know, I never understood just how genies could have originated from these guys. On second thought, maybe it's best I don't ask.  
>Sam: I never imagined you to be the museum type. (Desiree turns to face the group.)<br>Desiree: Oh great, Goth Gal & company!  
>Valerie: What brings you to the museum? We'd figure you'd be robbing it or something.<br>Desiree: Well, first off, there's nothing in the museum I'd actually want. The last thing I need are any reminders of why I'm in the position I'm in now. Although I do admit I have a fondness for rugs. Second, I've got nothing to do with what's going on in town, in case you are curious.  
>Jazz: We know. The Lunch Lady said that ghosts from our world were congregating around this town. We're trying to figure out why.<br>Sam: We were hoping maybe you'd like to fill in some of the blanks. Someone with your history may have heard of something.  
>Desiree: Hey now, I'm not that old. And I look hot for someone in my age bracket.<br>Valerie: Noted.  
>Desiree: As for answers, I'm not too sure. But I do have to admit, there's something about this place that makes me quite uneasy.<br>Jazz: Go on.  
>Desiree: Ghosts from your world can sense things that we can't. Whatever supernatural artifacts exist here, we can't really interact with, but we can sort of sense them. This museum has something here that may be what you're looking for.<br>Sam: Say guys, remember what I told you about the Obelisk? I have this funny feeling that we may have to take a closer look at it.  
>Desiree: You mean that huge honking phallic symbol in the next hall? Yeah, I think your friend here is right.<br>Jazz: Sam, I think you're right. We should see what is up with that thing.

(In the next hall over, Maddie looks over the Obelisk as the girls enter.)

Maddie: Strange...very strange indeed.  
>Jazz: Wow, take a look at that.<br>Sam: These runes look familiar. I could have sworn I've seen them before...  
>Valerie: I don't suppose you have a handy guide to translating them, do you?<br>Sam: Well, let me see. (Sam pulls out 'The Goth Pocket Guide to Assorted Runes'.)  
>Maddie: The PKE levels are pretty odd; they seem to fluctuate on and off. I can't get a definite reading, but it's very high.<br>Valerie: I'll wager a guess and say that could be bad news.

Maddie: In many ways, yes it could be. I need a definite reading in order to properly assess just how powerful this artifact is. In the meantime, I'll just take some photos. We can send them through the spectrographer and see if we get anything.  
>Jazz: And what about these runes?<br>Sam: Well, I've got some good news and some bad news.  
>Valerie: Let's get the bad news out of the way.<br>Sam: These runes are from a very ancient civilization, lost for thousands of years. My guide has nothing on it.  
>Jazz: That's not what we needed to hear.<br>Sam: That's where the good news kicks in. There is one book that has a complete translation of all of the runes. I just need to get to a computer to track it down.  
>Maddie: Right, back to the lab then.<p>

(A short time later, back at the lab, Sam & Valerie are busy at the computer.)

Valerie: I'm surprised that any information about these runes still exists out there.  
>Sam: Unfortunately, with these runes there are only a handful of stones in existence that are still out there. No one knows the full origin quite yet, but it's said to have it's origins in eastern Europe.<br>Valerie: And it also says here that the earliest known stone tablet containing these runes were discovered in Wales. Say, I wonder...  
>Sam: It looks like there may be a connection with these tablets and the Obelisk. Ah, here we go.<br>Valerie: Let's see...'Runes of the Damned' by Professor H.P.L. Radford. The only known copy of this book is located in the archives of the Olde Amity City Library.  
>Sam: Catchy title.<br>Valerie: I've heard rumors about that place. Bad rumors.  
>Sam: If you mean 'haunted' it's no different than what we encounter everyday.<br>Valerie: I mean bad as in 'entire library staff disappeared in one day so they closed it down' bad.  
>Sam: Are you serious?<br>Valerie: Straight from my dad's mouth. That was one of the first cases he worked.  
>Sam: Looks like we got our work cut out for us then. (Maddie and Jazz enter the room with KT.)<br>Maddie: Found our book?  
>Sam: Yeah, at the Olde Amity Library.<br>Maddie: I didn't need to hear that.  
>KT: In that case, I think it'd be best to make that a short a trip as possible. I'll finish scanning these picks.<p>

Some time later, in the upper section of Amity, the crew drive into Amity Heights.)

Jazz: Well, here we are.  
>Sam: I don't see it.<br>Valerie: Look straight ahead. There it is.

(Valerie points to a large, Victorian era building that, for all intents or purposes, looks as if came straight out of an Stephen King novel; the windows are all boarded up or missing, the outside looks worn from years of neglect and weather and the plant life seems to have overgrown, especially the vines that cover the rusted gates. The location is troubling enough: it's located on a small island in the middle of a lake in the center of Amity Heights, with a wooden bridge being the only link to the island)

Sam: Wow. How could I have missed THAT? Looks like we can't take the car.  
>Maddie: It'd be suicide if we did.<br>Jazz: You mentioned that this was one of your dad's first cases.  
>Valerie: Yeah. A rare book was on display there one summer. A day later, everyone who worked there just up and vanished. My dad never could figure out what caused the disappearance, and ever since then the place was plagued by all sorts of ghosts. So, the book was sealed in the vault and the library was shut down. No one's been in there ever since.<br>Sam: Great. Just what I needed to hear.  
>Maddie: Well, no one had access to a particle thrower back then.<br>Sam: True. And lucky for us, we have the plans to said library on us.

(The girls cross the bridge and enter the interior of the library. Inside, the place is a large, dusty mess: Various shelves and books are overturned or on their sides. Various books and magazines are strewn about on the floors and tables. For the most part, many of the book carts remain untouched. The librarian's desk is covered in cobwebs and dust, which Maddie brushes off as she takes a look at the computer.)

Maddie: Wow, I'm surprised. The computer here is rather old, but it's still functional.  
>Jazz: And it's a Mac no less. I'd had figured these people to be used to Linux.<br>Sam: I don't think a superior operating system was of any concern to these people. I'm kind of surprised though. You'd think since we're here, any ghosts that were hiding here would have been making their presence felt.  
>Valerie: I agree.<br>Maddie: Hmm, let me see. (Maddie holds up her PKE meter.) Well, I've got nothing so far.  
>Jazz: Ah, here we go. (The computer screen lights up.) Let's see. A quick search of the catalog should give us a general idea of the location of that book.<br>Maddie: Are we sure the book is here?  
>Valerie: I'm fairly positive. The books here were never moved, they just left everything as it was.<br>Sam: Yeah, they probably were afraid that there were curses or something on these books.  
>Valerie: Wouldn't be the first time.<br>Jazz: I've got good news and bad news.  
>Sam: Let me guess- the good news is that the book is here after all. The bad news is the location of said book.<br>Jazz: Yup. The book is in the basement, right next to the vault.  
>Sam: I called it. And knowing our luck, the minute we open the door to that basement, that PKE meter is gonna spike.<br>Maddie: Well, I don't know...

(Valerie shrugs, walks over to the nearby double doors leading to the basement and pushes them open. Maddie's PKE meter goes haywire.)

Maddie: Sam, are you sure you're not psychic?  
>Sam: Positive.<p>

(Meanwhile, back at the lab, Vlad knocks on the door.)

Vlad: Well, at least he has enough sense to keep it in this area. (The door opens and KT, with a soldering iron in hand, peeks out.)  
>KT: Masters? This is a surprise!<br>Vlad: Yes, well, I've got a bit of an emergency on my hands, what with a ghost outbreak and all.  
>KT: Yeah, I hear your team's having some issues. Why do you even employ those 3?<br>Vlad: I signed them for an ironclad 3 year contract unfortunately. They only took the job because I promised them college scholarships.  
>KT: Ah. Well, on the upside, they are far more effective than those other guys out there. But if you're looking for my boss, he's out of town.<br>Vlad: I know, Maddie told me while she was tearing me a new one. But that's not why I'm here; it's about the museum.  
>KT: What about it?<br>Vlad: I think you know about the display I've recently funded. No doubt, Maddie has decided to do some research on the Obelisk.  
>KT: Yes, she also took some pictures of the Obelisk. I'm about to run them through the spectrographer now. Did something happen to the Obelisk?<br>Vlad: See, that's the problem. We don't know. The room has just been sealed off.  
>KT: Sealed off? That doesn't sound right.<br>Vlad: Tell me about it. Some kind of force field seems to have surrounded the room where we kept it. I have a team looking into it right now, but I suspect there's more to it.  
>KT: Uh oh...I wonder.<p>

(Back inside the lab, Vlad and KT go to where the spectrographer is. A series of photo copies are ejected and KT takes a look.)

KT: This is not good. So not good. Vlad, take a look at this. (Vlad is handed an extra photo.)  
>Vlad: That's strange. This runes were not here when I examined the Obelisk.<br>KT: No, they weren't. These runes were only visible after I did a few tests here. Whatever it means, it's more than likely got something to do with our problems here. I sent York a copy of it through his cell phone, so he should---(the lights begin to flicker on and off.)  
>Vlad: KT, we seem to have visitors.<br>KT: Perfect. What else could go wrong?

(As if on cue, all of the doors slam shut, and a series of ghostly green shackles ensnare the two.)

Vlad: That's something you should NEVER say in cases like this.

(In the woods, Danny and his father enter the Fenton RV, where York and Dani are looking at the nearby computer screen.)

Jack: Ok, we're all done...Yorkie, you don't look too happy.  
>York: With what we have on our hands, no, I am not.<br>Danny: Ok, out with it.  
>York: I just received a very troubling fax from one of my employees. If I am correct, we have an omega level supernatural entity getting ready to awaken in the middle of Amity.<br>Danny: Well, that's nothing new. We'll just get our gear and blast it back to kingdom come!  
>Dani: Yeah, that WOULD be nice. That brings us to our bigger problem.<br>York: There is a highly concentrated mass of ectoplasmic energy forming. And it's coming right for us!  
>Jack: Uh...that is a problem.<p>

Dani: No, problem would be the algebra homework I got last week. This is beyond 'problem'.  
>York: These photos were taken by Maddie at the museum a time ago. My lab technician ran the photos through the spectrographer and found something quite disturbing. (Jack gets handed the photos.)<br>Jack: That's funny...what are these runes here?  
>York: The runes I circled are only visible after the photos were put through. They are Sumerian, not the same as the ones that were on the Obelisk originally. But they warn of the coming of Rha'aan.<br>Danny: Let me take a stab at this: Rha'aan is an ancient entity spoken of in legends, who will take steps to ensure the destruction of the world should he either be awoken, brought to this dimension or summoned in any way.  
>Jack: Yeah, sure does look like it.<br>Dani: Geez, why can't it be an PUPPY? How come no one ever wants to summon puppies?  
>York: Whoever or whatever is summoning Rha'aan, they seem to have enough foresight to send a sizable ghost force towards us.<br>Jack: No worries then. All the weapons are functional, right? Then we'll just have to make sure those ghosts regret they ever crossed paths with us. (Jack picks up a nearby rifle and shoulders it.) I have a plan!

(Meanwhile in the old library, Maddie and crew carefully make their way into the basement. The only light inside comes from their flashlights mounted on their shoulder straps.)

Sam: I've seen horror movies that start out like this. And usually the next person will say...  
>Maddie: Let's split up...<br>Sam: Yup.  
>Maddie: ...is something only a complete idiot would say. We need to stick together.<br>Valerie: The vault should be this way. And man, it is COLD.  
>Jazz: Yeah, tell me about it. I could literally see the ice on my nose.<p>

(As they cautiously make their way down the aisle, Sam sees a small mist creep past them near the bookshelf across from her.)

Sam: I think I saw someone over there.  
>Valerie: Me too. Looked like a woman. (At the next corner, they see someone huddled over a book cart, back to them, with a bundle of books in arms.)<br>Maddie: Girls, be careful.  
>Jazz: Ok, but what do we do? Do we blast her or make contact?<br>Sam: Uh, let's try to do that second one first. Excuse me, ma'am...  
>Old Woman: ...get...ouuttt...<br>Valerie: Ok, raspy voice, creepy old lady, telling us to vacate the premises, that is a sure sign we need to back away.  
>Old Woman: ...get...OUUUUTTTT!!!!!<p>

(The old woman quickly turns to face them, but her face is skeletal, with skin peeling away, and fire erupting from her eye sockets. She screeches horribly as she lunges for them, but Sam and Maddie immediately fire their proton streams at it, knocking the ghost back. A few seconds later, it hovers backwards and up into the ceiling, disappearing.)

Maddie: I know her! That was Sara Rawlings!  
>Jazz: Who?<br>Maddie: She was someone I met back when I moved here to Amity! I never knew she was one of the staff members who disappeared! Poor woman. (It is at this moment that the lights in the basement flicker on and off violently.)  
>Jazz: Something tells me we have company.<p>

Valerie: A suggestion. KEEP MOVING!!  
>Sam: Agreed!<p>

(The group makes a mad dash for the vault as the rumbling in the room gets noticeably worse. At one point, hands seem to shoot up from the floor and grasp at their ankles, but the women are able to keep them at bay. Eventually, they make their way to a large steel door with a combination lock. On either side of the vault's doors are book racks.)

Sam: Hey, I think I found it! (Sam points to a leather bound book, located on the second shelf of the left book rack.)  
>Maddie: Good! Grab it, and let's get the hell out of here!<br>????: I'm sorry ladies, but I just can't have that!

(From out of the ground, various corpses emerge, all of them looking very similar to the Rawlings ghost. They encircle the women, who each level their particle throwers at them. A couple of seconds later, in front of the vault door, Penelope Spectra appears.)

Sam: Spectra!  
>Maddie: So, you're behind what's going on?<br>Spectra: Well, actually, I've been hired by a third party. Normally I don't like to share the spoils but they made a very tempting offer. It's not everyday that a gal like me gets an offer from a servant of a demi-god.  
>Valerie: Demi-god? Why would a demi god wanna hire you?<br>Spectra: Funny story really; one of the things about higher spiritual entities is that they have a bit of a hard time coming into your world, especially when there are so many restrictions that bind them. Fortunately, there are free agents like me who like to bend the rules when they need to. Are you familiar with a fellow called Rha'aan?  
>Sam: Very.<br>Jazz: A little background please, some of us haven't brushed up on ancient legends.  
>Sam: Rha'aan is like Gozer, an ancient primal god. He was banished thousands of years ago when he tried to destroy all of the other gods into another realm and kept there for all of time, or so the story goes.<br>Spectra: Yes, that is part of the story. But, as fate would have it, there is a way to get him back into our world. His servants were left a very special handy little souvenir to look after shortly before he got sent to his room; a relic that can keep him here as long as it stays intact. Also, it needs to be filled with sufficient spectral energy.  
>Maddie: You must mean...the Obelisk!<br>Spectra: Bingo! We have a winner! Of course, the followers of Rha'aan slowly began dying out, so they left little reminders about the Obelisk and its wonderful little uses. The little slab they found was one such reminder. And then there's the contents of this vault. My employer donated the rare book to this library years ago in anticipation for the coming out party! Poor library staff, all they wanted to do was bring some much needed life to their pathetic little book house. Who'd have thought it would have come to this? Well, aside from me of course.  
>Maddie: Of course...that book. The one that was donated. It's one of the relics needed to help jumpstart the Obelisk. And it needed souls to get it started.<br>Valerie: I think the word I'm looking for is 'horrible'. And the Obelisk, I'm fairly certain that it didn't wind up in Vlad's hands by accident.  
>Spectra: Nope. He had no idea just what he was getting into, Vlad's just too eager to be the darling in the public's eye. We was played right from the start. Of course, we had expected Amity's own resident ghost boy to take a shot at stopping us, so I had found out that the only book that was capable of telling you what was written on the Obelisk is here, right next to our handy little soul collector. I decided, of course, that we couldn't have that, so I set this little trap. Then again, when you 4 showed up with proton packs, I had to make a few adjustments.<br>Sam: What do you mean?  
>Spectra: The level of ghost activity is going to increase soon. With that much energy being out there, the Obelisk will gain strength and Rha'aan will be more than powerful enough to break through and come! But why wait? I figure opening the vault here and releasing the full power of the book, and breaching your little ghost prison should seal the deal.<br>Valerie: Oh crap.  
>Sam: And we caught a LOT of ghosts.<p>

(Meanwhile at the city's police department, the phones are going crazy.)

Operator 1: Ok calm down ma'am! What did you say attacked your cat?...your stuffed DOG attacked your cat?  
>Operator 2: Let me understand this, the painting came to life and attacked you?! Was it the soldier or the horse?! BOTH?!<br>Operator 3: What do you mean the statue of Atlas came to life and wrecked your garage?  
>Police Officer: Excuse me...wait a second, let me transfer you. Sarge, you may want to handle this one!<br>Police Sgt: What is it? I got a SWAT Team dealing with ghosts of terrorists!  
>Police Officer: It's an air marshal down at the airport. He says the Hindenburg just landed!<p>

(Over at Amity Airport, a crew of technicians watch as the ethereal remains of the Hindenburg hovers on the tarmac, with various ghost passengers walking off and into the airport.)

Technician: Well... What do we do?  
>Manager: Just don't mention the war if they ask.<p>

(Meanwhile, back at the lab, Vlad and KT are struggling with the chains they are ensnared in.)

Vlad: Well this is really inconvenient.  
>KT: Tell me about it. I got a wicked itch on my nose and I really need to scratch it.<br>Vlad: I probably should have guessed that we may have been monitored all this time.  
>KT: I think the only good that will come out of our being caught like this is we'll be able to find out who is behind all of this. (A few seconds later, Bertram appears before the two.) Ok, I always assumed that the bad guys would look a lot more imposing.<br>Bertram: We can't all look like Sloars you know! I trust you boys are enjoying your accommodations. My employer really wants to thank you, Vlad, for your recent purchase.  
>Vlad: Your employer...you don't mean...<br>Bertram: Oh, where are my manners, your friend here hasn't been properly introduced. (The door to the upper lab opens and a tall, red haired man with a thin beard and rimmed glasses steps down.)  
>KT: Rory McGurk. I should have guessed.<br>Rory: Vlad, so glad to see you! I trust you find the item you purchased is more than you expected.  
>Vlad: You lousy stinking cur!! You DARE to try to manipulate me?!<br>Rory: Try? I already did. It's easy to make a man who wants to redeem his image do almost anything. and if it wasn't for your need to do something to stimulate the culture of this living void of a ectoplasmic sinkhole, we wouldn't be where we are today.  
>KT: I think this is a bad time to mention that the McGurk family is secretly a part of the Rha'aan cult.<br>Vlad: Thank you, but I don't think it would have been that hard to figure out.  
>Rory: Well, the Obelisk is already gathering a fairly large amount of energy on its own, but I think we need to kick the collection up a notch.<br>Bertram: On indeed! And when I shut down this little containment unit here, we'll have more than enough to get Rha'aan over to this world.  
>KT: Yeah, uh I don't think you want to do that.<br>Vlad: Really, what he said.  
>Rory: Hah, you think I fear what's inside that ECU? I'm the one who's been using the energy of the Obelisk and a certain book to get the ghosts here in the first place.<br>Vlad: Oh no, that means that Maddie and the girls...  
>KT: Are in trouble, I know. Just trust me when I say you can't shut that down.<br>Bertram: Oh really? What if I do THIS? (Bertram pulls down the power switch. The lights go out, but the ECU is still operational.)  
>KT: You didn't REALLY think I would not have some sort of backup plan do you? The concept of backup generators should have popped up in that brain of yours.<p>

Bertram: What's going on here?  
>KT: After the incident with Gozer in New York, plus what happened in 1991, some safety precautions had to be taken to ensure something like that would never happen. So, there are at least 3 backup generators on standby in case someone tries an unauthorized ECU shutdown.<br>Rory: No matter. Bertram will just find these generators and destroy them.  
>Bertram: Oh goody, I've been meaning to try this bad boy out! (Bertram produces a huge drill from his pockets.)<br>KT: No good. Each is fortified not only with a metal that would repel any ghost attack, but they also have a second shield protecting them. Only by my voice and code can they be deactivated.  
>Rory: My, this is more trifling than I imagined. Very well, then we do this as you Americans say, the hard way. (Rory raises his hand. Several spears materialize and are aimed at Vlad's head.) Now then, be a nice lad and deactivate the grid or Vlad here gets introduced to the Scottish version of acupuncture!<br>KT: OK!  
>Vlad: HEY!<br>KT: Look, it's either you or the free world. And if I recall you are not exactly man of the year at the moment!  
>Vlad: True, but you didn't have to respond so quickly.<br>KT: On the other hand, my employer frowns upon any unauthorized killing on your end.  
>Rory: Ah, then we have an agreement.<br>KT: Right...computer, I am activating protocol 6-8-84 as of right now.  
>Computer's Voice: Are you certain?<br>KT: I am certain.  
>Bertram: Oh, this ought to be fun! Sir, I suggest you get as far away from here as possible. The explosion will get a bit messy!<br>Rory: In a wee bit. I want to make sure I savor this moment.  
>Computer: Authorized: activating the ECU Emergency Protocol Program-now proceeding to ensnare and capture all ectoplasmic entities!<br>Bertram: Say what now?

(Several beams of light flash all around the lab. A pair hone in on Bertram, and seconds later, a proton stream entraps him. As Rory's attention is diverted, the chains around Vlad and KT are released. KT dives toward a panel nearby.)

KT: Seriously, I can't believe you walked right into that!  
>Bertram: No fair, that's CHEATING!<br>Vlad: Send my regards to all the other ghosts inside the ECU! (KT pulls a lever and Bertram in sucked in.)  
>KT: Computer, shut down the security program!<br>Computer: As you wish!  
>Vlad: Wait, why did you do that?<br>KT: Because if I didn't, the system would have hit you with a proton blast. Unless, of course, you wish to engage your friend here as your current human guise?  
>Vlad: ...in that case...(Vlad smiles and transforms into Vlad Plasmius.) Ok Rory, I have a few complaints about the product you sold me.<br>Rory: Looks like I need to beat a hasty retreat! I'll see you all later. (Rory quickly dematerializes.)  
>Vlad: So, you knew all along that I was Vlad Plasmius?<br>KT: Of course. It's our business to know.  
>Vlad: So, how many people in York's company have this info?<br>KT: Uh, none. York and the Ghostbusters are not the only other people I work for. I believe you may be familiar with this. (KT holds up a strange looking badge.) I am a sleeper agent for Shinigami.

Vlad: You're an Shinigami agent?  
>KT: Yeah, we've got quite a few guys around the country. We're mostly a sleeper cell, but we're quite effective. I was recruited specifically because of my knowledge of the original proton pack designs.<br>Vlad: I did hear of a Ghostbusters franchise in certain cities. And just how long have you known about my dual persona?  
>KT: We knew about it ever since the incident with Pariah Dark, but we decided to merely observe. It seemed like you were busy with Danny.<br>Vlad: Yes, busy, we'll go with that. (Vlad reverts back to his human form.) In any case, we have a dilemma on our hands. Maddie and the others are in danger and we have a Scottish lord with control over spectral energies holed up in the museum trying to summon a demi god in order to trigger the apocalypse.  
>KT: Yeah, that brings me back too. I'll try to contact Jack and the others. In the meantime, can you get down to the Olde Amity Library?<br>Vlad: Consider it done.

(Meanwhile in the library, Maddie and the group keep the ghosts of the library staff at bay as Spectra works on the lock of the safe.)

Spectra: Just a little more time. Then, I can access the full power of the book and really turn some heads!  
>Sam: Ok, I'm open to suggestions. anything right now that can get us out of here.<br>Valerie: I doubt we have enough room to trap all of them. And then there's still Miss Sunshine to deal with. Plus we gotta get that book!  
>Maddie: Well, there is one thing I can do. But our timing has to be perfect.<br>Sam: I'm all ears.  
>Maddie: When I give the signal, close your eyes for at least 5 seconds. Then, fire your streams full power at anything without a pulse.<br>Spectra: Ah, still clinging on to that last glimmer of hope, I see. I don't think I need to remind you of just how hopeless your situation is. Oh wait, maybe I should. That's always fun!  
>Maddie: A barrel of laughs, I'm sure. (Maddie quickly reaches into her pocket and tosses a large black sphere onto the floor.) GIRLS, CLOSE YOUR EYES!!!<p>

(The group closes their eyes as seconds later, the room is bathed in a tremendously bright green light. All of the ghosts, including Spectra, are blinded as the light dies down.)

Spectra: GAHHH!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!  
>Maddie: Jazz, Valerie, do it!!! Sam, get the book!!!<br>Sam: Don't have to tell me twice!

(Sam dashes towards the safe and grabs the book as Jazz and Valerie fire, trapping as many ghosts as they can in a capture stream. Maddie nimbly grabs traps from their packs and hers, then slides them out underneath them and, with great dexterity, activates all three of them at once. Several ghosts are quickly captured as Spectra quickly regains her sight.)

Spectra: How dare you...I will--(A stray proton blast is fired right next to her as Sam holds up her particle thrower.)  
>Sam: If you're gonna go into one of those 'make us pay for interfering' speeches, I suggest you save it!<br>Spectra: Fine then! If that's the game you wanna play...

(Suddenly, an even bigger sphere is dropped on the floor.)

Maddie: Allow me to introduce to you my other secret weapon. It's called the Maddie Ecto Detonator.  
>Jazz: Uh, Mom? Is that the one that releases a highly potent blast of ecto energy in a designated area?<br>Maddie: Yes, it is as a matter of fact.  
>Jazz: Oh, good. I just hope you got the issues you had with the delayed timer worked out.<br>Maddie: I knew I forgot something.  
>Valerie: I guess now would be a good time for all of us to start running.<br>Sam: Agreed! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!

(Outside the library, Vlad's limo drives up to the bridge. Vlad, armed to the teeth with ecto rifles and other gear, steps out.)

Vlad: Ok Masters, time for your Big Damn Hero moment! This is where I start to make amends to my friend! (At that moment, the door to the library opens up and Maddie and the others run out.)  
>Maddie: VLAD!!! GET DOWN!!!<br>Vlad: Uh, did I miss something? (The group all dive down behind the limo)  
>Sam: No time to explain, old library go boom in 3 seconds.!<br>Vlad: That can't be good!

(Vlad ducks down as a massive explosion rips through the library, collapsing it into a fiery heap.)

Sam: Well, so much for preserving old history.  
>Maddie: Vlad? What are you doing here?<br>Valerie: More importantly, what's with all the gear?  
>Vlad: We have a huge problem.<br>Sam: Let me guess, the disciples of Rha'aan are on the move.  
>Vlad: That, and the museum is sealed off from the rest of the world<p>

Maddie: What do you mean the museum is sealed off?  
>Vlad: It's exactly as it sounds. The previous owner of the Obelisk, Mr. McGurk, was the one responsible for all of the nasty little things that has inflicted our town.<br>Sam: Yeah, Spectra kind of gave us the heads up on that. She also tried to 86 us and open the vault.  
>Vlad: I know. Bertram made a house call there. We caught him, but I'm afraid that McGurk got away.<br>Jazz: I'll bet he's holed up in the museum. That's the only other place I can think of for him to be at.  
>Valerie: You're probably right. What I don't get is how they were controlling some of the energy of that book that was supposed to be in the vault.<br>Vlad: That also worries me. (Vlad's cell phone goes off.) Uh oh. That's the mayor. If he's calling me, this really can't be pleasant.

(A few hours later, everyone is meeting in the mayor's office. The mayor is accompanied by the chief of police and one of his aides. Sitting down at a desk is KT, who is busy setting up a laptop.)

Mayor: Ok, someone, anyone tell me what the hell is going on?  
>Sam: Well, here's the short form of it: an ancient Sumerian deity called Rha'aan is about to be summoned to our world and cause the apocalypse to occur. Hope I didn't leave anything out.<br>Chief: I will assume that this is related to our current crisis.  
>Vlad: Sadly it is.<br>Maddie: Let me explain; the current level of ghost activity in Amity has been increasing thanks in part to a surge in psycho-kinetic energy. This surge is not only making long dormant ghosts come out, but it' pulling in all sorts of spectral entities from elsewhere.  
>Jazz: What this means is that we're going to see even more ghosts coming here in greater numbers until this Rha'aan has enough energy to come to our world.<br>Mayor: Oh, perfect, just what I needed, the end of humanity on my shoulders.  
>Valerie: To be fair, they did try to warn you that this town has a history of hosting world ending phenomenon now and again.<br>Mayor: Yeah, but I thought it was a joke!  
>Aide: But what can we do to stop the surge? All of our manpower is almost depleted.<br>Chief: I've got SWAT teams pushing back the undead in a mall and meter maids being pestered by glowing squirrels in the park. At this rate, we're open to any suggestions.  
>Maddie: Our only option is to get into the museum. Whatever happens, that is our priority.<br>KT: Yes, otherwise we're in for a world of hurt. Ah, got him! (KT presses a button on the laptop. A second screen on it pops up and Jack appears on screen with York.)  
>Jack: So, how's my hair?<br>York: Uh, a bit limp on that end. Oops, we're on!  
>Jack: Hey, you guys ok?<br>Vlad: All things considered Jack, we're far from OK! You picked a fine time to go weapons testing!  
>Jack: I wouldn't call what we're doing right now 'testing'. (In the background, stray blasts can be heard.)<br>Danny's Voice: Holy SMOKES, is that what a Banshee looks like?!  
>Dani's Voice: Less talking, more blasting!<br>Maddie: Dear, what's going on?  
>Jack: We're in the middle of repelling a massive ghost attack. Nothing we can't handle!<br>York: Meantime, we can discuss what's up with the museum. The translation on the Obelisk, what did you find?  
>Sam: Basically, all the typical warnings that come with it. "This is the gateway for the coming of Rha'aan, Acolyte of Death. Destruction shall drape the land in sorrow" and all such nonsense.<br>Vlad: Oh, goody.  
>Jack: It's always some kind of doom and gloom metaphor with these types.<br>York: There were other unseen runes on that Obelisk when KT showed me the other pictures. Roughly translated they say that the Obelisk can grant control over any and all artifacts connected to Rha'aan as long as someone with enough spectral energy is nearby, and also it is the only link that can keep Rha'aan in this world. If we destroy it, Rha'aan gets sent back.  
>Jazz: But the key problem here is getting inside to the museum.<br>Maddie: That's where I come in. I've been working on this handy little device on the sides. (Maddie holds up a pair of gloves.)  
>Sam: You knit some of the weirdest things, Mrs. Fenton.<br>Maddie: Oh these aren't just any type of gloves. These are PKE Disruptors. They can provide a wave of energy to disrupt anything emitting any sort of PKE energy. I was working on a pair that disrupted ecto energy, but this works just as well.  
>Valerie: That's good to hear. We got another problem though- those ghosts won't simply just let us walk up to the museum and let us touch it.<br>Sam: She's right. We'll need a distraction.  
>Vlad: I guess that's where my team comes in. It's about time they make themselves useful.<br>Maddie: But that means someone will have to disrupt the shield and let us in.  
>KT: Well, looks like I get some field work in.<br>York: Are you sure about that? What about the ECU?  
>KT: It's secure. Believe me, whoever tries to breach that system is in for a nasty surprise! (In the background where Jack and York are, a large explosion is heard..)<br>Jack: That is not a sound I like.  
>York: We'll leave the rest of the plan to you. We got our own disaster to deal with! (The screen is cut off.)<br>Mayor: All right…what do you need from me?

(Back at the campsite, Jack and York exit the Fenton RV, weapons drawn. They find Danny and Dani looking up at a large, floating apparition that resembles a huge bull.)

Jack: WHOA!!! Imagine the burgers that we could make with that!  
>York: I doubt the quality of the meat would be worth it.<br>Danny: Uh, the good news, this is pretty much the last ghost we have to fight.  
>Dani: Bad news is that he's a bit tougher than we expected. I think our weapons just tickle it.<br>York: That's something we didn't need to hear.  
>Jack: I'm open to suggestions.<br>York: We blast this thing with everything we have and pray we don't become a part of the dirt.  
>Danny: I'm all for it. (Everyone raises their weapons)<br>Jack: On my mark---

(Suddenly, a pair of proton streams entrap the ghost. A trap is quickly tossed underneath it. From the trees.)

???: I'm opening the trap!! CLOSE YOUR EYES!!!  
>York: Jack, is that—<br>Jack: You heard the man! Shut 'em!!

(Everyone shuts their eyes as the trap opens, sucking the bull ghost in.)

Danny: Ok what just happened? And who just saved our bacon?  
>Jack: Some old friends!<br>York: A pleasure seeing you guys out here!!

(Two figures step out from the tree lines: Dr. Ray Stanz and Winston Zeddemore.)

Ray: Hey!! Fancy meeting you guys out here!  
>Jack: We were gonna say the same thing! Ray, how long it's been man?<br>Ray: Oh, quite a long time!  
>Winston: And it looks like we came here just in a nick of time. The woods here are crawling with ghosts!<br>Danny: Don't need to tell us twice! We've been up to our necks in them for the past couple of hours.  
>Dani: We're just lucky you guys came here.<br>Winston: well, you can thank Egon for that.  
>Ray: Yeah, we were on our way back from a case involving 3 ghosts I encountered a few years ago in a abandoned mansion. Real nasty set too. The fat one was a bit on the slow side...anyway, Egon contacted us on the way back. He detected a huge mass of psychokinetic energy gathering in your neck of the woods, so to speak, and asked us to take a look into it.<br>York: Wow, Egon was monitoring this area too?  
>Winston: Yeah, Peter's idea really. He wanted to branch the business out a bit more and decided we could try a few locations to see what business we can drum up.<br>Danny: I assure you, you guys would probably make a mint in our hometown.  
>Ray: Oh, no need to worry. I'm sure your dad and ol' York here have it under control.<br>Jack: Well, more or less.  
>Dani: Yeah, we kind of have a real bad situation on our hands.<br>Winston: Trust us, we've seen a lot of bad stuff. Ever here of Cthulhu?  
>York: I am amazed you guys actually survived that encounter with your sanity intact! But yeah, this problem of ours, it's that bad.<br>Danny: Does the name Rha'aan ring any bells?  
>Ray: Rha'aan? Oh man, you've got a real heavy hitter there.<br>Jack: Yeah, and someone's looking to bring him to our world in the middle of Amity Park right now.  
>Danny: I don't suppose you could help us out here?<br>Ray: Of course! We handle this sort of thing almost daily.  
>Winston: And that doesn't faze you in any way?<br>Ray: We handled a Sumerian Primal God, a Carpathian warlock, a 100 foot marshmallow monster twice, an Eldritch level horror and Tiamat. That isn't a whole lot that surprises me anymore.  
>Winston: Good point. I'll warm up the car!<p>

(Back at Amity Park, a large platoon of soldiers accompany Maddie and the others as they make their way to the museum.)

Maddie: A military escort?  
>Sam: Well, he did say he could give us all the help we could get if we ask. Why not?<p>

Valerie: Wow, take a look at that!  
>Jazz: That is one seriously large dome.<p>

(The girls look at the Amity Museum, which is surrounded by a red glowing dome all around. Vlad and KT are at the steps leading to the museum, Vlad armed to the teeth with ecto weapons and KT with a pair of goggles.)

Vlad: Well, here we are! Now what?  
>KT: I believe this is where Maddie's plan comes into play. Maddie, the gloves.<br>Maddie: I should tell you right now, I have no idea what will happen when you try these gloves out, nothing like this has ever been attempted before...  
>KT: Relax. I've had plenty of experience with testing stuff like this out. Of course, there was that one incident that rendered me hairless underneath my armpits for a year.<br>Sam: No details, please. I just ate. (Maddie hands over the gloves to KT, who slips them on.)  
>Vlad: It's better than nothing.<br>KT: Alright, stand back.

(KT sighs, raises his arms and touches the force field. A massive shock sends him back, but a large hole quickly opens up in the field.)

Vlad: Here's your chance! GO!!  
>Jazz: We're on it!! (The girls all dash into the museum just as the hole closes up behind them. Vlad turns to KT, who struggles to get up to his feet.)<br>KT: Man, I won't be tasting things right for a day.  
>Vlad: I think we got bigger problems. Look. (Vlad points to the sky, which is darkening overhead. In the horizon, several ghosts come forth towards their location.)<br>KT: Not good. Not at all. In that case...(KT walks over to his car and pulls out a proton pack of his own.)

(Inside the museum, the girls enter the grand exhibition hall, where the Obelisk is on display. Standing next to it, with a large beam of bright red light connecting him to it, is Rory.)

Rory: Ah, so good of you to make it here The whole lot of ya are just in time.

Maddie: Let me guess, you must be the poor deluded soul who's trying to summon Rha'aan.  
>Rory: Aye, that I am lassie! But I'm not deluded, I can assure you of that! All I want to do is restore a little order in this world.<br>Sam: Order he says. Uh, maybe it's me, but I don't exactly think you can restore order by summoning a demigod to wipe out all life.  
>Rory: No no, you misunderstand. Not all life. Goodness knows we need to repopulate. And believe me, there are many who Rha'aan shall deem worthy to carry on his vision of a better world.<br>Jazz: There's a clinical term to describe people like you.  
>Valerie: Yeah, I believe the clinical term is batshit insane.<br>Jazz: Exactly.  
>Sam: What's say you step away from that glowing ancient artifact and surrender peacefully. Or, we can do this the hard way.<br>Maddie: And believe me, I like the hard way.  
>Rory: I don't think so, ladies. In fact, I'd say there is one other person who may be taking offense to what you have planned.<p>

(The Obelisk suddenly shudders as a pale green light shoots out and enters Rory's body. A few seconds later, his eyes glow red and he floats higher.)

Sam: Yeah, this is bad.  
>Valerie: Just what happened?<br>Maddie: Roughly speaking, Rha'aan has taken control over that guy's body. It's the only other way he can manifest himself in this plane of existence.  
>Sam: In short, he's become a time share for a demon.<br>Rha'aan: Ah, it seems I have some opposition. I heard Gozer had trouble with some humans a while ago, be you those people?  
>Maddie: Actually, they're friends of mine. Pretty nice fellows.<br>Jazz: Now if you don't mind, we, the designated deputies of the city of Amity Park order you to cease all actions against our world and return to your imprisonment.  
>Valerie: Uh huh. You know that we're not gods and he's not gonna listen to us.<br>Jazz: Well, he knows NOW we're not gods!  
>Valerie: Sorry.<br>Rha'aan: I shall deal with you momentarily, humans. It seems you have allies on the outside who are trying to get in here.

(Outside the museum, Vlad and KT are containing the ghosts that are attacking them as a technician uses one of Vlad's inventions to try to break the shield.)

Vlad: I think we got them on the run.  
>KT: You better hope so. I'm running out of traps! Hey, do you hear that?<br>Vlad: Sounds like a couple of cars coming this way...is that...

(Quite suddenly, the Fenton RV slams into Vlad's limo, denting the front bumper, followed by Ecto-1, which skids to a halt right in front of KT.)

KT: Ok, I just saw my life pass before my eyes. (Everyone gets out of their respective vehicles.)  
>Jack: Sorry, we were in a hurry.<br>Danny: What's going on?  
>Vlad: Oh you know, the summoning of Rha'aan, the near end of life, that sort of thing.<br>Danny: so, all normal then.  
>Ray: Yeah, looks like it. Oh, sorry about that.<br>KT: Uh, sure, no prob, Dr. Stanz!  
>Jack: We got here as fast as we could.<br>York: So, let's see. Hmm, that's a tricky looking shield. I think we can breach it.  
>Rha'aan's Voice: Oh no, we can't have that!<br>Winston: Uh oh, looks like the guest of honor is here.  
>Rha'aan's Voice: I'm busy enough as it is with the people inside of here trying to stop me. I can't have extra guests trying to stop me as I begin to reshape the world. I need to keep you all busy. Now let's see...hmm, why don't I pick your brains and see what I can come with?<br>Jack: Ugh, sounds gross.  
>Ray: Oh no...oh NO!!! QUICK, EMPTY YOUR HEADS!!!<br>Vlad: What?  
>Winston: He means stop thinking!<br>York: It's spiritual imaging! Whoever we have on our mind, he'll create that being and it'll come to attack us!  
>Dani: In short, NO ONE THINKS OF ANYTHING!!!<br>Rha'aan's Voice: Ah, that will do!  
>Danny: Hold on!! Wait a sec!<br>Rha'aan's Voice: It is too late. The engine of your destruction shall join you momentarily.  
>Jack: I didn't think of anything, you guys?<br>KT: No!  
>Danny: Nothing!<br>Ray: My mind's clear as crystal!  
>Winston: I'm blank!<br>Vlad: Then who did?!  
>York: : Uhh...what are you doing here?! (York turns to Dash, who has a paper bag in hand.)<br>Dash: I was just walking by, eating m snacks and ran into you guys.  
>Dani: And yet you completely ignore the ghosts we are fighting.<br>Dash: It's not my fault that I don't notice things when I'm snacking!  
>York: Nevertheless, Dash, you gotta get home and...wait, what are you eating?<br>Dash: Oh, my favorite snack, marshmallows!  
>Ray: Oh no...not that, ANYTHING but that.<br>Winston: Kid, this is very important. What brand are you eating?  
>Dash: Stay Puft!<br>Jack: Uh, is this important? (Ray and Winston look at each other)  
>Winston: You thinking what I'm thinking?<br>Ray: The odds of the same thing happening a third time is astronomical! It couldn't be!  
>Vlad: Gentlemen, what are you talking about? (A sudden thumping is heard.)<br>Jack: Oh...not good, not good at all.  
>Danny: What did you do Dash?!<br>Dash: All I was doing was eating and thinking about--  
>Ray: LOOK!!!<br>Dani: Holy SHIT!!!  
>York: Hey, there's no need for that sort of---holy SHIT indeed!<p>

(Several cars are tossed away a few blocks down. Vlad's lackeys, Master's Blasters, as well as the army, run towards them as coming into view is a 100 foot figure that Ray and Winston know all too well.)

Ray: It's the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man.  
>Danny: WHAT?!<br>Vlad: What were the odds that we would wake up today to be killed by a 100 foot confectionary mascot?  
>Danny: Uh, low. And I'm open for suggestions.<br>Dash: I don't suppose Aruba is a good start.  
>Winston: No, it's not.<p>

Dani: If anyone has any ideas, now would be a good time to share them!!  
>York: I don't exactly plan for days when something like THAT is attacking a city.<br>Jack: Usually, we just deal with giant plant ghosts or giant dogs. This is a little bit out of our league.  
>Winston: Ray, we still have that trap that Egon built into Ecto 1, right?<br>Ray: Hey yeah, we do! We never got to use it much after the last time we fought Stay Puft.  
>Vlad: Just out of curiosity, HOW did you stop him the last time?<br>Ray: Oh, we shot him off of a skyscraper.  
>Jack: You know, I could have sworn that was how you stopped him the first time around.<br>Ray: Technically, we blew him up. The second time, a rookie shot him down and he landed all over Times Square. Let's just say cleanup was a hassle.  
>Danny: In any case, I suggest we do something fast. Tubby's just spotted us and--DUCK!! (Everyone dives down as Stay Puft hurls a large van towards them.)<br>Ray: Right! We need to get his attention, and get it in the worst way possible. That way, while he's distracted, Winston and I can get him in the trap.  
>Vlad: Jack, you're good at irritating people, what have you got?<br>Jack: Guns. Big guns. (Jack hoists up the Ecto Gatling Gun as he tosses Vlad the keys to the Fenton RV.) I hope you can drive stick!  
>Ray: Danny, I need you and the kid to ride with Winston and me in Ecto 1. We all need to draw Stay Puft away from the museum.<br>KT: Uh, what do we do?  
>York: We're going to continue working on the shield. We need to hurry!<br>Danny: Uh does that mean that we---  
>Dani: YES!!! WE GET PROTON PACKS!!!<br>Ray: Come on, let's move.

(Vlad and Jack jump into the Fenton RV, as Ray, Winston, Danny and Danny get into Ecto 1. The back to the Fenton RV opens as Jack hoists the Ecto GG up and aims it at Stay Puft.)

Jack: EAT THIS, H.R. PUFFINGSTUFF!!!

(Jack pulls the trigger and a steady burst of fire nails Stay Puft in the chest. Enraged, Stay Puft turns his attention towards the path of fire and makes his way towards them. As the two vehicles speed off, York turns to the museum.)

York: I hope they're alright.  
>KT: I still have my radio com link on, let me see if I can get in touch with them.<p>

(KT adjusts his headset and tunes in to their frequency.)

KT: Hey, can anyone here me?  
>Maddie's Voice: Oh good, glad to see you're still out there.<br>KT: Yeah, we've got a pretty big problem out here.  
>Maddie's Voice: How big of a problem?<br>KT: Uh, 100 feet tall and made of marshmallow bad.  
>Sam's Voice: Please tell me that is a joke.<br>KT: I rarely joke about these sort of things. How about you?  
>Sam's Voice: I'll give you three guesses how bad we've got it.<p>

(Back inside the museum, Maddie and Sam are crouched behind a overturned display case as Valerie and Maddie are holding off possessed suits of armor.)

Sam: I remember saying to Danny "it wouldn't kill you to go and visit the museum every once in a while". Man, is the irony deep!  
>Maddie: I hope you guys have better luck out there than we are having!<br>KT'S Voice: Define better.  
>Jazz: Uh, a little help here! We've got flying stone gargoyles coming from the European Gothic Wing closing in.<br>Sam: Sorry! (Sam pops up and fires a proton stream at the incoming gargoyles in question.)  
>Valerie: If I didn't know any better, I'd say the ghosts in here are increasing!<br>Jazz: Me too!  
>Maddie: He's getting stronger by the minute. And if he gets any stronger than he is now, I don't know what any of us can do.<br>Jazz: In that case, let's go full stream on the redhead!  
>Valerie: I'm with you!!<p>

(Valerie, Sam and Jazz concentrate all of their fire on the possessed Rory. As the streams hit, he catches them in his hand and manages to hold them back.)

Rha'aan: I still see you humans have some fight left in you! Good, I want to enjoy this as much as possible. (Rha'aan lets out a shockwave, knocking the 4 back onto the floor.)

Maddie: Yeah, this is going to be a problem.  
>York's Voice: Maddie! I think we'll be able to breach the field, but it'll take 5 minutes!<br>Valerie: Professor, we don't have 5 minutes! We need a plan! And fast!  
>Maddie: Wait, where are Jack and the others?!<br>York's Voice: They've got more pressing issues.

(On the streets of Amity, Ecto 1 stops right in front of the Amity Arms Hotel, as Danny and Dani, with proton packs, rush out.)

Danny: I still think this plan is crazy!  
>Ray: That's what makes it work!<br>Dani: And besides, we really don't have much of a choice.  
>Danny: Ok, so we're to get to the top of the hotel and distract Stay Puft long enough for you to prime the trap and get the car under him. No, nothing crazy about it.<br>Winston: And you better hustle, kid! I don't think your dad's got any more snappy one liners to scream at our friend here. (Winston points to the RV headed their direction, as Jack is continuing his assault on Stay Puft.)  
>Jack: I'm gonna make the world's biggest S'more out of your tanned and roasted ass!<br>Danny: Got it!  
>Ray: Good luck kid, and make sure you make full use of the upgrades! Gun it Winston! (Ecto 1 drives off.)<br>Dani: Man, we've got quite a climb ahead of us.  
>Danny: Yeah…we could run 20 something stories to the top of this hotel. Or we could, you know, fly.<br>Dani: That works too. (The two revert to their ghost powered personas and fly quickly to the top of the roof.)  
>Danny: Well, here we comes. How should we get his attention?<br>Dani: Good question. How about we do this? (Dani levels her weapon and fires, hitting Stay Puft in the side of his head. Stay Puft turns and looks at them, enraged.)  
>Danny: Yeah, that will do the trick. I can only guess how he'll respond,<p>

(Seemingly, as if to answer the challenge, Stay Puft picks up a nearby car and heaves it at their location. The two narrowly duck out of the way as the truck smashes into the building.)

Dani: Any more questions?  
>Danny: Yeah, let's see how he likes a nice Boson Dart attack!! (Danny fires a proton stream at Stay Puft and immediately activates and fires a Boson Dart into Stay Puft's chest. The giant is knocked down, hard, into a department store.)<br>Dani: Hmmm, that was easy! (At that point, Stay Puft gets up.)  
>Danny: Danielle, a question. Say you were a 100 foot marshmallow man…<br>Dani: Yeah….  
>Danny: And two kids with particle accelerators fired some shots at you and knocked you on your ass. Just strictly speaking, on a scale of 1 to ten, how angry would you be?<br>Dani: I'd say 20.

(Back at the museum, Sam and the others duck behind some pillars as Rha'aan continues to gain more and more power.)

Sam: This does not look good.  
>Jazz: At the rate that Rha'aan's power is growing in Rory, he'll be fully realized in a matter of minutes!<br>Valerie: Ok, so what, do we kill Rory?  
>Jazz: Well, I'd hate to say it, but that may be what we have to do.<br>Maddie: I have a idea. The Obelisk works like a transmitter, correct? Its purpose is to not only attract psycho-kinetic energy, but it's used to transfer Rha'aan from one plane of existence to another. If I'm right, once we sever the connection, Rha'aan will be forced back.  
>Jazz: How do we do that?<br>Maddie: We'll have to give that Obelisk more energy than it can handle. Basically, we need to blow it up with an opposite proton flow.  
>York's Voice: Maddie, are you thinking what I'm thinking?<br>Maddie: Yes. The proton packs have a built in Limiter in them. If we disable them, we can go beyond full stream and overload the Obelisk with enough energy to destroy it. The problem is that we run the risk of overloading the proton packs and self destructing them.  
>Jazz: But it may not be fast enough to destroy it.<br>York's Voice: Well, in that case, if it comes down to it there's one other option you have.  
>Jazz: Don't tell me...<br>Maddie: If we have to, we'll cross the streams.  
>Sam: Uh excuse me, I was told that was a bad thing!<br>Jazz: It WOULD have to be that option.  
>Sam: We're putting ourselves in very huge danger.<br>Valerie: I don't see any other options, kiddo.  
>Maddie: And the odds that we survive are considerably slim. But they are still there.<br>Sam: ...Oh, what the hell? I was getting bored anyway. Let's do it!!  
>Jazz: This is NOT what I had in mind when I came here for a vacation!<p>

(Sam and Maddie disable the Limiters on their proton packs.)

Sam: Uh, Mrs. Fenton, about me and Danny...(turns on her proton pack.)  
>Maddie: I know dear. I think you'd make a perfect couple. (Maddie switches hers on.)<br>Rha'aan: What do you think you're doing?!  
>Jazz: Full stream, NOW!!!<p>

(Sam and Maddie fire a full red blast at the Obelisk as Jazz and Valerie fire their streams at Rha'aan. The Obelisk slowly glows red as the assault continues.)

Rha'aan: No, you fools!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
>Valerie: Sending your prehistoric ass back where it belongs!!<br>Sam: Come on, blow up already!!!  
>Rha'aan: NO!!! I WILL NOT BE DENIED!!<p>

(Rha'aan tries to dive at them, but as he does so, a huge surge goes thorough the Obelisk. A few seconds later it glows blue and explodes, bathing the entire area in a bright blue light. Outside the museum, York and KT watch as the shield quickly disappears.)

KT: OK. Should this be a good thing or a bad thing?  
>York: I don't know. We were cut off from the team so quickly. (Suddenly, a flash of light erupts from the doors and windows of the museum and just as quickly dies down.)<br>KT: I guess that answers our question.  
>York: More or less. Let's just hope they were able to get the job done in time. Otherwise, we're in for a Sumerian flavored world of pain.<p>

(As smoke exists from the interior of the museum, Maddie, Sam, Jazz and Valerie all exit the museum, with a unconscious Rory in the hands of Valerie, or rather being dragged by his collar.)

Sam: Hmm, what words suit this situation best?  
>Maddie: How about 'we came, we saw, we KICKED DEMI GOD ASS!!' Yeah, that seems appropriate!<br>Jazz: We're just lucky that the Obelisk shattered when it did. Otherwise, we'd have been at the mercy of a very annoyed deity.  
>Valerie: And when ol' Rha'aan was sent packing, we were left with this lug! The jerk's out like a busted light<br>Jazz: He won't be feeling so rosy when he wakes up.  
>York: Especially when it's in Amity Penitentiary.<br>Sam: Hey, where are Danny and the others?  
>Jazz: Yeah, you mentioned that they had some problems outside.<br>KT: Yeah, about that…

(At the Amity Arms Hotel, Danny and Dani continue to fend off an advancing Stay Puft as it climbs the hotel, partially on fire.)

Danny: Damn it, how many more darts am I gonna have to fire into this guy?  
>Dani: You think you've got it bad? Try being downwind of roasted marshmallow!<br>Danny: I swear, if we survive this, I'm gonna stuff Dash's locker full of marshmallows!  
>Dani: I'd have gone with Fluff!<p>

(Meanwhile, downstairs, Ecto-1 is parked directly underneath the location of Stay Puft as Ray switches on the power to the trap.)

Ray: Wow, those kids are naturals at this!  
>Winston: You can admire their handling of the proton packs later, Ray. Right now, we got a giant marshmallow to catch.<br>Ray: Right. I figure Egon's gonna be happy we finally had a chance to catch him with this.  
>Winston: Yeah, he's been upgrading this thing for years now. You'd think it'd had worked on Cthulhu?<br>Ray: Doubtful. A giant like this guy's way different from someone who makes Gozer look like a petulant child. Watch your eyes!

(Ray, adjusting his goggles, flips a switch on the dashboard. Immediately, a large shaft of light shoots up in the sky and wraps itself around Stay Puft. Danny and Dani, leap and duck behind stray pillars as the light continues to shoot upwards, before Stay Puft is completely sucked down and into the waiting trap onboard Ecto 1.)

Ray: Wow. Now THAT is one hell of a trap!  
>Winston: Guess that means it gets the Dr. Stanz Seal of Approval.<br>Ray: I can't believe it! We actually caught Stay Puft! No fuss, no muss and no marshmallow exploding all over the city streets!  
>Winston: Hey, there's a first time for everything! Say, where's Jack and Vlad? (On cue, the Fenton RV crashes next to them into someone's limo.)<br>Ray: Right on time. (Vlad slowly gets out of the RV.)  
>Vlad: Well, I learned something important today. I can't drive stick!<p>

(Later on back at Fenton Works, everyone, sans Vlad, has gathered for a victory celebration of sorts.)

York: Wow, so you got a doctorate? Congratulations!

Winston: Hey thanks! I don't suppose it would be a bad idea if the company can get a grant from you? We could use the extra funds.

Maddie: I'm guessing you've still racked up a lot of collateral damage.  
>Jack: I just want to say, it's been an honor working with you guys today! I never thought we'd actually work together like this!<br>Ray: Neither did I! Who'd have thought it'd take a Class 7 specter to do it, huh? By the way, nice RV!  
>Jack: Thanks, but the thing is a constant magnet for destruction! I must have rebuilt it 9 times last year alone.<br>Winston: Maybe you should let Ray take a look at it. He works wonders on Ecto 1.  
>Jack: Thanks, but I've already got York to start an overhaul on it.<br>York: Yeah, all I need to do is reinforce the armor, replace the brakes, work on the suspension, swap out engines, recalibrate the weapons system, add new shields, and install the experimental A.I. mind...  
>Ray: Wow, he's got quite the workload.<br>Maddie: Tell me about it. So, what about all the ghosts we captured?  
>Winston: Well, after we get back home to New York, we'll have Egon drop by and take a look at the ECU. I think it'll be ok to leave them here in Amity.<br>Ray: Just as long as the unit is safe, you have nothing to worry about. But what impresses me more are your kids. (Ray points over to the couch where Danny and the others are talking about their experiences.)  
>Sam: You should have seen it! I swear, it was 8 feet tall and drooling carrot juice! It was the biggest rabbit I seen in my life!<br>Jazz: That's nothing! Valerie and I had to clear out a whole room full of Confederate ghosts in the old Bayville mansion!! You should have seen the looks on their faces when Valerie dove in the room, firing proton streams at them.  
>Valerie: Ah, those are looks I will never forget for the rest of my like. I rather like those looks.<br>Danny: At least you didn't have to contend with a whole forest full of ghosts.  
>Dani: Yeah, I never thought barrow wights would be so ugly!<br>Ray: Whoa, barrow wights out here? This town really is interesting.  
>Maddie: Yes, but now that the Obelisk is destroyed, I doubt we'll be seeing any of those types of ghosts here for a while.<br>Jack: Darn it, I was just enjoying myself too.  
>York: Well, if it helps any, not only did Maddie and the others get well paid by the city for their services, Vlad, believe it or not, has restored some of his credibility. The exhibit will go on, just not with that pesky little ghost transmitter. (The phone rings and Danny picks it up.)<br>Danny: Hello, Fenton residence? Yeah...what? Uh, sure, we can take care of it.  
>Jack: Who was that?<br>Danny: That was the Amity Arms Hotel. We got a bit of a situation on our hands.  
>Ray: Well, spill it junior. What's the problem?<br>Danny: When we were battling Stay Puft at the hotel on the roof, he chucked a car at us. We kinda didn't notice at the time, but when he did that, he hit and broke a large stone tablet. Which also happened to hold a rather large number of ghosts. A hundred to be exact.  
>Winston: You'd think that they'd learn not to hold tablets like that in there.<br>Jack: So, who's up for a trip to the hotel? (Maddie, Sam, Jazz and Valerie look at each other, then promptly sit down on the couch.)  
>Jazz: I'm beat!<br>Maddie: Ditto!  
>Sam: I think we'll continue our game of Monopoly if you don't mind.<br>Valerie: You heard them!  
>Jack: Oh well, more for me! Grab a proton pack, York! We're on the case!<br>York: Sigh...so much for a quiet weekend.  
>Dani: Sure beats grading papers!<br>York: Ok, that I will agree to. And yeah, you can come along too!  
>Ray: Hey, Danny, you in?<br>Winston: It's a pretty big job! We an use all the help we can get.  
>Danny: Hell, if it means working side by side with the original Ghostbusters, I'm in.<br>Dani: Wait I thought that there were 3 other guys who--  
>Ray: That's a LONG story. See, it turns out that--<p>

(A terrified streak comes from outside as KT opens the front door.)

KT: Uh, Ray, I think you may wanna look at this. (KT points to where Ecto 1 is parked. Outside, Dash is on the ground, covered in green slime as floating over him is Slimer, devouring what's left of Dash's bag of marshmallows.)  
>Ray: Wow. Slimer must have hitched a ride with us when we were on the road.<br>Dash: Gah, HE SLIMED ME!!!  
>Winston: At least it wasn't Peter.<br>Danny: And now, I have the perfect pic to add to my MySpace page! (Danny takes a photo.)

**END!!!**

**Epilogue 1: Report**

(KT is sitting at his desk in the lab, working on the proton packs that Maddie and the others used.)

KT: WHEW!!! Those 4 were really pushing it. At least the primary functions are still good. I'll just swap the vent systems out and it'll be good as new if they ever need it again. (KT then takes a swing from his mug of tea.) Ok, what do you want?

(From out of the corner of the room, holding a file folder is Hayate.)

Hayate: Geez, I could never fool you, could I?  
>KT: Detecting the unseeable has always been my specialty. But I doubt a high ranking Shinigami member just drops by unannounced.<br>Hayate: Yeah, the higher ups, they wanted to see if everything worked out as it should have. A guy like Rha'aan running around is bad enough.  
>KT: Oh, it's cool. But I'm afraid Vlad has become aware of us.<br>Hayate: Yeah, we figured he would be by now. But if he is aware, it also means that if he ever did get into any of his old habits he'd try to do so only if we're out of the way. And York already warned him against pursuing any old grudges.  
>KT: Good to know. But, just to be on the safe side, I think we should tell the other two sleeper agents we have to keep an eye out.<br>Hayate: No prob. Hey, there's one other favor I need from you.  
>KT: Let me guess, it has something to do with your sister, right?<br>Hayate: You know me better than anyone.

**Epilogue 2: Vendetta**

(Somewhere on the outskirts of Amity, Spectra sits down in a cafe, angrily sipping from a can of diet soda.)

Spectra: Damn it!! I was so close two. If it hadn't been for that Fenton woman and her gang of teen goofs, I'd have access to omnipotence.  
>???: I seriously doubt that, my dear. Trying to steal the power of a deity is tricky, believe me.<p>

(Sitting down across the table is a young man with long blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing a back suit.)

Spectra: Lucius! Where has a fine upstanding Wraith as you been?  
>Lucius: Oh, the elders called me in for a pow wow. Standard droll business as always. I see our idea for bringing Rha'aan into the world was a bust.<br>Spectra: Yes. I guess we failed to take into consideration that these folks had access to other weapons that were not proton packs. What irks me though is the fact that Maddie flipping Fenton of all people led the way! How can she actually have beaten me?  
>Lucius: I find that these 'Fentons', despite their rather ill perceived reputation among the other ghost hunters, are far more effective than they appear to be. I've gone through their records and, despite the collateral damage they tend to cause, they are very successful.<br>Spectra: Well, that's no good to me.  
>Lucius: I agree. We were not even considering them a threat, even if they seem to have some connection to York, but I think we should take care of them, now, before the plan can proceed.<br>Spectra: Won't your other Wraith associates be peeved you went against their plan?  
>Lucius: What they don't know won't hurt them. The class that her son is a member of is having a trip to Japan. Care to take a little holiday? There are some people who would love to meet with you...<p>

_**And now for a Bonus Filler Spotlight Theater, with special guest Kisuke Urahara!!!**_

Urahara: Hey folks! You're probably wondering 'where is that lazy author at today and where is Chapter 6?' I have it on good authority he is in seclusion and the next chapter will be ready in 2 weeks minimum!  
>Danny: How can you be so sure?<br>Urahara: Oh, a man by the name of Kenpachi Zaraki asked him personally.  
>Danny: Whoa. Never mind.<br>Urahara: So today, we'll be looking at one of sci-fi's greatest movie weapons of all time: the proton pack. A unique weapon designed by 4 human scientists, the purpose of the proton pack is to throw a positively charged particle stream at a ghost, who has a negative charge. The stream is used to weaken and entrap the ghost until the nasty can be encased in this here ghost trap. (Urahara holds up a ghost trap in his hands.)  
>Danny: You know I always wondered, Hollows are kind of like ghosts, right? So would a particle stream work on them?<br>Urahara: That is an interesting question. So, that's why I prepared a little demonstration. (Ururu steps into the room, a proton pack strapped on.) Where's gonna have Ururu test this one out on a random Hollow.  
>Danny: Now all we need is to find one.<p>

(At that moment, Box Ghost runs by, with a large Hollow that looks like a boar in pursuit.)

Danny: Ah, right on time.  
>Urahara: and here we go. (Ururu fires a particle stream at the Hollow entrapping it inside the stream until Urahara wheels the ghost trap underneath it and activates it, sucking it inside.)<br>Danny: So much for that theory. Guess that means it can work.  
>Urahara: Of course, just where a Hollow lies on the classification of spirits in the Ghostbuster mythos is hard to determine. Maybe a Class 6. (Mayuri Kurotsuchi appears.)<br>Mayuri: what are you doing tinkering around with such an odd human contraption? A particle stream, how utilitarian. Allow me to show the audience a real breakthrough in ghost hunting technology! Behold the--

(Suddenly, Mayuri is sucked into a ghost trap.)

Danny: So much for his cameo.  
>Urahara: Who did that? (Uryu Ishida walks in, the switch for the ghost trap in hand.)<br>Uryu: So, I guess a Soul Reaper could fit in there. Good to know.

_**Theme Songs for 'Infestation'**_

_'_Pretty much ANYTHING from Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II, but if we are gonna be specific here:

Library and Title Theme- Elmer Bernstein  
>Cleaning Up The Town- The Bus Boys<br>Saving the Day- The Alessi Brothers  
>Spirit- Doug E. Fresh<br>Flip City- Glenn Frey


	9. The Eastern Venture, Part 2

**Danny Phantom: Fanning the Flames Remix**

**by Kairi Taylor**

**Chapter 6: The Eastern Venture (Part 2- Progression)**

(Fade in to the exterior of the dormitory, where Valerie is standing at the doorway in a jogging suit, sweaty and drinking from a canteen of water.)

Valerie: Man, does a morning jog feel good! (Kwan joins Valerie outside, in a jogging suit of his own.) Hey, never knew you to be up at time.

Kwan: Well you know, being the running back means that the coach expects us to be as fit as possible. The regiment that Testlaff set up is pretty damn strict though.

Valerie: So I hear. But hey, the woman's an ex-marine, that's not too surprising.

Kwan: Speaking of surprising, that news report from last night tops it all. Who'd had thought Fenton would have that kind of potential?

Valerie: I did.

Kwan: Oh right, I forgot you're York's self defense assistant.

Valerie: In a way, it seemed like handling a sword was second nature to him, so we figured he could use some bokken practice on the side. Danny must have been getting some extra practice in when we weren't looking. Hey, you should come to our classes once in a while.

Kwan: A tempting offer, but my dad actually trains me with boxing. It's helped to build my endurance and speed. Plus, the protein shakes he whips up aren't so bad.

Valerie: Heh, never figured you to be the boxer type.

Kwan: Life's full of surprises. Such as Dash being called in to see York.

Valerie: So I heard. Hope it's good news.

(Inside York's room, both Danny and Dash are seated at a table across from one another. Sitting at the other end is York.)

York: I'm sorry to have you guys come here so early in the morning like this but Ishiyama wanted me to take care of this ASAP.

Dash: Hey, it's cool. If it means I get a day off from morning exercises with Mrs. Testlaff, I'm all for it.

Danny: You? Reluctant to do exercise? I believe that's a first.

Dash: Laugh it up, Mr. Samurai, but your fame's gonna be short lived.

York: Ahem!

Dash: Sorry teach!

Danny: We'll behave!

York: As it stands, for the past few months you two have been very civil towards each other and that's a good sign, given the severity of a certain incident.

Dash: Ok, but that still doesn't mean I'm not on notice, right?

York: Right. Both of you not only represent Casper High but Amity Park itself. In short, I expect the two of you to stay out of trouble.

Danny: You say that as if I'm the magnet for trouble.

Dash: You gotta admit destruction does seem to shadow your gene pool.

York: Now Danny, no doubt what you did last night was an impressive feat…

Dash: Ah, I could have taken out that guy faster…

York: …but don't let that victory go to your head. Remember, you're here to study and learn about this culture. If you must do something similar to what you did last night, do so if there really is no other option.

Danny: Translation- be humble and don't go seeking any fights.

York: Correct a mundo! You're dismissed. There's something I need to speak to Dash about... (Danny rises from his seat and nods, and then leaves the room.)

Dash: I hope you're not giving extra algebra assignments.

York: No, not today at least. I'm giving this to you to watch. (York hands a DVD case to Dash.)

Dash: Whoa! "The Utter Moron's Guide to Sasuke!"

York: That is an up to date, by the numbers guide to the obstacle course, past and present. It should give you an idea and some insight on what we're up against.

Dash: Sweet! But why…

York: I think you'll understand when I show you this. (York hands over a sheet of paper to Dash.)

Dash: Whoa…this is my training schedule?

York: I'd call Testlaff a sadist but that would be an insult to sadists.

Dash: Tell me about it.

(Meanwhile, upstairs in the room that Sam and Star share, Star sits on the edge of her bed, brushing her hair as she stares at the nearby closet door. Ember sits on the windowsill a smile plastered on her face.)

Ember: This is just too rich! The Goth is actually afraid of her image!

Star: Come on out Sam, it's not the end of the world!

Sam: No, but I wish it was. Maybe then I won't have to wear this!

Ember: It ain't so bad. The suit's even in your favorite colors.

Sam: That's not the point! This is the very kind of conformist dreck we both can't stand.

Star: There's a whole society out there that has learned to adjust to this, so get out here and conform with the rest of us!

Sam: Fine!

(The closet door slides open suddenly and Sam stomps out, dressed in a grey and black sailor fuku outfit with grey skirt and black knee high stockings.)

Ember: WOW.

Star: You look great! Why would you be so embarrassed by this?!

Sam: Because I look like a flipping anime fan boy fantasy come to life, that's why! Look at this skirt, it's ridiculous!

Star: But you wear a skirt everyday!

Ember: I think she's just afraid of attracting another guy's attention. I guarantee guys will be drooling all over her.

Star: I believe there is truth in your words.

(Downstairs, Jack stands in front of a mirror and adjusts his tie as Maddie adjusts her blouse.)

Jack: I feel positively alien without my jumpsuit!

Maddie: You'll have to make due, hon. If the kids can learn to live with Japanese school uniforms, you can learn to live and breath in a suit and pants.

Jack: Yes, I know. Teaching though, this will be a real challenge. By the way, have you seen Danny?

Maddie: Here he comes now! (Maddie holds up a camera)

Jack: You'll be taking pictures of every uniform he's in, won't you?

I want to document every important moment as much as possible. Is that so wrong?

(Danny, accompanied by Tucker, is dressed in a traditional black Japanese boy's school uniform. Tucker also wears a similar uniform, but his top button is undone and his hat is instead of red.)

Tucker: I feel so…odd.

Danny: It's not so bad. At least they're nothing like the uniforms Vlad had us wearing.

Maddie: Oh, don't look now Danny, but I think you have some admirers.

Danny: Huh?

Tucker: He means them. (Tucker nudges his head to Danny's right. A couple of girls are seen by Danny, shyly waving their hands in greeting before walking past him.)

Danny: Ok, maybe it's not so bad after all!

Jack: The little show of heroism you displayed last night may have just help to boost your street cred. And it also netted me a few requests from the students and the locals into making more Fenton Blades. To think they called me a crack pot inventor! Who's got the last laugh now?!

Danny: I'd love to bask in this newfound glory, but a certain someone had warned me about that. So all I want is a nice and normal school day in a foreign land with no consequence. I do admit, I kind of feel cool wearing the outfit. (Kwan and Valerie appear with their own respective uniforms on)

Valerie: I used to mock cosplayers who dressed up in these outfits. Now that the shoe's on the other foot, it's not so bad.

Kwan: I feel like I have the sudden urge to shoot out fire from my fists. I blame my King of Fighters fixation on that.

Tucker: Me too.

Danny: Where are Sam and Star?

Kwan: Look behind you.

(Danny and Tucker turn to see that Sam, Star, Paulina and Dani all have arrived in their respective uniforms. A slow blush creeps up on Sam as she realizes that many of the male students are gawking at her.)

Sam: This is really, REALLY odd.

Paulina: They're called 'admirers' Manson, even you can turn a few heads if you put your mind to it.

Sam: Hey, I can turn heads.

Paulina: I don't mean with your hands.

Star: Relax Sam, it's gonna die down sooner or later.

Dani: Yeah. In the mean time, I hope you took the time to heed my advice and wear shorts underneath the skirt.

Paulina: Shorts?

Dani: Trust me, you don't even need to watch anime to see where this is headed.

Tucker: Hey Danny, are you Ok?

Danny: Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?  
>Tucker: You got 'that look' in your eyes when those other guys started eyeing Sam.<p>

Danny: I do not have 'that look'!

Tucker: I've seen that only one other time, and it was when 'Gregor' came to the school.

Valerie: Gregor, eh?

Kwan: I never figured him for the jealous type.

Danny: It's complicated. Let's discuss it some other time.

Tucker: Hey, just how are we supposed to get to this school anyway?

Valerie: Tucker, allow me to introduce you to the wonders of public transportation.

(Meanwhile on the other side of town, Yuriko along with Hiroshi and Rei walk to school. Yuriko is in the middle of telling her friends the details of the previous night.)

Yuriko: The kid was pretty damn fast, far as I can tell. I mean I've never seen any normal kid keep up with a spirit like that, well at least no normal kid outside of our town.

Rei: Yes, you said that 3 times, I know! What intrigues me, however, is that weapon of his.

Yuriko: You mean that beam sword.

Rei: Yes, the 'beam sword'. Quite amazing, it uses a focused beam of ectoplasmic energy and bends it to form a semi-solid blade and adjusts the frequency and output to affect only any energy based entity.

Yuriko: In common speak.

Hiroshi: The sword can hurt ghosts and oni.

Yuriko: Right.

Hiroshi: I have to admit, it is a rather interesting invention, but then again the father of that kid has a very interesting rep.

Rei: Oh so you know him?

Hiroshi: Yes, I read sensei's notes last night.

Yuriko: m too. His name is Danny Fenton, son of ghost hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton.

Rei: Oh wait, I remember him now. That was the kid who discovered that Samson the gorilla was a girl. Quite an unorthodox way to find out.

Yuriko: My mom used to spar with his mother when she stayed here. And one of the homeroom teachers also was a student of Hamato-sensei too.

Hiroshi: This should prove to be an interesting experience indeed.

Yuriko: What worries me more is what will happen if You Know Who decides to have a word with him.

Rei: Oh yeah, there's that. The odds that he will run into her are pretty slim though. I hear she's meditating in the woods.

Hiroshi: You know how fast word travels out here though. It's only a matter of time.

Yuriko: Oh believe me, I know. I'll bet you a modest bowel of ramen that the kendo club will want him too.

(Meanwhile, Danny and his class all exit the train on their way to school.)

Valerie: Wow, Sam, you may have set a new record.

Sam: I don't think you can blame me. And it's not something I think the teachers want to know about.

Star: You slapped 5 different men in 3 minutes. If that isn't a record, I don't know what is.

Sam: Hey, you did warn me that on some trains here, businessmen were known to attempt to grope women.

Valerie: Yes, I know, but you didn't have to resort to backhanding them like they owe you money.

Sam: At least it wasn't as bad as Paulina's reaction. I think some of his teeth are still embedded in the side of the train car.

Danny: Let's try to keep any and all acts of random assault to a minimum. Less blood shed by the locals, the better. (Meanwhile, Dani and Youngblood examine a map of the area.)

Youngblood: According to this, the school is a few blocks away from the train station.

Dani: Wow, I never knew this place had so many cafes.

Youngblood: Well, the professor did say this was a highly popular tourist area.

Danny: Yeah…wow, a lot of arcades and game stores too. Well, we'll have to wait until later to check it out.

Sam: I can only wonder how dull the school will look.)

(20 minutes later, the class arrives at the gates of Seimei High: The complex itself is huge, as the building beyond the gate is large, with 4 stories and, as with all Japanese high schools, a clock at the front of the building. Beyond the main school building, other structures can be seen nearby. Dash takes a look at a map posted on the bulletin board at the gate walls.)

Dash: Holy SMOKES! This place has it's own STADIUM?!

Paulina: Lets take a look. Uh huh, stadium, library, training hall…wow this place is huge.

Valerie: I guess now it makes sense why dormitories were built nearby.

Danny: I just hope we're not gonna need a GPS to navigate around here. (On cue, York arrives on a bicycle.) Your timing is impeccable.

Sam: If we had known the school would be the size of a small university campus, we'd have brought bikes too.

York: Didn't you guys even read the guides I passed out?

Paulina: Sir, it was 75 pages! We barely have the patience to read 30 pages!

York: I suppose I did go overboard on the details. Right, we're all needed in the Assembly Hall. Come on, just this way.

Danny: Ok, but you're walking.

York: Spoilsport.

(A short time later, everyone settles in at the assembly hall of the school. Danny's class is seated on stage directly behind a podium.)

Dash: Wow, so many students! These people can't all be in the 11th grade.

Valerie: No, they're not. These are all the students fro mall of the different years. Also, they don't have grades like we do, they're classified differently.

Dash: Oh great. I'm already learning something of little interest to me. What do you mean anyway?

Valerie: The school years for Japanese high school students is 3 years instead of 4. The 2nd years are the equivalent of 1tth grade.

Dash: Ok, still kind of odd.

Star: Heads up, here's the principal.

(A slender, slightly balding white haired man with a small ponytail approaches the podium.)

Man: On behalf of all the students here at Seimei High School, we welcome the students of Casper High School to Japan. I am principal George Nakamura. This project would not have been possible without the joint efforts between our school, the funding of Altair York and our own two towns. Now then…

Danny: I wouldn't mind these speeches if they weren't so long winded.

Sam: Agreed. And I hate being out in the open like this.

Danny: We still have one small problem though. The class has yet to pick a class representative.

Tucker: A what?

Danny: You know, like the student council president back home, but instead of the entire student body, they're responsible for the one class they're in.

Sam: They have to be in charge of a lot, like assigning class cleanup detail and roll call.

Tucker: Sounds thankless and boring. It's perfect for you.

Sam: Hardy har har.

Nakamura: …also joining the students will be key personnel from Casper High, such as Vice Principal Lancer and Mrs. Testlaff. In addition, two noted ghost hunters and inventors will be teaching: Jack and Maddie Fenton.

Jack: I promise to keep all potential explosions to a minimum.

Nakamura: God, we hope so.

(Meanwhile in the crowd of students from Seimei, Yuriko sits back in her seat, listening to some of the other students talk.)

Girl 1: Hey, do you see him?

Girl 2: Nah, not yet. Maybe he's towards the back.

Girl 3: You gotta admit, there's quite a few good looking guys there.

Girl 1: Yeah, I suppose.

Girl 2: Ohh, look at that kid right there! He's got some nice looking freckles!

Boy 1: Dude, check out the blonde girl with the flower in her hair! She's smoking!

Boy 2: Nah, the girl next to her is twice as hot!

Boy 3: You're only saying that because you have a thing for busty African American girls!

Boy 2: Is that so wrong?!

Boy 1: No, I suppose not.

Rei: Unbelievable, all of you.

Hiroshi: Yet you can't help but crane your neck I see.

Rei: Only because I am trying to see if I can spot Danny out there too.

Hiroshi: Ah, then I can help you with that. He's in the 4th row, third person in. (Hiroshi points.)

Rei: Really? Ah, now I see him.

Yuriko: Yeah, he's right…over…there. (Yuriko feels a slow blush creep over her as she sees Sam, who is seated next to Danny.)

Hiroshi: The girl seated next to him is quite interesting.

Yuriko: Huh? Oh yeah, sure…wait, what?

Hiroshi: Her aura. I mean it's really unique.

Rei: Seriously?

Hiroshi: Yes. She very well may have powers similar to my own.

Yuriko: Oh great, as if we don't have enough spirits running around.

(An hour later, Danny's class is settling in to their new surroundings as York addresses the class.)

York: Right, as of now, we need to pick someone to be the class rep. Any takers? And keep in mind this is a huge responsibility.

Dash: I nominate myself, seeing as how I am the student body president and all.

Valerie: Actually, you're not. Or did you already forget what happened?

Dash: Hold on I remember! I was only removed from all the other sports teams except the football team.

York: Uh Dash, she's right. I looked over the terms of your suspension. You didn't just take one glance at it, did you?

Dash: I may have glossed over some finer details.

Valerie: The charter reads that if the student council president is removed from school activities due to a suspension, they immediately are removed from office. In case you forgot, I believe you had one of the members of your posse fill in for you.

Dash: Yeah, that would explain why Jerome kept on asking me for advice in student government. Ok, so I'm not student council president. I can still run for class rep.

York: Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Testlaff specifically requested that any free time you have be used either for study or for training. She apparently wants you to take the Sasuke challenge seriously.

Dash: Of course. Curse my strong body.

Star: So, who else can we select?

Sam: How about Paulina? I'm sure she's got loads of free time.

Paulina: Ha, funny! I'll pass. People like me don't have the patience for politics.

Sam: (Whispering to herself) Or the brains.

York: Ok then. How about Kwan?

Kwan: Huh? ME?

Danny: Hey, you do have an innate knack for politics. You even scored higher that most of us in the debate club.

Valerie: I agree.

York: Very well then, unless anyone else wants to take a crack at it, I will approve of Kwan being the class rep.

Kwan: Whoa. I was actually gonna suggest that Valerie be the class representative instead.

Valerie: I know. But believe me, I really don't have the patience for that job either.

(Meanwhile, one floor below, Dani and Youngblood are being introduced to their class by a tall woman with short hair and square glasses.)

Teacher: Class, from today until the end of the semester, we will be joined by two American students from Amity Park. Now then, go on and please introduce yourselves.

Dani: Hey, my name's Danielle Felton! Nice to meet you.

Youngblood: My name's Yancy Youngblood. Charmed, I'm sure. (A student raises his hand.)

Student: Uh, pardon me, Ms. Aoyama, but we're missing the class rep.

Aoyama: Really? That's surprising. What could be keeping him? (Another student looks at the window, then pulls it open.)

Student 2: Here's the answer.

(Suddenly, and without so much as a warning, two figures crash into the classroom via the window; one is a particularly large monster wielding a spiked club in a tiger skin loincloth. The other is Daigo, in school uniform, book bag in hand, his foot planted squarely in the side of the monster's face.)

Aoyama: You're late Tachibana.

Daigo: Sorry ma'am, this bad boy was more difficult to put down than I thought. (Daigo pulls out a spirit ward from his pocket.)

Dani: Whoa. That guy's huge.

Daigo: You guys don't seem too shocked by it.

Youngblood: Where we live, this sort of thing is routine.

Aoyama: Our apologies. Normally, we tend to keep any oni-related incidents relegated off campus.

(Later on in the day, specifically lunch hour, in Yuriko's homeroom. Yuriko is leaning back in her chair and gazing at the ceiling as a boy with a baseball cap turned sideways talks with her and Rei.)

Kid: You should have seen it! Your kid brother literally dove straight down, bounced off the fence and dropkicked the thing in the face and rode it into the classroom! He kicked it to submission!

Yuriko: Yup, that sounds exactly like my violent little brother.

Kid: Oh, you're one to talk. I heard what you did to that gang member yesterday.

Yuriko: Yeah, but Ueki I show some restraint.

Rei: The shattered knee you gave to the one guy who called me 'ugly' says otherwise.

Yuriko: I'm going out on a limb here and guessing my brother came up with some over the top nickname to what he did to that demon.

Ueki: He called it the 'Dynamic Tachibana Oni Killing Entry'.

Rei: WAY too much reliance on Naruto.

Ueki: Yuriko, you seem out of it. Something on your mind?

Rei: Or someone. You must be thinking of that girl we saw with Danny.

Yuriko: I am NOT.

Rei: Being overly defensive, that only seals it!

Ueki: Oh yeah, let me show you the pics I got of him. (Ueki pulls out from his front pocket a digital camera.) The school paper is trying to get an interview with him. I figure if I get an interview with him and show them the pics I took at the assembly hall, I'd surely get a promotion in the paper.

Rei: I'm surprised the girls didn't try to pay you to make copies of the pictures.

Yuriko: Give them time. Hey, where's Hiroshi? And Hoshino-sensei?

Rei: I heard her saying something about going to the roof.

(On the roof of the school, York stands looking out of the fence towards the sky as Danny arrives.)

Danny: You never fail to amaze me. Even away from home, I can find you here.

York: Yes, it's hard to deviate from the usual. I take it you're enjoying the first day here so far.

Danny: Oh, totally, but it surprises me how casually people regard ghosts here.

York: Ah, well spiritualism is an integral part of the history here. That's why it was so ideal to ask Jack and Maddie along.

Danny: One thing I'm not gonna get used to is all those kids asking me questions about what I've been studying. It's gonna be hard to stay humble, although the extra attention the ladies gave me is a bonus.

York: Don't let Sam hear that.

Danny: I won't. (A couple of seconds later, the door to the roof opens and into the sunlight steps a woman, roughly the same height as Maddie, with a braided ponytail, wearing a grey blouse pantsuit.) Oh, I guess we have a visitor.

Woman: It's nice to finally meet you, Danny Fenton. I've been hearing quite a bit about you.

Danny: Wow, cool, I guess. I didn't catch your name, ma'am.

York: Hello, Shizuru.

Shizuru: It's been a long time, Altair.

York: Yes it has. Danny…

Danny: Yeah?

York: Whatever happens, do not interfere.

Danny: Interfere with what?

(Suddenly, 3 kunai slip out of the left sleeve of Seizure's blouse and into her hand. She throws them rapidly at York, who sidesteps two of them and catches the third by the handle in midair. As he does so, Shizuru leaps up high in the air and tosses several shuriken towards York. Without moving, York deflects them all away with the kunai before she hits the ground and he makes a beeline towards her.)

Danny: You know, I'd really like to know where you kept all of those.

Shizuru: Not where you think.

(Shizuru takes a defensive stance as York closes in, leaping and missing with a spinning back kick. Shizuru manages to duck from that and attempts to connect with a quick roundhouse of her own, which York leaps backwards to avoid. The two begin to trade blows for several minutes, matching punch for punch and so forth, much to Danny's amazement. Eventually, Shizuru increases the speed of her punches, forcing York to stay mostly on the defensive.)

Shizuru: This isn't like you at all. I'd figure you to be the type to try something by now.

York: Well, if you insist.

(York grabs one of Shizuru's fists open handed and clenches it. Using his other hand, York goes for an open palm thrust towards her abdomen. Shizuru quickly counters with a quick wrist grab of her own.)

Shizuru: Still as sharp as ever.

York: Still as quick as before. (The two remain deadlocked as Dani and Maddie arrive on the roof.)

Dani: They've gotta be up here.

Maddie: Of course, it's the only other place he stays at…What in the world is going on here?

Danny: Truthfully, I wish I could tell you. The two of them started going at it the minute she arrived on the roof!

Dani: No way! It can't be!

Maddie: Kids, you'll have to excuse me. This will only take a moment.

(Maddie takes a breath, then dashes towards the pair. York disengages from his position as Maddie swings with her right fist at Shizuru's head. In response, Shizuru quickly leaps back and goes on the offensive countering by going for a few punches of her own at Maddie. Maddie manages to parry a few of the fists before quickly sliding towards Shizuru with an elbow strike. Shizuru, with lighting quick reflexes, leaps over Maddie and lands behind her before narrowly blocking the spinning back kick aimed at her head.)

Danny: You know, I'm fairly certain there's a very good reason why the three of you are trying to beat each other into a coma, so if anyone wants to fill me in, now would be a good time.

Maddie: I see you are as feisty as ever. (Maddie and York bow.)

Shizuru: Likewise. (Shizuru returns the bow.) It's been so long! What have the two of you been up to?

Maddie: We'd ask you the same.

York: I haven't heard from you in 5 years! I figured you were off on some training trip or something.

Shizuru: More or less. I'm more surprised a ghost hunter and a noted billionaire/archeologist is in this school teaching.

Maddie: Life's funny that way. I guess you saw what my son did last night on the news.

Shizuru: Yes, it was quite amazing. I have to ask just how long have you been training?

Danny: Oh, well since September actually.

Shizuru: Ah, 4 months, very remarkable. (Dani walks towards Shizuru) And I see you've brought a familiar face as well.

York: You know her?

Dani: She ought to! Shizuru's the one I trained with!

York: Whoa.

Maddie: That certainly explains why her fighting ability is so advanced.

Dani: I'm dyin' to know how all three of you know each other.

Maddie: Oh, that's a funny story actually.

(Flash back to many years ago, on the grounds of the Hamato-ryu school, or to be very specific, inside one of the training halls. Sitting down in the center of the room are Maddie and York, while standing to the rear at the door is Jack and Vlad.)

Vlad: You're sweating up a storm.

Jack: That I am.

Vlad: You're not even trying to be a student here, why are you the nervous one?

Jack: I'm worried about little Yorkie! This may be more than even he can handle.

Vlad: I'd thought you would be nervous for Maddie too. Then again, the gal can handle her own in a fight.

Jack: There's a bar full of Packers fans that can vouch for that.

Vlad: Oh, don't remind me.

The door to the rear of the room opens. Maddie and Altair bow low as Master Hamato enters the room and sits across from them)

Hamato: Ah, no need to be so formal. Rise, dear friends. You must be the students from America that I've heard about.

Maddie: Yes we are. My name is Maddie. This is the project leader, Altair York.

York: It's an honor to meet you, Master Hamato.

Hamato: As it is I to meet you. I have heard much about you as well as your compatriots. And these must be your friends, Jack Fenton and Vlad Masters.

Vlad: Hello, Hamato-san.

Jack: Do you have any more rice balls?

Vlad: You never get your fill of those.

Hamato: Oh yes, there will be plenty of rice balls later. But I suppose you're here for more than quick eats?

Maddie: Yes, we are. We're doing a research project on ghosts and the supernatural in conjunction with our government. We were referred to your school to get more details.

Hamato: I see. Well, you have come to the right place. We have very extensive records on past instances with the supernatural. You're more that welcome to study them, but I believe there's another reason why you're here.

York: Yes. We will be staying in Yuurei no Machi for a considerable amount of time. We wish to study the martial arts here while we're able to.

Hamato: Of course. We get a lot of candidates here. However, you should know very few stay long enough to handle some of the advanced classes. Now Maddie, I'm certain a woman such as yourself can handle it. I've seen your records, not to mention read about a certain incident that happened at a sports bar in Wisconsin involving a rowdy group of Packers fans.

Vlad: I didn't think it was that bad. Really.

Jack: The restraining order was only 30 days.

Hamato: Your young friend however, it may be more than he can take.

York: Yes, but it is said that even a sparrow can have the will and strength of a falcon if he puts his mind to it.

Hamato: Hmm, wise saying. In that case will you be willing to undergo a quick test?

York: Yes I would.

Hamato: Ok then. Maddie, please stand off to the back with your friend. Altair, I wish for you to have an open sparring session with one of my top students. (Hamato turns his head to a window.) Shizuru, stop peeking and come on down. You have an opponent.

(The window creeps open and a young Shizuru, in a black gi, drops down and bows.)

Shizuru: Hey, sensei, how did you know I was there?

Hamato: I'm a ninja master, you have to know when someone's trying to sneak in. Now then, I'd like for you to have a match with Altair here.

Shizuru: The runt? He's like a year younger than me!

York: I assure you, I'm more than capable of keeping up with you.

Shizuru: You think?

(Before Vlad and Jack barely have time to register a thought, Shizuru pulls out a tanto blade from behind her back. In the same amount of time, York reacts by reaching into his jacket and pulls out a ballpoint pen. Both of them each manage to intercept the wrist of the weapon hand with their other hand.)

Shizuru: Whoa!

York: That was quick.

Jack: Vladdie, did you see---

Vlad: Just barely Jack.

Maddie: I was wondering when she'd finally come out.

Jack: She was watching us from the window ever since we got here

Maddie: No, she was shadowing us ever since we arrived at the gates.

York: I didn't detect her until we were in the garden. Your senses are better than mine.

Shizuru: Now this is getting weird.

Hamato: And interesting. Although a ball point pen…

York: I work with what I'm given. I also studied martial arts at the orphanage.

Hamato: You must have had one hell of an orphanage.

(Back to the present day.)

Danny: Wow. Killer first impression.

Maddie: I guess we can call it that.

Shizuru: And ever since then, we've been sparring buddies.

Dani: That means that the guy you always said was your number one rival is this here lunkhead who's adopted me as his daughter.

York: Wait, number one rival? Me? I thought it was Takuma!

Shizuru: Meh, I surpassed him years ago.

Dani: Now isn't this a funny set of events. Two crazy strong fighters both have a hand in raising me.

Danny: At this rate, you probably could be the strongest girl in Amity. I can only imagine what your class reunion must be like.

Maddie: A lot less chop socky, I will have you know. (The door to the roof opens again and Yuriko appears.)

Yuriko: Yo, sensei, the lunch truck is here. If you want the soba bread you better hustle!

Danny: Oh, it's you!

Yuriko: Huh? Hey, you're the guy I met last night, Danny! Fancy meeting you up here.

Danny: Funny story. My teacher, our teacher and my mom kinda had a bit of a throw down the minute she came up on the roof.

Dani: Wait, she's the ninja we saw?

Yuriko: Actually, the correct term is kunoichi, but yeah that would be me.

Shizuru: This is Tachibana Yuriko, Asuka's daughter.

Maddie: Hold the phone, Asuka's daughter? Asuka from the dojo? You mean…

Shizuru: Yeah, she got married to that Shinji from her computer engineering class.

York: Wow, we really need to catch up with these people.

Maddie: You're telling me.

Yuriko: Since you're here Danny, I should let you know…(the door to the roof busts open as Ueki makes his way onto the roof, camera in hand.)

Ueki: Ueki Takeshi, reporter for Seimei Daily! Danny Fenton, I'm here to get an exclusive interview with you.

Yuriko: Damn it Ueki! I told you I was gonna ask him first, you didn't have to barge in like this!

Ueki: Sorry, but the longer I wait, the more likely Yamada's gonna get the scoop! (Rei peeks in.)

Rei: Uh, sorry about that. Oh, Yuriko, someone is reporting at least two 2nd years are picking on a first year in the gym.

Yuriko: Damn. I'm on it!

Shizuru: Hold on there, you know the rules young lady.

Yuriko: I know, I know, no broken bones and keep all use of brute force to a minimum. (Yuriko runs off.)

Maddie: Did you just…

York: Give a student orders to physically stomp two bullies.

Shizuru: Yes and no. The school does it's best to curtail and bully activity or fighting, but the policy is fairly open if said fighting involves defending someone.

(Meanwhile, Sam walks the hallways, a couple of buns in hand.)

Sam: I've gotta say, lunchtime here really surprised me.

Ember's Voice: Tell me about it. Who knew the line to the cafeteria lady would be like a mosh pit?

Sam: That's putting it mildly. The line to the bread truck outside looks even worse.

Ember's Voice: Just make sure you save me the curry roll.

Sam: Is there anything here is Japan that hasn't been made into a bun? Uh oh, someone's coming this way. (Hiroshi approaches Sam.)

Hiroshi: Hello, you're Sam Manson, right?

Sam: Yeah, nice to meet you. You are…

Hiroshi: I am Murata Hiroshi, a classmate of the kunoichi your friend met last night.

Sam: You know her?

Hiroshi: Yeah, since we were in grade school. She's bit on the impulsive side I admit.

Sam: Gee, I didn't see that at all.

Hiroshi: In any case, I want to give this to you. (Hiroshi takes out a piece of yellow paper with writing on it and hands it to Sam.) Actually, it's really meant for your friend.

Sam: Oh thanks, but I think Danny's good with what his dad's already given him. If I know him, he's already built an ecto-taser the size of a cell phone by now.

Hiroshi: Ah, actually, it's not for Danny. Rather, it's for your other friend.

Sam: Wait a second…

Hiroshi: It's ok, I'm a friend. (Ember emerges from the amulet.)

Ember: Finally! I've been dying to get a good look at this place. The amulet's nice and all, but I've been itchin' to take a look at a real Japanese high school up close and personal.

Hiroshi: Amazing, an amulet with a separate dimension sealed within. The level of magic needed to do that must be high.

Sam: Trust me, I'm as amazed about it as you are.

Hiroshi: The paper I'm giving you will help to mask your presence. That means you can freely travel around the school halls without being detected by anyone with no spiritual powers or sensitivity to the ethereal. It also grants you access to the areas of the campus very few students can enter.

Ember: Wait, what? There's other ghosts here too?

Sam: So, I guess you're a shaman yourself then.

Hiroshi: In some ways yes. I'm an omyonji in training. I sensed your energy the minute you came on stage, but I had to verify for myself.

Sam: Funny, I thought I sensed something similar when I was there. Guess my hunch was correct too.

Ember: This place gets more fun by the minute. If you're anything like Sam here, you must have a partner too.

Hiroshi: You mean a familiar.

Ember: If you wanna get all technical, sure, I guess.

Hiroshi: Oh, I do. He's around somewhere.

(At that moment, a door opens in midair. A male ghost dressed in a Shinto priest robes and wielding a staff steps out. He has on a pair of purple round rimmed sunglasses on his face.)

Ghost: Yuriko's brother did it again!

Hiroshi: It can't be helped. The oni did get too close to the campus.

Ghost: But he didn't have to go and kick it on school grounds! That kind of horseplay puts stress on some of the barriers. And the fence will have to be replaced again.

Hiroshi: It'll work itself out, trust me. In any case, there's some people I'd like you to meet.

Sam: I'm Sam, this is Ember.

Ember: We're just crashing here until we use up all the comforts of the dormitory.

Ghost: A shaman, wow. I haven't seen one of them in a good long time. I am Jinpei, Hiroshi's partner.

Ember: I'm dying to see what else this place has, so I'll catch ya later, Goth. Time to do some sight seeing. (Ember floats off.)

Hiroshi: Charming.

Sam: Indeed she is.

Hiroshi: The two of you working together, it seems like an odd fit.

Sam: We have a very unique situation. Right now, we've got about 8 more months to step our game up.

Hiroshi: Sounds like you have a dilemma. Well if you wish I can give you one piece of advice. There is a book in the local history section called "The Tales of Kurokame". I would suggest you take it out and give it a read, then come see me.

Sam: The Tales of Kurokame…

Hiroshi: Trust me, it's an eye opener.

(Later on in the afternoon, Danny and Sam are walking together near the entrance to the main school building, having a talk.)

Danny: Wow, sounds like you had an interesting encounter.

Sam: I was more surprised at what I learned about the school. The fact that there actually are ghosts here is one thing, but the hidden areas here, that's intriguing.

Danny: I know. I didn't mention it to the others, but I always felt something was a bit off about this place.

Sam: I'm sure the professor can shed some light on that. Hey, where is he anyway?

Danny: He's in a meeting with my parents, Mr. Lancer, Miss Hoshino and Principal Nakamura. We won't see them until later this evening.

Sam: Ah, right. And how was your second meeting with the female ninja?

Danny: Yuriko?

Sam: Unless you met with any other kunoichi I should know about, yes. (As if on cue, Yuriko leaps between the two.)

Yuriko: My ears are burning. Who called?

Danny: Where'd you come from?

Yuriko: You'd never believe me.

Danny: Sam, Yuriko and vice versa.

Sam: Ah, the mysterious girl I've heard so much about.

Yuriko: And you must be the shaman that Hiroshi told me about.

Danny: So, what's up?

Yuriko: I wanted to give you a heads up; the Kendo Club's got a couple of guys looking for you.

Danny: Recruitment I imagine.

Sam: I can't wait to see how this develops.

?: Daniel Fenton!!

(Danny, Sam and Yuriko look towards the gate, where a rather large kid in a kendo uniform waits, wielding a shinai. On his forehead is a bandana whose characters read 'Burning Youth'.)

Danny: Normally, people just refer to me as Danny. Only my grandparents and bureaucrats call me Daniel.

?: That may be, but I try to remain as formal as possible in matters such as this! I am Harada from the Seimei Kendo Club and I, being the current strongest member, challenge you.

Danny: Wait, WHAT?!

Harada: You were quite impressive going up against a rather troublesome spirit! But I doubt you will have the same kind of luck against a strong human opponent as me. Now BEHOLD!

(Harada takes a stance and rapidly swings his shinai around him, much to the dismay of Danny.)

Danny: Er, I suppose that could be impressive.

Yuriko: Well he sure does have speed.

Sam: The bright side is we're down wind of a cool breeze.

Harada: This is just a sample of my speed. I can go even faster! And my technique is such that very few can accurately describe it. Let us do battle and see who is—

(Harada's spiel is cut short as a punch sends him skywards. A lone girl, who is in a black gi and grey hakama walks towards them, an annoyed expression on her face. A carrying case for a bokken is strapped across her back.)

Girl: If that braggart spent half his time training instead of boasting, he'd be competent.

Sam: Oh great, ANOTHER challenger.

Girl: Ah, no, I'm not as punch drunk as Harada. I'm Ishida Yoko, captain of the Seimei High Kendo Team.

Danny: I was under the impression that Harada was the leader.

Yoko: No. He is in no way at all affiliated with us.

Yuriko: To be more blunt, Harada's the leader of the Kendo Club, one of the school's many after school clubs. Yoko's part of the official school team.

Yoko: The Kendo Club is comprised mainly of guys that are trying to get into the team, samurai movie buffs or those who flunked out of the team. It wouldn't be so bad if wasn't run by Harada.

Sam: Let me guess, Harada was once a member of the kendo team but he was kicked out for being an idiot.

Yoko: Close. He agreed to a match with me where the loser would have to give up their spot on the team.

Yuriko: The guy lost in 20 seconds.

Sam: Wow that was fast.

Yoko: I'm glad I ran into you, Danny. I had heard that a transfer student had taken on an oni and not gotten killed in the process.

Yuriko: I thought you were off in the woods meditating. (Yoko holds up a cell phone.) Oh yeah, YouTube.

Yoko: In any case, your abilities were quite interesting. I came here to give you an invitation to watch the kendo team in one of our sessions.

Yuriko: Oh, so that's how it is? Not so fast Bushido Girl! You've seen the kids moves? He's tailor made for ninjitsu!

Yoko: But his handling of a sword is precise and focused, even in the heat of battle. If anything, he is suited for kenjutsu.

Yuriko: No WAY! Ninjitsu is his bread and butter!

Sam: Hmm, looks like you just got yourself in the middle of a recruitment drive.

Danny: Lucky me. (Hiroshi appears.)

Hiroshi: Of course, you could always opt to learn both. Trust me, these two will be at it for awhile.

(Meanwhile nearby, Rei sits on a bench, watching the events unfold.)

Rei: I guess the Americans will fit in just fine. That's good to see.

?: I agree.

(Rei turns to see Hayate, dressed in a business suit, standing behind her.)

Rei: Brother? Where did you come from?

Hayate: Oh my trip ended sooner than I expected, so I decided to see what's up here.

Rei: So far the American seemed to have adapted quickly. Danny seems to be getting a fair share of attention himself.

Hayate: So I heard! And I see Yoko's interested in drafting him for that team of hers.

Rei: If Yuriko has her say, I think that will be a non-issue. Oh, did you get that item I asked for?

Hayate: Oh, almost forgot. (Hayate reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tear shaped jade necklace.) It took some time but a friend of mine had tracked it down.

Rei: Thanks. I owe you one.

Hayate: I'd ask why you wanted it, but I'm afraid of the answer.

(Several days pass and the class slowly, but sure gets used to the school and the town. One day, during afternoon activities..)

Kwan: Man, I'm officially BEAT! (Kwan sits down on a bench near the stadium as he observes Dash doing chin ups on the pull up bars nearby.)

Dash: It's like I told you dude, the work of a class president is harder than you really think.

Kwan: Yeah, but I seem to remember you pushing most of the duties on other people.

Dash: Yeah, well sometimes you need to delegate the duties to others.

Kwan: Riiight. I bet you wish you can delegate Mrs. Testlaff's training schedule.

Dash: Nah, I don't mind. I've been so pumped for the tournament I haven't even given Fenton a second thought.

Kwan: That's a good thing.

Dash: I know, I know. Still, I can't believe the dweeb's gotten that much attention.

Kwan: Oh, I believe it. You know why?

Dash: Uh, his unique and average hair?

Kwan: Nope. The dude's a late bloomer. Once some of that inner potential started leaking out it was only a matter of time.

Dash: Suppose you could be correct there. Oh, I had an interview with that Ueki kid today.

Kwan: Me too. I never answered so many questions about American football in my life.

Dash: I didn't even know it was that popular here. That took me by surprise.

Kwan: Read 'Eyeshield 21'.

(Elsewhere on campus, Paulina sits alone at a table, busy as she draws in her sketchbook.)

Paulina: I suppose this collar could be a little more angular. The hem size though, it's a bit short for my tastes. The sunflower is a nice touch.

?: Whoa, you're pretty good at this.

(Paulina turns around to see a tall girl behind her. Her hair is dyed blonde with a ponytail wrapped by a thing black ribbon. Around her neck is a silver necklace.)

Paulina: Oh, thank you. Sorry, I didn't see you there.

Girl: Well, you seemed to be really focused on your sketching, so I didn't want to disturb you.

Paulina: That's cool. What's your name?

Girl: My name is Haruka. I'm the class rep for 2-A.

Paulina: Yeah, that's the class where what's her name is from.

Haruka: I was not aware we had any new classmates named what's her name.

Paulina: Yeah, sorry, I haven't been much of a name collector mood lately. I do know she's hanging out with Danny.

Haruka: Ah, you must mean Yuriko. Yeah, she's kind of drawn to people with even a hint of fighting potential.

Paulina: Oh, then she better be wary of Sam. She's what I like to call the clingy type. The two of them go way back.

Haruka: Ah, I wouldn't worry too much about it. Let's just say boys aren't Yuriko's type.

Paulina: Really? Wow. Care to discuss this over some bubble tea?

Haruka: Why not? I'm bored.

(Meanwhile in town, Danny is sitting at an outdoor table with Sam, Dani, Youngblood and Daigo in a café. Nearby, checking on her guitar is Ember.)

Danny: This town never ceases to amaze me. A café where ghosts can pass freely and no one's the wiser.

Daigo: You can thank the locals for that. Many of our homes and businesses have special wards and seals in place. This helps to let permitted spirits wander undetected.

Ember: Good to know. Saves me the trouble of having people freak out.

Dani: Technically speaking, you can pass off for human.

Ember: I know, but my previous activities kind of got me blacklisted in some choice spots. Plus the flaming hair thing.

Danny: Let's not forget the legions of adoring fans.

Ember: Never bring up Klemper again.

Sam: What amazes me is that someone your age is already a freshman in high school. You must be a genius or something.

Daigo: You're just saying that because it's true. My sister of course insists it's some sort of clerical error.

Youngblood: Never underestimate the young. We can be very sneaky. By the way Sam, you've got company.

Sam: Again?! (Sam looks over her shoulder. Several shikigami have begun to gather around her.) These little guys have been following me everywhere.

Ember: They started appearing ever since Hiroshi told you to read that book.

Dani: I didn't know you could attract so many shikigami like that. And you're not even an omyonji.

Youngblood: You know what these guys are?

Dani: Well, yeah. Pops has a whole big damn library in his home. I can't help but read when I'm in there. But it doesn't explain why they're here forming around her.

Youngblood: It could be that the book is controlling them. Maybe you can order them around.

Ember: That would be sweet!

Sam: Oh right. It's not as simple as 'Shikigami, go and fetch me an apple'.

(On cue, one of the shikigami darts off and comes back a few seconds later, carrying an apple within its grasp.)

Sam: Ok. So I guess it is that simple.

Ember: Cool.

Danny: Now these guys I would not mind having around the house.

(A couple of seconds later, a kunai with a note attached to it lands in the middle of the table, startling the group.)

Sam: WHOA!!

Danny: This is not what I expected when I wanted an instant messaging service here. (Daigo and Youngblood look out towards the roof nearby.)

Youngblood: Where'd it come from?

Daigo: Can't say for sure. Whoever sent it out is long gone.

Danny: I have an odd feeling this one's for me. (Danny takes the note off of the kunai.)

Sam: But who do we know out there who'd send a ninja assassin to deliver a note?

Danny: I'll draw up the list of names later. Odd, it just says to meet them at the Muramasa Shrine tonight at 11.

Daigo: Muramasa shrine, huh? They just had to pick that place.

Sam: I don't like it. It sounds like a trap.

Ember: All the more reason to spring it. Let's go for it.

Danny: I'm rather curious about it myself actually. I don't know if I should alert the professor.

Dani: You really don't have to worry about that. (Dani point to the entrance of the café where York is standing, with a kunai of his own in hand.)

York: I see you got one too.

(Later on that night, Sam sits at the foot of her bed, frowning as Star does some yoga exercises.)

Sam: I am not worried, I am not worried, I am not worried…

Star: Keep telling yourself that, eventually you might believe it.

Sam: How can he just agree to go and run off to some shrine like that? It's insane! For all he knows, he could be up against a squad of super ninjas there.

Star: Yeah, but York's gone on ahead to make sure it's fine.

Sam: Yeah. I guess it should be ok then.

Star: Be honest Sam, it's not the challenge that's worrying you. It's Danny, right?

Sam: Well, DUH! He's my friend.

Star: But you want more than that. Admit it, you've been getting quite uncomfortable with the idea of any other girl talking with him or making googly eyes at him. And he's gotten 'that look' in his eyes since more and more boys started talking to you or tried to get your number. It's so blatantly obvious you two have the hots for each other only a blind man couldn't see it coming.

Sam: It's kind of…well, _complicated _with him. Ok, not that complicated really, but it's a huge step.

Star: It's worth the gamble, trust me.

Sam: Yeah, but he kind of made me promise to stay here.

Star: And when have listening to Danny ever stopped you?

Sam: Good point. Where's Ember? (The window opens and Ember peeks in.)

Ember: FINALLY!! I was wondering when what it would take to get you out of this room!

Sam: You were gonna leave without me?

Ember: Actually I was willing to wait at least half an hour. Now come on, dipstick's got a lead on us.

(Sam smiles, picks up her nearby bag and leaves out the window with Ember.)

Star: Whew, I thought they'd never leave! Ok you two, they're gone! (Tucker and Rei enter the room, each with a laptop in hand.)

Tucker: Nice touch using her emotions to get her out.

Star: Well, someone had to say it. I trust everything is in place.

Tucker: I planted the mini camera on Danny right before he left.

Rei: And if I am correct, Danny should be running into my friends soon.

(Meanwhile on the roofs of the town, Danny quickly runs. He is dressed in a black sweat shirt and grey pants. He has a satchel at his side and on his hands are a pair of gloves. Carefully he leaps and swings across to each roof.)

Danny: Sheesh, the roof jumping isn't as easy as comic books and anime makes it out to be. Good, they're here. (Danny leaps onto a nearby roof, where Yuriko and Hiroshi are waiting.)

Yuriko: Perfect timing!

Danny: Yeah, tell me about it. I lucked out tonight. Mom's off on an errand in town and Dad's working on his presentation for the class tomorrow.

Hiroshi: Muramasa Shrine's entrance is a good 20 minutes away from here.

Danny: Thanks.

Yuriko: Well, let's get going.

Hiroshi: You two go on ahead. I'll catch up to you shortly.

(As Danny and Yuriko run off, Hiroshi turns and looks down towards the bushes nearby.)

Hiroshi: Ok you three, come on out! (Dani, Youngblood and Daigo peer out from their hiding spots.)

Dani: Oh man!

Daigo: How'd he know?

Hiroshi: I can sense the energy coming from him you know. Even if he is using an artificial body, I'm still able to sense it.

Youngblood: Wow, you're good.

Hiroshi: Thank you. Come on, let's walk. I don't really like roof jumping and I expect we'll be meeting Sam and Ember any minute.

(At the steps gates leading to Muramasa Shrine is York and Shizuru, waiting for their students to arrive.)

York: You know, there is something I've been trying to figure out…

Shizuru: I swear, Hotsuma was the one who ate the last of the donuts.

York: No, not that. It's actually about Dani.

Shizuru: Oh, you mean how was she able to last for so long without degenerating.

York: Yeah. The shot I gave her with the Fenton Dejecto, as well as using a sample of DNA from Danny, was all I needed to permanently stabilize her, but there was something else I noticed. In the times she used her powers, they were somewhat limited, almost as if someone had made sure that she couldn't use them at full capacity.

Shizuru: Well, you can thank me for that.

York: How so?

Shizuru: I suspected that there was something, well, unique, about Dani when I first encountered her. After I saw her use her powers for the first time, I decided to make sure she couldn't rely on them too much. So I placed a seal on her. Not only did it keep her powers safely in check, but it redirected the reserve built up energies to her body.

York: Well, that sure explains why she's so strong.

Shizuru: And I guess it would be moot to point out that she is still carrying that pesky seal with her. Do you want me to tell you how to undo it?

York: Not yet. No, not quite yet. I think there's still much for me to teach her. Ah, our students are here. (Danny and Yuriko arrive.)

Yuriko: Hoshino-sensei! What are you doing here?

Shizuru: I received an express mail kunai myself. Least I could do was make an appearance.

Danny: Well, we're here. Whoever sent us those messages sure picked a spooky spot to hold a fight.

York: Yes, the shrine hasn't been inhabited for ages. In the old days it used to be a rendezvous point for shogunate officials.

Danny: So, any idea what this could be all about?

Shizuru: Not exactly, but I have a pretty good hunch. We swept the place for traps, but everything looks clean.

Danny: Good. We kinda have some stragglers on the way.

York: I figured. Danny and I will go on ahead.

Danny: let's go. (Danny and York go up on the stairs onto the path leading up towards the shrine.)

Yuriko: I'm surprised that you hardly ever mentioned him before.

Shizuru: It's a bit of a long story. He has a troubling habit or either keeping to himself or disappearing on some odd journey every now and then.

Yuriko: So, it made dating him difficult then?

Shizuru: It wasn't like that! (Sam arrives with Ember.)

Sam: Man, I am never running that hard ever again!

Ember: Next time, we take a taxi.

Sam: Ok, where's Danny? What's going on?

Yuriko: Oh, Sam! He went on ahead with York to the shrine.

Shizuru: And it looks like you aren't the only ones worried about him. (Shizuru points to the arriving Hiroshi, who is accompanied by Daigo, Dani and Youngblood.)

Ember: Hey, what kept you guys? I was wondering why you were dragging your feet.

Daigo: Blame Hiroshi.

Dani: Yeah, he insisted on taking the scenic route.

Youngblood: The scenic route wasn't too bad.

Dani: You're only saying that because you got to go to a store to pick up a copy of Ultra V-Jump.

Youngblood: Hey, you insisted on buying at least two bags of snacks before we got here.

Ember: Yeah, uh, I kinda asked her to pick up some snacks for me when she had the chance.

Dani: Here you go. (Dani tosses a couple of rice balls towards Ember.)

Yuriko: And does Mom and Dad know you're here?

Daigo: Duh, of course, who do you think sent me? They thought it was unusual to see you slip out of the house so suddenly.

Yuriko: Ah, figures!

Shizuru: In any case, Sam go on ahead with Yuriko. I need to speak with the others.

Sam: Thanks.

Ember: I'm going too. I sense a lecture coming and that bores me to death. (Sam, Yuriko and Ember start up the path.)

Youngblood: What does she mean by that?

Shizuru: Well, there's something important that I need to tell all of you about. First things first- do you have a melon roll in there?

Dani: But of course.

(Meanwhile, at the end of the path, Danny and York arrive at Muramasa Shrine.)

Danny: Wow. If someone wanted a spooky ninja duel at night, this is the perfect place to do it.

York: Indeed it is. I think I remember Hamato-sensei telling me of a match he had here.

Danny: Remind me to ask about it later. Looks like our guests are here.

(Two figures step out of the shadows in the shrine. One is a rather stout figure, dressed in a grey gi with a noh mask obscuring the face. The other is a considerably taller person in a black gi with a sleeveless vest and grey tabi boots. The face is covered by a white kitsune mask.)

Danny: This is the story of my life. 2 weeks here and I get challenged by ninja.

S. Ninja: You are Danny Fenton, son of Madeline Fenton, correct?

Danny: That would be me.

S. Ninja: We need to confirm something with our own eyes. That is why we have called you out here tonight.

Danny: Ok, I'm game. Let's get this over with. I've got a test on Nobunaga in the morning.

York: Danny, are you sure? You don't even know the terms of the fight yet.

Danny: It's ok. I've got a good feeling about this.

York: That's how it begins. Then arms get broken.

S. Ninja: The rules of this match are that the winner will be determined via a knockout or submission. If I deem it so, I will stop the fight myself. This is strictly one on one, so no one shall interfere or the match is forfeit.

(The other ninja nods in agreement to the rules, then leaps high and lands at the center of the clearing, in front of the shrine.)

York: Very well. Danny, be careful. I've got a feeling about this one.

Danny: I know, I know. (Danny walks to the center and exchanges bows with his opponent.)

O. Ninja: So, I hear that York has been teaching you to fight.

Danny: Oh, more or less. (Danny takes a stance)

O. Ninja: We'll see just what he's taught you. (Assumes own stance.)

S. Ninja: And…begin.

(With these words the fight begins. The ninja begins the initial assault by going with a series of rapid fire jabs and hooks, all aimed at Danny's head or chest. Danny, in turn, concentrates mostly on dodging or intercepting the incoming blows with a few blocks. As one hook nearly lands on his jaw, Danny attempts to grab the wrist, but his opponent, sensing his intent, draws the hand back quickly and hops backwards a couple of steps, maintaining their stance while checking the wrist.)

Danny: You backed off quickly.

O. Ninja: I had to. If I didn't, you'd have me in a wristlock or try to use the advantage to get me in a hold.

Danny: You think?

O. Ninja: I know. You've been trying to gauge my speed & see if you could catch me off guard, looking for an opportunity to end this quickly. Sound strategy.

Danny: Yeah, so I'm guessing that won't work on you.

O. Ninja: It could, if you're able to catch me. I guess it would be an insult to hold back on you from here on.

Danny: What?

(Almost immediately, the ninja closes the distance between them, tagging Danny on the side of his jaw with a stinging hook. Danny is slightly stunned, but aware enough to dodge the follow up punch aimed for his opposite jaw side, as well as the straight punch aimed for his upper chest. Danny is now on the defensive as he begins to duck and parry away a rapid and brutal barrage of punches and strikes all aimed primarily at his head and chest. But soon, as Danny leans back to avoid an uppercut, he barely intercepts a fast spinning back kick that is blocked by raising both his arms.)

Danny: Whoa!! That was close.

O. Ninja: Come on, don't hesitate. If you do, I promise I'll make you pay for it.

Danny: (thinking to himself) Yeah, this ninja is a lot tougher than I'm being led to believe. Looks like I'll have to take a more aggressive approach now.

(Danny exhales, then begins to throw a few rapid jabs of his own. As the ninja quickly parries them away, Danny then tries to catch his target off guard by throwing a quick roundhouse. His foe narrowly raises their guard in time to absorb the blow, as well as the spinning back fist that he goes for. Fueled by confidence, Danny renews his attacks, mixing in a variety of punches with a few randomly placed front and roundhouse kicks. But as Danny goes for a leaping spinning back kick, his opponent jumps and nails him with a kick to the chest, sending Danny back.)

Danny: Damn!!

O. Ninja: Don't tell me you're giving up that soon.

Danny: Trust me, I'm just getting started.

(Danny quickly reaches into his satchel and pulls out several shuriken, then tosses them at his opponent. But before they even reach, the ninja extends a collapsible staff and twirls it in a circle, deflecting them all away.)

York: I see. I guess there was no avoiding this at all. (Sam, Ember and Yuriko arrive at the nearby gate, next to York.)

Sam: Danny!

Ember: Whoa, who's the chick with the staff and sweet ninja gear?

Danny: Wait, you can tell that's a woman?

Sam: Duh, the breasts under hat vest of hers was a dead giveaway!

Yuriko: Seriously.

York: In any event, this is an interesting match.

O. Ninja: I agree. Now, fight me with your full power Danny. Stop holding back.

Danny: I'm sorry, what do you mean?

O. Ninja: I know all there is to know about you and your friends. There's no need to keep any secrets with me.

York: It's ok Danny.

Sam: Professor, are you sure…

York: Trust me Sam. Besides Danny would have done it anyway.

Danny: And since the teacher gave his official approval, then it's fine by me. (Danny sighs and transforms into his Danny Phantom persona.) Alright, lets do this.

O. Ninja: I'm surprised. You're willing to fight me with no weapons?

Danny: Not quite. (Danny raises his right arm. Almost immediately, the energy forms and gathers until a large sword, in the shape of a katana and comprised of solid ecto energy, forms in his hand. It glows a bright green as Danny grips it.)

Yuriko: Whoa. Now that's a handy power.

Danny: I've been trying to repress it for so long, but I figured with the upcoming battle, I need all the help I can get. So, unknown to everyone, I've been training to master it. Not only can I control the energy, but I can bend and shape it to any size I can carry.

O. Ninja: Interesting. But let's see now how you can use it in battle.

(With a sudden burst of speed, the ninja attacks with her staff and just as quickly Danny goes on the defensive, raising the sword block the incoming strike to the left side of his head, then just as quickly blocks the two follow up attacks aimed at his ribs. The ninja then turns her body and swings at Danny's leg sweeping him onto his back. As he makes contact with the ground, she leaps and raises the staff high, intent on striking him hard. Literally at the last second, Danny goes intangible, letting the staff strike the earth and shattering it all around. Becoming tangible again, Danny raises his free hand and fires at the ninja with a few ecto-blasts, but she manages to back flip away from each of them. As she does so, Danny gets up quickly and, with a burst of speed, flies towards the ninja as she lands from the final back flip and attempts to knock her out with a haymaker. But she manages to duck the attempt and, sticking her staff into the ground, uses it to spin around and nail Danny in the jaw with the heel of her foot, knocking him down. Rolling backwards as soon as he hits the ground with his body, Danny springs back on his feet and freezes the ground in front of him using an ice beam as the ninja dashes towards him. Without losing a beat, the ninja slides on the ice, then leaps over Danny and before he knows it, lands behind him. He finds one end of the bo staff aimed at the middle of his face, but she finds the point of his sword aimed at her throat.)

S. Ninja: Enough. The match is now over.

Ember: A draw? Lame.

Yuriko: Yeah, I was hoping for at least a TKO!

Sam: Professor, what was all of this about? Who are these people?

York: It's hard to explain, but this was not just some random challenge. This was a test to properly gauge Danny's abilities. (The ninja lowers her weapon as Danny changes back.)

Sam: So far, I'm guessing that Danny did well.

S. Ninja: Oh you could say that.

York: As for who these people are, Yuriko should already know one of them.

Yuriko: Yeah. I was wondering when he'd fess up. Ok sensei, you can ditch the mask. (The Short Ninja removes his mask to reveal himself as Hamato.)

Hamato: Nice to see you too, star pupil!

Ember: Ok, that just leaves the femme fatale here.

Danny: Yeah, who is she, Yuriko's mom?

Yuriko: Would not surprise me if it was. Believe me, my mom can kick like a mule!

York: Yes, about that...it is someone's mom all right.

Sam: Wait a sec, you can't mean...

(The ninja removes her mask to reveal the face of Maddie Fenton. Danny's jaw drops)

Danny: MOM!!!

Maddie: Oh don't look so shocked hon. I do keep an active night life.

Danny: Look Mom, I can explain but you gotta promise not to go ballistic and blast Ember!

Ember: Oh yeah, she is the type to shoot first and dissect later. Lucky me.

Sam: It's a really long story, Mrs. Fenton. It'd probably take three seasons to explain it of it was a TV show.

Maddie: It's probably not as complicated as figuring out why shikigami keep appearing around you in the dorm. Yes, I can see them, even without the Fenton Goggles.

Danny: So, you knew all this time about us then.

Maddie: More or less. I got suspicious after what happened during the school trip. York's appearance later on made it clearer. Especially after the meeting in the alley and on the roof.

York: You must mean the day I saved Dani.

Maddie: Yeah. I thought I recognized that quick draw.

Danny: Oh boy, uh I don't suppose we could, you know take our time and not reveal any of this to Dad just yet?

Sam: I'm still trying to figure out how she managed to keep tabs on us like this all this time and not raise our suspicions.

Ember: What's done is done girl. She knows the secret, end of discussion. I say we grab a bite to eat and hammer out the details over it. (A small wisp of blue vapor escapes Danny's lips.)

Danny: That'll have to wait! We've got company. Lots of it.

Hamato: Yes. And I don't think they brought tea and rice crackers with them!

?: Oh, we'll be enjoying that...on your graves unfortunately!

(On the roof of the shrine stands Penelope Spectra, dressed in a purple version of her battle gear.)

Maddie: Well well, Spectra!! I guess you came here for a rematch!

Yuriko: Oh God, its Martha Stewart's evil twin!

Spectra: HEY! I look hot for my age! I was hoping to rid myself of Danny here, but I never figured I'd get an opportunity to kill those who foiled my plans at the Olde Amity Library. Ah, luck truly be a lady.

Ember: Yeah, she can be a real bitch too. No, wait, that's just you!

Sam: Snazzy.

Ember: Thanks.

Spectra: Oh, cute retort. I've got the perfect playmates for you!

(Suddenly, the group finds themselves surrounded by a large assortment of oni and demons, each of various shapes and sizes. Some have makeshift weapons.)

Danny: Whoa. This makes me almost wish I was fighting Box Ghost.

Sam: Tell me about it. This may get tricky.

Spectra: Oh that's not the fun part! (At her side suddenly appear two male masked oni and one female one. One male wields a nodachi and the other a kusarigama with a weighted chain while the female has a naginata.)

Yuriko: Oh boy. This looks fun.

Spectra: Meet the Hebi Clan. Demon ninjas who have a nice little score to settle with your new ninja friends. And believe me, it's a lot!

Danny: Ok, demon ninjas. This really could be troublesome.

Hamato: Indeed. These are no ordinary oni, young one.

Yuriko: Like that's ever stopped me.

Maddie: Enthusiasm noted, but let us handle those 4. Spectra's mine, I've got a personal score of my own to settle with her.

York: In that case...(a puff of smoke later and York is in his Monk attire, his sword still in the simple staff sheath.) Who is your opponent, sensei?

Hamato: I suppose I'll take the sickle wielder.

York: I always get the sword guys. (As an oni dashes forward, with it's club raised to strike down York, it's suddenly beheaded. Shizuru appears besides him wielding a chokuto of her own.)

Shizuru: Guess that means I get the naginata wielder.

York: Wow, a chokuto?

Shizuru: Grandpa had it in his attic.

York: Hey, what about--

Daigo's voice: We're up here!!

(Everyone looks to see, standing on a tree branch, Daigo along with Dani and Youngblood. Dani has already transformed while Daigo has a pair of sai in his hands.)

Dani: So, we miss anything yet?

Danny: No. You're just in time. (Danny activates the Fenton Blade.)

York: Now then, let's get this over with. I've got some papers to grade and a class to teach tomorrow morning.

Ember: Fine with me. you heard him kids...LET'S ROCK!!

(End of Chapter 6!!!)

_**And now a special, cosplay themed edition of Otaku Filler Theater!!**_

(I arrive at the scene, still dressed in the Shinsengumi uniform.)

Me: Hey! No, I can't explain why I tend to take my sweet ass time between chapters. The details would bore you anyway and no one wants to hear about what happens behind the scenes at Toys R' Us in Time Square anyway. The point of today's segment is about us cosplaying! But where'd Dani go? (Dani arrives, dressed in a black and white version of the Shinsengumi uniform.)

Dani: Here I am!.

Me: Cool choice and all, but why the different color scheme?

Dani: I'm not particularly fond of the color blue. (Zuko arrives dressed in a fire red and white version of the uniform.)

Zuko: Honestly, I gotta say it feels comfortable. But I still don't see why you made me switch swords.

Me: Uh, unless my history is wrong, I never recalled any of the Shinsengumi members wielding dual Dao swords, no matter how sweet it would look.

Zuko: Gotcha.

Dani: But why dress up for this edition anyway?

Me: Oh, I thought I'd liven the mood a little. Fun little distractions like that keep us from going insane.

Zuko: Sure, but did it have to be Ty Lee to help me pick a costume? You have no idea of what I had to endure.

Dani: Mai couldn't be found. And if we sent Sokka go with her…

Me: Or Suki. Or Toph. Or, at the most extreme, Azula…

Zuko: Oh. Never mind. (Sokka comes out, dressed as a Soul Reaper.)

Sokka: From now on I want approval before anyone decides to include me in any games requiring me to become bait.

Dani: But you are such a good runner.

Sokka: THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!! Anyway, why are we here?

Me: Well…(I pull out a poster.) Some friends of mine asked us to help promote their business and hopefully kickstart a new food franchise across Japan.

Sokka: In short, you sold us out for free eats.

Me: I did not!

Sokka: Yeah right.

Zuko: Especially hard to believe since you have a bowel of ramen in your hands.

Dani: Which reminds me: Ichiraku Ramen? (Dani points to the Ichiraku Ramen store that everyone is in front of.)

Me: Yup. They needed some extra funds after Pain hit Konoha. And word has it that they have a place opening up in Karakura Town. (Uryu, dressed as Goemon Ishikawa VIII, steps out of Ichiraku.)

Uryu: I fail to see why you have me dressed as an associate of Lupin III. My new Quincy uniform is a far more superior choice.

Dani: Uh…

Zuko: The whole point of cosplay is to dress as someone else.

Sokka: And honestly, the Quincy uniform kind of…sucks.

Uryu: HEY! The Quincy uniform is a majestic design! And it's far more effective than those Water Tribe outfits!

Sokka: HEY! Those are warrior clothes you're messing with!

Me: (Completely ignoring them) So, how are you guys enjoying it so far?

(I turn to a table where DarkDP, Anita and DWolf are seated, clip boards in hand. DarkDP has a Ghostbusters uniform on, Anita is dressed as Yuki Nagato and DWolf is dressed as Ryoga Hibiki.)

Dark: Hey, all good.

Anita: The free food is a nice bonus.

DWolf: Thanks for the cameo and all, but could you have at least given me the option of choosing my own costume?

Me: Sorry, but thems the rules of getting a cameo in the Filler Theater.

Dark: The upside is that aside from free press, you get free food.

Anita: The down side is that sometimes you get admirers that give you unwanted attention. (Kon leaps on the table in front of Anita.)

Kon: Ma'am, your very costume captures the sublime quiet beauty of Yukari! May I suggest a cute and cuddly mascot to compliment your—

(Kon is quickly silenced as I drop an elbow on him and smash him away with a bokken.)

Me: SHE DOESN'T NEED YOU!!

DWolf: I'm guessing that is normal.

Dark: Oh yeah, it is.

Me: Hey, where's Timmy?

Timmy's Voice: I'M NOT COMING OUT!!

Dani: Oh come on, you look really cute.

Timmy's Voice: I DON'T CARE!! I WON'T DO IT!

Me: The sooner you get out here, the sooner it ends.

Timmy's Voice: …fine.

(A few seconds later, Timmy walks out muttering to himself, dressed as Sanrio's Badtz Maru.)

Me: Wow.

Timmy: First one that laughs gets a face full of my foot, I swear.

Zuko: It's uh…

Uryu: Very fitting.

Sokka: You always seem to get saddled with the cute and cuddly mascot costumes.

Timmy: It wasn't my choice, the designer was insistent on me wearing this outfit. (A girl squeals in delight.) Who was that?

Me: Don't look now, but you have an admirer. (Paulina dashes towards Timmy.)

Paulina: SO CUTE!! But I think he'd look so much better dressed as this! (Paulina holds up a sketch of a cat costume.)

Timmy: You can't possibly be considering making me wear that.

Anita: I don't know, I wouldn't mind seeing that.

Timmy: Not you too.

Paulina: I'm sure I can do better than the designer of his costume. That's it, I'm officially declaring a challenge!

Me: Oh no.

Dani: Not that.

Paulina: I declare an open cosplay design challenge by yours truly!

Me: Please stop saying that word!

Paulina: I have practiced long and hard in design and will take on all comers!

Dani: If those words are heard by her…

Paulina: So who will accept my challenge to—

?: PI-YAAAA!!!!

(From out of nowhere, a pair of feet missile dropkicks Paulina in her head and sends her flying into a stand nearby. Those pair of feet belongs to Tootie, cosplaying as Haruhi Suzimiya)

Tootie: A challenge huh? So, you dare openly challenge the T.N.T. Brigade? I accept your proposal!

Zuko: Uh, silly question time.

Timmy: The Tootie 'n Timmy Brigade.

Zuko: Never mind. Forget I asked. (Paulina rises from the rubble.)

Paulina: A simple 'yes' would have been better, you know.

Tootie: It was her idea! (Sam walks by, dressed as a Soul Reaper captain.)

Paulina: Very well. We each take two guys and dress them up in the appropriate costume. Whoever the audience picks wins!

Tootie: Fine by me! Chose your victims—err, subjects!

Paulina: Come on you two, I'm gonna make you even more handsome! (Paulina grabs Sokka and Zuko by the wrists.)

Sokka: Whoa, wait!!

Zuko: Don't bother fighting it, Sokka. We were involved whether we knew it or not. (The two are dragged off.)

Tootie: As Vice President of the T.N.T. Brigade, it's mandatory for you to participate!

Me: What? How'd I get to be Vice President?!

Uryu: I volunteered you after you made me Secretary.

Tootie: Ok, Timmy, let's get you out of that uniform!

Timmy: Wait, NOT IN PUBLIC!

Anita: This is weirder than usual.

Dark: Yeah, I know.

DWolf: Wow, he wears boxers.

Dani: I'd thought he would be a briefs kind of guy.

_How will the cosplay contest go down? Does Paulina have any surprises in store? What will Tootie do to answer the challenge? Are there any time travelers, aliens and ESPers among the ranks of the T.N.T. Brigade? How did Uryu get to be a member? And how some no Naruto cast members showed up at Ichiraku Ramen? _

Shikamaru: That I can explain. Look over there. (Sai is reading from a scroll to Naruto, Sakura and Hinata.)

Sai: In order to keep the bloodline of all Hokage and Hokage candidates from dying out, the law of Konohakure shinobi permits the party in question to have more than one spouse, or permits the practice of Saishoudoukin.

Naruto: Wait, WHAT?!

Sakura: This presents a problem.

Hinata: Yes, I'm not too sure I'm comfortable with the idea of being a mistress.

Sakura: I don't either. So, I think it would be better if the idiot marries us both.

Hinata: The law does permit it. Of course, we need to figure out who gets him first.

Naruto: Oh man, I am in a pickle.

Neji: I'd like to have a few words with you, Naruto!

In the next chapter, after a huge fight, Danny is given a choice that will make him become stronger, but he must stay in Japan for 3 months in order to do so. Sam and Ember take the next step in their journey together and one of the classmates of Danny will say their final goodbyes as they stay behind in Japan. Oh, and did I mention the Valentine date with Danny and Paulina?

Oh yeah…Danny Fenton vs. Dash Baxter, 1 on 1!!

_Theme Songs for "Progress"_

"_Heat of the Battle" and "Storm Center"-__ Shirō Sagisu (From the 'Bleach' OST)_

_"Hammer"- Pelican City_


	10. The Eastern Venture, Part 3

Danny Phantom: Fanning the Flames Remix

Verse 7: The Eastern Venture Part 3 (Departures)

(Fade in to the steps leading up towards the shrine. Hiroshi sits at the bottom, a monk's staff in one hand and prayer beads in the other. As he looks up towards the shrine's location, Yoko arrives in full battle gear, brandishing a katana of her own along with a smaller wakizashi.)

Hiroshi: Yoko, glad to see you arrive.

Yoko: Likewise, Hiroshi-san. I take it that there are yokai at the shrine.

Hiroshi: I'm afraid so. Luckily, Yuriko and Hoshino-sensei are up there along with Master Hamato, Danny and Professor York. The others are getting ready to help too.

Yoko: Really? This is surprising. But I'm kind of shocked to see you here.

Hiroshi: Someone has to keep additional company from butting in. Speaking of which, here they are now.

(From seemingly out of black mists itself, 5 different yokai monsters emerge, closing in a circle around Hiroshi. Sighing, he reaches into the folds of his jacket and pulls out a spirit ward, which begins to glow red.)

Hiroshi: You have no idea how many of these I've gone through tonight.

Yokai: Foolish human, you think we would not approach you without a plan?

Hiroshi: Oh? (From the trees two winged demons wielding sickles drop down towards Yoko.)

Yokai: We may not be able to kill you, but that female you are with is going to—

Hiroshi: Make quick work of your friends.

(Without missing a beat, Yoko leaps up towards her demonic attackers. In two fluid motions, Yoko acts; she beheads one of the demons with the katana while with the other she slashes deep across the throat using the wakizashi. She lands quietly onto the ground as the demons both fall, their bodies burning up and evaporating into nothingness behind her.)

Yokai: I don't suppose we can discuss this, yokai to omyonji?

Hiroshi: No, sorry. (Hiroshi tosses the ward onto the ground, entrapping the yokai in separate fields around him. After making a hand gesture, Hiroshi utters only one word, causing all of the yokai to explode.)

Yoko: You're just as potent as ever, Hiroshi-san.

Hiroshi: Well, I can't say I'm not receiving any help. (Jinpei appears before the two.)

Jinpei: The stairways clear now and it looks like Yoko has arrived just in time. This is perfect.

Yoko: Are there any more arriving?

Hiroshi: I don't think so. The majority of them are at the shrine now, but we've been picking off any reinforcements that have tried to get in.

Jinpei: The odd thing is that there's a considerably low amount. I was certain there could be more.

Yoko: I find that odd too.

Hiroshi: I'm more concerned with the ones at the shrine now. I pray the others are doing well.

(Up at the shrine, what is about to occur is best described as the Fenton/Ninja equivalent of a barroom brawl. In the front of the shrine are Danny, Sam and Ember along with Yuriko. Nearby stand Dani, Youngblood and Daigo while on the roof of the shrine stand Maddie, York, Shizuru and Master Hamato, who are facing off with Spectra and her companions. All around them on the ground are an array of yokai and demons, armed to the teeth, some literally)

Danny: If you'd ask me 2 years ago how I spent my school nights, the answer would not have included the phrase "slashing through a pack of demons."

Sam: Ditto.

Ember: You gotta admit this will be the most fun you've had since coming here.

Yuriko: This is pretty normal for me. It would be nice if for one night I could just relax. (Yuriko unsheathes the pair of kodaichi she's armed with which begin to emit a blue pale light.)

Sam: Ok then, guess I need to show off too. (Several Will o the Wisps surround themselves around Sam as her hands and feet glow purple.)

Danny: So, how should we do this?

Ember: I call dibs on the ugly ones!

Danny: That helps.

(And with that the 4 dash in and take the offensive; Danny, with the Fenton Blade activated quickly strikes down his first opponent before he can even make an attack. As the first yokai falls, Danny ducks under two errant swings from a demon wielding a spiked club while quickly blocking a knife slash by another. As the knife wielder goes for a stab, Danny grabs its wrist and pushes him forward, right into the path of the club wielder, who brutally slams the club down, crushing him. Thinking fast, Danny hops and leaps off the tip of the club, then somersaults over the club wielder, striking him in the head while going over. As Danny lands, he swings and strikes down two more directly behind him with precision. Ember meanwhile handles her attackers with a more chaotic approach; leaping into the air, she grabs her guitar off her back and strums a chord, sending a purple shockwave out that destroys the first five it connects with. As she lands, she wields her guitar like an axe with one hand, wildly swinging and cleaving herself a path through the demons and yokai, managing to relieve her victims of their weapons, their limbs or their heads. Sam, using her summoning skills directs the Will o The Wisps to scatter around the battlefield, burning anyone in her path to cinders. One demon somehow manages to sneak up behind her, but before it can hit her, Sam twists around and launches a flame wrapped fist into its gut, knocking it onto its back. Before it can get back up, Yuriko dives down from out of nowhere and stabs it in the center with one of her kodaichi, killing it instantly.)

Sam: Wow, thanks.

Yuriko: Thank me when we get out of here!

(Not missing a step, Yuriko begins her assault anew; with both weapons drawn, Yuriko lashes out at the first 4 to try to attack her; she slashes one in the throat, & thrusts her right kodaichi into the forehead of the next, then makes a criss cross slash to destroy the next one. As that demon falls to the ground she leaps off the body and dives down at the 4th, using both blades to cut off its arms before spinning around to slice the head off. As another set tries to attack Yuriko quickly reaches into her pockets and tosses out five shuriken, each one hitting a target. Then Yuriko makes a gesture with her hands and the shuriken explodes, killing her prey.)

Youngblood: Remind me never to challenge her at darts.

Daigo: Ah, she's just showing off... Let me show you how it's done.

Dani: Funny, I was just about to say the same thing.

Demon: HA! You three whelps will barely whet my appetite!

Youngblood: Those are a seriously bad choice of final words. I'm not used to fighting in this artificial body quite yet though so this ass kicking won't be so quick or merciful. (Daigo twirls his sai as Youngblood taps his left hand. It transforms into a metallic gauntlet that glows green with a blade extending out.)

Dani: Oh, I see Pops actually came through with the upgrade like he promised. A bit Elric for my tastes but whatever works.

Demon: Kill them! KILL THEM ALL!

(As the demon says this, the three attack. Youngblood leaps forward and punches the lead in the face with a vicious right hand before using his left to slash him deep across the chest, striking him down. He then fires several blasts of energy at some incoming fighters before stabbing the next one in the heart. Daigo in the meantime works quickly, using the sai he is armed with to counter and disarm a staff wielder before slashing him across the face. With reckless abandon, Daigo leaps into the center of a group of attackers and goes to town. The demons and yokai are no match for him as he uses his speed to slash stab and rip them apart one by one. At one point he kicks a demon into a tree and uses his right sai to rapidly stab it in the ribs. As another yokai tries to attack him, he leg sweeps it and stabs it to death with his left as it hits the ground.)

Dani: Heh, boys. Always so eager to show off their weapons. (6 yokai surround Dani.)

Yokai: At the very least we can kill her!

Dani: Oh gee, whatever shall I do? (Dani smiles as she redirects energy into her hands and feet.)

Yokai: Attack!

(Before any of them can move, Dani reacts; she smashes the jaw of the first yokai with a right hook before burying an uppercut into its belly, releasing a sudden ecto burst that sends it flying into the woods nearby. The next one swings at her head with a crude axe; she ducks and kicks it out of its hands before connecting with her own backwards thrust kick. As the axe falls back down, she catches it and tosses the weapon back, returning the weapon to its owner via the skull. 3 more run towards her, but Dani responds by spinning three times and kicking, releasing 3 crescent shaped ecto blades. They all hit their targets, sending them flying into the stratosphere as they connect. The last yokai looks at Dani and smiles.)

Yokai: Not bad. You seem to prefer to forgo weapons.

Dani: Yeah, well the guy who's taking care of me seems to think I'd do better without them.

Yokai: Maybe. But you'll find I'm way more formidable.

(With that, the yokai dashes forward. He rapidly launches a series of lightning quick punches and kicks at Dani, who stands still and dodges them all.)

Yokai: As you can see, I am not some unskilled minion like the brainless brutes you and your friends have fought. I am more than a proper match for you!

Youngblood: hold on Dani! (Youngblood raises his gauntlet) Just give me a good shot…

Daigo: I got a bead on him too. (Daigo pulls out a kunai of his own.)

Dani: Guys, relax. Just watch!

(Suddenly Dani kicks upwards, striking the yokai hard in the jaw. As it staggers back, she spins and strikes it on the left side of the temple with a roundhouse, the center of the chest with a back heel then the side of the neck with a left elbow. She then plows into the yokai with a rapid fire kick assault to the solarplexes before finishing with a somersault kick, releasing a powerful blast of ecto energy that sends the foe far and deep into the forest.)

Ember: Ok, someone tell me just what the hell has York been teaching her.

Dani: Actually, some of these were taught to me by Shizuru.

Yuriko: Fast and brutal, that certainly seems to be her style.

Sam: Speaking of which how is our esteemed teaching staff doing?

Ember: See for yourself.

(On the roof, the 4 adults are deep in battle. Hamato is currently dodging the wild swings of the kusarigama wielder, who is also seemingly able to keep Hamato at bay with the weighted end of the chin.)

Hamato: I must say you seem to be quite adept with that weapon.

K. Wielder: Spare me the analysis old timer! If I wanted to be complemented by some ancient sack of bones, I'd be doing community service at a rest home!

Hamato: You shouldn't be so impatient. It can prove to be your undoing.

K. Wielder: Says you. Stay there and die!

(The kusarigama wielder swings and lashes out with the sickle end towards Hamato, who sidesteps it not losing his focus. But the oni ninja smiles as his chain slows down.)

K. Wielder: There are some things you should know. First, my name is Daishinsai. Second, I only tell my name to someone I'm about to kill.

(Hamato glances behind him to see that the kusarigama's blade has made a sharp u turn and is directly headed for his neck. At the same time Daishinsai tosses the weighted chin end towards his chest. Without budging an inch or flinching, Hamato grabs the weighted chain and the end of the kusarigama bare handed, then smiles.)

Hamato: Surely that is not all.

Daishinsai: What the-how the hell did you do that you old fart?

Hamato: I think you need to be taught a lesson in respecting the elders of this place. It will be the last one, sadly.

(Hamato gives a light tug with his hand, but Daishinsai is pulled towards him as if a freight train just kicked into overdrive. As he nears Hamato, Hamato gives a quick yell and strikes Daishinsai dead center in the chest with a fierce blow. The effects of the punch are immediate as Daishinsai coughs up a massive amount of blood, then falls down dead. A few seconds later, his body dissolves away.)

Danny: See this is why any martial arts movies featuring the old fighters should be taken seriously.

Yuriko: Especially the ones with beards. So, how is your teacher doing?

Sam: For someone his age, better than we expected.

(Nearby, York takes on the nodaichi wielding oni ninja. York's sword remains in its sheath as he uses it like a staff to attack his opponent. The nodaichi wielder in the meantime uses the length of the sword to keep York at bay, not giving him room to get a good strike in.)

N. Wielder: You've yet to draw your sword.

York: You noticed.

N. Wielder: If you're trying to bide your time, don't. I know all about you. You are Altair York and your specialty is iaido. It's your preferred method of attack when you have no choice but to kill.

York: Ah, so you HAVE done your homework. I see the Hebi clan has not forgotten what I've done to many of their assassins.

N. Wielder: Nor forgiven. Allow me to introduce myself. I am…Bob. But my professional name is Akatori.

York: …Bob?

Akatori: It's a long story.

York: I'm not familiar with any ninjas named Bob, but Akatori is different. They say that you're the strongest sword user in the clan.

Akatori: There's much more than that.

(In a flash, Akatori is before York. Within seconds, Akatori rapidly slashes at York, who barely has time to dodge and parry away his barrage before leaping backwards, keeping his gaze on him.)

Akatori: I am also quite quick myself. And I assume you've been trying to gauge my speed when I swing my blade. No doubt you have noticed it's much faster than it actually is. If you're banking on getting in close to use your iaido skills on me I'm afraid you'll find that impossible. My nodaichi, combined with my speed gives me a lethal reach advantage.

Ember: Somebody please inform me why every guy with a sword has to make long ass speeches.

Sam: I know.

Akatori: And I also have one other trick up my sleeve.

(Akatori smiles as he splits into 4 identical bodies. Each of them surrounds York, the nodaichi blade raised high.)

Akatori: I have the ability to split myself like a ghost into multiple bodies. But unlike your ghosts, my copies all have the same strengths and abilities so even if you can manage to kill one of the copies the other 3 will be on you. My rep as the strongest sword in the Hebi clan will be secured with your death.

York: Sorry, but I'm afraid this is the part where you die.

(As soon as he utters these words, York acts. Grasping the hilt, he draws and swings quickly 4 times before twirling the blade and returns it into the sheath. Seconds later, the first 3, the ones o either side of him and the one in front of him, all fall down, cut in half while the last one behind him falls down, bleeding profusely from his chest.)

Akatori: But…how…

York: I channeled some of my magic into my blade, so that when I swing I can release it at will. And while you were so busy wondering if I was gauging your speed, you should have noticed I kept shifting my own. And yeah, I am much faster than this.

Akatori: D..Damn it…you really are… (Akatori slumps down and dies, his body disappearing.)

Ember: Color me impressed. The old boy's still got it. Now how's the Mama Bear and the Ass kicking Teacher doing?

Danny: As well as they can. Look at them go.

(Danny points to the area where Maddie and Shizuru are fighting; while Maddie is going blow for blow with Spectra, Shizuru is engaged in fierce battle with the naginata wielder using her chokuto. With great precision, Shizuru actively deflects many of the stabs and thrusts aimed at her while the naginata wielder manages to intercept Shizuru's sword swings at her own pace. At one point, Shizuru makes for an attempt at her opponents throat. Sensing the threat, the blade of the naginata is quickly used to knock it back after a quick interception.)

Shizuru: You're a quick one.

N. Wielder: So are you. A shame really that one of us may have to die tonight. I would relish the idea of fighting you again.

Shizuru: The feeling is mutual. So what is your name?

N. Wielder: My name is Kurohebi. You must be Hoshino Shizuru.

Shizuru: I've heard quite a bit about you.

Kurohebi: You have? Then in that case you should know I've been holding back.

Spectra: Yes, I'm sure that you have but I think you better just cut to the chase already!

Maddie: You really ought to be focused on me right now!

(As she says this, Maddie closes in on Spectra, trying to catch her off guard as she rapidly unleashes a torrent of fists. Spectra goes on a attack barrage of her own, blocking the blows while occasionally firing an ecto blast. Meanwhile Kurohebi lowers the blade of her naginata as the weapon glows blue in her hands, and then begins to crackle.)

Kurohebi: It doesn't take a genius to figure out the nature of my weapon.

Shizuru: Sure doesn't.

(Shizuru braces herself as Kurohebi twirls her naginata rabidly in front of her, then swings upwards, sending a steady stream of lightning bolts out towards Shizuru. Shizuru in turn twirls her body and thrusts forward, releasing a wind vortex from her chokuto. The wind creates a gap in between the lightning bolts. Kurohebi quickly leaps to the side to avoid the wind blasts as Shizuru maintains her battle stance.)

Kurohebi: I see, quite impressive.

Spectra: Feh, this is getting us nowhere. Fortunately I have a back up plan.

Kurohebi: A back up plan?

Spectra: Yes. I find when life gives you lemons, it's best to take an axe to 'em. Oh boys!

(A couple of purple portals appear. Out of these portals step out two tall, purple skilled reptilian looking demons, each of them wielding large axes in hand.)

Spectra: Folks, meet the Axe Brothers.

Danny: Damn! That is one huge gator!

Yuriko: Seriously!

Kurohebi: You dared hire these bloodthirsty monsters behind our backs?

Spectra: I find you can't be too careful. Really, I didn't expect you and your comrades to fail at such a simple job. Pity.

Shizuru: But to go so far as to hire the likes of them…

Sam: We know this woman, trust us she's prone to doing crap like this. I'll guess that whoever these Axe Brothers are, they are not on good terms with the ninja gal.

Ember: Doesn't take a MENSA member to figure that out,Goth. I've heard rumors about these guys in the Ghost Zone. There are stories of a family of demons in Japan who like to hunt humans for sport. Families were known to disappear at times and the only known evidence of their work was enough to make a coroner puke and give up the business.

Danny: And it's just our luck Spectra decided to hire them on the side. We can't ever catch a break out here it seems.

Sam: Sheesh, someone this big, I'm gonna need at least half a dozen shikigami. Hell, I'll probably have to see if I can summon a dragon spirit for this.

Yuriko: No, wait. Something is wrong. From what I understand there are 3 Axe Brothers.

Danny: Oh no…that only means one thing. Don't tell me…

Spectra: Oh, but I have to, that's part of the fun. I sent the third one, Jiro, to your dorm. He and his friends are going to have a fun time there killing every last one of your classmates.

York: You cold calculating-why?

Spectra: Isn't it obvious? To make Danny suffer as much as possible. If he even manages to scrape by a victory here, there's no chance he will make it back in time to save anyone.

York: I'll not let you get away with this! (York reaches for the handle of his sword and prepares to unsheathe it, but Maddie raises her hand.)

Maddie: Altair…she's mine. Let me handle this.

Danny: I know that look.

Sam: Me too. That's the "I'm going to put several dozen people into the intensive care ward" look. But what about the dorm?

York: I think we'll have to bank on my own backup plan.

(Back at the dorm, a mist obscures the area surrounding the building as Valerie and Star stand by the entrance, accompanied by Rei.)

Valerie: This is bad. Real bad.

Star: I still can't believe I can sense something like that coming here.

Valerie: That bracelet you borrowed from the professor really can raise your awareness of the unseen.

Rei: Yes, it looks like an Eastern Sumerian bracelet if I'm not mistaken.

Star: Seriously? I thought it was from France.

Rei: In any case, they'll be here shortly.

Valerie: And they're using this fog to mask their movement. We'll need to be on our toes.

Rei: Leave that fog to me. (Rei clasps her hands together. As if a great wind has been called forth to pass through the area, the mists are quickly dissipated and a large mass of yokai are seen approaching the dorm.) I see we have plenty to work with,

Star: Yeah. Makes me wish I was doing math homework instead.

Valerie: Tucker, how many we got?

Tucker's Voice: The radar's picking up about 30 of them plus one huge one that's gonna join them in a few minutes.

Rei: The barriers I set up will prevent any yokai from getting inside the dorm, but it can only last for so long.

Valerie: Trust me, I can use that time well. (Valerie reaches into her jacket and pulls out a short one handed sword while Star pulls out a collapsible staff.) Wow, where'd you get that?

Star: Mrs. Fenton had a spare one. Where did you get that?

Valerie: Made it myself in shop class.

Rei: Ok then I guess we'll take ten apiece.

?: Hold on, it's not that simple.

(The three turn to see that Hayate has arrived, a pair of tonfa in hand.)

Rei: Brother? What are you doing here?

Hayate: Duh, what else? I'm looking out for my sister. Besides, mom was busy at work. Don't worry about that, let me handle this with your friends while you maintain the barrier.

Valerie: Wait a sec; I've seen you before, haven't I?

Hayate: Yeah, I do visit the school on occasion.

Valerie: That's not what I meant. I mean—

Star: Uh, can we have this discussion later, because these guys seriously want to kill us.

Valerie: Oh, right. Let's get to work!

(As the first few attack, Valerie makes her move. She swings and strikes down the first one of the yokai with a strong slash across the chest, and then manages to twist her body rapidly to block the next swift attack and slice the assailant's hands off. As another closes in to attack, Star leaps forward and intercepts, smashing in the side of the yokai's head with a swift staff strike. Star then follows it up with a downward jumping blow on the head of the next attacker before using the staff like a bat to smash into the next one.)

Star: This is way more fun than I should be having!

Valerie: Star, DUCK!

Star: What?

Valerie: Trust me, get DOWN!

(Star hits the ground flat just as 3 yokai reach her location. Valerie swings her sword in their direction and, at the same time presses a button on the handle. The sword suddenly breaks apart into several segments, held together by a long chain. The extended weapon decapitates all three of them and as they fall down, the sword contracts and forms back into a regular short sword.)

Star: What the hell, you went out of your way to make a whip sword in shop class?

Valerie: I get bored easily on my down time, sue me!

(Hayate meanwhile manages to hold out; using his tonfa, he smashes into the ribs of one demon while crushing the throats of another pair that try to attack. As a group closes in on him, he twirls the weapons, facing towards them and presses a button on each side. A rapid burst of fire mows them all down.)

Hayate: And they said it was insane to have lasers installed in these bad boys!

Star: We still have a few more to deal with.

Rei: At the rate you all are going, I doubt it will be a problem.

Tucker's Voice: Uh guys? Remember that huge one I said was coming your way. Well, it's here.

(From out of the sky, the 3rd Axe Brother lands in front of the three, wielding a large black axe that is double bladed.)

Jiro: Ah I was wondering why these guys were having so much trouble here. You 3 humans look like fun.

Valerie: Oh crap.

Star: That is possibly the biggest gecko I have ever seen.

Rei: Hayate! I think that's one of the Axe Brothers!

Hayate: I know sis! The big damn axe kind of gave it away.

Jiro: They call me Jiro the Ebony Blade. I just happen to be the strongest of the 3 and, may I add, the most efficient. My brothers may be preoccupied with taking care of those loathsome ninja at the shrine, but I'll take pleasure killing every human here in this dorm!

Valerie: Look, about that; our professor, who really hates it when anyone even so much as sneezes in our general direction, gave us very explicit instructions that state we should horribly maim any ghost, demon, yokai or spook that tries that.

Star: It would have been nice if he gave us better weapons like say a rocket launcher, but as you can see we are quite good at our jobs with what we have.

Jiro: You two have quite the mouths. I'll personally enjoy silencing them forever.

?: Now that's not very gentleman like behavior, even for a demon.

Hayate: Who the hell…

Rei: It's you!

(Jiro turns to see Harada, in a white gi and blue hakama, standing among the bodies of many fallen yokai, his sword sheathed. He has on a pair of black gloves smeared with blood and a forehead protector.)

Harada: Geez, big guys like you, did you really have to go and cause a commotion? People need to sleep.

Valerie: What the-did you just beat those guys there all by yourself?

Harada: Yeah. I mean while you were preoccupied with Wally Gator over there, I saw these guys and figured what the hell, I got some free time.

Star: I can't believe it. You're actually a competent fighter!

Harada: Hey now that's not fair! Yoko caught me off guard! Besides, she wanted to meet Danny and I didn't want to get in the way.

Rei: Ok but did you think it was a good idea to meet him the way you did? There's no way Danny can ever take you seriously after that!

Jiro: Excuse me but… (Jiro slams down his axe in front of Harada) Who in the hell are you, human?

Harada: Right, intros. I'm Harada Kenji. I've come here to kill you.

Jiro Hah! You, a mere human? Don't make me laugh boy! Even if you are able to engage me in combat, it'll take more than your fists to kill the likes of me.

Harada: Yeah, you're right. (Harada grips his sword tighter)

Jiro: And as much as I would like to kill you on the spot, I have other business to attend with…STARTING WITH YOU!

(Jiro quickly turns around and lunges towards Star, his axe raised. At the last second, a stone pillar erupts from the ground and collides with his chest, knocking him back Rei smiles as she lowers her hands from her necklace.)

Rei: And now brother, you see why I requested this particular artifact.

Jiro: Meddling bitch! I'll cut you to pieces!

Hayate: You're wide open.

(Before Jiro knows it, Harada is above him with sword drawn; as he leaps down in front of Jiro, he swings hard at him with the katana. Landing in a crouch, Harada exhales)

Harada: Going after women primarily was your M.O. Jiro. It's just one reason why I always wanted to kill you. (As Harada returns his katana to its sheath, Jiro's axe, as well as Jiro himself, collapses into two pieces.)

Valerie: Holy CRAP.

Hayate: Quick question Harada…

Harada: I kind of noticed something was amiss up at the shrine. I would have gone there myself, but I sensed some spirits making their way here. Besides, Yoko was already on her way there and I rather not get in her way.

Star: Well now, aren't you the hopeless romantic.

Harada: Hell no, it's nothing like that!

Rei: Really? The way you reacted you could have fooled me.

Hayate: Least the dorm is safe for now

Valerie: Good to know. (Valerie pulls Hayate aside.) Now then, perhaps you would be so kind to enlighten me as to why an agent of the Shinigami is here.

Hayate: You know that I'm an agent, huh? I guess York taught you a lot.

Valerie: He did. But I thought you guys were not interested in monitoring me.

Hayate: We're not. We actually want to recruit you.

(Meanwhile, back at the shrine, the other students face off with the two remaining Axe Brothers as Maddie continues her face off with Spectra.)

Danny: Ok, I don't suppose any one else wants the honor of tackling the lizard crew.

York: No, we'll let you handle it. I'm confident you can handle this problem.

Sam: Your faith is uplifting, really.

Danny: In that case, let's take out the Dynamic Duo here as quickly as possible.

Axe Bros 1: Do you hear the young one, Hiro?

Hiro: Yes Jinchiro, he believes he and his playmates will make short work of us!

Jinchiro: I am insulted! Let's reduce them all to nothing more than pulp!

Yuriko: I don't think I'd like that. Really puts a cramp in my style. Daigo, stay out of this one!

Daigo: But—

Yuriko: Trust me. Your big sister won't be taking too long. (As Yuriko says this, her eyes glow brightly and her body emits a purple aura.)

Daigo: Sure fine, go nuts. This is probably the best time to mention that my mother's side of the gene pool has an Oni bloodline.

Ember: I kind of figured that, what with the crazy strength and glowing pupils.

Danny: Yuriko and I will take care of Jinchiro here. Sam, you and Ember have the other of the gruesome twosome.

Jinchiro: Don't presume you can so much as scar even one of us, child.

(Danny smiles as he transforms into his Danny Phantom persona, then tosses the Fenton Blade to Dani.)

Danny: Trust me you have more than scars to look forward to.

Sam: I guess that means we ought to show off too. You all set?

Ember: Oh yeah. Let's grill this guy. (Assuming her spirit ball form, Ember merges with Sam, transforming her into her Shaman Form. Sam looks up and smirks at the towering Hiro.)

Sam: All right big boy, let's dance

(That said, the two monsters attack; Hiro leaps towards Sam with his axe raised while Jinchiro, holding his axe at his right side, charges forward, barreling towards Danny and Yuriko. Danny, with ecto energy powered burst of speed, dashes in as well, managing to duck under Jinchiro's axe swings, then uses the opportunity to propel himself forward and kick Jinchiro in the gut hard. As Jinchiro is knocked backward he snarls in rage and raises his open arm, striking out with a punch towards Danny. Utilizing his strength, Danny grabs the fist just in the nick of time and holds it in place. Jinchiro, grunting, goes for another axe swing but before he can do anything, Yuriko is on him; she leaps up and kicks hard into Jinchiro's jaw making him stagger. As she comes down, the glow of her kodaichi's blades become brighter and with two deft swings she slices off the axe hand.)

Jinchiro: GRAAAHHH! YOU FILTHY—

Danny: Say handsome, maybe you should be asking yourself "why is this kid still holding on to my fist?" Let me show you a neat trick. (Danny smiles as he quickly uses his ice abilities to completely freeze Jinchiro, entrapping him in a large block of ice.) Care to do the honors?

Yuriko: Thanks. I never made ice cubes this way. (In an instant, Jinchiro's body is shattered into nothing but ice shards as Yuriko's fist makes contact.)

Hiro: BROTHER! You will pay for that, filth!

Sam: Oh no you don't!

(Sam quickly forms a ball of blue fire and hurls it at Hiro's feet. Sensing the danger, Hiro leaps forward and comes down towards Sam with his axe. With great precision, Sam uses her guitar to intercept and block the axe, and then proceeds to unleash an axe swing barrage of her own, keeping Hiro on the defensive. The frustration eventually overwhelms him and Hiro, gripping his axe with both hands, raises it over his head, intent on bringing it down with full force on Sam. Rearing one fist back, Sam smiles and thrusts it forward. A huge concentrated blast of flames is unleashed at Hiro, powerful enough to leave a huge gaping hole in Hiro's body. As the blast dies down, Sam and Ember are separated back into their own individual selves.)

Sam: What just happened?

Ember: Guess we put WAY too much pepper into that one. But that should take care of him.

Sam: Yeah, I would agree…if it wasn't for the fact that he's still moving.

Hiro: I…will…ki-kill…

(Before he can make a move, Jinpachi appears before the gravely injured Hiro and raises his staff, forming a force field that repels Hiro's axe swing. As Hiro is forced back, Sam quickly presses her hand to the ground. Seconds later, a large series of vines erupt from the ground and completely ensnare Hiro, binding him and pulling him deep into the ground burying him deep.)

Ember: Now how the hell did I forget you have that ability?

Sam: I'm just glad the vines out here are strong enough to get him out of our hair. And I certainly hope demons make good plant food. Thanks for the assist by the way.

Jinpachi: Don't mention it. All that's left is her. (Jinpachi jerks a thumb towards Spectra.)

Ember: Nah, Mama Grizzly has it covered.

(Spectra takes to the air while firing more powerful ecto blasts down at Maddie, who dodges quickly. Reaching into her back pocket, she produces several small black balls and tosses them towards Spectra just as she begins to fire another one. The resulting explosion blinds Spectra and knocks her back down to the roof hard.)

Spectra: Argh! Of all the dirty—(Before she can finish her sentence, Maddie finishes making her point by connecting with a hard roundhouse kick to her chin.)

Maddie: You oughta know. But I assure you, I don't need anyone else to help me kick your ass.

Spectra: Oh, you're too sweet. Too bad I feel the exact opposite. Kurohebi, if you will be so kind.

Kurohebi: Sorry, but I refuse.

Spectra: What?

Kurohebi: You violated our agreement not only by hiring the Axe Bros, but keeping it a secret from my clan. You sought to manipulate us from the very beginning. Generally speaking, that really kills a business relationship.

Maddie: And so it looks like you are out of friends and lackeys. Lucky me. (Maddie cracks her knuckles.)

Spectra: Nuts. This turned out worse than I expected. I'd like to play with you some more, but not when the odds are to my disliking. I'll just have to hitch a ride back home then.

(Out of the skies, a large bat like creature swoops down and picks her off of the roof before streaking off into the night.)

Danny: No! She's getting away!

York: Let her go Danny. She won't be able to do much of anything here anymore.

Kurohebi: Especially if I have anything to do with it.

Danny: Huh?

Kurohebi: We have a code of conduct when it comes to fulfilling a contract. In short, we do not target any noncombatants. The yokai and demons that you fought, they were also hired by her when she had sought out our services. Our clans have had a long standing rivalry and Spectra hired us on the basis that she wanted you to be taken out.

Danny: Ok, so the contract is now officially null and void. What's next then?

Kurohebi: Now that the other heads of the clan are dead, I am the sole leader of the Hebi clan. That being the case, I will end this feud once and for all.

Shizuru: I find that hard to believe.

Kurohebi: I know, but my associates were the ones who had chosen to undertake this mission. We did not see eye to eye on this matter. Besides, it is as I said; I wish to fight you again, but in a more suitable environment.

Shizuru: Hey, I know what you mean. I'm looking forward to having a rematch myself.

Kurohebi: In that case, I bid you all farewell. We may yet meet again. (Kurohebi bows and leaps off into the forest.)

Yuriko: And that takes care of the crazy ass ninja battle for the night! Ok, I'm hungry. Who wants to hit the noodle stands?

Ember: I like the way you think, count me in!

Dani: Me too!

Daigo: Ditto!

York: Hold on, we got to check up on the dorm, see if everything's all right. (Hiroshi and Yoko arrive at the top of the steps)

Hiroshi: Don't worry, Rei just called us. Valerie and the others have finished taking care of things there.

Yoko: And we secured the area below. I am rather hungry myself. So I suppose I could do with a bowl or two.

Danny: Hey, count me in!

Maddie: Not so fast, young man. We need to have a little talk.

York: Yikes. Don't worry about it Danny, we'll save you two a bowl.

Maddie: Oh, he's not the only one I want o speak to right now.

York: Oh crud. I was hoping you'd never say that.

(Sometime later, after everyone else has left for the noodle stands, Maddie speaks with Danny and York.)

Danny: Wow. Where to begin.

Maddie: You can start just how exactly you got those powers of yours in the first place.

Danny: That part is the easy one. I was in the Fenton Portal when I switched it on.

Maddie: Of course. The transference of energy into the human body via a massive shock could be expected, especially at the focal point of an emerging portal.

Danny: And for the record, you should REALLY reconsider leaving any and all power switches outside of a machine.

York: Trust me, not the first time that has happened.

Maddie: But why keep it a secret from me hon?

Danny: Lets be honest mom. You and dad aren't exactly the most tolerant type when it comes to the subject of ghosts. Both of you have a pesky habit of shooting first and asking questions never. And you've said multiple times just how much you wanted to break ghosts like me down and study me molecule by molecule. How'd you think I'd react? I know that doesn't seem right but—

Maddie: No, I understand. Your father and I haven't been "rational" especially in the subject of ghosts. But trust me dear, we would have accepted you no matter what.

Danny: I know. In fact, I kinda told you about it once or twice, but I had to reset reality to undo the damage Freakshow had done.

Maddie and York: Reality Gauntlet.

Danny: You guys know about that?

Maddie: You would be surprised at all the things we researched. And after all the things you have been through, I'm surprised that you didn't tell us sooner.

Danny: I've gotten so used to having a secret identity that it became second nature.

Maddie: And then there was the incident with Dash. I suspected that the injuries you had didn't come from the bike accident, but there was no way I could have proven it.

York: It's probably best I fill you in on that one then. Trust me this one is a doozy.

Maddie: And I suspect its part of the reason you came to Amity.

York: Partially. Before the end of the summer this year, an old enemy of mine will come to your town looking for a particular artifact. If he gets a hold of it, our world as well as the Ghost Zone will fall.

Maddie: Then the reason why our sensei summoned us here may make more sense.

York: I guess. To be honest, his request for me to set this all up caught me off guard.

Danny: I've got a feeling he figured out my secret a long time ago too.

Maddie: And when you stop to think about it, it all makes sense Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom. I know the white hair and vocal reverb throws you off balance but still…anyway, I'm sure Master Hamato may make you his student, but I'm not too sure for how long.

Danny: Whoa wait! Studying with the guy who made my already kick ass mom even more of an ass kicker? That would be awesome!

York: You've never taking a training montage in a kung fu movie very seriously, have you?

Maddie: And what about you? You've kept that little secret about being a high level magic user from your friends. I've yet to guess how many other secrets you've got tucked away.

Danny: Ok, for starters he is a lot older than he looks. Like say 2000 years.

Maddie: What?

York: It's kind of complicated.

Maddie: Try me. Are you a god?

York: Uh…no. I'm not too sure about that. I can tell you this: I can't die by ordinary means. In fact, only old age seems to do it, and when my body succumbs to that, I regenerate into a 3 year old body. I lose all of my memory and, most of my powers for at least 2 years after that. Trust me; turning 5 is a hell of a wake up call.

Addie: Now see, that wasn't too bad.

Danny: I find it hard to believe you've lasted for this long.

York: Ember took this a lot better than you did.

(Meanwhile, on the steps leading away from the shrine, Ember sneezes as she talks with Sam and Yuriko.)

Ember: That was odd. Someone must be talking about me. Please let it be a cute boy.

Yuriko: That was really cool what you two were able to do up there, by the way.

Sam: The combination attack? Yeah, we're still what we like to call a work in progress.

Ember: I'll say. At most now, we've been able to go for at least a half hour joined at the hip like that.

Sam: But we still lose power when we pull off a big attack like that on the fly.

Yuriko: I noticed. A technique like that, it takes a while to come up with.

Ember: I still think we should concentrate more on developing that fire whip of ours. It's cool and kinky.

Sam: Oh I'll bet.

Ember: You're one to talk. I do believe you're still at work on that vine whip of yours.

Sam: That's different! I'm not the one who has fire as her base power.

Yuriko: Ok, I take it that you want to increase your spiritual powers then.

Sam: You know a way?

Yuriko: Well, not me precisely. Hiroshi, however, is more experienced with this.

Sam: That's right; he said he was an omyonji in training himself.

Ember: The kids probably got a ton of info on mana and junk. We definitely need to talk with him and get a heads up.

Yuriko: If you guys can, meet me at his family's shine in 3 days.

Sam: 3 days?

Yuriko: Trust me, it'll give him the prep time he needs.

(Later on at the ramen stand, while most of the group has gone back to the dorms or their home, Maddie, York, Shizuru and Hamato remain to talk.)

York: This is probably the best pork ramen I've had in a while.

Hamato: Quite. I do prefer their beef bowls however.

Maddie: I'm just glad I wasn't the one paying for it. Did you see how many bowls Dani put away?

Shizuru: Tell me about it. When I first met her she ate through at least 3 plates of my soba noodles.

Hamato: And she lived.

Shizuru: Hey! I've gotten better!

Hamato: I'll take your word for it, but I won't risk a plate.

Maddie: Her development is still very remarkable, given the circumstances behind her creation.

York: Did you have any suspicions about her?

Maddie: Yeah, when you had come in to save her. A piece of her uniform was left behind. I did a DNA analysis on it and discovered trace DNA elements that matched mine, as well as Danny and Jack

Shizuru: So, in some respects, she is more of a daughter than a cousin.

York: But are you sure that it should be me that you want raising her?

Maddie: For the last time, yes! I think you've done a great job bringing her up, especially at your age.

York: Wait, what?

Shizuru: The Wraiths though, what about them? Are you sure that Danny and the others are prepared to face them.

Hamato: As I see it, Danny is coming along well. However he could be a lot stronger. No one has heard much about the Wraiths for some time or what they're planning.

York: And for that matter, we have no idea how many they have in their ranks.

Maddie: Plus we have to consider what they have planned for Amity Park. When they do attack, I doubt they will be our only concern. There's no way certain ghosts won't pass up this chance to try to take over.

York: I have some ideas, but it will take some crazy brainstorming to implement. And we will need both Jack and Vlad on this.

Shizuru: Oh, that will go over well. No offense Maddie, but Jack's liable to destroy more property than he can save.

Maddie: I know, and I'm not too thrilled at the idea of working with Vlad myself.

Hamato: I think you will be able to trust them when the time comes. But for now, I must think about what I can do for young Danny. Also, I would like a shrimp ramen bowl.

(A day later back at Seimei High, Danny and Sam talk during the lunch break.)

Danny: Basically, my mom wants to find a way to slowly break all of this to Dad. She figures he's less likely to break out the Ecto Bazooka if we take the easy approach to all of this.

Sam: The easy approach?

Danny: It involves the traditional therapeutic Fenton Pot Roast.

Sam: You're just lucky that you can confide in your parents this way. I can't begin to imagine how my parents will react. They'd probably try to get an injunction imposed on the professor or something.

Danny: That would put our plans on hold.

Sam: Well me and the others are headed to the arcades later. You coming?

Danny: Love to, but I've got some business with Yuriko later.

Sam: Yuriko? You two seem o be awfully chummy as of late.

Danny: Hey we do share some common interests you know. We like to talk a lot of trash in battle, we have siblings that are smart alecks…

Sam: And you both happen to have super powered alter egos.

Danny: Her power is genetic! (Before they can continue, from out of nowhere leaps in Harada.)

Harada: Daniel Fenton, we meet again!

Danny: GAH! Where'd you come from?

Harada: The second floor window. Yuriko isn't the only one who is capable of leaping from there. I hear that you and your friend here took down the other Axe Bros. at the shrine.

Sam: And we hear you took out the last one on your own. That's mighty impressive.

Harada: I appreciate the compliment, Lady Manson.

Sam: Oh, I could get used to that.

Harada: In any case, I am curious about where your abilities lie. Therefore I propose that after school we—

(Before Harada can finish the sentence, he is struck on the back of the head, falling to the ground. Yoko, who is now in her school uniform, sighs.)

Yoko: One victory and it goes to his head.

Danny: Yeah, um, did you really need to knock him out like that.

Yoko: Yes. Yes I did. Could you excuse us, we need to have a word. (Yoko grabs Harada's collar and drags him off.)

Sam: No, that wasn't awkward at all.

(Somewhere else, Paulina is sitting down at a bench and table with Haruka.)

Haruka: I swear, it was one of the oddest sights I will never forget! There he was, completely soaked head to toe in soy sauce, holding a huge sack of carrots! The vice principal could barely hold his laughter in. To this day we still refer to that guy as "Kid Kikkoman".

Paulina: Well that certainly explains why I saw him the other day with the Kikkoman hat.

Haruka: It doesn't hurt that the company got him to be their part time spokesman. (As they talk, a short boy with swirly glasses and round frames approaches.)

Kid: Uh…ex-excuse me, Haruka-san…

Paulina: My geek senses are tingling.

Haruka: Now now, let the little guy speak.

Kid: I'm, uh, ki-kind of in a bind since I, um, was sick and well…

Haruka: Out with it!

Kid: I need the notes for yesterday's music history class, Haruka-san! (Bows low.)

Haruka: Ok, but please don't beg like that. It embarrasses us both. (Haruka reaches into her backpack and hands over the notes.) And don't be so afraid to ask for notes, we're all students here.

Kid: Yes, Haruka-san. (The kid walks away quickly.)

Paulina: You handled that much differently from the girls I know.

Haruka: You think?

Paulina: Yeah, trust me. The girls I've come to know would have torn into him like a pack of rabid hungry chic wolves.

Haruka: Yeouch. You sound like you know these types well.

Paulina: Pretty much. Up until some time ago, I may have even started it. But after this past summer, something changed.

Haruka: I have a feeling we're about to dive into some pretty deep waters.

Paulina: Danny's kind of the reason behind it. See, he almost got killed in this bike accident caused by the school's football team quarterback Dash. That got quite a few of the school's administrators in trouble and Dash got a pretty hefty punishment. After Danny got out of the hospital and came back to school, Dash decided to confront Danny and it got real ugly real fast.

Haruka: Oh. Dash didn't attack him or anything did he?

Paulina: No, if he did he wouldn't even be here. But he said some things that really pushed his buttons and Danny lashed out at him. Things between the two were never what I would label 'friendly'. And then it got worse.

Haruka: Worse.

Paulina: Yeah. I kind of made a crack at his expense. In retrospect, was probably not the smartest thing to do or my finest moment because that's when he decided to go off on me and just about anyone who ever picked on him. It was really shocking too. No one ever figured Danny Fenton, the awkward son of the local crazy inventors, would ever be holding back that much anger.

Haruka: Actually, I think it kind of makes sense. I mean it sounds like everyone, including this Dash guy, was dumping on him for a long time. Dash does something that nearly costs him his life and when he comes back to school, that same guy who was responsible for him being there threatens him. If he didn't blow up right then and there, he may as well be Buddha himself.

Paulina: Buddha, that's the guy with the belly, right?

Haruka: Yup.

Paulina: After that, things kind of changed. I kind of liked that attention I got, especially from someone like him, but I always thought my beauty would never allow anyone to hate me. That's probably one of the most insanely naïve things anyone can ever believe. So I did what any person insecure about themselves did.

Haruka: Internet.

Paulina: Oh yeah. Came up with a fake identity and everything, and then logged on to the Casper High ultra secret social board. The opinions about me were varied to say the very least.

Haruka: You can't really go by what people on a message board think all the time. For God's sake, there's message boards out there dedicated to complaining about Nintendo games they'll never play.

Paulina: I know, but I actually do care about what people really see in me. I don't wanna be seen as some air headed self obsessed brat who doesn't know a crescent from a croissant roll. And this was Danny who had gone off on me, someone who always had a cute crush on me. I thought I knew him, but I guess I don't.

Haruka: Trust me, kiddo, its something you can mend if you genuinely try to reach out to him.

Paulina: You think?

Haruka: Totally. I'm very familiar with this sort of problem. Truth is, Seimei High is the 2nd high school I've attended.

Paulina: What?

Haruka: Yeah…I had attended a high school in another prefecture a couple of years ago. Like many others, I became a member of a small and elite group of "popular" girls who did nothing but obsess over fashion, flirt, collect beauty mags and make the lives of the lower class as miserable a living hell as possible. A lot of the pranks we pulled seemed like harmless fun to us, but it hurt a lot more deeply than I figured. This one girl I was particularly harsh on, I knew she had feelings for a guy in her class.

Paulina: Uh oh. I have a feeling I know where this is headed.

Haruka: That's when I did something really, really terrible. I started this nasty rumor that she had slept around with a lot of guys, including a teacher. It got out of hand real fast and not only did he get forced to resign, that girl tried to commit suicide.

Paulina: Oh my…

Haruka: Yes. The worst part of it was that the other girls felt not one damn shred of guilt about it. I told the truth and let's just say that was the moment everything got worse for me. Just about every student wanted me gone, the teachers all called for my expulsion, hell the girls who were my so called 'friends' turned on me and tried to pin it all on my shoulders. So I did what I believed was right; I ran away from home. I thought it would be better for my parents if I had just disappeared and be out of their lives, after all I had done such a dishonorable thing. Turns out that my parents were more worried than I actually knew. I was out there on my own for at least 3-4 months before they tracked me down in Shibuya sharing a room with a female college student. I was lucky I did find her because the other person who was trying to pick me up was a real freak. We talked for some time and my parents convinced me that I should return and seek that girl's forgiveness. I wasn't too sure if it was going to work out, the way I had hoped for, but I had to see her.

Paulina: Man that sounds rough. I guess if I was in your shoes, I'd expect her to rip my head off. Wait what about the school and your 'friends'?

Haruka: Oh, I'll get to that. The girl was staying at a psychiatric ward for a while when I visited her. She was doing great and when I talked to her and told her everything that had happened, she accepted my apology and told me she forgave me a long time ago.

Paulina: She did?

Haruka: Yeah, turned out my parents had visited her there after I ran away. They had begged for her forgiveness in my absence and were ready to help her in any way they could, but she only asked that they concentrate on bringing me back home safe. It was more than enough that I felt remorse for what I did and she felt that I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't come back and confront this face to face. After we talked we became good friends. We call each other now and then to see how the other's holding up. As for my old school, the incident was something of a local scandal. The teacher who I had gotten fired accepted my apology and sued the school for firing him without even bothering to do a proper investigation to see if the claims were valid. As for my ex compatriots while the other students had slowly forgiven me over time, they were not so fortunate. They had found themselves real unpopular real quick. But I don't really know what happened to them after that since I transferred to Seimei after I finished my freshman year.

Paulina: At least everything worked out for you and your friend though. And you're seriously well adjusted enough to talk about this.

Haruka: Can't go on and keep hating myself for that one mistake the rest of my life.

Paulina: Yeah, I can see that.

Haruka: So, this Danny Fenton, what's he like?

Paulina: I don' really know how to describe him too much. The guy's like 30 different shades of awkward and he has an alarming tendency of accidentally dropping his pants. But he's always quick to respond with a joke or some other kind of pun. Plus, he does go out of his way to make a girl feel nice. Hell, I remember how he actually managed to tune up my radio when I was trying to set up a signal for the Dumpty Humpty concert.

Haruka: Hard to believe a guy like him is single.

Paulina: Blame it on the social circles folk. If you didn't have enough money or didn't fit into the pre-chosen acceptable social types, you were swiftly rejected.

Haruka: Sadly that's universal.

Paulina: Oh how right you are. I think all the free time I spent working on sketches and designs may have done wonders for my IQ. And it's been a while since I have had a talk with Fenton one on one.

Haruka: I have a suggestion. And it involves one of our countries traditions.

(Later on that day, Sam enters the school's library, the book that Hiroshi recommended in hand.)

Sam: Hey, I'm returning this book I took out.

Librarian: Ah, you finished it already, I see. Quite remarkable I have to say. We don't get too many requests for "The Tales of Kurokame" these days.

Sam: I'm surprised. The dude sounds like a totally awesome guy, even if the stories have way too much spiritual meaning in them.

Librarian: Yes, these days people seem to want more karate than ghost tales. Anyway, this needs to be returned to the archive where it belongs. Please take this. (The librarian hands Sam a small red card.)

Sam: Another library card?

Librarian: It grants you special privileges in here, trust me. Just go into that elevator and show it to the girl inside.

Sam: There's an elevator here? (The Librarian nods and points over to the adjacent wall, where a pair of blue elevator door awaits her.) Funny how I seem to overlook these things when I visit.

(Sam walks over to the elevator doors which automatically open as she approaches. Entering the interior, she finds it is occupied by a girl in an odd blue dress with matching gloves and high boots with a hat that looks like it could be worn by a stewardess. In her hands is a clipboard. The floor of the elevator is draped with a nice rug and sitting against the wall is a couch.)

Sam: I guess I'm supposed to show my card to you. (Sam flashes the red card.)

Girl: Ah, the library archives. Very well. I will take you there now.

Sam: Thanks. Uh, is there any reason why I see a couch here?

Girl: The travel in between the various sections of the library tends to take its time.

Sam: Must be a big library.

Girl: It is quite immense. Here we are.

(The elevator doors open and Sam steps out to find herself in a massive area, about 5 stories in height. Each level seems to be occupied by various people and spirits searching through massive bookshelves. As Sam goes to the main desk, she spots what appears to be an elderly lady ghost floating nearby reading a book while nearby, sitting at a desk, a young woman with rectangular framed glasses is reading from a small book while sitting next to a huge stack of books neatly placed by her side.)

Loudspeaker: Ms. Twitty, you are needed in Restoration immediately. And please bring the copy of the G. Codex with you.

Sam: Now this is more like it. (Rei approaches Sam, book in hand.)

Rei: So I see you took up Hiroshi's recommendation.

Sam: hey, fancy meeting you here.

Rei: I do need to research here from time to time. I'm surprised you were visiting this place now.

Sam: It took a bit of time to comprehend some of the details in the stories. But Kurokame seemed to be one hell of an omyonji.

Rei: He was indeed. Kurokame was the most powerful and well respected of this town's protectors. Believe it or not, the school's library and archive was founded by him. In fact the entire school was built on his family's land. In his later years, he dedicated much of his life collecting rare books and artifacts that were connected in some way to the supernatural.

Sam: Judging by the size of this place, he looked like he had no trouble collecting them at all. Most of these look especially rare.

Rei: After he died, others continued to contribute to the library, both from here and the beyond. It's practically the source that many come to if there is something about the supernatural they need clarification on.

Sam: It's also a huge target. This would explain why the school was built around it and the measures that the faculty took to protect it.

Rei: The library in town is a small extension of the one here, but its purpose is to make sure no undue suspicion falls on this area. My mom works there too. She also tends to bring home books for me to read.

Sam: There's something I've been real curious about. The town seems pretty keen on keeping something of a tight lid on just how much supernatural activity is seen.

Rei: I know. We find that in the past, a lot of ghost hunters tended to cause more trouble than we expected. So naturally, we had to work on a system to make the friendly and less harmful spirits would not be targeted. Last thing the world needs is another version of Amity Park.

Sam: Oh, don't get me started. Our insurance doesn't even cover random attacks by apparitions or Primal Gods anymore.

(A couple of days later at the dorm, Danny enters the rec room to find Valerie sitting at a chair watching a Sentai show.)

Danny: Wow, for once this room is actually empty. I was wondering when I'd get some serious down time alone on the video games.

Valerie: Better hurry then. I don't think the guys can do without their Street Fighter fix for too long.

Danny: Me too. I'm kind of curious as to where everyone went today.

Valerie: It's Sunday, they needed to blow some steam off. Plus many of the girls went shopping. A certain day is coming up and they'll be prepared well in advance.

Danny: Valentine's Day. That's right; it's done much differently here,

Valerie: I'm willing to bet a young Mr. Fenton is going to receive his fair share of chocolates this year.

Danny: That would be a nice change of pace. Usually I get the occasional "friend valentine" greeting or my yearly Paulina rejection.

Valerie: Don't you usually do something with Sam?

Danny: This is a girl who believes Valentines is a conspiracy by the greeting card and candy corporations to sucker people into buying their products and make them believe it is a proper way to express their love.

Valerie: Then I guess that is a no.

Danny: Big time. And where's the professor? He's usually lurking about the dorms.

Valerie: Today is the big day. He went with Dash and Mrs. Testlaff to the Sasuke obstacle course.

Danny: Man, what I wouldn't give to have a video of Dash falling face first into the water. Guess I'll have to wait until it airs later this year.

Valerie: I don't think you'll have to wait too long for that. The show will air here in a week or two and the professor mentioned he'll be taping some of the runs they make today. Just try not to gloat too loudly when Dash falls.

Danny: I make no promises. (Jack enters the rec room, a laptop in hand.)

Jack: Danny, I've got great news!

Danny: Let me guess, the Gojira Museum gave you the VIP membership for being a frequent customer and dedicated fan.

Jack: Wow, I was planning to save that bit of news for later. But enough about that! The sales of the Fenton Blade went through the roof, thanks to your handling of that ghost a few weeks back. Not only was I able to sell some to the local townsfolk, but the police force just commissioned me to help design a special modified version just for their officers!

Danny: Are you serious? Just how much are they paying you?

Jack: It was enough to put you into college 5 times over. And thanks to that money, I can also make those special modifications to the Fenton RV, as well as make serious progress with my latest brainstorm.

Valerie: The laptop?

Jack: It's what's on the laptop that matters. (Jack lays down the laptop onto the table and opens it.) I'd like the two of you to meet a new friend. This is Tesla. (The laptop then turns itself on and a smiley face reveals itself.)

Tesla: Greetings. You are Jack's son I believe. My designated name is Tesla.

Jack: York and I were working on this project for a while now. Tesla is a unique A.I. that can transfer itself not only between computer systems, but other forms of technology.

Tesla: Currently, I am programmed to only be able to transfer myself between FentonWorks and YorkTech systems. This is to ensure that no one else can attempt to duplicate me.

Danny: I guess then that this explains why I saw you all those times in the kitchen with the laptop.

Jack: Partially. I was also making orders from the "Bacons of the Month" Club. Gotta love that authentic Irish flavor.

Valerie: We'll take your word for it.

(Later on that day, an exhausted Dash arrives at the dorm accompanied by York.)

York: Considering the odds you faced, I have to say it was quite a performance today.

Dash: Tell that to Testlaff! You have any idea how hard it was to concentrate with her yelling at the sides? It's a miracle I made it with any sort of hearing.

York: Trust me; it's preferable to her jeers. But you did well for someone your age.

Dash: Yeah, ok, but promise me one thing- make sure Fenton doesn't lay into me when he sees how I failed on the Spider Jump. The others I can handle, but Fenton is different.

York: I'll be sure to have a word with him. Pity I had timed out on the Warped Wall but what can you do? Go on, get some rest. (As Dash goes upstairs, Sam arrives.) Ah Sam, back from Hiroshi's temple I see. Odd…

Sam: What? Something in my hair?

York: No, nothing like that.

Sam: Hey, wait a second; I thought Mrs. Testlaff was with you.

York: Funny story; it turns out that Testlaff herself had qualified to run the course as well. She's currently in the hospital with a concussion. Let's just say she seriously misjudged the Hang 10.

Sam: Ouch.

York: You on the other hand…you seem much more powerful than before. Whatever Hiroshi did has done wonders.

Sam: Actually, it wasn't just him. It's kind of complicated but I'll show you later. Right now, I need to go upstairs.

(Upstairs, inside of Sam and Star's room.)

Tucker: Ok, we're here.

Star: Whatever this is, it had better be important.

Sam: I'm sure you two can reschedule making out for 20 minutes some other time.

Tucker: Hey, that's not fair! I need that time!

Star: Moving on, what did you want to show us? (Ember appears besides Sam)

Ember: Oh, just this.

(Sam's eyes glow brightly as she smiles. Seconds later, Kitty and Dora appear in the room together.)

Kitty: Damn it Sam! You have got to stop doing that! At least give a girl time to get her jacket on!

Dora: I find this method of summoning rather odd.

Star: What the…

Tucker: I am either dreaming or you just poofed Kitty and Dora into your dorm room.

Kitty: Oh sweet! This is the dorm, huh? Looks like a awesome set up. At least it's not that temple or that weird room again.

Dora: So this is the famed Edo I have read so much about. It looks like an interesting land indeed.

Ember: If you mean Japan, then yeah, but its more fun if you go outside and look around.

Kitty: A night out on the town in another country without Johnny. I'm game.

Dora: We will need a map to navigate the land and—

Ember: Trust me, I'm all you need.

Sam: Just try not to overdose on the rice balls and tempura.

Kitty: You guys seem less shocked to see us.

Tucker: You'd be surprised at all the crazy shit we have encountered here.

Star: I didn't even know a ghost could be summoned from the Ghost Zone.

Dora: It was a shock to me as well.

Kitty: And trust me, it really threw Johnny for a loop

Sam: It's real tough to explain what happened inside the shrine. I mean, honestly, it was like it was its own self contained world and everything. And going inside of there, I dunno I felt more relaxed, as if I been there so many times.

Ember: We'd waste time going into detail about it, but quite frankly I need to show these gals just how much fun a night on a Japanese town is. Come on, grab the princess and let's book.

Dora: But I'm not properly dressed for—

Kitty: We'll take care of that, come on! (Ember and Kitty grab an arm of Dora and fly off.)

Sam: The professor also said he sensed I was more powerful than before.

Star: Really? Do you feel any different?

Sam: Yeah, actually I do. Look. (Sam snaps her fingers. Within seconds, the entire room is almost swarmed with Will o' The Wisps and shikigamis all wandering about.)

Tucker: I hope you don't expect me to clean up after them.

(Some time later, at Seimei High...)

Narrator: A couple of weeks pass and before they know it, Valentine's Day was upon them. This day, for certain individuals, became quite memorable.

(In Danny's homeroom, Dash sits at his desk, a rather huge smile on his face as he eyes the two boxes of chocolates he received.)

Dash: Dash, my man, your charm wins out again! Even here, there are some ladies who can't resist the allure of being around Casper High's greatest athlete EVER.

Kwan: Are you talking to yourself again?

Dash: No, just admiring these pretty sweet sweets! I hope you got a nice reception.

Kwan: I can't complain. (Kwan holds up a couple of boxes of his own) Although I have to say, the card to chocolate ratio is higher.

Dash: Cards are nice too, but quite frankly I rather I get a hot date out of this. (Rather abruptly, a small white box is tossed into Kwan's hands by Valerie.)

Valerie: Here ya go! Don't say I didn't give you anything ever.

Kwan: Oh hey, thanks!

Dash: Ho ho! I thought there was something going on between you two.

Valerie: Don't get your hopes up there, Baxter. He's not the only one getting some today. (Valerie passes a box to Dash as well.) Danny and Tucker already got theirs too.

Kwan: Covering all your bases, I take it.

Dash: Tucker I can understand, but Fenton? Dork doesn't need that much more attention.

Valerie: Well too bad. He earned it. You're just lucky I resisted the urge to inject a laxative into your chocolate. Again.

Dash: Yeah, I'll overlook that prank you pulled. I am curious as to how many Fenton's receiving anyway.

(Outside the classroom, Danny sighs as he looks at the small pile of boxes that has been forming up in front of his locker.)

Danny: At this point, I think I'm going to need to bust out the Fenton Freezer. (Tucker walks by, a huge pink box in hand.)

Tucker: Three guesses who this humongous piece of chocolate loving is from. And she said she made it herself.

Danny: I have to hand it to her, when Star puts her mind to something, she can really get results.

Tucker: And you seem to have enjoyed a real surge in popularity. I've never seen you with that many chocolates before.

Danny: All this? This is from the first years alone. I had to call in some favors to get the others that I couldn't store delivered to the dorm. And then there's THIS! (Danny pulls out an expensive looking box from his locker.) Some girl from another school mailed this to me, special delivery!

Tucker: Are these Godiva? Man Danny, you really cleaned up. (A second later, a box is placed on top of Danny's head as Ember floats by.)

Ember: Look at you; you're the toast of the town. This place is more screwed up then I thought.

Danny: What the—candy? From YOU?

Ember: Don't read anything into it, dipstick. I was bored and needed to try some recipes out or something. Foley here gets something too. (Tucker is tossed a large, skull shaped chocolate block.)

Tucker: Damn, this is a bit heavier than usual.

Ember: Well it better. I packed that damn thing with so much peanuts and caramel, it'd give a hyper kid light speed capabilities. Now if you two will excuse me, I've got my own little affairs to attend to. (Ember floats off.)

Tucker: She's right; something about this place today just seems off. I don't suppose you'll get anything from Sam this year.

Danny: You know her, she's probably more prone to dragging me off to a Goth poetry meet than tolerate the commercialism of Valentine's. What about you?

Tucker: Star and I are gonna go check out that new café across town. Supposed to be a French themed thing, which means mucho tongue swapping excuses.

Danny: Like you two need an excuse. (Danny is tapped on his shoulder by Paulina.) Huh? Paulina?

Paulina: I better be. Anyway Danny, here this is for you. (Danny is handed a large box of chocolates by Paulina.)

Danny: I, uh, don't know what to say. A box of chocolates from you? This is…new.

Paulina: Well, you can find a way of thanking me later. But before that, I was wondering what you had planned for today.

Danny: Nothing much, except for a visit to the park later I suppose.

Paulina: Then I don't suppose you'd mind accompanying me for a bit today then.

Danny: (Jaw drops) Whoa. I was expecting a rejection or something.

Paulina: Oh, we could do that if you want to—

Danny: No, no I'm good with the first choice.

Paulina: Ok. Meet me at the school gates at 4 today. (Paulina walks off.)

Tucker: Dude, she must be possessed or something. That is the only explanation I got.

Danny: No, I doubt it. My luck's not that bad.

(Elsewhere, Yuriko walks on her own, a box in her hands.)

Yuriko: Ok girl, just remember, hand the box to Sam, compliment her and walk off. She doesn't need to know you have the hots for her, because more than likely Danny's already got designs on her. I can't blame the guy either, but if he doesn't say something to her I will throttle him for being so dense! (Yuriko spots Sam looking around a corner.)

All right, show time.

(As Yuriko approaches, Sam notices her and puts a finger to her lips, indicating to her to be quiet, and points to the spot she's staring at. Yuriko walks next to Sam and peers out to see what Sam is staring at: Harada and Yoko are both talking, Harada holding a large box in his hands.)

Harada: Hmm, you're actually giving this to me? This is a strange change of pace.

Yoko: You think so?

Harada: Yes, quite frankly. I've never known you to take part in such traditions.

Yoko: I'm not as straight laced as you think, Harada. And unlike you, I am not afraid of holding back.

Harada: I don't know what you—

Yoko: Come on Harada, admit it. You made that match with me for a reason. You are more than capable than being a member of the Kendo team, even the captain, and you insist on behaving the way that you do.

Harada: Look…I can't help it. There's a lot of guys in the Kendo Club who really love that sport, but they'll never get to the levels that they want to, at least not on their own. And a lot more love the sport but can't be a part of it for one reason nor another. They have something they want to part of and they need someone to help keep that passion alive. If that means that I have to be that guy I'll do it, even if it means I would leave the Kendo Team behind. Besides, you're better at organizing than me; I figure you'd be the one who can hold the team together.

Yoko: I was kinda expecting that sort of clichéd response from you, especially after the way that you dispatched that Axe Brother. And you seriously thought I wouldn't be mad at you for throwing that match? I would be even angrier because you thought I was the weaker sex.

Harada: Are you saying I had another reason for losing on purpose?

Yoko: Yes. And this is why. (Without warning, Yoko grabs Harada by the collar, pulls him in and fully kisses him on the lips. Sam and Yuriko, exchanging glances, quickly walk away.)

Sam: I think the word 'surreal' explains their relationship.

Yuriko: Those two have had the hots for each other ever since they were in elementary school together. He just has a very odd way of displaying his feelings.

Sam: I know what that's like.

Yuriko: Really?

Sam: Sorta.

Yuriko: Hey, what happened to your teacher?

Sam: Oh, he's out on business for some reason. I think it's a cover for meeting with Master Hamato personally, but I can't confirm it. That reminds me, I haven't seen Danny. You know anything?

Yuriko: Uh oh. It sounds like I'm being interrogated.

Sam: No, don't get the wrong idea. It's just that you guys are hanging out a lot more and—

Yuriko: Oh no, it's all training related, I assure you. But if you want to know about Danny, I think I saw him headed off with that Paulina girl.

Sam: Oh…wait, WHAT?

Yuriko: Judging by your response, I will say that you do not approve.

(Somewhere in town, Dash is sitting down at a bench drinking from a soda can.)

Dash: Well today wasn't so bad. I still can't get why Fenturd got so many chocolates. Ok, so he kicked some ghost ass, big whoop. If I'd had been there, I could have really shown that spook what I could do. Oh well. Least I can do is enjoy my chocolate gifts.

?: Hey, you. Baxter was it? Looks like we have something in common.

(Dash looks over his shoulder to see Goro standing behind him.)

Dash: Have we met?

Goro: No, but I know who you are, and I know of your little annoying problem. You're not the only one who doesn't care for that interloper.

Dash: What did Fenton do to you?

Goro: The guy's got a lot of female admirers in the 3rd years and quite frankly, it sickens me. If anything, that win he had was a fluke and I am gonna prove it. I don't feel like doing it alone however, so I was wondering if you'd like to help out.

Dash: That would be a problem. I can't exactly lay a hand on the bastard, no matter how much I want to lay into him.

Goro: Oh, I've got that covered.

(Meanwhile, Sam and Yuriko find themselves hiding in the bushes of an outdoor café as Danny and Paulina have a talk.)

Sam: I can't believe him! Out of the blue, he just accepts a date with HER?

Yuriko: I don't think it's much of a date.

Sam: Oh trust me, in his mind this is SO a date.

Yuriko: Ok, whatever you say Sherlock. Let's just keep an eye on him.

Danny: Are you serious? He actually said that?

Paulina: Totally! Professor York said it was the moist improvement he has seen in a student so far this semester! My grade point level is now a 3.2! My papa was practically doing cartwheels and running up the walls when he saw my report card.

Danny: Wow, I think if my dad did that, he'd receive a dart in the neck from my mom. No way could he ever be that hyper.

Paulina: She'd probably appreciate that actually. A woman does like a healthy and agile man.

Danny: Look, Paulina, not to sound suspicious or anything but…

Paulina: Yeah, I know. You want to know why I decided to have a nice little outing with you, Danny Fenton of all people. I can understand that.

Danny: Also, it will help my alibi to Sam when she eventually hears about this and tracks me down.

Paulina: Come on, I don't think Ol' Goth is the really jealous type. Clingy yes Stubborn as a bull, completely. Overprotective, utterly. But not jealous.

Sam: Why that…

Yuriko: Easy there killer.

Paulina: Well, that little meltdown you had a few months back…

Danny: Not my finest moment…

Paulina: …nor was it mine. It did get me thinking about what other people saw in me. I thought it wouldn't bother me what I did to other people because they would all love me no matter what. I didn't really stop to consider that I was becoming that kind of vapid cliché I've always hated in those cartoons I used to watch. You ever sit and watch "Snow White"? Its one of my favorite movies of all time. I used to remember as a kid I watched it and hated the Queen so much because she treated al those people so horribly and was only concerned with just how much more beautiful she was. She was so vain she even sacrificed her youth to kill her own husband's daughter just because everyone liked her more. She never really understood what 'fairest' really meant; it wasn't just inner beauty; it was her attitude that really made the mirror say Snow White was the fairest of her people. I watched Snow White a few days later what happened and that's when I realized I was becoming the very person I hated when I was a child. I uses that's when my 'epiphany' kicked in.

Danny: Thank you Walt Disney.

Paulina: I guess all that attention my dad was heaping on me as a child kind of warped me. It's not easy, I suppose, being a rich man and a widower. And lets be honest, having so many hanger ons who agree with anything and everything you say clouds your judgment. But that was no excuse for being so horrible to you. So, this is kind of my way of making it up to you.

Danny: Oh…wow this is awkward.

Paulina: Not as awkward as seeing so many comments on a social board dedicated on guessing what kind of a easy lay I am. I should point out that I have the capabilities of tracking down those little slime balls and kicking their asses like they owe my daddy money!

Danny: Whoa, no need to go that far…not yet. And trust me, I've seen that message board. I try not to frequent it too much. I should apologize too, I mean I was angry and by all rights I should be but I didn't need to lash out like that.

Paulina: But I don't think anyone can blame you. You're a pretty cool guy, I have to admit.

Danny: Really?

Paulina: Yeah…but don't tell Sam I said that. She'd have my head. And seriously, why aren't you two going out? She's gaga for you!

Danny: It's kind of…

Paulina: What, complicated? You've known her since junior high, she gets in the face of any girl who even tries to utter a negative syllable at you, and she even punched the huevos out of Dash…

Danny: Damn I wish I was there to see that…

Paulina: …so if that don't mean that she hasn't got a thing for you, I don't know what does!

Danny: Well, when you put it like that…

Paulina: Just trust me. Now come on, I spy a karaoke machine that needs to belt out a few tunes. (Paulina grabs Danny by the hand and drags him off to the machine.)

Yuriko: Wow. She's got you pegged.

Sam: Oh great, Paulina's giving relationship advice. My life is complete.

Yuriko: She does have a point though.

Sam: Yeah, but something like that…you know how hard it is to see Danny go out there and do what he does without thinking "Please, let him walk away from this one unharmed"? And he came so close to dying a few months ago too! Plus he almost became the very guy he hated so much. It's not something I look forward to. Some days I just wish I had the courage to grab him by the shoulders, scream "I love you Danny Fenton!" and French kiss the hell out of him! But I don't think it'll work like that.

Yuriko: Hey, it could be easier than you think.

Sam: How do you figure?

Yuriko: Well..,

(Without warning, Sam is grabbed by the shoulders and kissed fully on the lips by Yuriko. When she finally stops, Sam looks as though the equivalent of a freight train has mentally hit her.)

Sam: …WHOA.

Yuriko: By the way, I got you some chocolates. Do you want them?

Sam: Yes. Yes I do.

(Later on, Danny walks down the streets alone, book bag in hand and a smile on his face.)

Danny: Wow, this has been one hell of a Valentine's Day. Got a mountain of chocolates and Paulina actually spent time with me. Guess my luck has finally perked up. The only thing that could make this better is if I won the Tenkaichi Budokai.

(As he walks into an empty lot, two masked figures dressed like stereotypical Japanese high school gang thugs walk in front of Danny's path, with bandannas that hide their hair. Goro has on a lion mask while Dash has a red faced oni mask with a long nose on.)

Goro: Well, if it isn't Danny Fenton, a local celeb!

Danny: Do I…know you?

Dash: No, you do not, but we know you!

Danny: (thinking to himself) Oh great, it looks like Dash found a way to get to me. And with the professor being away, this could get tricky.

Goro: You've been getting pretty full of yourself lately, with all the girls going gonzo over you.

Dash: It's time someone put you in your place! Of course, you can feel free to run in terror all you want.

Goro: It'll make the chase that more satisfying.

Danny: I really would like to get back to the dorm, but seeing as how you two are in my way (in a low voice) and since I have been meaning to kick his ass (regular voice I guess I have no choice. Hey, you in the red mask! You want to go first?

Dash: I thought you'd never ask! I've been looking forward to this.

Danny: I'll just tell you this right now; I won't even have to make a fist or throw a kick to beat you.

Dash: Why you—

(Dash runs forward and swings at Danny's head, but at the last second, Danny ducks down from the fist. Dash, enraged, goes for a right hook, which Danny leans back to avoid while smiling. For several minutes, Dash continues to wildly swing at Danny with a barrage of punches, and Danny manages to avoid each and every one of them effortlessly.)

Dash: What the—won't you fight back?

Danny: No, I don't need to. You really are quite slow.

Dash: All right smart guy, I've had enough of you.

(Dash rears back, intending to go for a hard straight punch. Danny, however, ducks under the punch, grabs Dash's arm and tosses him over his shoulder onto the ground, then puts Dash in an arm lock.)

Danny: Uh, you might want to give up. I can very easily dislocate your shoulder from this position and that would be bad.

Dash: Yeah, I agree.

Goro: I guess I'm up next. However, I think I'll handle this my way. (Goro snaps his fingers. 6 other guys, dressed similarly to Goro, all surround Danny, 3 at each side. Dash is released by Danny and he runs off.) Too bad my friend there had to leave. But I'm gonna enjoy this personally.

Danny: 7 on 1 huh? I swear it's like I'm in the middle of a badly booked wrestling program.

Goro: Whoever said I had to fight fair? Now boys, teach this gaijin a lesson in—

?: EAT THIS!

(One of the thugs turns around only to meet the fist of Harada as it smashes into his face. The thug falls over, knocked out as Harada smiles.)

Harada: You've got a lot of nerve ganging up on my friend like that! You punks want a fight, you got it!

Danny: Nice timing Harada!

Goro: Heh, like that will make any difference! 6 on 2 suit me just fine!

?: Oh yeah? How does 6 on three sound then?

(Another thug is floored by an uppercut as Kwan lays him out .)

Kwan: Actually, my math is off. I meant to say 5 on 3.

Harada: Damn, that was a wicked uppercut!

Kwan: Yeah, my dad's lessons are paying off! You ought to see my left right combo!

Goro: Who in the hell are you?

Kwan: I'm his classmate! You want a piece of him, you gotta deal with me first!

?: And me too!

(Suddenly two more thugs get their heads banged together as Valerie grabs them and dispatches them rather swiftly.)

Valerie: I ALWAYS wanted to do that.

Danny: I think you enjoyed that way too much.

Valerie: Maybe. Now 4 on 3 sounds about right,

?: MAKE WAY!

(The last two thugs are completely knocked the hell out as from out of nowhere, Dani arrives and collides with a fist into each face. Daigo and Youngblood arrive shortly behind her.)

Daigo: Holy crap that actually worked?

Youngblood: I'm surprised too. I didn't think we could launch her that far that fast.

Dani: And now it's 7 on 1 again. Wow, sure does suck to be you.

Goro: I, uh, don't suppose we can talk this out, can we?

?: No. SOMEONE needs to be taught a lesson in manners.

(Goro, gulping, turns around…only to be met with the combination of Yuriko's devastating roundhouse kick to the right side of his face and Sam's savage swift thrust kick to the left.)

Danny: So…how long were you guys gonna let me hang like that?

Harada: Oh, not too long.

Yuriko: Yeah, we were waiting to have our own big damn heroes moment, but we needed to time it just right.

Danny: Yeah, that makes sense.

Sam: Now come on, we've got a party to attend to at the dorm.

Danny: A party?

Kwan: Yup, and Tucker's the DJ. His idea purely, not ours.

Valerie: If he takes up the mic again, we tape his mouth shut.

Sam: Agreed.

(As everyone walks to the dorm, Sam hands over a box of chocolates to Danny.)

Danny: Uh…

Sam: Let's just say I'm feeling a bit festive, ok? Leave it at that.

Narrator: And so, the class enjoyed the rest of this day without any incident. Weeks later, the time for the class to return to America was almost upon them. However…

(At the dorm, York speaks with Paulina in his office)

York: I have to say this is really surprising…

Paulina: You're not the only one who was ambushed like this. But its ok, I can deal with it.

York: Still Paulina…it's not going to be easy to study abroad. You've got quite a few ties in Amity Park. Are you sure this is ok with you?

Paulina: Don't fret professor! I will be ok, and so will my papa. He's been in Japan before and he will help me to get acquainted with the place. Besides, my grades improved a lot and the school has an awesome fashion and design course. Plus I made some great friends too.

York: Hmm, well…if you want this I won't stop you. I will say, however, that you have matured considerably since we have met on your own.

Paulina: You think?

York: I know.

Paulina: I wonder how the rest of the class will take the news that I'm not coming with them.

York: Good question…then again… (York quietly gets up, walks over to his door and pulls it open. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Star, Valerie, and a whole slew of other students come crashing into the office.) We could just ask them.

Valerie: Uh, hi.

Star: Studying here in Japan? That'll be rough.

Sam: And that takes a tremendous amount of courage. I kind of admire that.

Paulina: A compliment from you? Yeah, this is indeed an odd place.

(Later on, Maddie speaks with Danny.)

Maddie: So…how did your dad take the news?

Danny: That I'm gonna stay here to train at the dojo with Master Hamato up until May? Oh, about as well as any other father would take it. He even gave me this! (Danny hoists up a headband that has huge bold lettering on it.)

Maddie: Oh that father of yours. Will he EVER learn?

Danny: I kind of like it.

Maddie: Danny, I want you to know I am very proud of everything that you have done. It warms my heart to know that you dedicated yourself to saving everyone so often,

Danny: I know mom. I'm kind of worried though. I mean even if I complete the training, what if I'm not strong enough. What if—

Maddie: Don't worry. You won't have to face the Wraiths alone. And trust me, both me and your father will be at your side when it counts.

Danny: Good…but he still doesn't know about You Know What.

Maddie: Well, that will give me enough time to prepare the Fenton Therapeutic Pot Roast Dinner when we break the news to him. Now, go on, I believe you have an appointment with Lady Manson at the park today.

Danny: How did you—

Maddie: Girl talk. Go on, go! (As Danny runs out the door, Ember appears besides her.)

Ember: Oh boy, that guy is hopeless sometimes.

Maddie: He's a Fenton. This will get some adjusting to.

Ember: This witty banter? Oh yeah. I'll thank you for not aiming a blaster at me.

Maddie: And I'll thank you for looking after my son at the hospital when I left.

Ember: Huh? How did you—

Maddie: I have my secrets too.

(At the park, Danny meets with Sam, who is sitting at a park bench, eating from a chips bag.)

Danny: Sorry I'm a bit late.

Sam: Actually you're really early for once. That's a surprise.

Danny: Really? Wow. Anyway, I've got something to tell you.

Sam: Let me guess, you're staying here to train with Master Hamato for the next two months.

Danny: How did you—

Sam: Yuriko texted me the news.

Danny: Ah. You two are getting mighty friendly.

Sam: We have an understanding now, let's not get into that.

Danny: Heh, right. Look, there's something I think I want to get off my chest now. I've been thinking quite a lot and—(Danny is grabbed by the shoulders by Sam.)

Sam: Uh huh, for the record, let me say this; we've been friends for a very long time you know, and I've been having a blast watching you go and fight all these weirdos from the Ghost Zone and I've also loved doing it along side you. But up until now, I never had the guts to say what I always wanted to say ever since we left Antarctica that day. So, before you mess it up with some sentimental boy nonsense, let me say for the record **I LOVE YOU DANNY FENTON!**

Danny: What?

(Sam, without hesitation, locks Danny in a passionate French kiss. As Danny returns the favor, Yuriko, Hiroshi and Rei watch from behind the trees.)

Yuriko: YEAH! I knew she had it in her!

Hiroshi: It was inevitable, you realize.

Rei: But of course. Now I wonder what will happen next for the two.

Hiroshi: As long as they don't head for the love hotel over there, they'll be fine.

Rei: Wait, you mean that one? The one where I saw Hoshino-sensei and York leave?

Hiroshi: …wait, WHAT?

Yuriko: Are you joking?

Hiroshi: Why didn't you mention that earlier?

Rei: Because you two were too engaged in a conversation on what Sam was gonna do with Danny when he arrived to notice. Besides, they are adults, we can't control their hormones.

Yuriko: Perhaps the knowledge that my teacher went there is something I should never, ever dwell on.

Rei: Yes. Yes you should.

Yuriko: Oh well. I kind of wish I had my own random romantic moment. (Suddenly, Ember appears out of nowhere.)

Ember: Well, since you asked. (Ember grabs Yuriko and gives her a full blown kiss on the lips.)

Rei: Uh…

Ember: What? I didn't wanna feel left out.

(Much later at a noodle stand, Hayate and York are talking.)

Hayate: So…you and Shizuru...,

York: Let me guess, Rei told you. I suspected I saw her at the park. Look it's not something that I wanna get into.

Hayate: Do I look like someone who likes getting juicy, juicy details of my friend's romantic escapades?

York: I will refrain from answering that with the reply that you bought a limited edition copy of "Fire Nation Paradise", therefore ending this. But you know why I'm here.

Hayate: The recruitment of Valerie into the Shinigami... I kind of figured you'd be inquiring about that. Look, right now we need all the help we can get. And the higher ups, they think she's come along well.

York: True, but I wonder if it's not because of a security issue. I know she came dangerously close, but she's not the one I am worried about.

Hayate: You mean him of course? He is impressionable but right now the boy doesn't seem to pose a threat to anyone.

York: That's how it usually starts. We'll have to be wary, especially the agent you have to train Valerie. We can't let Perseus know what we know.

Hayate: And how about you? Are you sure you want to train both Dani and Youngblood?

York: I do. All of these kids, they have a huge task ahead of them. And if they can't stop the Wraiths, the world will be faced with a 2Nd Great War and I don't think anyone will survive that.

END OF CHAPTER 7!

And now we present the 2Nd Part of the Cosplay Filler Nonsense Theater!

(Dani gets on the stage, dressed as Rei Saotome of Yu-Gi-Oh DX fame.)

Dani: Ok folks, we are now set to get this cosplay edition underway! Now normally, the author is here to be a part of this madness, but seeing as how he is the Vice President of the T.N.T. Brigade, we needed someone to do guest hosting duties. And so, for this volume, taking over will be…JAYRICH!

(Jayrich quickly hurries on stage, a clipboard in hand.)

Jayrich: Wow, he actually came through on his promise to get me a guest spot. Right, as you all know, Paulina had challenged Tootie to a cosplay themed face off and Tootie accepted. That said, we now will begin!

Dani: The team captains and their hostages, um I mean members, will be showing off their best costumes. The judges will decide who will walk away as Supreme Cosplay Masters!

Jayrich: Let's go to our judging panel now. (Jayrich turns to see DarkDP and Anita, still in their own costumes from the previous chapter, now joined by Hinata Hyuga, who is dressed as a bunny maid.)

Dani: Ok someone better explain why she has that on.

Hinata: I was told that this was the one costume that everyone voted on for me to wear.

Anita: And by 'everyone' we mean the writer and Naruto.

DarkDP: Yeah, well the fanservice quota had to be filled.

Jayrich: And no one will object to that. First up, Team Paulina!

(Paulina slides in on a zip line dressed as Cowboy Bebop's Faye Valentine, to the many whistles and cattle calls of the male audience.)

Paulina: I guess we now know how popular my choice is.

Anita: Sadly, yes. (As the hoots continues, Anita sighs, pulls out a rocket launcher and fires at the ones cheering.)

Dani: I'd ask you to refrain from doing that, but I'd have done the same thing.

DarkDP: Indeed.

Jayrich: So, next up are her teammates, Sokka and Zuko. I imagine you found a suitable choice for them.

Paulina: Oh totally. With Zuko, I had to work around the scar but I knew exactly the perfect style for him. BEHOLD!

(Sokka cartwheels in, dressed as Mugen of Samurai Champloo fame while Zuko saunters in, and dressed as The Law of Ueki's Seichiiro Sano.)

Hinata: Ah, he looks just like him.

Zuko: You know, I've been getting that a lot. Why does everyone I meet seem to think I'm related to the guy?

Sokka: The scar for one, not to mention the short temper and the hair, plus the whole skill with heat thing.

Zuko But he uses hot towels. I don't have any skills with towels.

Paulina: That's not what Mai told me last night—

Sokka: Yeah, that's way more than we needed to know. And I'm totally digging this look. Funky, unique…

DarkDP: Completely unkempt and a magnet for destruction. Yup, that is you.

Jayrich: Moving on, we now present the T.N.T. Brigade's entries. Up first is the guy responsible for all of us being in here. (I walk in, dressed as Barry Burton of Resident Evil, complete with a replica Desert Eagle.)

Me: Yeah, I'll do us all a favor and refrain from the "Jill Sandwich" jokes.

Anita: I would have sworn you'd have come in with an Indiana Jones costume.

Jayrich: Or a Ghostbusters one, but I see Dark beat you to it.

Me: We couldn't find a pair of khaki pants or shirt. Also, the gut hinders it. So Tootie said we should go with the Resident Evil approach. Besides I have the beard.

Dani: Ok, now where are Timmy and Tootie?

Me: Yeah, about that. (I pull out a radio and turn it on, which immediately blasts the MXM version of the Yatterman theme) You guys will NOT believe this…

(A huge green colored version of Yatterwan floats down from overhead as Timmy and Tootie, both dressed as Yatterman-1 and 2 respectively, appear atop of it.)

Timmy: Now THIS is what you call a Dynamic Entry!

Tootie: Now how do you like them apples!

Jayrich: Wow. You went for the old school approach. Nice!

Hinata: And they even got the details of Yatterwan down perfectly.

DarkDP: This will be tough to call, though.

Paulina: Darn, I knew I should have paid extra for the replica of Faye's ship.

Dani: I don't even wanna know how anyone can dare to top that. (Jayrich is handed a note.)

Jayrich: Hold on a second…we've got one more last second entry!

Me: What, from who?

(The walls behind us part and Rukia comes out, accompanied by Rangiku. Rukia is dressed as Lina Inverse and Rangiku is Naga the Serpent.)

Rukia: Hope no one minds if there is a little friendly competition.

Rangiku: So, how do we look? Be honest.

Me: O_O

Jayrich: O_O

Every Male except DarkDP: O_O

DarkDP: Yeah, I think I'm gonna have to seriously consider all parties here.

Anita: You're not just saying that because I'm armed with a rocket launcher and Hinata, master of the Gentle Fist, is standing right next to you, are you?

DarkDP: …maybe.

Me: Let's just conclude this story before it gets more awkward.

Jayrich: Yeah, I agree. (Ichigo comes out dressed as Roronoa Zoro)

Sokka: Uh quick question…

Ichigo: There is no way in hell anyone can convince me to put on makeup and dress as Zelgadis.

Zuko: Fair enough.

_In the next chapter…the final story arc begins! And before the story ends, the Wraiths will recruit a student from Casper High_

Theme Songs for "Departures"

Sewer- Takahiro Nishii (From "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash Up")

Calenduna Requiem- Kanon x Kanon

Author's Notes and Other Musings

And so ends this story arc. Whew, never thought I'd get it done in a timely manner.

Again, I wish to apologize to anyone who waited so long for these stories to be released. I take my time and a lot of other stuff in my life keeps me from writing a long story regularly. But at the very least, I do put an effort in trying to keep some sort of a schedule even if the possibility that could die before I ever see the proper end of this. Just joking. Maybe.

Now there are some things I wanna address about certain characters and plot points

One of these stories goals as you can probably see was to make Paulina into an actually somewhat likeable person by the time her role in this ended. One of the things I found that the original Danny Phantom series lacked for the supporting cast was the fact that the supporting cast didn't all really evolve. With a character like Kwan, there was a person that probably could have fit in with the other students because he was shown as a guy who really wanted to fit in with whomever he was with, no matter what. It was something I wanted to pick up and elaborate on, and as you will see his role in the story will be a bit bigger. Paulina was a character on the show who really just did not improve at all over time. She was the token rich shallow girl that everyone seemingly had a crush on and at best, can be described as 'barely relevant to the series' as the show went on. I didn't like her but I wasn't gonna take the route that many a writer has taken with a character they despise. So, rather than destroy, I wanted to evolve her somewhat, make her question whether or not people really liked her for just superficial reasons. If it means that her core character is slightly OOC, okay, but I ain't gonna turn her into Mother Teresa.

-I was originally planning to focus more on the relationship between York and Shizuru, as well as Yoko and Harada, but that would have made the story a bit longer. So I kind of condensed it. You'll have to wait a bit for me to expand on the former though.

-If you are wondering about Ember, the answer is yes. If you are wondering about Sam and Yuriko-stop! That's just naughty!

-For those of you who know about "Fire Nation Paradise" and are trying to figure out how it exists in this universe, the answer is simple: "It came from the Seimei Library" You can figure out the rest from there. And for those of you who want to know just what the hell "Fire Nation Paradise" is and what it's about…email me. Just make sure you tell me your age first.

-If you can spot the cameos and allusions in this chapter, this means that I am indeed as bad as the mangaka for GinTama. (Anita knows what I mean.)

You probably noticed that this particular chapter is notably more violent than usual. If you are wondering whether or not this will continue, I assure you the fighting will intensify somewhat. I blame this one the fact that I really got into listening certain tracks from TMNT Smash Up, Tatsunoko vs. Capcom and Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 to get my mind set for this. Reading old school TMNT comics and reading the fight scenes from the original Full Metal Alchemist will also do that to you.

Next chapter, you will learn a LOT about York. That's all I will hint at.


	11. UnConVentional Tactics

Danny Phantom- Fanning the Flames Remix

Bonus chapter!

A/N: Well, I am working on the next proper chapter, which is a flashback of sorts, so while you wait for that, I have a little surprise- a Filler Theater segment that I did in between chapters when the original story was on a certain message board. If you ever read the original version, then you will note there are some changes her. The original was hosted on an adult forum, so there was dialogue and situations that was, well, TV-MA material. REALLY TV-MA stuff. But that's not the case here. Enjoy!

Filler Theater Presents:  
>Un-con-ventinol Tactics<p>

(The location: in front of the Amity Park Convention Center. I sit at a tent, reading a copy of Read or Die along with Dani.)

Me: Oh, hullo. Nice to see you all again.  
>Dani: We wish to extend out thanks to the ones who gave out praises to the story...both of you.<br>Me: So, while we get the next part done, which won't be for at least another month...we will just be hanging out here. Just what is this?  
>Dani: This is Animety 2006. Every year, the anime fans of this town hold a big convention for all sorts of anime fanatics. Everyone who's an anime fan pops up.<br>Me: Anyone? (Technus floats by.)  
>Dani: Pretty much. Hey, there they are! (Points to Danny, Sam &amp; Ember)<br>Danny: Oh come on, do we have to do this? I'll look RIDICULOUS!  
>Ember: Oh relax already. We can't win this contest alone.<br>Sam: Besides, you owe us.  
>Danny: How do you figure? I've saved your lives &amp; teamed up with you countless times before, how do you figure that I owe you...<br>Sam: Dani, you might want to cover your ears.  
>Dani: Uh, ok. (Dani covers ears.)<br>Ember: Remember how you creeped into Sam's room & thought we didn't notice that we saw you watching us as we changed?  
>Sam: You didn't REALLY think that you could get a free peek, did you? You're just lucky we didn't kick your ass right then and there.<br>Danny: Oh...wow. In that case, I guess I do owe you.  
>Me: I always wondered if you abused those powers. (Dani uncovers ears.)<br>Ember: Well, let's go get ready.  
>Sam: Oh yeah. That competition is as good as ours. (The three duck into a changing booth.<br>Dani: Wow, I didn't know Danny was slightly perverted!  
>Me: You read their lips, huh?<br>Dani: Practically. And you seem to have a bit of blood on your nose.  
>Me: Oh...darn it...<p>

(20 minutes later.)

Sam: Alright Danny, come on out!  
>Danny: Alright, I'm coming...dude, this strap is gonna chafe. Seriously.<p>

(Emerging from a nearby booth, Danny emerges, in full costume as Inu-Yasha, shouldering a large, expertly made version of Tetsuiga. Even though he has shifted to his superhero form, he wears a wig to go with his white hair.)

Ember: Well, what do you think? Hot stuff, right?  
>Me: Never ask a guy if another guy is 'hot stuff'.<br>Danny: I concur. I also feel a draft.  
>Dani: Just for the record, you are wearing underwear underneath that, right?<br>Danny: Should I?  
>Sam: Well...<br>Me: Ahem, let's not go there. That is an awesome costume and all, but I see a problem.  
>Ember: It's dead on perfect, what can be the problem?<br>Dani: We're at an anime convention, getting ready for a cosplay contest. What are the odds that a very popular anime like Inu-Yasha would not be heavily represented?  
>Me: I'll give you a hint. (Hands over the registry) Thems a lot of Dog Demons.<br>Danny: Oh...crud.  
>Ember: Ok, ok, we'll just go to plan b!<br>Me: And that is...  
>Danny, Sam, Ember: YOU!<br>Me: Huh?  
>Danny: You're an anime fanatic! You can come up with a new costume for me.<br>Me: You assume too much. I ain't a miracle worker. But...I've got an idea. (Pulls out a large, garish looking baseball bat.) Behold, the legendary Instant Costume Generator.  
>Danny: Uh, should I ask why it's in the form of a baseball bat?<br>Me: No! HENGE! (Swings bat, making contact with his skull)  
>Ember: If you plan on making him into a corpse as a costume, you seem to be going at it the wrong way.<p>

(Instantly, Danny is transformed and instead of wearing the Inu-Yasha costume, he wears Alucard's costume. And yes, I mean Alucard from 'Castlevania: Symphony of the Night' as it is a badass costume.)

Danny: Whoa! BITCHIN'! I even got a glowing sword. (Pulls out sword, which emits blue flames.)  
>Dani: Should that even BE flaming?<br>Me: Hey, Instant Costume Generator's don't come cheap. And when you do get one, they tend to have their quirks.  
>Sam: Quirks? You gave him a mystical SWORD.<br>Ember: We should be lucky he didn't change into a tentacle monster.  
>Me: That wasn't my fault, I can assure you.<br>Ember: C'mon, time for us to change into our costumes.  
>Sam: Give us a couple of minutes.<p>

(45 minutes later.)

Danny: This is taking forever.  
>Dani: Yeah, they're probably looking at the Yaoi booth. (Danny &amp; I look at each other, shocked.)<br>Me: Does every female I know love that stuff?  
>Danny: No, but I wouldn't bash it if I know your audience.<p>

(Sam and Ember return. Ember is dressed as Anna Kyouama from 'Shaman King', but she has a bit more cleavage. Sam is dressed as Rukia from 'Bleach'. Her hair is completely down.)

Danny: Uhhh... (Jaw drops)  
>Ember: Looks like someone is VERY happy with the end results. (Points to Danny's face)<br>Sam: Not complaining there.  
>Me: Ease up on the drool, junior.<br>Danny: That took you 45 minutes to get into?  
>Sam: Robes like this are very hard to get into...<br>Dani: Especially when you're looking at Graviton doujins  
>Sam: You're being delusional.<br>Dani: When I walked by the booth I saw you backhanding a girl for a copy.

Me: -_-...  
>Me: Ok Dani, you're next.<br>Dani: Uh, if you don't mind, I will bypass the whole being swung at with a base ball bat process...  
>Me: No one said you had a say in the matter. HENGE! (Dani is lightly tapped across the forehead and receives Dokuro-chan's outfit.)<br>Dani: What the hell-Dokuro? Couldn't you hook me up with a Chibi-Moon outfit?  
>Me: (narrows eyes) And have every freaky pervert making a beeline for you?<br>Ember: Ahem. I feel the need to point out that, um... (Points over her shoulder. Already, a mass of perverts are congregating onto their location.)  
>Danny: Allow me...SOUL STEAL! (Kills every pervert nearby.) Wow, that was awesome! That bat of yours not only gives me the costume, it gives me the powers along with it.<br>Me: Hmm...Well, I am curious...and worse case scenario, I become Man Jill...  
>Sam: You do, and I hurl.<br>Me: HENGE! (Smacks self with bat and is transformed to...Jigen.)  
>Danny: Wow, that's certainly old school. And the beard seems accurate.<br>Me: Hey, check this out. (Pulls out Anti-tank gun from "Castle of Cagliostro") I've got a whole freaking' arsenal in there.

(Inside the arena)

Ember: So, what do we do first?  
>Danny: Well, standard Anime Convention laws state that we should hit the vendors and get any and all shopping done before we hit the main attractions. Of course, with that comes the knowledge that you will be horribly overpriced for certain things, especially things like the Naruto headbands.<br>Sam: You just gotta know who to talk to. (Points to nearby booth, with Tucker in front.)  
>Danny: I didn't know you were selling all this stuff.<br>Tucker: My mom is a bit of an anime freak, you see.  
>Sam: That's putting it mildly. I heard she gouged out the eyes of a man who smudged chocolate onto her Death Note collection.<br>Tucker: That's an urban myth.  
>Me: The pictures are on<br>Tucker: Anyway, I've got an exclusive item that no one here has, straight from Kinokuniya Bookstores.  
>Dani: If it's another handbook on ninjitsu, forget it.<br>Ember: Is it a Yuri book?  
>Tucker: No...although I do have some underneath the counter. These are rated Mature though, so...<br>Ember, Me, Danny & Sam: WE'LL TAKE THEM ALL!  
>Tucker: I don't wanna know. Anyway, here it is. The complete original Read or Die manga collection.<br>Me: (jumps up and down) SUGOI!  
>Dash: Ha, look at that loser! Jumping up and down like a schoolgirl!<br>Me: ...  
>Dani: Should I or should you?<br>Me: Rock paper scissors!  
>Dani: Ok...JANKEN!<p>

(Me and Dani play Janken...)

Dani: STEAM SHOVEL, I WIN!  
>Me: Damn! I should have expected you to learn something from watching Tale Spin.<br>Dash: Just what are you dweebs doing?  
>Dani: Deciding who gets to physically inflict a great deal of pain to your mortal frame.<br>Dash: Uh oh.

(Dani pulls out Excalibog, the spiked metal bat of Dokuro. With it she uses it to smash Dash's head...right off of his shoulders.)

Sam: And now you see why I am a vegetarian.  
>Me: Nice work...but you have to resurrect him.<br>Dani: Do we have to?  
>Ember: Last time I checked murder in any form is still illegal.<p>

_And so the group all break off to pursue their own lofty goals...the results are a bit of a mixed bag of insanity_

(Danny is by himself, standing in front of a large room, whose entryway is sealed by two large oak doors. A rather burly man with sunglasses and a clean shaven head stands watch.)

Danny: Do all you guys look the same?  
>Man: Yeah, it's part of the dress code. Personally, if it were up to me, I'd have a mullet, you know? Go for that classic Patrick Swayze feel. (It is at this point that Johnny 13 appears.)<br>Johnny: Hey Dan, what's this place?  
>Danny: This is where they are screening all the good anime movies.<br>Johnny: You mean Patlabor? Is this where they are showing Patlabor?  
>Danny: No, I mean 'good' movies. The type of movies bad fanfics get their inspiration from.<br>Johnny: Oh...OOOOOHHHHH. So which one are they...  
>Danny: Dragon Pink. Uncut.<br>Johnny: Dude, we have got to get in there!  
>Danny: I know...but, um, Mr. Burly Brawl here is Id'ing all who approach.<br>Johnny: Uh, that's not a problem for us...we have ghost powers, remember? There are half a dozen ways for us to get in there.  
>Danny: I always knew these powers were good for something. (Kitty appears)<br>Kitty: Johnny, where are you going?  
>Johnny: Uh...nowhere...<br>Kitty: And does this 'nowhere' have anything to do with sneaking in to see animated cat girls doing it?  
>Johnny: ...maybe a little...<br>Danny: I guess the phrase 'abort mission' applies here.  
>Kitty: Not so fast...I'll let you in...<br>Johnny: RIGHT ON!  
>Kitty: But you'll have to make it up to me right after...BOTH of you. You're helping me win the Dance Dance Revolution tournament<br>Danny: Uh...  
>Johnny: Babe...I'm not too sure...I mean that game has killed lesser men...<br>Kitty: You'll never forgive me for that incident huh?

Johnny: I had a hernia for 2 weeks.  
>Danny: I have to concur, this is not worth pulling a vital muscle.<br>Kitty: You wanna go in, those are my terms.  
>Danny: Damn, guess we have no choice.<br>Johnny: Isn't there anything else we can do?

Danny: It's either this or we go watch fat guys parade around dressed as Sailor Scouts

Johnny: I DON'T NEED TO SEE THAT!

_Narrator: We would go to see how Ember & Sam are doing, but they are currently busy rocking the socks off of an audience in a session of Guitar Hero..._

(Sam & Ember rock out to Ozzy Osbourne's "Bark At The Moon" with a full audience in attendance.)

Audience Member: FREEBIRD!  
>Sam: Shoot to kill.<br>Ember: With pleasure.

_Narrator: So let us see how the others are doing..._

(Dani & I arrive in the video game section of the convention.)

Dani: Finally, we made it! I never thought we'd get here in time...what's with you.  
>Me: We will NEVER discuss the events that occurred in the 'Hall of Yaoi' to anyone we know, agreed?<br>Dani: You're being a big baby.  
>Me: Am I? I think having every green haired, doe eyed male cosplayer hit on you tends to cause some rather traumatic drawbacks.<br>Dani: Ok, ok, fine, next year we'll make Paulina take me to any Yaoi themed functions.  
>Me: Right. So, what do you want to tackle first? The Halo 2 section looks good, and so does the Naruto GCN area.<br>Dani: Yeah, but I want in on the Super Smash Bros Melee tourney.  
>Me: Me too, but...(points to the line. The line is unimaginably long.)<br>Dani: Yikes. This could be a problem. It'll take us DAYS to get a shot.  
>Me: Funny you should say that...(pulls out a megaphone.) Pardon me, I need to ask a few questions...is there anyone here in this line that plans on playing as Link, Marth, Roy, or Ganondorf.)<p>

(Half the line raises their hands.)

Me: In that case...(I pull out a magnum & fire in the air.) Please leave the line in an orderly fashion. Otherwise, I will be forced to shoot.

(General chaos reigns as just about everybody runs for their lives.)

Me: What do you know, we're next.  
>Dani: The real Jigen is a no nonsense man who wouldn't need to do that to get us seats.<br>Me: True, but the real Jigen was quite inventive too.

(Much later...)

Dani: Say it...go on, say it...  
>Me: Grrr...fine. Princess Peach is much more effective than I originally thought &amp; I shouldn't use Bowser as he is too much of a fatass. There, happy?<br>Dani: Mucho. (Star, who is cosplaying as Ino, approaches.)  
>Star: Would you like to sign up for the Naruto tournament? We need another set of participants.<br>Dani: Sure, I love that game. (signs up)  
>Me: Me too. Is it the first game or number 4? (signs)<br>Star: Actually, it's not a video game, it's an actual ninjitsu tournament. First things first, a change of clothes. (pulls out bat.)  
>Dani: Wait a sec!<br>Me: What do you mean...  
>Star: HENGE!<p>

(Dani & I both get Chunin & Jounin uniforms respectively)

Star: You'll need a third person to round out your team. All the rules are on the back of this flier.  
>Me: Hmmm...'So, You've Been Suckered Into A Ninjitsu Tournament'. Well, that's my luck.<br>Dani: What do we get for winning?  
>Star: Other than the privilege of walking, the tournament committee will grant any one wish you have.<br>Dani: Cool, I'm ready.  
>Me: Hold on a sec, I'm more samurai than ninja!<br>Star: I'm sure you'll be fine. Just get your third member & we'll be set.  
>Dani: Well, Tucker is right out. And Danny...<br>Me: Is too busy leading a dance revolt be of any use.  
>Dani: How do you...<br>Me: I'm the Author; I know these things. And since I just had to let Ember & Sam be Guitar Heroes...  
>Sam &amp; Ember: Here we come reach for your gun, And you better listen well my friend, you see, It's been slow down below, Aimed at you we're the cowboys from hell!<br>Me: There is one girl I think we'll have to call.  
>Dani: Please, anyone but her! (Points to a picture of Mai Shiranui)<br>Me: No, wrong universe. (pulls out a cell phone) Hey, it's me. Yeah, I'm in too deep, we'll need your fists...3 seconds? Ok!

(A poof of smoke later & out comes...TOOTIE.)

Tootie: Oh hello!  
>Dani: What is she doing here? She's not even from our universe.<br>Me: Technically, she could be. I mean, if Crash Nebula games can exist in Amity Park...look the laws of parallel dimensions and such can't be explained in one joke.  
>Dani: Try me.<br>Me: Ok...A wizard did it.  
>Dani: Fair enough.<br>Me: 'sides, it's in her contract with me. (hands over a piece of paper.)  
>Dani: Oh, that explains it...but what is this stuff after 'The Astral Wars'?<br>Tootie: Oh, just a formality. Nothing we like to talk about openly.  
>Me: And for the record, Shuma Gorath is something not to be fucked with.<br>Tootie: Right. So, what's the problem? Rival clans, wizards plotting the end of the world or you need a partner for the World Series of Yu Gi Oh?  
>Dani: We just got ourselves roped into a ninjitsu tournament.<br>Tootie: Oh, is that all? I was hoping for something a bit more difficult.  
>Dani: You act as though you do this a lot.<br>Me: Please note her lists of achievements.  
>Dani: Let's see...cooking, arts and craft, black belt in several martial arts, wielder of the Ring of Fate, Master of Puppets, Slayer of the 2nd Form of Shabragnigdo...<br>Tootie: I also build homes for the less fortunate.  
>Me: The prize is any one wish we could have. And that scares me?<br>Dani: Yeah, now that you mention it, I was wondering who would have the pull for something like that.

(Vlad appears.)

Dani: Damn.  
>Vlad: Oh come now, it's not like you didn't know I would pop up here sooner or later. I was hoping, however, that young Danny would be a part of this.<br>Dani: He's...preoccupied at the moment...  
>Danny's Voice: AGAIN? Damn it stop chooising Paranoia!<p>

Me: As much as I enjoy in engaging in stupid random humor, get to the point and tell us the catch.  
>Vlad: No catch. You win, you each get one wish.<br>Me: Hmmm...are you sure you can afford MY wish?  
>Vlad: Let me guess, all 3 next gen systems?<br>Me: Good try no...lifetime airline passes to Japan, first class, from EVERY airline that can go there.  
>Vlad: Obsessive we are.<br>Dani: I want in on that wish!  
>Me: You have ghost powers, you can fly there yourself.<br>Dani: True, but the key words were 'first class'.  
>Tootie: I already know my wish!<br>Vlad: I will wager a guess & say it's Timmy Turner related.  
>Tootie: Gee, you think...a tropical vacation just for the two of us...FOR ONE YEAR! (Timmy walks by.)<br>Timmy: You'll have to catch me first.

(As Timmy begins to run. I catch him by the collar.)

Me: Sorry, sport, it's in my contract to set you two up at any given moment.  
>Timmy: Lemme guess, Astral Wars.<br>Me: Damn skippy.

_Narrator: And so, the tournament commenced. And there were many battles that occurred, far too numerous for us to recount... Ok, let's be honest, the Author is a lazy git who has no desire to keep on padding out filler like this...and to be blunt, that Inspector Gadget stuff he did recently was just a half assed piece of...  
><em>Vegeta's Voice: BIG BANG BLAST!

(Massive Explosion. The Narrator dies.)

Vegeta: That was uncalled for. Right, you know who I am, so let's get this over with. Dani's team managed to get to the finals with relative ease, and the finals were set...  
>Dani: Tootie, I can understand, but Vegeta?<br>Vegeta: There's a price to pay for downloading all the porn that features my wife. He got a discount.  
>Dani: Oh, never mind.<br>Tootie: Finally, we made it to the last match. I didn't know you could summon like that.  
>Me: I didn't know it was legal to use a 'Bloodthirsty Pack of Wolves' whistle.<br>Tootie: That's what loopholes are for! So, let's get this over with so I can get my man. (Timmy hops in, chained up from head to toe.)  
>Timmy: I understand the chains &amp; all, but I don't think it was really needed to have him watching me. (Points to a heavily armed Tucker watching over him)<br>Tootie: I love you babe, but I ain't that stupid.  
>Dani: So, who do we get to clobber. (The Announcer from Dragon Ball's Tenkaichi Budokai shows up)<br>Announcer: Welcome, fight fans, to the finals of our ninja tournament. Introducing, to my left, Team Fluffy Pink Kitty!  
>Me: Grrr...from now on, I will name the team!<br>Dani: On a completely unrelated note, I don't suppose you know why parts of the bleachers keep on blowing up, do you? And it better not have anything to do with the fact you hurt anyone who laughs at the name.  
>Me: No...(explosion) Maybe.<br>Announcer: And to my right, their opponents, Team Vastly Overpowered, Rich Archrivals of the Hero Team!

(Vlad, Trixie & Paulina all jump in. Paulina & Trixie have on their own unique Chunin uniforms while Vlad is dressed similarly to Geese Howard, only the Hakama is purple )

Dani: Ok, this could be a problem.  
>Me: OBJECTION!<br>Vlad: What? Is it wrong for me to protect my investments?  
>Me: Gee, let me think, duh!<br>Tootie: Uh actually...  
>Dani: He could get away with it. There's nothing in the rule books of martial arts that state that a tourney sponsor himself can't be a fighter.<br>Announcer: Judges? (Turns to Rugal, M. Bison & Emperor Udan)  
>Rugal: We'll let it slide for now.<br>Dani: Hey, who's the little guy?  
>Udan: I was the end boss for Tobal #1!<br>Dani: Never heard of it...  
>Udan: It's a fighting game with designs by Akira Toriyama! But the only reason anyone in the US bought it was because it came with the stinking FF7 demo!<br>Random Audience Member: FF7 is the greatest! WOOOT!  
>Tootie: ...FALLEN 1! (destroys audience member)<br>Vlad: Well, you can guess what I will wish for...  
>Me: Yeah yeah, you and Maddie, one night of passion, get in line, who hasn't thought of that?<br>Danny's Voice: I HEARD THAT!  
>Me: YOUR MOM'S HOT, <strong>DEAL!<br>**Trixie: My only wish, other than caving that little troll's face in, is to become the most loved girl in all of Dimmsdale.  
>Paulina: That's pretty small potatoes.<br>Trixie: I also want the controlling interest in Hello Kitty.  
>Paulina: All I want is InvisiBill all to myself...oh, and total world domination, but one goal at a time.<br>Tootie: Guess that means I get Trixie all to myself.  
>Me: Crud...Vlad it is.<br>Dani: I'll go last.  
>Announcer: Alright then. Our first bout is a rematch from earlier this year. Trixie, Tootie, please enter the ring.<p>

(Trixie & Tootie step into the ring area, both eyes narrowed.)

Trixie: So...again I get the displeasure of rearranging your vital organs.  
>Tootie: Funny, I was just planning on beating the pretty out of you.<br>Me: Well this out to be interesting. I was there for the previous bout and it was quite a brutal affair.  
>Dani: Hey, wasn't Danny there too?<br>Me: Yeah...although I think he rather forget about that day.  
>Dani: He mentioned it to me once...said something about paying you back for getting him involved in something...<p>

(On cue, a giant cat statue falls on me.)

Dani: I think he still holds a grudge.  
>Me: I didn't notice...<br>Referee: BEGIN!

(Taking the initiative, both girls rush at each other, engaged in a wild, loud series of exchanging kicks, punches & strikes. At one point, Trixie breaks off & leaps high, tossing several kunai at Tootie's head. Tootie whips out a kunai of her own & knocks them away, then leans back as Trixie attempts to connect with a spinning back heel kick, countering by leg sweeping her. Trixie rolls away as Tootie lunge-punches, her body in a cat stance.)

Tootie: You got faster.  
>Trixie: And you got smarter.<br>Tootie: I'm just a bundle of surprises, sweetness.  
>Dani: Incidentally, you ought to be cheering for Tootie.<br>Timmy: You would think. Of course, being chained here against my will does seriously affect my judgment.  
>Dani: ...I still don't see what she loves about him.<br>Trixie: Ok then, let's see you deal with this. KAGEBUSHIN NO JUTSU!

(Several puffs of smoke later, three different Trixie clones appear. One is in the Praying Mantis Stance, one is in a drunken stance and another is in a standard defensive stance.)

Me: This is bad...  
>Timmy: What? It's just several different, and might I add, foxy versions of Trixie. None of them are real.<br>Dani: I see you never read Naruto.  
>Timmy: Vicky makes me watch Kirby.<br>Dani: Well, with Kage Bushin, Trixie created several different flesh and blood clones of herself. And from the looks of it, each of them knows a different fighting style. The only way Tootie can undo the clones is to pummel the original.  
>Me: There is one other thing she can do...<br>Timmy: Let me guess...  
>Tootie: KAGEBUSHIN NO JUTSU!<p>

(Several Tootie clones appear.)

Tootie: Well then...shall we?

(The Tootie clones all pull out kunais of their own, as the Trixie clones smile. Then, in a flash, a mass attack begins...)

Timmy: Uh, question?  
>Dani: Yup.<br>Timmy: There are a total of 8 bodies fighting it out. Do you really think the author has any way of accurately describing the action for each & every one of them?  
>Dani: Oh ye of little faith &amp; huge front incisors...<br>Me: You know, this is the 1000th time I have broken the 4th Wall...  
>Dani: That is why we have the magic of Highlight Photos!<p>

(And now, a series of photos are shown that include the following...)

Photo 1: Trixie connecting with a palm thrust.  
>Photo 2: Tootie blasting Trixie in the chin with a crescent kick.<br>Photo 3: Trixie using a mule kick on Tootie  
>Photo 4: Two Tooties kicking Trixie in he air, right before another one jumps into the air &amp; slams her fist into her gut.<p>

_I would describe more, but the action is so hardcore & brutal, I doubt your masculinity can take the shot to the nuts. No, not even reading Maddox's "Alphabet of Manliness" will be enough to prepare you for the bad assery displayed in this fight. And it's for the best too, that you don't read it, for Maddox claims that no woman can kick ass. Let us just say that Tootie visited his house shortly after reading the chapter on ass kicking and changed his perspective...and the location of many of his vital organs. So let's just move on..._

(A smoke bomb explodes...as soon as the smoke clears away, there are about 4 Tooties.)

Timmy: Hey, where is Trixie?  
>Dani: Ohhh...very clever. She used Henge.<br>Timmy: My Japanese is horrible.  
>Me: Trixie used a transformation jutsu to change herself &amp; one of her clones into Tootie.<br>Timmy: Oh...so Tootie won't know who is the real Trixie & who is the clone. She'll have to undo her Shadow Clone spell to...  
>Dani: Leave herself wide open to an attack.<br>Tootie: Not so fast...(smiles) Are you familiar with 'Byakugen'?  
>Me: WHAT? Time out, there is no way you could possibly have access to bloodline limits!<br>Tootie: I don't, but I have something remarkably similar. (touches her glasses.)  
>Dani: Behold the magic of the cleverly added plot device.<p>

(Tootie makes a few hand seals, then her glasses glow green)

Tootie: Alright, kiddo, let's see...  
>Me: Hey, that is a pretty handy technique.<br>Timmy: What's she up to? And what's with the green glow?  
>Dani: Well, from the looks of it, Tootie redirected some of her chakra into her glasses. So, in a way, it could work like Byakugen.<br>Timmy: Ok, I'm pretty sure I still have no clue what 'chakra' and 'Byakugen' mean, but I'll guess that she can easily tell which one of them is the real Trixie. (Dani nods.)  
>Tootie: And the real Trixie...IS UP THERE!<p>

(Tootie whips out a kunai towards the ceiling, where Trixie is hanging. Trixie leaps, a sinister smile on her face.)

Trixie: SPRING STEEL FIRE SHOWER!

(A massive amount of shurinken and kunais are launched at the area floor where Tootie is located. She & the clones manages to dodge them all.)

Tootie: Is that all?  
>Trixie: Think about it, fairy princess. Why the attack is called 'fire shower'?<br>Tootie: Uh oh...

(The explosive seals on all the embedded shurinken & kunai go off, creating a humongous explosion. Trixie laughs and jumps down from the ceiling.)

Trixie: Hah, not so tough are we?  
>Dani: Wow that was pretty impressive. Duping all of us into thinking she did a transformation, then launching an attack like that from the ceiling.<br>Trixie: Was there any doubt of my genius? Honestly?  
>Me: Yup.<br>Trixie: Anyway this match is all done so...  
>Me.: Nope.<br>Dani: Look behind you.

(Trixie turns to see a smiling Tootie, two kodaichi's in her hand, glowing green with chakra.)

Tootie: SECRET JUTSU! TWIN DIVINE SWALLOW SLASH!

(Before Trixie can react, Tootie dashes forward, and in a blur of speed, slashes at her twice, before using an uppercut to knock Trixie into the air. She then leaps up & smashes into the back of Trixie with her left heel, knocking her face first into the ground.)

Announcer: TOOTIE TAKES THE FIRST ROUND!  
>Tootie: YAY! (Goes to smooch Timmy. Dani holds her back.)<br>Dani: Save it, girl. They'll be plenty of time for that AFTER the tournament's wrapped up.  
>Timmy: Now I know how that kid in Pucca feels.<br>Dani: You watch that? Maybe you aren't such a bad guy after al.  
>Tootie: I saw him first.<br>Announcer: Our next match is Vlad vs...er, what IS your name anyway?  
>Me: Just 'The Author' will do. I like to keep a certain level of mystery.<p>

(Vlad & I approach the arena.)

Vlad: Well, a writer who feels like he's ready for the big time. This will be fun.  
>Me: Man, how do I get roped into crap like this...<br>Vlad: So, another fanboy writer thinks he can defeat an original. Tell me, what ghost powers will you be ripping off today? Intangibility? Ice breath? Or will you be going for full blown energy blasts?  
>Me: Ok, first off, we're in the middle of a ninjitsu contest. Second, I hate Mary Sues, you know that, and third, I like Samurais better than ninjas. Still, I suppose I will work with what I got...and what's with the uniform? I didn't know you knew aikido?<br>Vlad: Oh, I have a good grasp on it. Go on, be my guest, go for any hand to hand combat move you have, I WILL counter it.  
>Me: Man, I hate it when they are this cocky...In that case...(I hold up my bokken.)<br>Vlad: Oh, a weapons specialist are we? (Vlad snaps his fingers. A bo staff is tossed to him.) I am curious to see what entertainment I will get from this.  
>Me: Let me demonstrate something interesting. Something that happens if you apply just the right amount of chakra.<p>

(I take my right hand & run it across the side of the bokken. A few seconds later, green flames burst forth from it.)

Me: Now then...let's get started.  
>Vlad: Oh ho, I see someone here dabbles in kenjutsu.<br>Me: If you want to call it that yes I dabble. Prepare yourself.

(In a moment, I dash forward, swinging towards Vlad's left. Vlad manages to deftly parry away the fire fueled swing & attempt to attack with a few swings of his own. A series of various strikes and slashes are attempted by the two combatants.)

Timmy: Wow, these guys are going at it pretty heavy.  
>Tootie: I was wondering. Which one should I go with, the two piece or the full blown thong.<br>Timmy: While I'm rather reluctant to comment on the choice of swimwear you want, I'm kinda digging this fight. And go with the thong.  
>Tootie: Oh, I wouldn't be too concerned about that. Watch and see what he pulls out.<p>

(Vlad attempts to close in with a wide sweeping staff swing. I duck, raising the bokken high.)

Me: Bokuto Fire Attack, DRAGON TOOTH!

(I leap, swinging the sword down with a massive flame arc aimed right at Vlad.)

Dani: GOT' EM!  
>Vlad: You think?<p>

(With little warning, Vlad reaches out with one arm & creates an ice shield around himself.)

Me: Uh...just what happened?  
>Vlad: Tut tut...did you REALLY think you were the only one who didn't know about using elemental skills in your attacks?<br>Me: No, not really...see I was banking on the fact that you wouldn't use something like that to counter what I did...  
>Vlad: Well, tough noogies. I came prepared...<p>

(ONE DAY EARLIER)

Vlad: Let's see...Wikipedia's gotta have something...AHHH! Naruto Elemental based attacks, section 1.  
>Skulker: Is there anything Wikipedia doesn't have?<br>Vlad: I'm pretty sure it doesn't have anything on Girls Bravo...  
>Skulker: It's listed right here.<br>Vlad: Oh...well what about Bart Siebrel, I bet it has nothing on...  
>Skulker: Yup, right here.<br>Vlad: ...should I even ask if it has a section on old school superhero cartoons.  
>Skulker: Do you prefer Herculoids or Birdman?<p>

(Back)

Vlad: So you see, even if you use that silly bokken of yours to attack me, you'll still be just like Jack Fenton a big fat failure and-  
>Me: (to waitress) Yeah, I'll have the beef teriyaki bowl, if you don't mind, hold the broccoli, and throw in some lemonade too...plus a piece of cake.<br>Vlad: I'M TRYING TO TALK DOWN TO YOU!  
>Me: Huh? Oh sorry...I was feeling a bit hungry, you know...right, elemental attacks are a no go...<br>Vlad: Let me show you just how awesome I really am.

(Vlad hoists up the bo staff high as the ground shakes as a couple of boulders rise from the ground and fly towards me. I blink and toss up the bokken in the air.)

Me: Writer Imitation Jutsu! Doton: Doryūdan!

(A large dragon's head, composed of mud, erupts from the ground, firing a single massive chunk of hardened mud, destroying the boulders.)

Vlad: Ha! Imitating the 3rd Hokage are you? How unoriginal!

(I appear behind Vlad)

Me: I know...hence the distraction  
>Vlad: Huh?<p>

(Vlad's face makes contact with a fist. As he is sent flying, I run right past him, kicking him into the air. As he rises, I catch the bokken, jump & whack him in the chest with a hard placed bokken slash. Vlad lands on the ground, face first as I land a few feet away.)

Me: Wow...that was uneventful. (Vlad gets up.)  
>Vlad: My my, we're getting mighty bold.<br>Me: Well, I don't wanna brag.  
>Vlad: Perhaps I should get serious.<p>

_Originally Posted by s1886x  
>heheh...that was fun...but Vlad has yet to use any ghost powers. let's see what happens when he does get serious...<br>_  
>Vlad: Hmm, thanks for the idea!<br>Me: HEY! You can't read that!  
>Vlad: It's comedy, the rules barely apply. Now then, which ghost power shall I have access to...Ah, of course.<p>

(Vlad manages to make two additional copies of himself.)

Vlad: Sure, it's not Kage Bushin no Jutsu, but why waste needed chakra on you?  
>Me: You honor me...<br>Timmy: This is a problem. The guy's got serious ghost powers & everything, and he's still not even reverting to his Vlad Plasmius mode...wait, are you even paying attention?  
>Tootie: I was admiring this rather lovely picture from DeviantArt. Good use of rain effects.<br>Dani: Yeah, too bad Timmy's face is obscured a bit.  
>Timmy: Ahem, match in progress...<br>Dani: Oh, right. I wouldn't be too worried.

(All three Vlads, armed with staffs attack. I manage to hold off some, but not all of the strikes with the bokken.)

Me: This is more painful than watching X Play.  
>Vlad: Not another of your tirades against the show's writer's, please.<br>Me: Am I that predictable?  
>Vlad: YES! And I happen to like MorganWebb.<br>Me: Good for you. (I leap backwards.) While I'm not so good with ninjitsu...despite the whole writer ability to mimic thing, I do know one thing.  
>Vlad: And that is?<br>Me: 10 something years of anime knowledge is a bad thing. Allow me to demonstrate. (I make a cut on my hand and pull out a scroll.)  
>Vlad: And that is...<br>Me: Something I remembered about Naruto: You can never have too many pals.  
>Vlad: Oh, let me guess: Kuchiyose no Jutsu with a scroll. You plan on summoning a whole host of ninja animals to attack me, do you?<br>Me: Sweet mother of-is there ANYTHING about Naruto you don't know?  
>Vlad: Almost. Of course, if you think I'll let you get the chance to use that scroll, you are really delusional!<p>

(The Vlad clones charge in & attack. Before they reach me, I toss the scroll at Vlad, then put my palm down on the ground.)

Me: Gotcha. KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!

(Two foxes, both with headbands on, appear at my side. Vlad catches the scroll.)

Vlad: Ah, that was mighty quick. And foxes, interesting choice. But I've dealt with kitsune before, this will be a piece of cake.  
>Me: You think? (I smile.)<br>Fox 1: Man, this guy just loves to talk and talk.  
>Fox 2: Tell me. Why are arch villains so talkative? Is it the ego trip or the inferiority complex?<br>Fox 1: I think a mixture of both. Well, let's do this!

(Each fox leaps high into the air, then dives down & slams into the Vlad clones with a twisting tail smash. The Vlad clones disappear.)

Vlad: Ha! I'm not too worried. All I need to do is-WHAT? I can't use my ghost powers! What did you do?  
>Me: If anyone you ought to emulate from Naruto, it's Nara Shikamaru. Think 3 steps ahead of your enemy &amp; you will have a tactical advantage. Trying to beat you on sheer firepower alone ain't gonna cut it, so I needed to seal your powers for a bit. That scroll I tossed to you binds ectoplasmic energy for a good hour or so. More than enough for me to employ another fighting style I've been practicing!<br>Vlad: The Art of the Cynic I presume?  
>Me: No...Smash Bros. No Jutsu!<br>Vlad: What? There's no such thing! (Roy peers in)  
>Roy: I beg to differ!<p>

(I charge towards Vlad, fists raised.)

Vlad: You forget, I'm an Aikido master. Whatever you try, I will have a counter for!  
>Me: Yeah, if you can catch me!<p>

(At the last second, as Vlad raises his arms, I roll behind him, kick him in the chest & use an Uppercut Smash Attack to launch him into the air. As Vlad recovers, I smile)

Me: Forward + B Attack: Knuckle Barrage! (a series of low & high punches batter Vlad.)  
>Vlad: How aggravating! Relying on your knowledge of a video game to attack me!<br>Me: You're lucky this isn't Fist of The Nose Hair!  
>Vlad: Agreed! (attempts a diving kick)<br>Me: Up + B Attack: Aerial Bokken Giri!

(I jump up, rotating in a circle, the bokken outstretched. Vlad is knocked further up into the air.)

Vlad: When I get back down here, I am SO gonna pummel you!  
>Fox 1: Here boss, this was lying about. (Tosses me the Home Run Bat.)<br>Dani: Ohhh...  
>Timmy: Well, this round is over.<br>Me: Quite.

(I charge back. Before Vlad lands or has a chance, I swing. The sound of a bat hitting something hard echoes as Vlad is launched high. A second later, he bounces off the screen.)

Voice: GAME!  
>Tootie: Well, that was unique.<br>Me: I know, I never thought I could actually hit the guy. My timing in Smash Bros with this is usually iffy at best.  
>Announcer: And now for the final match: Dani Phantom vs. Paulina! Will the two contestants please step up to the ring?<p>

(Dani & Paulina face off.)

Dani: Ha, this will be a piece of cake!  
>Paulina: You think so? Don't let the look of a goddess fool you, I can hold my own.<br>Timmy: Allow me to assert myself by scoffing at your claim!  
>Me: I'd have to agree. You're not exactly known for your fighting ability...or abundance of humility...or depth...or character...<br>Paulina: Oh really? (A second later, she appears right besides Timmy.)  
>Timmy: Wow...<br>Me: That was quick.  
>Paulina: And I believe this is yours! (Holds up my dog tags.)<br>Tootie: Ah, I see some one is a speed master. Let me guess, the Shihon Yoruichi Shunpu Course For Dummies?  
>Paulina: Very same!<br>Me: I don't want to brag but...(Holds up Paulina's bra)  
>Paulina: WHAT THE HELL?<br>Timmy: Sweet move! Can you teach me that?  
>Dani: Since when did you take that course? It's only reserved for girls!<br>Me: I didn't take that course. I took the male version of it.  
>Timmy: Male version?<br>Tootie: The Jiraiya School of Stealth Ecci Ninjitsu. Yeah, I know all about that too. (Holds up boxers.)  
>Timmy: Dude, she got your boxers!<br>Me: Uh...actually Timmy...  
>Tootie: These are yours. And that's not all I was able of doing.<br>Timmy: Well, that explains the draft. And the tattoo on my chest that says "Property of Tootie."  
>Announcer: we will begin once Paulina is given her bra back.<br>Me: Spoilsport...this has been an interesting tournament so far. I wonder what Paulina is capable of.  
>Tootie: Aside from generating apathy, I'm rather curious myself. And pass the Mountain Dew<p>

Me: Sure.  
>Timmy: What can Dani do anyway, aside from using her ghost powers? And while you're at it, can you please hand me my boxers back?<br>Tootie: You're chained up, so I can't exactly give them back to you. And I have plans for better underwear

Timmy: What do you mean plans?

Tootie: Think thong.

Me: There are things I learn about you that fascinate & frighten me.

(Dani & Paulina face off.)

Paulina: A pity, a cute little shrimp like you are going to get pummeled to pieces by an absolute knockout like me.  
>Dani: Sadly, I have to disagree. I was banking on rearranging those good looks of yours, so you'll have to forgive me if this ass kicking goes by a little too quickly.<br>Announcer: And...FIGHT!

(In a flash, Paulina disappears and Dani begins to ward off several rapid attacks. Paulina is barely visible as she continues to strike at Dani from all angles with her fists and feet.)

Me: WTF dude?  
>Tootie: I'd never figured she'd be a Taijutsu master!<br>Me: Same here.  
>Timmy: Care to enlighten me, I figured out Ninjitsu &amp; Genjitsu.<br>Me: Taijutsu is, quite bluntly, learning how to beat the holy shit out of your opponent.  
>Timmy: Say no more. Man, looks like this Paulina gal is a speed demon.<br>Tootie: I'm having enough trouble keeping up with her as it is. She's gotta slow down sooner or later.

(All of a sudden, Paulina stops, kneeling down.)

Paulina: So sorry, looks like I broke a heel.  
>Me: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING FIGHTING IN HEELS?<br>Paulina: Hey, these Versace fighting pumps are all the rage! I gotta get my money's worth!  
>Dani: Relax, I got it. Nice moves there, doll. But let me show you some real speed!<br>Paulina: Oh please, if your friends over there can barely keep up with me, what can you...

(Sadly, we don't here the rest of Paulina's thoughts as Dani suddenly appears in front of her & kicks her high in the air with a donkey kick. Dani leaps up to intercept her with a fist sandwich, but Paulina disappears, then reappears on the ground, rubbing her chin. Dani lands across from her.)

Dani: You were saying something?  
>Timmy: Damn, this fight is gonna be so swee-(is handed a pair of thongs) Cut it out Tootie!<br>Tootie: Sorry, just impatient I guess.  
>Dani: I'm curious, though, how did you become a Taijutsu master?<br>Paulina: Good question. It all started innocently enough...

(Several weeks prior to the convention, Paulina is sitting in the park, reading a copy of Flame of Recca. What? You think Naruto is the only manga I get to poke a little fun at?)

Paulina: Man, this series is so awesome. I wish I could be a ninja as cool & awesome as Fuko Kirisawa! (It is at this point that Desiree pops out from the nearby fountain.)  
>Desiree: So you have wished it, so it shall be! (Paulina is given a jounin uniform.)<br>Paulina: ...that's it?  
>Desiree: Yup, that's it.<br>Paulina: Wait, something is not right. Usually, when you grant a wish, there's some horrible side effect or curse that follows.  
>Desiree: Sadly, that used to be the case. But ever since the 'Norm Clause', I am required by genie law to make sure that each wish is in compliance with the wisher's approval. Stupid Fairy Mason. Now then, seeing as you are now a 'Jounin' level ninja, you are required to undergo a one week training session to provide you with knowledge on your magically enhanced ninjitsu skills &amp; abilities. You must complete the course, or the wish is null and void.<br>Paulina: Ok.  
>Desiree: Now that the basic stuff is out of the way, allow me to show you your proctor. (A puff of smoke &amp; Spectra appears, dressed similarly to Anko.)<br>Spectra: Oh, a new student! Right, let's get down to training. I run a pretty hardass training course, kid. Are you man enough to handle my training regiment from hell?  
>Paulina: You know, I am a girl.<br>Spectra: I'm required by law to say that. On with the training!

(At a mall somewhere. Paulina is given a designer dress.)

Spectra: We'll start with your evasive maneuver skills. This is an exclusive dress-so rare only 5 were ever made. Your job is to make it to the parking lot to my car with this dress intact.  
>Paulina: That sounds simple enough.<br>Spectra: Look ahead, kiddo. (Paulina sees a mass of rabid female shoppers, all armed to the teeth, waiting behind the locked doors.) and you'll have to do this with one hand tied behind your back.  
>Paulina: Man, the things I do for absolute popularity.<p>

(Days later. Paulina trains with heavy weights on her wrists & ankles on a rock jutting out over the ocean.)

Paulina: So what is the point to this exercise? Does this build up my strength and speed in my limbs?  
>Spectra: I guess you can say that.<br>Paulina: YOU GUESS?  
>Spectra: It was the author's idea, really. He's seen so many training montages in movies and anime, so he did a 2 for 1.<br>Paulina: So it's entirely pointless to train against the crashing waves of the roaring sea.  
>Spectra: Actually, that is the point. Don't you ever watch samurai films?<p>

(Present day.)

Paulina: And that is just the tip of the iceberg about my intense ninja training from Hell! There's more to it.  
>Me: Yeah, but we only got at least three more of these before we need to move on to the next Filler Theater segment. You two need to keep fighting!<br>Dani: Hey, I didn't get a chance to tell about my training regiment!  
>Me: Fine, what kind of training did you do?<br>Dani: Well...

(3 weeks prior. Dani walks out of a dojo, wiping the blood from her hands. York is standing outside.)

Dani: Well, that was simple and effective.  
>York: This is your training? You go to every ninjitsu dojo in the area &amp; beat the hell out of the students?<br>Dani: Not just the students...the teachers & masters usually try to step in too...the training gets complicated from there.  
>York: This isn't training, it's felony assault!<p>

(Present day)

Me: HOW THE HELL IS THAT EFFECTIVE TRAINING?  
>Dani: Well, it keeps me limber &amp; focused.<br>Tootie: It also introduces her to new styles and techniques.  
>Me: Sure, if they are conscious long enough to teach her a damn thing!<br>Paulina: Enough talk, time to hurt you.  
>Dani: Not so fast. I've got a move to try out on you.<br>Paulina: Sorry, kiddo, I have no intent on letting you even make a fist!

(Paulina pulls out several shuriken & whips them at Dani's location. As Dani jumps, Paulina smiles & makes a hand signal. An explosion erupts underneath Dani, which takes her off balance, long enough for Paulina to jump towards her & connect with a flying kick.)

Paulina: It's over!  
>Tootie: This looks surprising.<p>

(Suddenly, a puff of smoke unveils the truth as a log takes the place of Dani, Paulina looks down to see that Dani has made her way to the ground & made 5 different clones of herself. As she touches the ground, Dani uppercuts her & the clones, with rapid speed, attack her from all sides, smashing her into the ground.)

Dani: Huh, that was rather uneventful. (Paulina staggers up)  
>Paulina: Oh no...I ain't done yet, missy.<p>

(Paulina reaches into her pockets.)

Paulina: Behold! This is an ancient medicine that will boost my body's recovery & allow me to achieve the ultimate strength levels I need to beat you down!  
>Dani: Uh...is that it?<br>Paulina: Yes! For your information, many medicines of this nature are better used in a liquid form to properly distribute it's properties in the body.  
>Dani: Yeah, but it's in a juice box!<br>Paulina: A regular bottle wasn't available!  
>Dani: And on the cover is a bunny.<br>Paulina: YOU THINK I WANTED THE BUNNY! They were out of Olivia The Kitten! This was the only other box available!  
>Dani: So you buy medicines based on the mascots...and you were actively searching for a kitten based one.<br>Paulina: Look, the point is I'm gonna drink this & I'm gonna kick your damn ass! Behold!

(Paulina pokes a straw through the top of the juice box & sips. Immediately, her body glows red as she rises, crushing the box in her hands & setting it ablaze.)

Dani: Ok, I can see where this is heading.  
>Paulina: Now die!<p>

(Paulina leaps forward and goes for a lunge punch at Dani. Dani leaps back in time to avoid it, but is battered by the shower of rocks that come out from the ground where Paulina makes impact. Paulina then goes for several high and low kicks, which Dani back flips away from. Thinking quickly on her feet, Dani makes a hand sign.)

Paulina: Whatever you think you're gonna do, it ain't gonna work!  
>Dani: Says you! Here's my secret technique-KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!<br>Paulina: What's so special about a summoning jutsu!

(Klemper appears and glomps Paulina from behind.)

Klemper: A FRIEND AT LAST!  
>Paulina: GAH! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF! I DON'T PUT OUT UNTIL YOU PAY ME UP FRONT!<p>

(Dani walks up to both of them & clobbers them...with an Akane brand mallet.)

Dani: Feh...I win.  
>Me: Well, this has been rather uneventful.<br>Timmy: I don't know, this ninja tournament's been pretty sweet.  
>Me: Uh huh, you do realize that we have just given Tootie free reign to drag you to some secluded island &amp; have her way with you for the next 52 weeks, right?<br>Timmy: The shock hasn't set in yet.  
>Me: What matters now is I GET JAPANESE VACATIONS FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!<br>?: Not so fast! The fight is still on!  
>Me: What the-WE WON DAMN IT!<br>Tootie: Don't bet on it. There's always one last person in a fighting anime or game for the heroes to face before the true victory can be achieved.  
>Geese: Yup.<br>Udon: True that!  
>M. Bison: Does the name Shin Akuma mean a thing?<br>Me: Ugh...fine.  
>Dani: Just who is this last guy we have to face anyway?<br>Me: Knowing my luck, some douche from the 80s cartoon universe I hate.

(And out pops Captain N.)

Me: WHY THE FUCK DO I EVEN BOTHER ASKING UP?  
>Captain N: So, my old nemesis, we meet again!<br>Me: Oh sweet mother of mercy, how did you become the all powerful, be all end all ninja boss?  
>Captain N: I have a lot of free time since I am no longer gainfully employed. I mean, really, all I get is the residual check from DVD sales and comic con appearances...<br>Tootie: Something is not right...  
>Dani: Yeah, I mean, ninjas give off an aura. You just know, even looking at them, that they can kill you in a beat. This guy's aura...smells of cheese whiz.<br>Captain N: I also party a lot at King Hippos.  
>Me: So, this guy is not the real ninja master of masters?<br>Dani: Nope.  
>?: No, I AM!<p>

(A puff of smoke & out pops a black clad grey haired man with an oni mask.)

Ninja: Ah, so you have proven yourself worthy of your skills...most impressive indeed!  
>Me: (blinks) Ok, I'm lost here. Since when has a new character ever shown up in these things?<br>Dani: You mean you'd rather have Box Ghost be the boss?  
>Me: No, but this is still kind of weird...not random funny weird, just out of place.<br>Tootie: Relax, something stupid will happen in 3,2,1...

(It is at this point that a bikini clad Spectra riding a giant raccoon dashes by, pursued by Master's Blasters, who in turn are pursued by a T-Rex.)

Me: Yeah, that will do it.  
>Tootie: Who are you?<br>Ninja: My name is Grandmaster Rowan! I am a ninjitsu prodigy as well as a Pokemon professor! And since I've collected all my Pokemon data as of last night, I can resume my studies as ninjitsu boss & sashimi chef!  
>Me: Sashimi chef?<br>Rowan: Hey, it's hard living being a Pokemon professor & ninja master! I need all the funds I can get!  
>Dani: Ok...<br>Tootie: So that means that this idiot here is just wasting our time.  
>Rowan: No, he's just part of the first test before you battle me.<br>Captain N: That's right! I've studied long and hard & drawn on my hatred on this bastard here to become strong enough to face him today! Not witness the power I generated from intense physical training as I use the forbidden arts of ninjitsu's blackest magic to...

Me: Oh bollocks to this.

(I walk up to Captain N. Cut to an exterior shot of the arena, where incidentally we find Danny.)

Danny: Vendor, I need 10 bottles of Gatorade.  
>Vendor: Hey, you look a little ragged. Hard day.<br>Danny: I spent 3 hours dancing my ass off to a game that is slowly weeding itself into pop culture.

Vendor: Only 3 hours? Wow. Usually I get guys here who spend 5 hours before they ask for the Gatorade.  
>Danny: 5 hours?<br>Vendor: You'd be surprised how many people here are closet DDR fans.  
>Danny: I wonder how Dani &amp; the others are doing.<p>

(Part of the arena roof explodes as Captain N's body is sent into the stratosphere.)

Vendor: Wow.  
>Danny: I see someone's slightly annoyed.<br>Vendor: Annoyed?  
>Danny: Yeah. Usually, when The Author's mad, the poor bastard gets sent a lot farther &amp; the roof would no longer exist.<p>

(Back to the arena.)

Rowan: So, I guess it's just me against you three. Very well, I need the exercise.  
>Me: Man, this is a drag.<br>Dani: I don't know, I think he doesn't look like too much.  
>Me: No, I mean I didn't knock that jackass far enough. I was aiming for the mesosphere, but he only scratched the stratosphere.<br>Tootie: Well, that kind of uppercut is usually reserved for women. Anyway, we have an idea about how we can wrap this up quickly.  
>Me: Ok, I'm game.<br>Dani: You'll have to be blindfolded though. and when the time comes, you'll have to use 'That Move'.  
>Tootie: Even though it's been overused to death by you already.<br>Me: That move? You must mean...meh, whatever. I'll just have to modify it a bit. (Puts on a blindfold.)  
>Timmy: Uh, can I ask why he needs to be blindfolded?<br>Tootie: Oh you'll see soon enough.  
>Dani: Just try not to drool too much.<p>

(Dani, Tootie & I stand in the middle of the arena, where Rowan waits.)

Rowan: Alright kids, time to show you a true master ninja's abilities. (Do the signs of the monkey, snake, and pig.) Bring it.  
>Tootie: Ok...he asked for it...<br>Dani: Let's do it!  
>Tootie &amp; Dani: KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!<p>

(Multiple Dani & Tootie clones appear around the arena.)

Rowan: Oh please, what use could a possible Shadow Clone technique possibly be at this point in-  
>Dani: That's just step one.<br>Tootie: HENGE!

(All the clones transform into slightly older versions of the two...in swimsuits...and they are making out...PASSIONATLEY.)

Timmy: O_O  
>Rowan: O_O<br>Every Straight Male in the Audience: O_O  
>Tootie: Behold our secret technique!<br>Dani: ULTIMATE DANNY PHANTOM/FAIRLY ODDPARENTS FANSERVICE JUTSU!  
>M. Bison: And with that I no longer need Viagra.<br>Rowan: GAHHHH! (Massive nosebleed. Dani & Tootie disengage the jutsu.)  
>Tootie: Ok, that's your cue.<br>Me: Huh? Oh sure. (I teleport behind Rowan, a wand in my hand.)  
>Rowan: What the hell?<br>Me: Behold! The combined resources of Hogwarts's most dangerous wand maker & Konoha's most sacred Taijutsu technique!  
>Rowan: Oh poopie.<p>

(The wand is shoved forcibly up Rowan's rectum as the Incendio spell is cast at maximum strength.)

Me: 1000 YEARS OF DEATH!

(Rowan is sent skyward in a massive explosion.)

Announcer: I guess the tournament is over. Ladies and gentlemen, you winners, and the grand ninja champions...  
>Me: Say the team name &amp; your life is forfeit.<br>Announcer: Alrighty then.  
>Me: Well, that's that. (Walks over to where Vlad is lying) So, a deal's a deal, correct?<br>Vlad: Fine! (Signs contract.) Although I fail to see just what you intend to do with all that time in Japan anyway.  
>Dani: No need to worry about that. And I call dibs on the ramen stands.<br>Me: Damn your superior mastery of the dibs system.  
>Dani: And I guess this means you get your end of the deal.<br>Tootie: Indeed. I've already picked the island, I just need your John Hancock dear sir.  
>Vlad: I see you selected a Polypanisian island. Nice selection. (Signs contract.)<br>Timmy: You know, seriously, we should discuss the ramifications of this with my parents...  
>Mom: We give our approval.<br>Dad: And it has nothing to do with the deal we signed in which she provides us with a year's supply of pineapples.  
>Me: What do you plan on doing with a year's supply of pineapples?<br>Mom: Upside down pineapple cake, duh!  
>Dad: I plan to open a Tiki bar.<br>Dani: That makes sense.  
>Tootie: Well, we're off. (Hoists Timmy on her shoulders.) See you next anime convention. (Disappears in a puff of smoke. Sam &amp; Ember appear with Danny.)<br>Sam: So, what did we miss?  
>Dani: We handed Trixie, Vlad &amp; Paulina their asses...<br>Me: And we taped it.  
>Danny: And I had spent more than the required time of any mortal dancing to an overvly hyper crowd. We won somehow and as part of the prizes we got every episode of Yu Yu Hakusho<br>Sam: Intriguing...show us. (Sam & Ember drag Danny off.)  
>Ember: I walways wondered how the damn series ended. Thanks for nothing Cartoon Network.<br>Dani: ...  
>Me: ...well that was odd.<br>Dani: I know, we need a stronger ending than this.

364 Days Later...Somewhere in Tokyo...

Dani: Well, I'm not bored of this place yet, are you? (Turns to me as I complete another bowl of ramen.)  
>Me: We've been to 25 different ramen stands this month. What's another 50 to me? And we still haven't been to Hokkaido!<br>Dani: Say, isn't it about time we checked in on Timmy & Tootie?  
>Me: Hey yeah, I forgot about them...<p>

(Somewhere on a beach, Tootie & Timmy walk, hand in hand.)

Timmy: At least it ended better than the Sopranos.

End of Filler Theater 1...

Really...that's it...go read 'Harry Potter & The Deathly Hollows'


	12. The 3 Days

Danny Phantom: Fanning the Flames Remix

Chapter 8: The 3 Days

by Kairi Taylor

Narrator: Before we tell this tale lets go back a few hours to a small hotel room somewhere in Japan…where two teachers are having an interesting rendezvous.

(Cut to the aforementioned room located in a love hotel. York is on the bed as Shizuru stands in the corner, looking over a photo.)

Shizuru: You're noticeably on edge.

York: Can you blame me? I was expecting our meeting to be a little less…kinky.

Shizuru: Well it can't be helped. My schedule is very tight and this is the only place I know we can meet without any unwanted interruptions.

York: But a love hotel? If one of the students saw us here—

Shizuru: I doubt that. There's no reason why any of them would be around here. Well, maybe Tucker and Star. Besides, you kind of owe me a date anyway.

York: So you say. I still think that match was rigged.

Shizuru: Sometimes I wonder if you ever had a romantic bone in your body. What would your parents say?

York: It's hard to predict actually…my Dad would probably say go for it, but I've no idea what Mom would say.

Shizuru: You know I just realized something; in all the time I have known you, you never talked about the old homestead.

York: Never felt like it. I just really never had a reason to. It's kind of a long story about my past.

Shizuru: Yeah, I'm not looking to know every detail. Just the part about how you've been alive for 2000 or so years and look like that! What are you some kind of mutant?

York: No, not really. It's not exactly a mutation, it's more of a magically infused regeneration cycle that—

Shizuru: Hey! Simple, let's keep it that way.

York: Ok, ok I'll leave out the finer details. As you know, I lived in a village in what we know as England today…

_**Let us now turn back the hands of time…Back to a village with no known name…and to a family with a fateful destiny…**_

(It is a bright and sunny morning as an old man wrapped in a cloak of grey with a walking stick approaches a rather common looking village in the countryside. The village is surrounded by a large stone wall and in its center is one rather large and almost ominous looking house. The villagers are walking about carrying on their daily chores.)

Old Man: I guess I've travelled far enough. I should find an inn to stay in. (The old man notices a boy leading a cow out.) Excuse me, young man, I need your help.

Boy: Sure mister, but I'm afraid I can't be too much of good to you right now. My family needs me to milk this cow right away.

O. Man: I only need directions to the inn that is all.

Boy: Oh, that's easy. Right that way, the Dragon's Craw. You can't miss it. (The boy points to a building with a large, exaggerated picture of a green dragon painted on its front.)

O. Man: Nope, sure as hell can't miss that.

Boy: You've come at a good time. We're going to have our Solstice Festival tomorrow.

O. Man: Festival?

Boy: Yes. The inn folk will tell you more about it. Excuse me, this cow isn't going to milk itself…but I wish it could sometimes.

(The boy leads the cow to the field as the Old Man walks towards the inn. Elsewhere, from out of the large house in the village emerges a young girl, aged a. She wears her blonde hair in a ponytail and in her arms is a basket, which is currently empty.)

Girl: Father, I'm off now.

Voice: Take care Hannah. Give my thanks to the cleric for me now and make sure your brother stays out of trouble.

Hannah: I'm sure Marcus knows better than to cause trouble now. (Hannah looks upwards towards a window to see a young boy peering out.) Come now, Altair, surely you don't intend to stay inside of the house all day now. You'll make Lilith worry.

(Altair quickly ducks back inside as a young man, dressed in a guard's uniform, approaches Hannah. He has a shield in his hands.)

Young Man: Your younger brother, one day perhaps he will get over his shyness.

Hannah: I pray so. He's not so bad once you get to know him.

Young Man: I will have to take your word for it. He seems to avoid any villager that isn't my sister. But given how a certain someone has seemed to target him, I can't say I am surprised he avoids others his age.

Hannah: The elder's son will be put in his place if he even thinks of placing so much as a scratch on Altair.

Young Man: By your hands no doubt.

Hannah: Garrett, if it was me, he would suffer much worse than a scratch.

Garrett: Trust me, I know. How about your father, any news from him?

Hannah: Ah, yes I forgot. As far as he knows, there has been no sign of any survivors from Ram's Peak. It's as if no one ever lived there.

Garrett: Tis truly a disturbing sign. We've heard rumors of strange sightings in the forests as of late. The woods here, though, have been quiet, so I suppose that is a good sign.

Hannah: You think? I wonder sometimes. Incidents seem to grow worse the quieter things become.

(Inside the house, at a table sits a young Altair, with black hair, reading from a small book. Next to him sits a large and muscular man, examining a rusted old broadsword. He takes a rather dusty old rag and wipes it down.)

Muscular Man: This one has seen its fair share of battles. Hopefully I will not be requiring its use any time soon.

Altair: I hope so too. Things are fine just as they are.

Muscular: My boy, sometimes I think you would be at home in a library instead of a village.

Altair: it wouldn't suit me. I'd have to walk sooner or later.

Muscular: Quite. Now, I don't suppose you can help me here.

Altair: Of course. (Altair places a hand on the sword. In seconds, it is restored to its shiny, spectacular self.) There. A dragon would not stand a chance against it.

Muscular: Let us hope we do not have to test that boast out. (A rather short, grey bearded man enters the room.) So, the village elder has come to my home. Sit down, Reginald.

Reginald: Forgive my intrusion Adam, but I have some important business that needs attention.

Adam: Of course. No doubt it's about the festival tomorrow.

Reginald: Actually no, the problem is, shall we say, more of a supernatural nature.

Adam: I see. Altair, please go outside.

Altair: As you wish father. (Altair picks up a staff from nearby and puts on a cloak with hood, then departs.)

Adam: So, what news do you bring?

Reginald: It's just like you told us. Several villages have had many of their inhabitants inexplicably disappear. It's as if something spirited them away over night. If word gets out to the other villagers, I'm not too sure what they will do.

Adam: Yes, I know. Were there no clues as to what could have done this?

Reginald: I wish I could say. The only signs of attack seemed to be a few scorch marks on the ground, but that is about it. I suspect a magic wielder but I can't be too sure.

Adam: You may be on to something. There has been word that a rather suspicious looking man has been wandering the countryside with a party of his own, but no one has actually been able to confirm it. If this is the one we are seeking he may be using a disguise to conceal himself until it is too late.

Reginald: In other words, we should be wary of any newcomers. I don't like being the suspicious type, but I'm afraid we may have good reason to be. And what of your son Adam?

Adam: Marcus? He's been inspecting the lands surrounding this village for some time. I think he would notice if anything was odd.

Reginald: Actually, I meant Altair. He tends to wander into certain areas of the forest alone. Will he be safe?

Adam: You need not worry about Altair. He can handle himself quite well, despite not having the warrior's mindset like his brother.

(Outside, Altair walks down a road leading to a part of the forest with a large gate, made of iron, cutting it off from the rest of the village. As he does so, he comes across a large, sneering teen with long blonde hair.)

Sneering Teen: Well well, look at what we got here.

Altair: …Thomas.

Thomas: I can't believe someone like you is expected to be able to protect the village one day! Heh, what the hell was my father thinking?

Altair: I assure you, the thought that I'm expected to protect the likes of you does not sit well with me either.

Thomas: What was that, freak?

Altair: You heard me.

Thomas: Let me tell you something, you may have the rest of the village fooled, but I know guys like you. You are nothing but a disaster waiting to happen and first chance I get, you are going to fall by my hand.

Altair: I doubt someone like you, with your limited mind, could ever be taken seriously to lead the village, let alone even take me on.

Thomas: We'll see about that. (Several older kids begin to surround Altair.) What do you make of these?

Altair: The actions of a coward. Typical.

Thomas: You dare call me a coward?

Altair: Indeed. You are fully aware of what your father will do if you ever laid a hand on me. Anyone else however, that seems to be an entirely different manner.

Thomas: GRRR! You heard the freak. He thinks he's better than you! Show him what—

?: Don't even think about it.

(Suddenly, a man in a green cloak and hood, with a mask over his mouth, appears besides Thomas, with a sword at his throat. He also has on a blue tunic and gloves. On his belt is a small pouch.)

?: I would advise you to call off your cronies Thomas.

Thomas: Marcus! When did you get here?

Marcus: Oh, I've been watching you ever since you and your band of men slunk out of the village. Now back away from my brother, all of you, lest you wish to spend the day of the festival in bed. And it will not be by my hand.

(As the would be attackers look on, they see that one of Altair's eyes begins to glow bright red. With great haste they all scatter and run, leaving Thomas to chase after them.)

Marcus: You really can't egg him on like that, brother. You will only invite conflict.

Altair: I can't help it. People like him, I see how they look upon us. It sickens me.

Marcus: Yes, I know. But if you want to make things any better then you have to let them have a chance to get to know you. Shunning them will not make it any easier.

Altair: I find that hard to believe.

Marcus: Trust me brother, it will become clear to you in the future. I must be going. You have some business to look after so I will respect your privacy. (Marcus chuckles and walks away, motioning to a barrel that he walks past.)

Altair: What does he…oh. Lilith, were you following me all this time? (A young, brown haired girl emerges from behind the barrel.)

Lilith: Sorry. I didn't want to startle you.

Altair: No, it's ok. I hope we didn't scare you or anything.

Lilith: No, I'm fine. The elder's son can be such a jerk sometimes; I do not blame you for feeling anger with him.

Altair: I rather not talk about him now. I do have business in the forest, as my brother said.

Lilith: Umm…if it is all right with you…

Altair: You wish to accompany me? Lilith, there are things in this forest that are not of this world. Perhaps your father has not told you but there is a reason why only my family tends to these parts of the woods.

Lilith: Its ok. I have been told quite a bit about the things that lurk out here. I am not afraid.

Altair: Really? If that is what you wish, I'll not stop you. Just stay by my side no matter what and stay on the path.

(Back at the village, the old man strikes a conversation with the barmaid.)

O. Man: So, what does a guy like me have to do to get a pretty woman like you to travel with me?

Barmaid: That is a new one. You are quite the charmer stranger.

O. Man: I get that a lot on the road. I am told that this town is having a festival.

Barmaid: Indeed. We are celebrating the founding of this village by the two families. This place has stood for well over 500 years, believe it or not.

O. Man: 500 years? That is quite a feat.

Barmaid: It is unusual, but so are the stories behind the founding. It is said that a war was fought here, a forgotten war between the heavens and the earth. When it was over, two surviving tribes were tasked with watching over these lands.

O. Man: Sounds interesting. But why? This town seems to be in a nice enough area.

Barmaid: Looks can be deceiving good sir. There are things in the forests of our lands, things that are unnatural. People tend to feel quite uneasy when they venture into them and for good reason, as there are times when some mysterious force tries to attack them. Creatures live there that are not of this world, and we dare not speak of them in the night. We are fortunate, however, that there is a family that still lives here to make sure that these forces do not step out of line. They are descended from one of those tribes and they look over these lands.

O. Man: I see. They must be very powerful warriors.

Barmaid: Quite. But they are most unconventional. They use a variety of mystic arts and weapons to fight the darkness, and they have great knowledge of all sorts of magical beasts. The father is quite the warrior himself, he once fought a pack of Wargs with one sword and his arm in a sling.

O. Man: Surely you jest, young lady.

Barmaid: I do not, I saw it with my own eyes. His two sons are rumored to be just as powerful, although I'm not so sure about the younger. He keeps to himself and likes to stay in the basement of their home. That is worrisome.

O. Man: It's understandable. Not everyone can make themselves open up to their fellow man.

Barmaid: True, but I say this because of one other reason. That family was also tasked with one other duty: to protect a very powerful relic.

(Cut to the forest. Altair and Lilith slowly walk down a path, lit only by the sunlight streaming in over head.)

Lilith: This place feels so odd. It's as if the trees are watching us.

Altair: I got the same feeling the first couple of times I came in here. It becomes second nature after a while.

Lilith: Oh really? I suppose seeing shapes float by is natural too.

Altair: Yes it is. If those shapes happen to approach you however, that is when you should take heed. We're almost there.

Lilith: Where are you taking me anyway?

Altair: A clearing. What I have to show you there is something that you must see for yourself. (As they continue onwards, suddenly a huge massive body plants itself between the two. As it steps into the light, Lilith sees it's form: a giant, three eyed bear with about 4 arms.)

Lilith: ALTAIR!

Altair: Hold on Lilith! (Before Altair can act, however, a robed figure suddenly materializes in front of him.)

?: Allow me.

(The robed figure acts swiftly. Raising his hand, he fires a small beam of green light from one of his finger tips and hits the demonic bear right in the tailbone. As it turns to confront the attacker, the bear lowers its head to face him and growls.)

?: The girl is no threat to you. However, if you do harm to her in any way, you shall find me to be a most unforgiving person. Now go.

(The bear continues to stare at the robed figure for a few more seconds. Then snorting, it quietly runs off into the depths of the forest.)

?: Are you ok now, young lady?

Lilith: Yes. Thank you.

?: Its very rare that any humans other than Altair venture into this area. You must forgive him, he was being a little too cautious. As for you young man, I never expected you to bring anyone here.

Altair: She would have followed me if I had said no.

?: And she may have found herself in a even worse situation. Still, your willingness to protect her was quite obvious.

Lilith: Excuse me, but can we continue this conversation elsewhere? I do not want to know if there are any other creatures that are as curious as the one I just laid eyes upon.

?: Of course. Follow me.

(A short time later, the trio arrive in a small glen, which contains a couple of tree stumps for people to sit down in. As Altair and Lilith sit down, the robed figure approaches a tree and takes out a bottle from the inside.)

Lilith: So, is that a special potion?

?: This? No, it's just my favorite ale. I have no other place here to hide it. (The robed figure drinks.)

Altair: This person is a teacher of sorts. His name is Augustus.

Lilith: I've never heard of a man called Augustus in the village.

Augustus: Strictly speaking, I am not sure I can be classified as a man. (Augustus removes his hood to show a glowing green face with a long beard.)

Lilith: Wow…a real live ghost! Uh, strictly speaking in the technical sense.

Augustus: Of course.

Altair: Augustus has been with this forest for as long as anyone in my family can remember. He's sort of the guardian spirit of this place.

Augustus: It's s a nice job. I dare say though his family has the knack for magic.

Lilith: I have noticed. Pray tell, how did you come to this task.

Augustus: That my dear is a interesting story. It all dates back to an event that happened many years ago. When this world was young, there walked among humans a host of beings that were rich in power. Some held dominion over magic, while many others were creatures of a different variety altogether. You may have heard of them referred to as the Fair Folk or, in some extreme cases, Gods. They lived in harmony with humans for some time. That is until some of them got the notion that humans needed to be ruled over like cattle.

Altair: As you can obviously guess, that did not sit well with the human race.

Augustus: No it did not, nor did it sit well with the others. A great war was waged, the likes of which the world must never see again. Continents were reshaped, sunk even. Entire kingdoms were laid to waste and many a great people were forever lost. Humanity would live but at a terrible price.

Lilith: My grandfather, when he was still alive, often told me tales about an ancient war. He said the ancestors of our village were from that period.

Augustus: Indeed. Two tribes settled in these lands; one of them comprised of humans who swore an oath to make sure that another war would be prevented, the other tribe was the remnants of a race of people born of magic itself. Their name is long lost, sometimes they were mistaken for Magi. These people had made many types of magical weapons and other unique devices in the course of history, and they were well loved and despised for it.

Altair: it was because of this that my ancestors went into hiding. As far as I know, my family may be all that remains of them. No one knows our full history and we'd like to keep it that way.

Augustus: As for me, I was once a great warrior and magician myself. After I died in a rather large battle, I found myself here. The Elder Spirits gave me but two tasks. The first was to teach any suitable member of his family the ways of magic.

Altair: The second was to enforce the laws of this forest.

Augustus: Yes, that pesky little task. I'm not too fond of it myself. It's the only thing keeping me here.

Lilith: But isn't that what your family is meant to do?

Altair: Sort of.

Augustus: Their authority covers any humans that enter here and the area of the village lands. However, they cannot impose their will over the creatures that may arrive here via this.

(Augustus raises his hand. A nearby tree glows and opens up, revealing within a large glowing green portal.)

Lilith: Odd. I think I see another world beyond that tree.

Augustus: It's called the Ghost Zone. All manners of spirits leak out from there.

Altair: They tend to stay within the forest however. Very rarely will they go out towards the rest of the world. A portal like this is odd though.

Lilith: You talk as if there are more than one of them.

Augustus: There are. But they close on their own. Rarely will you find a portal to another dimension that stays open longer than a few seconds. One must also have sufficient spirit power in order to manipulate one.

Lilith: I guess that would make all those tales about people claiming to visit strange lands seem plausible then.

Augustus: That may be true…or they could also be stone drunk.

Lilith: Good point.

Augustus: Now then, I must prep for today's lesson. Before I do that, Altair I need you to go and gather some Faerie Root for me.

Altair: Faerie Root? That will take a bit of effort.

Augustus: I know, but I doubt the Warg will trouble you now. Not since you last used a fire spell.

Altair: Very well. I will return shortly. Don't bore her with tales of your battle in Sparta. (Altair sighs and walks off into the woods.)

Augustus: You'd think no one would get bored about hearing how I fended off 300 restless souls.

Lilith: He's more talkative than usual. Normally, I'd never speak more than a few minutes with him before he excuses himself.

Augustus: He's only just begun to trust you, dear girl. He hasn't learned to really trust anyone due to the death of his mother.

Lilith: Yes, I heard about that. She died protecting him from a villager who came at him. No one explained to me what happened.

Augustus: You already know that there are those in your village who do not fully understand or have faith in his family. A few resent them because of their almost natural abilities, but none choose to be openly hostile about it. Remember, they are the protectors of the people there.

Lilith: I just wish that Thomas would learn his lesson.

Augustus: In due time, he will whether he is ready for it or not. But it is good that you came here today Lilith.

Lilith: Me? Why?

Augustus: I am sorry to say that this may very well be the last lesson in magic I will give him. I was given a prophecy before I was left here, a prophecy by a Master of Time himself. Before the day ends tomorrow, the Altair that you know will be changed dramatically. And you must be there to help him through the next stage in his life.

Lilith: Wait, what? I don't understand! What will happen?

Augustus: There is nothing more I can really say. Whatever happens, it will make him one of the most powerful magic wielders to ever walk the face of this planet. My lessons only gave him an edge and he has already on his own created two things that will greatly shape the world's future. However he needs to have better relations with the people around him and his family may not be enough. You on the other hand…well let's just say that your presence is greatly appreciated by him.

Lilith: Your foreshadowing could stand to be more subtle.

(Later on that night, in the inn, the Old Man sits down on his bed to rest. As he does so, a window slowly creaks open and a large black bird with red eyes enters and perches itself on the desk across from him.)

O. Man: You are late.

Black Bird: We were being sought out, my lord. Whoever watches over these lands is quite bothersome.

O. Man: I know. The protector here is indeed quite powerful.

B. Bird: So, what about this village?

O. Man: It is just as I thought- the item that I seek is here. The presence may be masked but it is in their home.

B. Bird: Your orders then?

O. Man: Gather the rest of the Wraiths and come here immediately. We must get the Tome of Neos before they have a chance to build their defenses or realize what we were looking for.

(The next day… the village celebration is in full swing as just about everyone gathers around the village. Among the people gathered walks Lilith, with a pouch on her belt.)

Lilith: It seems peaceful enough now. Perhaps Augustus was wrong and everything will be ok. Then again, it's an ancient prophecy, they tend to come true often. (Garrett approaches Lilith) Brother, what are you doing here? I thought you were on duty.

Garrett: I am, but I've been given leave to take a break. Are you looking for Altair by any chance?

Lilith: No, uh, not really. Actually, now that you mention it, I'd be surprised to see him.

Garrett: Why wouldn't you be? Even the shy ones have to come out and play sooner or later. I'm more concerned with the village drunks that will be filling the cells. (On cue, a couple of guards drag away a man with a wooden mug in his hands.)

Villager: I swear I saw a white dog with black ears chasing an ugly misshapen rat!

Guard: I think you had enough ale for one day. Time to sleep it off in a cell.

Garrett: See what I mean?

(In the mansion's basement, Hannah quietly closes a set of large iron wrought doors and locks them. As she does so, she notices Altair coming out from a room that is marked by a drawing of a phoenix on it.)

Hannah: I see you've been busy in your workshop again.

Altair: Oh yes, a last minute adjustment I had to make. Sometimes a project of mine can't wait.

Hannah: I find it hard to believe after all this time you have never let any of us see what is in that workshop of yours. You're not doing anything…odd are you?

Altair: What makes you think that?

Hannah: Remember that experiment you did on the cat?

Altair: I assure you it's not anywhere near that level of bad. Besides, the cat's fur turned back to its normal color. And you know me, I hate to leave some things unattended for too long. But I don't think you want to keep Garrett waiting.

Hannah: You should talk, little brother. I hear you've been keeping Lilith company. If you can tolerate her presence, there may be hope for you yet.

Altair: I get the message. I'll try to talk to the people more.

Hannah: Please do. It's hard to earn anyone's trust if you speak no more than 5 sentences.

(Outside, as the festival is ongoing, the Old Man sits at a table, a mug of ale in hand.)

O. Man: Tis truly a nice village. Perhaps some of the townsfolk will see things our way. If they don't, it will be a real shame. Now then, where are my servants? (The Old Man closes his eyes and concentrates.) They are near, I can sense that.

Maiden: Excuse me, dear sir, can I get you anything.

O. Man: Oh, just more ale, my dear. And keep it coming, I feel I will need much of it.

Maiden: If the elder's son sings, you may not be drinking enough.

O. Man: That bad, I see.

Maiden: It may wake the dead.

O. Man: That would be inconvenient for me.

(Meanwhile, Altair walks among the crowd of villagers in the festival and comes upon a stand where an old lady is selling food.)

O. Lady: Oh, Master Altair, good day. I didn't think I would see you here at the festival.

Altair: Hello. I hope business is well.

O. Lady: It is thank you for asking. I have some of my favorite recipes on sale. Care to buy something?

Altair: Hmm, I suppose I could try the vegetable stew. Umm, have you by any chance seen Lilith?

O. Lady: No, not yet. I thought she passed by earlier, but I could have been wrong. Would you like to buy her a pastry?

Altair: I guess I should. It would be a nice gesture I suppose. You seem troubled.

O. Lady: Well, when you have lived as long as I have, Master Altair, you tend to have a funny feeling about things. I can't quite say why, but it feels like there is something foreboding in the air today, like something bad is waiting to reveal itself. Maybe I'm being paranoid.

Altair: It may be nothing. But I will keep my eye out for anything unusual. So then, what pastry would you recommend for Lilith?

Lilith's Voice: If I was in the mood for pastries, I would try the apple baked ones.

(Altair turns to see that Lilith is standing right beside him. She is holding a basket in her hands.)

Lilith: so, you have decided to grace us with your presence, good sir. I am quite proud of you.

Altair: Blame my sister. She practically talked me into coming here.

Lilith: I should thank her for her decision.

Altair: I will be sure to let her know. Say, what is in that water pouch of yours?

Lilith: Oh, it's nothing.

Altair: Really? I've never seen you carry one before.

Lilith: Well, I do like to be prepared in case it's needed.

Altair: Unless you are planning on going on a long journey, I fail to see how—

Lilith: Oh look, the elder is addressing the village. Lets watch!

(The two make their way to the center of the village, which is where Reginald begins to talk to everyone.)

Reginald: Once again, thanks to our minstrels for the entertainment. Before our festival gets into full swing, there is something I wish to address. For generations, our village has stood on these grounds, looking after the lands and protecting a valuable secret. Our ancestors had tasked us with the responsibility of protecting this secret and we have done so, with the help of a certain family that has looked over us. I am quite aware, as some of you have made clear, that there has been some unsettling events that occurred outside this village. I assure you that if anything happens, we stand ready to turn back whatever force comes to do us harm.

?: Really, sir? I think it may not be as simple as that?

(Everyone turns to see that the Old Man has risen from his seat.)

O. Man: What if you were given a choice? What if instead of annihilation, you were given a chance to live? What if instead of fighting against a unknown enemy blindly, you listened to what they had to offer?

Reginald: You sir, who are you? What do you mean by interrupting my speech.

O. Man: I am a traveler of sorts, at least that is what I presented myself to you before. But I think a proper introduction is in order.

(The Old Man raises his hand and snaps a finger. In an instant his is transformed into a black haired man with a scar over his left eye and wizard robes trimmed red and white.)

O. Man: My name is Perseus. As you can plainly see, I am a wizard. And I believe it would be in your best interests to side with me.

Reginald: So, you were behind the attacks on the other villages then!

Perseus: I was.

Reginald: Then we will take action! (Several guards begin to surround Perseus.)

Perseus: Oh? I think you are underestimating me. (With a wave of his have, Perseus creates several magical based chains wrap around his would be captors.) Hear me out. I only wish for two things. Other than your allegiance, I wish to possess the Tome of Neos. Give it to me and you will know true peace.

Reginald: We already know peace.

Perseus: I beg to differ. You live on these lands, yes, but you still have fear that gnaws at you. A fear of things that, by all rights, should have no quarrels with you but intends to do you harm. This fear you have, it will plague you for all eternity, I assure you. Siding with me is your best hope at salvation.

Altair's Voice: I'm sorry but I doubt your words are as sincere as you claim to be.

(The villagers part to reveal Altair, standing with his staff ready.)

Altair: There's still the matter of why you decided to kill any who opposed you.

Perseus: Like I said, they chose to oppose me when given the choice.

Altair: I will have to guess the choice you presented them was the location of this village and what we had.

Perseus: Perhaps. You are quite the inquisitive one.

Altair: This place is fine well enough on its own. We can take care of ourselves.

Perseus: I take it to mean you and your family. I hope you don't mean to speak for these villagers then.

Altair: What are you getting at?

Perseus: Boy, I know people like you. You're gifted, I can sense this. But you, your family, you are essentially alone. You may think that you are doing these people a great service by being their protector, but you know better than anyone here how much they fear you. Oh sure, some of them may not admit to it, but deep down they know that it's only a matter of time before it comes down to you versus them. Your gift is a terrible burden, they have no idea what you must endure. With me as your leader, I will show you all the true enemy that is out there. The people must be enlightened and together we can do that.

Altair You may be more right then you know.

Perseus: Yes, I am.

Altair: However, there is something you should know. It's true, I can't really say that I trust any of the people here. It's hard to; one of them took my mother away from me when I was a child. But my family has made a vow to look after them. I'll do so, despite the bitterness I feel.

Perseus: I think your faith is misplaced. But I think we should put you to the test. It seems my servants have finally arrived.

(Quickly, the sky grows dark and murky. Overhead, several people in dark robes all materialize and surround Altair, 5 in total.)

Perseus: I would like to introduce you to my own elite guard. They are the Wraiths, warriors of unique ability. But perhaps instead of telling you about them, I should let them give you a personal demonstration of their powers.

(Suddenly one of the Wraiths appears before Altair and, without warning, raises his hands to enable a rock column form around where Altair stands. Altair leaps quickly upwards to escape, but the Wraith jumps up as well to intercept him. As Altair raises his staff, the Wraith makes a gesture and several pointed rocks shoot up towards him. Thinking fast, Altair uses his staff to destroy the rocks that come his way, but is unable to avoid the kick to the side that the Wraith employs to send him down. Altair lands on one leg, rubbing his ribs as the Wraith attacks.)

Altair: His specialty is Earth magic I see.

Perseus: Very observant of you. Now how will you handle the other ones? (The Wraiths all begin to move. One wraps his hands in flames while another brandishes two blades that sparkle with electricity. Another one summons a wind draft to enable flight and the last one summons what appears to be the spirit of a large bat to his side.) I think you should reconsider the odds here young man. Oh I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that your brother and father will aid you. Well, let's just say that I took steps to make sure that they are preoccupied outside the village. They will not be here in time to aid you.

Altair: You're mistaken. There is one other person that you should be worried about.

?: Do you mean her?

(The crowd parts to see that Thomas has, is his grip, Hannah. A knife is at her throat as Thomas surrounds himself with his lackeys.)

Thomas: Well, I see that shocked look on your face. I rather like it. You actually thought that you and your sister were going be able to save the day here, huh?

Altair: What are you doing?

Thomas: I'm wising up, freak. We're sick and tired of you and your families lording over us like you are our betters. We want what we rightfully deserve.

Altair: Fool. You realize what these people have already done?

Thomas: Like I care what happened to those other villages.

?: I do however. And as much as I do not like it, Perseus has a point.

(Altair turns to see that Reginald has a sword aimed squarely at his forehead.)

Reginald: So, Altair…will you yield?

Altair: …Elder…why…

Reginald: There is a great evil that is going to sweep over the land that is true. But trying to co-exist with the 'beings' that you and your family are in league with is foolhardy. They will turn on you, which is an inevitable truth. The only way to be certain of our survival is to strike first. You and your family have done enough, but you must step aside now and let us do what needs to be done. Join with us and release the Tome of Neos to our cause.

Altair: Elder…I cannot. And even if I did, you should know—

Reginald: This is not open for negotiation. As you can see, many here in the village agree with my decision. (Some of the villagers begin to surround Altair and the Wraiths.) You may hate me for what I allowed to happen to your mother, but do not let that hatred blind you to the bigger picture. Surrender and side with us.

?: Not everyone agrees with your decision!

(From the rooftop adjacent to Reginald emerges Garrett, a bow and arrow at the ready. He takes careful aim at Thomas.)

Reginald: Stand down, Garrett! That is an order!

Garrett: I will not! Tell Thomas to let go of Hannah or else!

Reginald: I am giving you a direct order, Garrett! You are a member of the Village Guard and fall directly under me.

Garrett: I guess I quit then. Let her go NOW, Thomas.

Thomas: You forget your place fool! And you forget that Lilith is also here. Grab her!

(Two of the lackeys make a beeline for Lilith. As they reach her, from out of Altair's hand flies a pair of fireballs, striking them both dead and reducing her to ashes. Altair's eyes glow red.)

Altair: If anyone brings harm to her…I will kill them.

Perseus: I see we will have to settle this our way. Kill the soldier and take the two of them.

(The following series of events happen in a flash: as the wind wielding Wraith makes his way towards Garrett, from behind him leaps Marcus, sword drawn. With a mighty yell, he swings and strikes down the wind user before he can mount a counter offensive. As the body drops to the floor, Thomas points his knife signaling an order to attack but that is all that Hannah needs; she sharply elbows him in the gut and tosses him over her shoulder before kicking him in the face. Before the other lackeys can grab her, they are felled by two arrows, shot in rapid succession by Garrett. Hannah rushes to Lilith's side as Marcus makes his way to his brother, fighting off a few would be attackers.)

Marcus: You thought a couple of mercenaries would stop me and my father?

Perseus: Actually, it was supposed to be the mercenaries and their pet dragon. Pretell, where is it?

Marcus: My father is tending to it as we speak. Now then, whoever you are, I think it's time you answered for your crimes.

Altair: Brother, I think that may be more difficult than you realize. Reginald's deception runs quite deep and I think we will have more than just the Wraiths to deal with.

Marcus: And I thought I told you to have a little more faith.

(Almost immediately, a tossed stone strikes Reginald in the arm. Several villagers, who at this point have become unnoticed, have taken up arms and begin to attack Reginald's men. In the ensuing chaos, Reginald and Thomas manage to slip away and join with Perseus.)

Reginald: I see we have a civil dispute to deal with.

Thomas: Damn it, I thought you said everyone agreed with us.

Reginald: No son, I said we had villagers to rely on, but not everyone.

Perseus: It is just as well. I had an inkling this may happen. But we will not let this deter us. Let us go to the mansion while they are preoccupied.

Reginald: Yes, of course. (The tree quickly make their way to the mansion, accompanied by the Wraith with the bat.)

Marcus: They're going for our house!

Altair: No…they must not be allowed to go to the basement! Come on! (Suddenly, the 3 remaining Wraiths confront Marcus and Altair)

Fire Wraith: Not so fast, whelps.

Earth Wraith: If you wish to confront Master Perseus, then you must go through us first.

Blade Wraith: And it is not an easy task, I assure you.

Altair: You will not stand in our way! My brother and I are more than enough to defeat you.

Garrett: And if you guys can't do the job, KI will!

Altair: No, Garrett. This is our job!

Garrett: As is mine. Just as you were tasked to protect the village, I am obligated to protect you! Let me at least do that.

Hannah: You also have me at your side as well! (Hannah rolls up her sleeve as a swirl of red energy forms in her hands.)

Garrett: Hannah?

Hannah: I may aid in healing the sick, but my father also raised me as a fighter, the same as my brothers and my mother before me. And it will not do to have you die in battle before you fulfill your vow to be my husband!

Altair: Wait, WHAT?

Marcus: Yes, you really need to pay more attention to what we do when you're not around.

Altair: Is father aware of this?

(Suddenly, the corpse of a dragon, sans head, drops from the sky as Adam lands behind them, sword in hand. Seconds later, the dragon's head falls into a hayloft.)

Adam: I gave my blessing yesterday.

Altair: Oh. Never mind. Perseus and Reginald are heading for the mansion!

Adam: I know. Altair, you will come with me and help stop them. Marcus and Hannah, deal with these interlopers here.

Fire Wraith: KI don't think so, old ma—(before they can act, Adam swiftly backhands each of them, knocking them flat on their backs.)

Adam: Old? I'm barely 45! (Adam and Altair make their way to the mansion as the 3 Wraiths get up.)

Earth Wraith: You will not get away so easily! (The Earth Wraith forms a rock spike from the ground and attempts to shoot it at Adam, but the spike is shattered by a quick magical blast from Hannah.)

Hannah: You heard our father.

Garrett: Now then, shall we begin?

(In the mansion's basement, Perseus and the Wraith with him are led into a large room by Reginald and Thomas.)

Reginald: It is here, Perseus.

Perseus: Yes, I can sense it. They hid the power quite well, I can see that now.

Thomas: Heh, once that book is in our hands, we can finally be rid of that damn family.

Perseus: Is that all that you are concerned about, lad? Just revenge on someone who could have been a most useful servant?

Thomas: No, but it's a nice bonus. Imagine how much people will be paying us to keep those monsters out there from killing them. We don't have to be limited to living our lives in some backwater village anymore!

Reginald: This is not some get rich quick scheme that we are embarking on. You do not realize the implications of what will happen!

Perseus: I wonder if either of you realize the full scope of what will happen next. Ah, here we are. (The group arrives at a set of double doors.) Now then, let us have a peek at the Tome.

(The doors are pushed open, revealing a large chamber, cylindrical in the layout, within. In the center of the room, on a pedestal sits a large brown book, leather bound and seemingly floating.)

Perseus: You seem troubled, Abraham. (The Wraith nods)

Abraham: It's that door sir. Something is beyond it.

Perseus: That one? (The Wraith points to a door across from where they are, a simple wooden door.) I feel something too.

Abraham: But whatever is there…it is something far beyond what I can ever fathom. The level of magic that is contained within, I have an overwhelming sense of dread about it.

Thomas: Well then, let's get that too! More items the better.

Perseus: I believe Reginald this is where I must question your true loyalties.

Reginald: What do you mean?

Perseus: I mean what do you plan on doing once this is all over. You and your son seem to have different viewpoints on my goal. You both desire power, but the reasons why may not go side in side with mine.

Reginald: I see…in that case..(Reginald draws his sword.)

Thomas: Finally, I was wondering when you would get wise to us. (Thomas draws his own sword, which is glowing black.)

Perseus: Looks like you're not the complete sniveling coward I assumed you would be. No, you are a greedy sniveling coward.

Thomas: Come on, did you think that Altair was the only guy who had some kind of mystical mumbo jumbo hidden away? Seriously, look at the history of our town, we had TWO powerful tribes. We were bidding our time until we could take that damn Tome away from them! And with you providing the distraction, we will!

Reginald: And with that said, I think we know what comes next. (Reginald raises his sword…and buries it deep in his son's chest.)

Thomas: GRRK!

Reginald: You greedy, backstabbing cur! Did you think I would not hear of your deception? The night that the other village burned, I heard of your plan to betray both Perseus and myself. You don't care about what evil lurks out there, you only care about the power you will get from this book.

Perseus: I have done many irredeemable deeds. But I will never betray my comrades or my family for the sake of gold. A pity you had to learn this lesson the hard way. (Thomas slumps down dead.)

Reginald: Forgive me, my liege. I thought I taught my son better than this.

Perseus: This was for the best. A festering wound must be treated with swiftness. The door Abraham mentioned does interest me, but that will have to wait. The Tome is within our grasp.

Adam's Voice: I don't think so!

(Adam and Altair burst in, weapons at the ready. Altair looks at the ground and sees Thomas dead.)

Altair: I see we do not have to concern ourselves over him.

Adam: step away from the Tome! You do not know what you're dealing with.

Reginald: Oh but I do, Adam. I have done much research into the Tome of Neos and its potential. You are a fool not to utilize it.

Adam: It's not ours to use to our desire.

Altair: He's right. If you try to touch that book—

Reginald: Do not try to lecture me. You are smart, but not wise, boy! I will show you.

Altair: No, don't (Altair leaps towards Reginald. With a wave of his hand, Perseus blows Altair backwards, hard into the wall.)

Perseus: No, Altair, you must watch.

(As Reginald touches the book with both hands, it briefly glows brighter. Then, without warning, Reginald screams in pain as he is reduced to ashes.)

Abraham: I don't understand…what just happened?

Perseus: It would seem that the book has deemed him unworthy to hold. I had a feeling that this would happen but I was not sure if I was right. Unfortunately, Reginald had not done as much research as I have.

Adam: And you think you will fare any better?

Perseus: I think so. My intent is fairly straightforward, unlike my partners before me. Honestly, I think you should reconsider what I am offering. I know, better than anyone, the type of pain that will come from letting these monsters run free.

Adam: I really don't care for your sob story. All I know is you came into my home village and threatened my family. Prepare to die.

Perseus: If you really think you stand a chance against me, then come!

Abraham: No, allow me to handle this matter. Go, my servant!

(The bat that has been at Abraham's side grows larger until it is the size of a large bear. As it swoops in to attack Adam, Altair dives into it with a solid kick, forcing it back to Abraham.)

Altair: So…it's true then. You are powered up by that thing.

Adam: What do you mean, son?

Altair: I couldn't shake the feeling that something was strange about the magic these Wraiths are using. Now I'm certain of it…he's using a Dark Relic.

Abraham: Oh? How do you know of these things?

Altair: I have a good teacher.

Adam: Perseus, the Dark Relics were forbidden for a reason. No human could properly use them without succumbing to their effects! If anyone uses them for too long, they will lose their soul!

Perseus: But I have found a way around that pesky little aspect. This is what separates you and me, I'm afraid. For the greater good, I am willing to make many sacrifice. Can you say the same?

Adam: Why don't I show you what I am willing to do!

(Perseus raises his hand and fires off a massive lightning bolt at Adam. Using one fist, Adam gruffly swings and punches the electric attack right upwards and into the ceiling. Dashing forward, Adam swings his sword at Perseus, who intercepts it with one hand and pushes Adam back before unsheathing a sword of his own. As the two clash, Altair confronts Abraham, who has his giant bat at his side.)

Abraham: My master speaks the truth, young one. The spirits that are allowed to roam free will not seek the same peace your family tries to protect.

Altair: Your way is not any better.

Abraham: You're naïve. But we will change your mind one way or another. And this bat is not my only means of attack.

(Suddenly, from either side, two grey colored wolves materialize and dive at Altair. Ducking low, Altair lets them leap over him before he retaliates with a pair of small electric bolts, taking them down. Raising his staff high, Altair fires a quick spray of ice at Abraham, freezing him in place on the floor.)

Abraham: This will not stop me for long!

Altair: I only need it to last long enough for me to do this. (Altair grabs one of Abraham's arms, which has a dark purple armlet on it. He then quickly places his free hand on the armlet and applies a spell onto it.)

Abraham: What have you done?

Altair: I've sealed the power of that relic for now. You won't be using it for at least 3 days. It looks like you will have to rely on your normal summoning powers instead if you want to stand a chance against me.

Abraham: You know a little too much about how these work.

Altair: I should. After all, I made something similar to it.

Abraham: You must mean…

Altair: Yes. And what I created must never be held by human hands, ever. It's too much power, even for us. But tell me, why do you side with Perseus?

Abraham: He is a very dear friend to me. We have quite a history together. A history many will not accept.

Altair: Oh…I won't pry then.

(Meanwhile, Adam and Perseus continue to attack one another with swords and magic combined; Adam parries away many of the sword strikes that Perseus unleashes while at the same time, Perseus shields himself from a rapid fire lightning ball barrage that Adam unleashes. As the two continue to clash, into the room comes Lilith, a small sword in hand.)

Lilith: Altair!

Altair: Lilith! It's too dangerous here! Stay outside!

Lilith: Yes, but you need to come with me quick! It's your brother!

Adam: Marcus, is he ok!

Perseus: You have other pressing matters right now! (Perseus concentrates all of his power and swings upwards with a uppercut, slamming it into Adam's gut and sending him flying upwards into the ceiling overhead.)

Altair: Father, NO! (Altair grips his staff and rushes forward, but before he knows what happens, Perseus swings his sword and hits him with a hard slash across the chest. Altair falls to one knee, bleeding as Perseus stands over him.)

Perseus: Your feelings have, sadly, made you vulnerable to my blade. I will show you mercy and at least grant you a quick and painless death. Farewell, child.

(Perseus thrusts his sword and for Altair's chest. At the last second, Adam stands in front of his son, taking the attack meant for him. Adam grabs Perseus' hand with both his arms.)

Perseus: What are you doing?

Adam: What—ever—must be—done. (Lilith runs over to Altair's side.)

Lilith: Altair! Speak to me!

Altair: Li..Lilith…my brother…

Lilith: He's wounded badly. Your sister sent me to find you to make sure you are ok. Quickly, you have to drink this. (Lilith unlatches her pouch from her belt and makes Altair drink from it.)

Altair: Uggh…tastes rank.

Lilith: Augustus said you would need this…but I didn't know why. Altair, please, you have to get up!

Perseus: I'm sorry my dear girl, but there is nothing that you can do now. Even if that potion can heal him, the boy is in no condition to move. Both he and his father will die here.

Adam: No…not him…he has one way to survive…(Altair slowly gets up and looks towards the Tome.)

Perseus: No—NO! Abraham, stop him!

Adam: Enjoy this…parting gift from me. (Adam smiles and places his hand on the chest of Perseus, right before casting a high level lightning spell that violently sends Perseus back and crashing through the wall. Adam then collapses on the floor, dead.)

Altair: …Father. (Altair slowly makes his way to the Tome.)

Lilith: Altair, what are you-

Altair: It's the only way we can keep it from him. Farewell. And thank you for the potion. It made the pain a bit more tolerable.

(Altair grabs the Tome with both hands. Suddenly, the ground shakes beneath him as the Tome glows brighter and brighter. A large shaft of white light erupts and surrounds him and the Tome before the ground stops quaking.)

Lilith: What…happened? Altair? ALTAIR!

Abraham: Save your breath, young lady. We cannot reach him. None of us can. (Perseus staggers out from the ruins of the wall, singed and worse for wear.)

Altair: It would seem that the Tome of Neos has taken an interest with him. Come Abraham. We are done for now.

Lilith: What do you mean?

Perseus: He is undergoing a change, I'm afraid. And I want you to give him a message. I will return to the village tomorrow. He will either hand over the Tome of Neos, as well as whatever he has in his little workshop over to me and join my side. Otherwise, everyone here will die. I shall see you then. (Both Perseus and Abraham disappear as Garrett makes his way to the basement.)

Garrett: Lilith! What has happened?

Lilith: Find Hannah! Find her fast!

(Later on in the evening, in the inn. Marcus lies in bed, his arm in a sling as a young woman tends to him while Hannah explains the situation to Garrett.)

Young Woman: I'm sorry to hear about your father. He was a good man.

Marcus: Please Eve, don't cry. He did what he had to do protect all of us.

Eve: I know, but it's so unfair! Both of your parents had to sacrifice their lives to save your brother!

Marcus: It's a sacrifice any good parent will make in a moment's notice. He is alive, but I fear what will happen next.

Garrett: The villagers who had sided with Perseus and Reginald have all left the town now. There's a small handful left, but no one knows if we should even stay here anymore.

Eve: Well good riddance! They brought this upon us! They do not deserve any kindness from us.

Hannah: Eve, don't be so harsh. After all, your father was among them.

Eve: I know, but still…it's just so frustrating, all of this.

Garrett: Lilith is still inside the mansion. She's refused to leave.

Hannah: I don't think she has too much to worry about. The Tome of Neos is said to have a sort of defense designed to test anyone who comes onto contact with it.

Marcus: The legends say that humans who are not strong enough to handle the magic will die almost immediately upon contact. Those who are will undergo a trial of sorts.

Garrett: A trial? You mean it will judge him?

Hannah: More or less. There are three possible outcomes. One is he will die. The second is that he will live and be healed by the book and nothing more will happen. The third possibility…no one knows.

(Meanwhile…in a place beyond human reach, Altair opens his eyes. He finds himself floating in an endless white void, no objects of any kind in sight.)

Altair: …where am I?

?: Within the world of The Tome. It's actually refreshing to see a human being here for once. (Seconds after the voice speaks, a small, black furry creature, which looks to be a cross between a rabbit and a badger appears floating besides Altair. It's yellow eyes seem to glow as it confronts him.) You have no idea, young man, how boring this can get.

Altair: This is most disserting

?: Which part, me addressing you or the fact that you are not sure if you are alive or dead? I can say with certainty that you are not dead, but that remains to be seen.

Altair: I need to think…last thing I remember was my father dying…and then KI touched the Tome…the Tome!

?: Like I said, we are within the Tome. Do not worry yourself, no one can get it now. That is entirely your doing, I must add.

Altair: Ok. But you say we are within the Tome.

?: Quite. The Tome creates a mini dimension of sorts when the trial is initiated. That way when the transfer is done, no lasting damage to your world is done.

Altair: And this trial…

?: Has already begun. It wants to know why you want to access it's power. I would hope that your need of it is most sincere.

Altair: I don't really want to use it. I only need to keep it out Perseus' hands.

?: Ah yes, the sorcerer. He's a rather interesting case. I wonder how he would use the power of the Tome.

Altair: He's only interested in destroying all the spirits.

?: But he has a reason for doing so. He only wishes to protect humans. He does not want to see anyone needlessly suffer.

Altair: But his way is not right! He's willing to kill anyone who does not side with him, how can I side with someone willing to destroy whole villages who disagree with his philosophy? Even If they were given a choice, I would not exactly call it a reasonable one.

?: That is true. But can you say for certain the spirits he wants to destroy can be turned so easily?

Altair: No, of course not. But the same can be said of the humans.

?: Especially the one who killed your mother?

?: Yes, even him…(sighs). I didn't know it at the time, but there were a couple of villagers, members of Reginald's family, who hated both my family and Reginald's role as the elder. They thought they could take us out one by one but they were not exactly very good at committing acts of murder. Sadly, they chose me instead and caught us off guard one day while we were at the market.

?: And ever since then, you've only seen the darkness in their eyes.

Altair: I try not to. I don't want to. That's why I spent so much time learning magic, to keep me away so I would not succumb to that hatred. And that's why I created my workshop.

?: Oh yes, that. That was quite a feat of magic even for a young man as yourself, I must say. And you did it so easily. If the rest of the family were to ever see it…

Altair: They'd be shocked, especially after what I created just recently. It's not as bad as the dark relics, but I fear it would be a mistake if it were to ever leave the workshop. I need to get back and finish sealing it away. If I don't, who knows what Perseus will do with it?

?: I am curious as well.

Altair: Just who, or what, are you anyway?

?: Well, I have a name yes, but in your language it would be hard to pronounce. Let's just call me B for now. I was the familiar for the being that was known as Neos.

Altair: Ok, B it is. Now can you fill me in on just what this place is?

B: I'll have to give you the short version of this tale. Many years ago, in the time of the great war, one of the Earth's greatest protectors was a mage called Neos. It was not his real name, I wish to say, but an title given to him by a wizard who was really bad at nicknames. He was so powerful he practically could alter reality with a wave of his hands. His enemies sought that power for themselves, and resolved to steal it upon his death. So, Neos decided there was one thing he could do to ensure that would not happen; he created the Tome and sealed all of his power into it.

Altair: Just how much power are we talking about?

B: Zeus took care never to annoy him, let's just leave it at that.

Altair: Whoa.

B: The power has an intelligence of its own, as Neos willed it to. Therefore it judges those who come into contact with it and peers within their darkest desires and intents. Reginald was rejected because ultimately, his own goal was not the same with Perseus. Perseus, like yourself, only wants to protect. Reginald said he wanted to protect as well, but deep down he wanted to rule, as his son desired.

Altair: So, would the Tome have accepted Perseus too?

B: It is not really my call. You both take diverging paths, one more extreme than the other.

(A bell sounds in the distance. B looks up and then turns to leap onto a rapidly forming platform.)

B: Ah, I see. That is quite an interesting decision.

Altair: What is?

B: Well, the Tome has decided…it feels that you can go back to the world, good as new. But it has also decreed that it is up to you whether or not you will accept the power of the Tome. It's your only chance at stopping Perseus. While you are strong, you are at best 20 years away from being at his level.

Altair: Really? Are you serious?

B: Yes. There is quite much you will learn about him. But only one way to do must make a contract.

Altair: (raises eyebrow) Uh, I've heard tales about these kind of things. I think I want to know every detail of this contract before I consider this.

B: Of course. If you accept the power of the Tome, you will become possibly the strongest magic user ever to walk your world.

Altair: And the catch.

B: You will never die. You can age yes, but upon the death of your body, you will be renewed and returned to the body of a toddler, with no memory until you turn 6. Also you will be at 75% power at that time until you turn 14. You can also not die by any means devised by man or spirit. Even if you were to be stabbed, your body will heal itself almost immediately. You will be for all intents and purposes immortal.

Altair: But why?

B: It's the only sure way to ensure the power of the Tome will never be taken by anyone who could find a way around Neos' spell, a final fail safe. By bonding with you, it insures the survival of itself and the wielder. Like I said, it is a great power. But it is your choice on what to do.

Altair: I see…very well. I know what to do. Send me back…

(The dawn of the next day…Lilith is sitting by the column of light in a chair, asleep but not for long. As she slowly wakes up, she sees that the column is slowly fading away.)

Lilith: What's going on? Altair? Is that you?

(The column disappears and before here sits Altair. However, he is much different. His hair has become completely red and he wears the outfit of his father and brother, a green cloak and hood along with a tunic. He opens his eyes and sees Lilith, then smiles.)

Altair: Lilith, you are ok? (Lilith hugs him tightly)

Lilith: I was so worried, you idiot! What happened to you?

Altair: It's a long story. I'll tell you later. My brother and sister are fine, I sense.

Lilith: Yes they are. But your father…

Altair: Yes, I know. I will mourn him properly later. I need to get upstairs.

Lilith: Perseus said he would return today. You are to either hand over the Tome to him and join his side or we all die.

Altair: Ah, just like him to give us very little say in the matter. I will have to do something about that.

Lilith: Are you taking any of this seriously?

Altair: I am. Just trust me. I'll make sure no harm will pass any of the people here. (Altair sneezes. A rock is suddenly transformed into a block of wood.) Of course, I need a bit of time to control the power.

(Sometime later, in the center of town. Altair stands waiting, his hands grasping his father's sword. In the background stands Marcus and Hannah, both of who have their own weapons.)

Marcus: Altair you're different. I can't place my finger on it.

Altair: Is it the hair?

Hannah: Not so much that, although you look nice with red. It's as if you've matured more than a few decades.

Altair: I feel it too. He's here.

(Perseus and Abraham appear a few yards away from Altair. Perseus has his sword drawn.)

Perseus: So, I see you recovered. And it looks like you underwent a makeover.

Altair: Yes, I should thank you. Nothing changes a person like getting critically injured and watching his own father sacrifice his life to stop his would be murderer.

Perseus: We do what we must to survive, child.

Altair: I see things a bit clearer.

Perseus: I doubt that. Now will you hand over the Tome?

Altair: Sorry…but if you want it, you'll have to get it the old fashioned way. And honestly I prefer the old fashioned way.

Perseus: So be it. You have resigned the people here to death.

Altair: No I haven't. Just you.

(At that, the two each fire a massive lightning blast at each other, which clash and explodes on contact. As the light dies down, Perseus dashes forward and swings his sword at Altair, who blocks and pushes him aside. Stomping his foot on the ground, he sends out a large column of flame at Perseus. Perseus instinctively forms a ice shield around himself and protects his body, but is unprepared for the next spell, which is a sword shaped beam of energy striking down at him and slicing into his shoulder. As Perseus winces in pain, Abraham draws his own weapon.)

Perseus: NO! This is my fight and mine alone. No one else will take him down but me!

(Perseus glows and forms a massive swarm of rocks around him, sending tem al out towards Altair. He quickly uses his sword to slash and destroy the rocks that come his way. As the last one is reduced to dust, Perseus teleports himself behind Altair, sword raised.)

Perseus: I have you!

Altair: Indeed I do.

(Altair snaps his fingers and a flash of light blinds Perseus. It's more than enough for Altair to use; grabbing Perseus by one hand, he places the other on his chest and says a few quick words before a beam of energy rips through Perseus' body. Perseus staggers back as the wound closes, his hair turning completely white.)

Perseus: What-what did you do to me?

Altair: Well, I was thinking…I'm rather fond of the 3rd choice since giving people only two options seems to get them nowhere. You say that the spirits will one day betray us. I think it's because you never met a friendly one. So, I decided to fix that.

Perseus: I don't understand.

Altair: I just made you immortal, same as me. But I've sealed away all but 5% of your power. It's probably going to take you at least 3000 years to undo that curse on your body. I suggest that you take that time to go out and see the world. You may actually learn something about being open minded.

Perseus: Do…do you have any idea what you've done?

Altair: Yes. I just explained it to you. Unlike you, I don't think I have to end this by spilling blood. But I don't think you're completely lost. Just get out of this town and leave these people alone.

Perseus: You're too much of an optimist boy. In time, we will see who is right.

Altair: I suppose. We have all the time in the world, don't we?

Perseus: We do. Come Abraham. We will leave now. And next time we meet in battle Altair, I pray you will be much wiser to the ways of the world. (Perseus and Abraham disappear.)

(Later on…Altair is at the gates to the town, a bag strapped to his back and a horse with him. With him is Marcus and Hannah, along with Garrett. Lilith is on her own horse as well.)

Marcus: So…you too have decided on this?

Lilith: Yes, we have. I want to see what else lies beyond our lands. And Altair needs someone to keep him out of trouble.

Altair: Oh come now, I'm not that bad.

Lilith: And who was the one who gave you the life saving potion?

Altair: You have me there, ok.

Garrett: In that case, take care of my sister. Lest you want to answer to me.

Altair: What about the rest of you? Will you not join us?

Marcus: No, sorry. Eve and I wish to go somewhere else and settle down. She does not care much to stay here anyone, given what has happened.

Hannah: Garrett and I will remain here for now. Someone needs to make sure that certain things here will not fall into the wrong hands. And your workshop?

Altair: I sent it away.

Hannah: How is that possible?

Altair: Let's just say I am very good relocating things…

_**(Back to the present…)**_

Shizuru: Wow…so even you had a stable relationship at one point.

Altair: Hardy har har! You ought to talk.

Shizuru: Still, that is one remarkable tale. But Perseus…why is he acting now of all times?

Altair: I think I know of two possible reasons why. One, he must have found a way around the curse I placed on him. If I'm correct, he's probably about 80% strong as he was when we first clashed. That will be an issue. But not as bad as what I think is the other reason why he's acting.

Shizuru: That being?

Altair: I think I found my workshop. And its right in Amity Park.

**END OF CHAPTER 8!**

_And now it's time for No Nonsense End of Chapter Filler Theater!_

Dani: Howdy! Yes, normally we would be having some sort of ridiculosu, end of the story event that borders on insane. But instead, we are here at the Writer Studio, to see what the cast is up to on their working days. First, we will see what our favorite non descript english teacher, Mr. Lancer, is up to...

(Dani opens a door to see...Mr. Lancer in a thong, holding up a barrel of pickles.)

Mr. Lancer: You're probably wondering why I'm doing this. It's a simple reason really. See-

Dani: DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! (Dani rapidly closes the door.) Ok, moving on...let's see here, this is Ember's room. I wonder what she is up to.

(Dani opens the door. Ember is on a chair with her guitar, strumming the chords to "Spectrum-Rainbow Dash's Theme".)

Dani: Whoa. I never figured...

Ember: Yeah, look all the others were watching the damn show and I got hooked by accident. They say my stuff hypnotizes people, I've got nothing' on these ponies.

Dani: Trust me, it's worse if you see what Dash has.

Ember: I know. That ain't right.

Dani: Well, let me at least see what Danny is up to...(Dani goes for a door.)

Ember: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

(Dani opens the door and sees Danny and Sam. Danny is lying on a cot, without a shirt and Sam is on top of him, in the process of halfway getting her tank top off. They turn and see Dani gawiking.)

Danny: GAHH!

Sam: DOESN'T ANYONE KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?

Dani: Opps. I didn't know you were in there, sorry! Why didn't you say anything?

Ember: I tried to. Besides, who am I to ruin a good time.

(A few minutes later, Dani is in front of a large door.)

Dani: And here we find the creator's room, where that writer we all know and wish would hurry up is hard at work. In here, even now, he is hard at work on his latest masterpiece.

(Dani opens the door to find me, DarkDP and Anita at a table. All of us are playing poker.)

Me: I got 2 pair.

DarkDP 3.

Anita: Royal flush.

Dani: ...I THOUGT YOU WERE WRITING!

Me: I was. I'm done, as you can tell.

DarkDP: It's nice to take a break now and then.

Anita: Besides, the computers are being repaired because SOMEONE accidently got a virus into the system. (Everyone looks at Box Ghost, who is using McAfee to repair the computer system.)

B. Ghost: This is so beneath me.

Me: Remind me again why I haven't fired a proton stream at him.

_Theme Songs for "The 3 Days"_

_Mr. Crowley- Ozzy Osbourne_

_City of the Ancients- Nobuo Uematsu_

_I Am The Doctor- Murray Gold_


	13. The Q&A Conundrum

Danny Phantom: Fanning the Flames Remix

**BONUS CHAPTER- The Q&A Conundrum**

(The scene opens to a filled room somewhere in Comic Con. Inside said room at a table in the front sit Danny Fenton, along with me. Behind us is a huge banner that reads "Fanning The Flames Remix- The Last Session")

Danny: Well, once again we want to thank you all for attending this part of Comic Con's look into fan fiction today.

Me: We also want to thank you for not eviscerating Sgt. Sprinkles while he was here. I understand the sentiment but trust me, manslaughter is never the answer.

Danny: With that said, welcome to our portion of the panel. Yes, we know, our friend here as a habit of taking his sweet ass time writing this story…

Me: And I can't blame you if you wanna hurl a chair at me. (A chair is tossed at my head. I pull out a large rifle and hold it up) However, I would **STRONGLY** suggest against it, unless you think I can't hit a target at 300 yards anymore. FYI, I CAN.

Danny: So, lets take some questions. (A girl in a Dani Phantom outfit rises)

Dani Cosplayer: Ok, are you REALLY working on the final story arc right now?

Me: Yes, I assure you I am doing it now. I moved it up since I got myself put in a little round robin session and I had to delay the release the finish of "Meg of The Dead" tyo get it properly started…

Peter Griffin: Wait, you were serious? You're actually doing a story based on MEG?! Oh that's gonna suck. What its gonna be about, Meg whining about how her home life sucks, no wait, maybe she'lll 'stand up to her family', yeah that will be a hoot. Or maybe—

Danny: Get him.

?: **SU-HIIII!**

(From out of nowhere, a fist slams into Peter's face as Black Dynamite punches him so hard, he goes flying through the wall, only to come out the opposite side seconds later)

Chorus:** DY-NO-MITE! DY-NO-MITE!**

B. Dynamite: SHUT THE HELL UP WHEN GROWN ASS FOLKS ARE TALKING. Sorry for that rather rude and inappropriate interruption. Please continue.

Me: So, yes it is being worked on right now and you should see the first part very soon if nothing stops me. Next question, you in the female Finn outfit.

Fionna cosplayer: It's Fiona actually. Is the story going to be as violent as the last couple of chapters?

Danny: Oh, I would say its middle ground. We're not trying to pull a Kubo here and be overly violent for the sake of violent.

Me: I still can't believe what's happening in the current arc. I mean, DAMN, I thought the Autobots that died in Transformers the Movie got a raw deal. Poor Kira.

Fat Dude: SPOILERS MAN!

Me: Oh come on, it was bound to come out sooner or later.

Danny: Ok, ok,next question from the guy dressed as Froslass.

Me: WHAT?!

Froslass Cosplayer: Is there any truth to the rumor that you had a 'thing' with Ahsoka Tano?

Danny: (narrows eyes) No. Comment.

Me: The restraining order still in order I see.

Danny: And then some. Ok, the Box Ghost cosplayer.

B. Ghost: I'm not a cosplayer, I am the Box Ghost!

Me: Wait, aren't you part of the staff?

B. Ghost: No, certain people, who shall go unnamed *coughEMBERcough* said I wasn't important enough to be a part of this. Anyway, I wanna know when I will get a bigger role!

Me: That depends. Are you familiar with the phrase "Pecking Order"?

B. Ghost: I have no idea what you are—

(Seconds later, Box Ghost is sent flying through the roof of the Jacob Javitz Center into orbit)

**BOX GHOST OWNED COUNT: 1**

Me: Enjoy reentry, BITCH!

Danny: Really, we're stealing gags from Team Four Star now?

Me: Hey, I was silent when two or three Abriged series came out after YuGiOh. Now its getting ridiculous.

Danny: That didn't stop you from watching them, apparently. Ok, new question from…you.

Chizuru Honsho: Yes, this is a 2 part question; is Yuriko and her crew going to make a return to the story and can you at LEAST consider doing a nice hot, steamy scene involving her and Sam..and Ember while you're at it?

Danny: As far as the first question goes, almost anyone will most likely be featured in one form or another. As far as the second question goe—

Me: STOP ASKING! It's bad enough that you called me last night and begged me to do a story featuring you and Orihime. Tatsuki would belt me to the year 3000 if I did! Next question!

MLP FIM Fan: Are you gonna do any more MLP stories this year?

Me: Sorry, no. "The Aftermath" and "Zap Apple Crisp Chase" was it for now, I've got nothing else.

Danny: I can't believe you actually watch that show. But then again, certain people continue to surprise me. (Danny looks at Dash, who is wearing a Fluttershy t-shirt, and Tucker who has Vinyl Scratch's googles on.)

Dash: Hey, don't judge me.

Tucker: At least its not Twilight. And I'm not getting on you for your Rainbow Dash mp3.

Me: Another question, anyone?

Princess Bubblegum: It was because of you that Pinkie Pie entered the Candy Kingdom and did what she did! What do you plan on doing to make amends for that travesty?

Danny: Oh boy, no again.

Me: Look, for the last time, I'm REALLY sorry about that.

Danny: We promise, there will be no more pony stories involving funny yet mildly disturbing death of candy people.

Me: We'll even buy the Adventure Time 3DS game. Now NO MORE PONY QUESTIONS! Next person, what's your inquiry?

Mario Cosplayer: Will Danny have a new power again?

Me: Oh, that would be revealing TOO much.

Danny: If there is, its going to be kind of awesome. That's all we will say. Next?

Tomo: I GOT A QUESTION! Yeah, that last chapter with the past of York, that was really awesome and all with the intense fighting and everything, but what about the rumors that you wrote some REALLY exciting stuff in between chapters?

Me: Uh, could you clarify?

Yomi: What my somewhat excitable friend here was trying to say is that word on the street is that you have written some, er, 'selective' stories.

Danny: I'm not getting what you—

Tomo Where's the ero-ero stuff you made in the past 3 years?!

Everyone else: O_O

Danny: Oh boy…

Me: It was going to come out sooner or later.

Fan: Uh, what is she talking about?

Me: Yeah a couple of years ago I, uh, got bored and REALLY ticked off at Butch Hartman. So,uh, I kind of made a Yuri story involving Sam and Ember. And when I say Yuri, I don't mean the PG-13 stuff.

Danny: Lets put it like this; we made a lot of people really, REALLY happy for all sorts of naughty reasons. And when he wrote it, he kind of broke physics.

Me: The Watcher and Dr. Strange were PISSED. (A Korra cosplayer stands up)

Korra Cosplayer: Wait, then the rumors are true then? That you made your own version of "Fire Nation Paradise"?!

Danny: Uh…that depends. Why do you ask that? (Zuko appears)

Zuko: No reason…except for the fact that the story in question just happened to be responsible for the huge spikes in newborn births in the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation for the last 3 years! It was so explicit, Jiraiya himself came back from the dead to give his approval!

Danny: You're exaggerating.

Zuko: Am I?! (Zuko points to the corner where Jiraiya sits)

Jiraiya: I like your version almost as much as the original Ty Lee version.

Me: Ok, look its true. I did do a few rather, um, mature stories in the downtime. Some of which involve certain people in this room…(Danny looks awkwardly at Sam and Ember, who see each other and blush. Timmy and Tootie whistle innocently. Naruto blushes hard as Hinata faints. Katara, Ty Lee and Suki each exchange guilty looks. Takashi Komuro looks at the ceiling as Saya Takagi punches someone who leers at her the wrong way. Kirie Kojima fights to keep Kosame from glomping her as Velma sits in her chair with a look of confidence on her face.)

Velma: Oh yeah, I got me some.

Me: …but that hasn't made me forget what I've been doing now for the past few years. Rest assured,I am dedicated to seeing this story through to the end no matter what.

Peacemaker51: So then, what you're saying is—

Me: It's still ongoing. AND NO MORE P.M.s FROM YOU! Anything else?

Random Fan: Where can we find these stories?

Danny: We're not allowed to say. Just ask around and you'll get a clue or two. Any requests?

Homura Akemi: How about a story with me and—

Danny: OH HELL NO!

Me: Tatsuki would piledrive me to Jersey if I did. Last question?

Kyuubey: Is there any way you can convince Sam and the others to make a contract with me?

Me: …

Danny: I'm open to suggestions.

Me: Full blown murder time. (I pull out a zanpakuto)

Danny: Fine by me. (Danny transforms as Pinkie Pie appears, knives in hoof.)

Me: _

P. Pie: I ddn't wanna feel left out.

Danny: Works for me. (The room empties as Kyuubey is attacked visciously.)

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Believe it or not, I am still doing this story. I know, I take my sweet ass time with these story creations, but I tend to get a lot of fun ideas and I work on them a lot. I also blame the fact that I've got a shitload of video games to finish and now, a regular part time job. Oh, and pie._

_The final story arc itself is, at most, going to have at least 4 chapters before the epilogue. Just how it will play out, however, may surprise you, as there is one person I am considering including in here but to do so will be one HELL of a plot twist and must not fly in the face of certain events that has transpired. I will say however that the very last fight will be Danny vs. Ember. That's a given._

_And yes, there are some ero-ero stories out there that I made. You'll just have to go find where I hid them on your own. :P_

_HOWEVER…_

_I am actually taking questions you may have for this series, as part of a Q&A at the end of each chapter. Just P.M. me with a question pertaining to the story and I'll be sure to answer it ASAP. Hell, it may actually get featured._

_Just don't ask for a sequel to "Fire Nation Paradise"._


	14. Night of Fate 1

Danny Phantom: Fanning the Flames Remix

Verse 9: Night of Fate, Part 1

By Kairi Taylor

(Fade in to a classroom somewhere. A high school class sits as a older looking man, somewhere in his mid 50s by appearance, continues to lecture them. He has on an immaculately neat white shirt and grey pants and on his face is rimmed glasses.) 

Man: So class, as you can see, the policies that were put in place by Poland and its neighbors during the war in many ways helped the Nazis gain even more power before the war began. By not directly confronting Germany and the aggressive policies that the Nazis employed, this enabled the nation to become bolder and the grab for power was far more successful than they thought. While it is understandable that the leaders may not have wanted to lead their nations into another long war you can argue that there is a point that giving in is not a wise decision, especially in the face of absolute evil. 

(As the school bell rings, the door to the classroom opens. A tall man in a black suit enters the classroom as the students begin to file out.) 

Man: Ok class, I want a 5 page essay on the French Resistance done by this weekend. And no, don't even think about using Wikipedia, I want you to go and do your research IN THE LIBRARY. (A student sighs as the room is emptied.) Well, fancy seeing you here.

Tall Man: My apologies, Lord Perseus.

Perseus: For you to say that, it must be serious. Why are you here?

Tall Man: I have been keeping an eye on the York matter as you requested. As you had suspected, he has set up some sort of operation in the city of Amity Park.

Perseus: Has he now? The very same place where that Danny Phantom character lives? Altair would not move to such a place as that without a good reason. Very well then, I think the other Wraiths must be called in. We will meet in my headquarters later tonight. Oh, and have you been keeping an eye on Lucius as well?

Tall Man: I have sir.

Perseus: And?

Tall Man: I am not sure, but I think he has been making a side deal.

Perseus: Right. If he is making a move to try and usurp me, he's been very careful about it. It's about time we looked into recruiting a new Wraith or two into our ranks. 

(Meanwhile, back in Amity Park, a taxi stops in front of Fenton Works. The passenger and back doors open and from the front steps out Master Hamato, in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts. From the back emerges Danny. However, Danny's different; his hair is noticeably longer and he has a pony tail. Instead of his usual clothes, he is wearing a pair of grey jeans and a black t-shirt.)

Danny: Sensei, I know you wanna dress casual and all, but that? You look like a Hawaiian tourist.

Hamato: I rather wear this than a silly old suit and tie, quite frankly. Well, how does it feel to be back home after all this time away?

Danny: Feels like it's been over a year actually.

Hamato: Well, Sendou Field does have that effect on those that train there! And I did need an excuse to step out of the dojo actually. It's nice to get out of the country now and then.

Danny: Just when was the last time you stepped out of Japan?

Hamato: Madonna was still relevant.

Danny: Ouch. Well, here we are, home sweet home so to speak. I wonder what we've been missing out on anyway? Probably just another typical day in the ol'lab.

(Suddenly a loud explosion is heard as Box Ghost is sent forcibly out of one of the upper windows via a large concussive blast. The front door opens and Jazz steps out, shouldering a large Ecto-Rifle.)

Jazz: For the last time, if you bug me while I'm trying to study, I'LL BLAST YOU INTO NEXT WEEK! Of all the times to be a pest, I swear I—Danny is that you?

Danny: Yup. I see goes life goes on as normal here. (Danny is suddenly put in a tight embrace by his older sister as she hugs him)

Jazz: WELCOME BACK! Oh, I've missed you so much little brother! You have no idea what I had to put up with while you were away!

Danny: Whoa, easy there sis! You'll put me in a coma before I can even step inside!

Hamato: Ah, you must be Jasmine. So nice to see you at last my dear.

Jazz: Master Hamato. It's an honor to meet you. (Jazz bows)

Hamato: No need to be so formal. I'm not recruiting right now, but I had my hands full with your brother here.

Jazz: I can imagine. Wait until Mom and Dad see you, you've changed quite a bit.

Danny: You have no idea. (On cue, Jack steps out of the house and sees the 3 of them)

Jack: Well ain't you a sight for sore eyes! Good to see you home, son! (Jack runs down and hugs Danny)

Danny: Dad, ease up! You're the second person to give me a bear hug!

Jack: Sorry son.

Hamato: And I see you're just as energetic here as you are in Japan.

Jack: Even more so, now that my side project is nearing completion. With York's help, we'll revolutionize robotics as we know it.

Hamato: That reminds me, where is he?

(Cut to the backyard of York's mansion. York sits on a mat in a meditative pose as a bokken lays before him.)

York: …You're a little tense, I can sense it. Try to relax. (From out of the bushes steps out Youngblood, armed with a bokken of his own.)

Youngblood: How can I not be tense? You tell me to try to catch you off guard, that's like trying to ask a lion not to kill an antelope.

York: True, but if you're going to learn how to mask your ecto-energy any better this is the best way. Once you do that, controlling your chi energy as well will be a cinch.

Youngblood: I think it looks easier in anime.

York: Perhaps. Then again—(Suddenly York leaps forward, grabs his bokken and raises it as he blocks a strike aimed at his head from Dani, who has leaped from a spot above with her own bokken.)

Dani: Damn it! I thought you were distracted that time!

York: Your problem is that you get too excited at the last second.

Youngblood: If you weren't so fast, I'd be jealous. (Dani shoulders her bokken as York looks up in the air.) Hey, you feel that?

Dani: Me too.

York: At least your energy sensing skills are in top form. Danny's back home. But he feels…different.

Youngblood: Totally!

Dani: It's like he's bulked up something fierce.

York: Well, you two feel like dropping by FentonWorks to see what they're up to?

Youngblood: Only if you promise we won't have to stay to endure any of Jack's singing. Every time he belts out the karaoke machine, my ears suffer.

York: Yes I know, his rendition of "Do You Really Want To Hurt Me" leaves much to be desired.

Dani: That's a nice way of saying it sucks, huh?

York: It is.

(Meanwhile at Sam's home, Sam is laying back, reading a huge book, as Ember tunes her guitar.)

Ember: Ok, let's see…just adjust this little knob here and—(suddenly the guitar lets out a large chord, shaking the whole room) WOW! And that was just on 5. Imagine this bad boy on 8.

Sam: Don't you find it odd my parents haven't asked any questions about the loud sounds coming from this room?

Ember: Nah. I figure with all the lies you came up with, incredibly creative by the way, they lost all need to even peek in here. And by the way, if you haven't detected it yet, your boy toy is home at last.

Sam: Wait how did—

Ember: Hello, empathic link? Besides, York's taught me a thing or two about energy sensing as well. Like I said, dipstick's home. You wanna go and greet him?

Sam: Yeah, but not right away! I want to at least have the illusion of letting him think I waited.

Ember: Good idea, but if I know anything about you, your hormones will kick in and demand you get over there and assault his face with nothing but kisses.

Sam: I'll see him…just as soon as I finish this chapter about soul divining.

Ember: Ok, whatever you say… (Ember looks at her wrist)

Sam: And you are doing what now?

Ember: Just keeping track.

(Downstairs in the Manson kitchen, Mr. Manson looks outside as Sam's mother takes a tray out of the oven.)

Mrs. Manson: And here we go, the perfect gingersnaps! The girls at the meeting will be SO jealous. (Grandma Manson wheels herself in)

Grandma: You're not gonna elbow anyone like you did last year at the bake sale, will you?

Mrs. Manson: Oh come now, that was a misunderstanding. It's not my fault that Mrs. Blake gets temperamental.

Grandma: The 12 stiches she required say the exact opposite. And speaking of women you need to get along with, are you gonna give in and attend the PTA meeting with the Fenton woman?

Mrs. Masson: Oh why me? You get along so much better with her than I do!

Grandma: That's because I make sure never to insult jumpsuits when I'm around them. And since the boy's dating my granddaughter, you best believe I expect you to play nice with his parents. You too, son!

Mr. Manson: Yes mom, I'll try. I have to admit though, it was rather ingenious of Jack how he marketed that 'Fenton Blade' of his in Japan. Didn't think he knew anything beyond 'destroy public property'.

Mrs. Manson: I still worry about the son. I hope he and my Sam don't do anything too…risqué.

Grandma: Like you and him when I caught you two—

Mr. Manson: WE WERE EXPERIMENTING! And you walking in on us made it feel even worse. And the talk you gave me later, oh my goodness…

Grandma: I just wanted you to know the right way of doing things. (Suddenly, Sam runs past them all.)

Sam: Sorry, can't wait, Danny's back in town, love you and see you later tonight! (Sam literally rips the door off its hinges as she leaves.)

Mrs. Manson: Oh dear, that was quite fast.

Grandma: Oh to be young and in love again.

Mrs. Manson: But how did she know he was home? I didn't hear the phone ring.

Mr. Manson: You know teen girls, they have a six sense about these things.

Grandma: Is that what we're gonna call it now?

(Meanwhile, at Valerie's apartment complex)

Star: Seriously? He said that?

Valerie: No joking. Hayate told me that there's at least 2 more Shinigami sleeper agents hanging around Amity Park now. I can account for one of them that we know of.

Star: Right, KT. You heard from him lately?

Valerie: He's working on a huge project last time I spoke with him. He said that Mr. Fenton's involved with most of the groundwork and it will 'literally transform combat' here. I don't know if that was a hint or something, but I have an odd feeling it's gonna cause more damage than they intended.

Star: It usually does.

Valerie: How's Tucker doing?

Star: Good actually, didn't think he'd recover from that accident so quickly. I'm worried though, he spends at least one day a week in his room working on something.

Valerie: Hopefully, it's not his dirty magazine collection.

Star: Like he needs one now. But whatever he's working on, he's been at it for a long time now. I heard him making a few calls to the professor for some materials. EXPENSIVE sounding materials.

Valerie: Uh oh. I just hope it's not gonna be anything as ridiculous as 'Foley'.

Star: It was declared a biohazard you know. And have you actually heard anything else from the Shinigami?

Valerie: Not really. They said someone will get in touch with me with details about the training regimen but other than that, everything's been silent. (Suddenly, Tucker's voice is heard in the room.)

Tucker's Voice: I have a feeling that you may hear from them sooner than expected.

Star: What the—Tucker?! Is that you?

Tucker's Voice: In the flesh. Well, not precisely. Look over at the table. (The two of them look down to see a fly, colored blue, setting down on the table) You like it? I managed to find a way of optimizing some of Vlad's old surveillance drones for our use.

Valerie: Wow, nice work. But I hope you don't plan to use that for 'other' means.

Tucker: Star would put me in the hospital for another month if I did. Besides, it was her idea.

Star: Yeah, I kind of figured there are some places we may not be able to get to, like Danny and Sam, so why not put some of the old stuff you guys confiscated to use?

Valerie: Good call.

Tucker: But that's not why I'm here. I just got a call from Dani and a certain old friend of ours just came back home. Who's up for a meet and greet?

Valerie: Sounds like a plan.

Star: But we bail the minute his dad breaks out the karaoke machine.

Tucker: Hey, I like the machine.

Valerie: And if you start singing we all will make a hasty exit.

(Back at Danny's home, Hamato finishes relating his tales to the rest of the family)

Hamato: …and so there Danny was, a very large fish in one hand and his trousers in another. I think it's safe to say he has mastered the art of survival in the woods on his own.

Jack: But of course! Fenton men are naturals when it comes to roughing it. I am surprised though, would've thought using pants as a whip would keep a bear at bay.

Danny: It was early morning, I was tired, hungry and had to face down a godless killing machine. The options I had were limited.

Maddie: That reminds me of the time I had to fend off a warthog using my bra.

Danny and Jazz: We don't wanna know.

Hamato: You'll also be pleased to know that Danny has managed to keep his grades at a respectable level.

Danny: Yeah, believe it or not, I managed to get a 3.1 GPA before I left. Then again, studying in-between jogging sessions and sparring was all I could really do.

Jack: And it'll come in handy, trust me. I'll probably be needing your help soon. It looks like the local ghost population may be acting up again.

Danny: Really?

Jack: Yeah, it's kind of been quiet for a while but yesterday it started up all over again. And I haven't even seen that Ghost Kid around much. If the recent activity is because of something he did, I wanna bring him in and do it fast, but with you on my side it may be easier than I thought. The poor sap won't even know what hit him!

Jazz: Yeah, that will be something to look forward to…nothing potentially soul shattering about that possible altercation.

Maddie: Jack, can you go check on the pork chops?

Jack: Oh, almost forgot about those! Be right back! (Jack eagerly dashes towards the kitchen)

Jazz: You STILL haven't told him yet?!

Maddie: Hon, this kind of thing takes time. It's not the easiest thing to do you know; tell your husband that the very ghost he's been hunting for the last 3 years just happens to be his own son. It was enough of a shock for me when I learned about it.

Danny: It's still a miracle that she hasn't grounded me for it.

Maddie: I'm still miffed you used the Ecto Speeder and didn't bother buffing out the dings.

Danny: Besides, we thought it would be better if I broke the news to Dad myself first, then let Mom and York ease him into it slowly. The Wraith thing may be a bit much though.

Hamato: I need to have a word with York about that too. (The doorbell rings) And I do believe we have some company. (Jack rushes out from the kitchen)

Jack: That's probably for me! I'm expecting a new oscillator this week. (Jack opens the front door to find standing there Dani, Youngblood, York, Valerie, Star and Tucker.)

York: Someone call my name?

Youngblood: Oh don't mind us, we were just in the neighborhood and thought we'd say hi or something.

Jazz: Seriously? Is that the best you could do?

Valerie: Ok, jig is up! Where's Danny?

Danny: Uh, hey guys, what are you—(almost everyone rushes into the room, with the exception of York who casually walks in)

Dani: So what was it like training in the dojo?

Youngblood: Did you learn how to walk on water? Can you leap really high now?

Valerie: What did he teach you? Can you do a death blow if you wanted to?

Star: What's Paulina up to? Is she fitting in all right?

Tucker: Tell me you brought back pocky!

Hamato: I guess news of his return spread faster than I had expected. But I could have sworn that there was one other person that would be here.

Maddie: 5 seconds.

Hamato: Huh?

Maddie: You'll see. (Precisely 5 seconds later, Sam walks through the door, attempting to be as casual as possible.)

Sam: Oh, hey. I heard you came back home.

Danny: Yeah. I just arrived a couple of hours ago.

Sam: Cool. How was the training?

Danny: Oh, pretty rough. Nothing I couldn't handle.

Sam: I see. Nice haircut—

Star: Sam, if you don't get over there right now and kiss your boyfriend, I will lose all respect for you and punch you!

Sam: Well, if you insist!

Danny: Hey, wait—(Sam practically dives into Danny's arms and gives him a huge kiss on the lips)

Jack: So, who's up for some karaoke?

Maddie: The machine's broken dear. A terrible accident really.

(Sometime later, York and Hamato are talking outside of FentonWorks)

York: I take it you're here for more than just sightseeing.

Hamato: Indeed I am. No doubt you became aware of Danny when he entered town.

York: Yes. I knew he had gotten stronger while he was away, but I can sense there is more than I originally calculated.

Hamato: Yes, there is. I instructed Danny on not using his full power until the time is right. His skills are suitable as they are now, but from what I have seen he may not completely be able to control the powers he has mastered. And I believe you may have come across something similar to Dani as well.

York: Yeah, I have. It happened during one training session, but I don't think she has become aware of it herself. She may share Dani's DNA but she has developed quite differently than Danny.

Hamato: I hope this will not be a problem with the plan you have in mind.

York: No, not really. But this all hinges on just how much Perseus knows about what I've been doing.

Hamato: How so?

York: Spectra did not just show up in Japan for a simple revenge ploy, not after what happened with Rha'aan. She had help getting there and it worries me. If Perseus suspects I'm up to something here, I have no doubt he will poke around and try to see what is up.

(Elsewhere, in a secluded mansion somewhere, Perseus walks down a long hallway with his assistant, the Tall Man)

Perseus: I trust that the group has been assembled.

Tall Man: Per your instructions, sir.

Perseus: Excellent. I will try to keep this meeting as brief as possible. I do have a lecture to attend to after all. And is Lucius in there as well.

Tall Man: Indeed he is.

Perseus: Right. Let's get this over with. (The pair approaches a set of double doors and Perseus opens them with a wave of his hand. Inside sits Lucius, in the center of the room, his legs crossed and his hands folded. Behind him are 5 individual screens, all dark, with numbers assigned to each one. Underneath the numbers are the words "Audio Feed Only" in red.)

Perseus: Good evening my subjects. I believe we all know why we have gathered here.

Voice 1: We do, my lord.

Voice 2: Uh, I'm kind of out of the loop here. Been handling business of my own here in my neck of the woods.

Voice 4: Heh, slow as usual.

Voice 3: HEY! Watch your tongue there.

Voice 5: Moving on, I believe this is because of the actions of our friend Lucius.

Lucius: Who, me?

Voice 3: Don't act so smug wiseass! We know what you're up to!

Voice 4: You mean that you SUSPECT.

Voice 3: That's what I meant.

Voice 4: No, you are easily confused. Suspecting and knowing are two mutually exclusive terms. I don't expect you to get that but really—

Voice 3: IF YOU WERE IN FRONT OF ME RIGHT NOW I SWEAR I'D—

Perseus: Ahem.

Voice 3: Sorry sir!

Perseus: As much as I'd like for you two to engage in a battle of wits, we are addressing the perceived transgressions of Lucius. You have been accused of working with a ghost, which is completely frowned upon by our group unless extremely dire circumstances allow it.

Lucius: Oh, really?

Voice 5: Yes, really. One of my agents observed you in conversation with the being known as Penelope Spectra, a Class A level malevolent spirit. She has been known to feed off the vibes of humans in times of emotional distress to fuel herself.

Voice 3: What, she's like a succubus or something?

Voice 5: Uh…more or less. You actually know about that?

Voice 3: Hey, I read up on ghosts too. But what you said though, that's not kosher at all.

Voice 4: No it is not. Fraternizing with one of 'them' is bad enough. She's not someone any person can trust.

Tall Man: You've been brought here to speak in your defense, Lucius. Choose your words wisely.

Lucius: Oh come now, I've been with this group a long time. You all know me better than that.

Voice 1: We know you are very ambitious, you like to make bids for power, you have no problem stepping over others…

Lucius: And I'm a terrific singer too.

Voice 2: So, out with it, then. Why were you hanging out with the Bizarro Mrs. Brady then?

Lucius: I assure you all, it's for a greater purpose. I'll have you know an old friend of ours has been hanging around Amity Park a lot lately. A certain brilliant billionaire no doubt you all have had a run in with.

Voice 3: York?

Voice 4: What about him?

Lucius: I tend to keep tabs on our foes. He's been teaching there for some time now and he's also been involved in training the local hero, Danny Phantom.

Perseus: Ah yes, the Hybrid.

Voice 2: The kid who came up with that crazy plan to save the world huh? I wondered if we'd ever have to deal with him.

Voice 5: I've been meaning to capture him myself and study his powers, but I didn't see time on my schedule to do so.

Perseus: And you decided to contact Spectra because…

Lucius: I needed one of my agents to shadow her so that I can see precisely why he had been training Danny. I haven't been able to find out much sadly, as I lost contact with that agent a few weeks after they arrived in Japan. I suspect though that he may be training him to fight against us.

Perseus: That, actually I am aware of.

Voice 3: What?

Perseus: Trust me when I say there is no doubt he will soon make his move against us. If he so felt inclined he could have killed all of you himself, and it would not be the first time he's done something like that. But the fact that he is taking Danny under his wing, that intrigues me. And just why he is really in Amity also makes me curious. I do not exactly approve of your methods Lucius, and I certainly do not believe most of your concern is sincere. However, your suspicions may be right.

Voice 3: So, what do we do, go to this Amity Park and waste 'em?

Perseus: No. I've seen Danny in action. He's not up to our level quite yet. But if he has been in Japan, he may have been to see Master Hamato, and that also worries me. Not only that, but Amity Park is a hotbed of paranormal activity and scientific interest to me.

Voice 5: Me too. The Fentons lately have made some strides in their ghost fighting equipment and Vladco has some notable advances made. Even the local ghost hunters have seen some progress, minimal as they may be.

Perseus: I know. And I have it on good authority some shaman are in that town as well.

Voice 3: I got an idea.

Voice 4: Hopefully it'll be an intelligent one.

Voice 3: Look, here me out. Let's just send one of our guys and some of our potential agents into Amity Park, raise some hell you know. No doubt it'll get this Phantom kid or anyone else that lives there all hot and bothered to try to stop us. We'll see just how strong he really became and it'll confirm whether or not he could become a pain in our asses.

Voice 4: …that actually is intelligent. It must be a sign of the end times.

Perseus: Interesting. I think that plan could be most beneficial to us. Very well. I'll give you two weeks to decide who will pull this off.

Voice 5: Allow me.

Voice 3: Nah man, it's my plan, I got this in the bag!

Voice 4: Allow me the pleasure of scoffing at that.

Perseus: You can argue about this elsewhere, preferably not in my presence! As for you Lucius, I think I have a use for you.

Lucius: Oh?

Perseus: Since you seem to be familiar with Amity Park, I need someone to help me go on a bit of a recruiting drive.

(About 2 weeks later, at Casper High…Valerie walks to school, accompanied by Kwan.)

Kwan: You know, we kind of joked about it a lot, but to see it actually happen…it's really kind of surreal.

Valerie: Ah yes, the 'finally official' couple. When we see it occur outside of our heads it does seem rather odd.

Kwan: I was gonna go for 'confusing' actually.

Valerie: Well when they no longer have to deny it, it takes the fun out of teasing them about it. (As if on cue, Danny and Sam walk up besides the two)

Danny: Maybe we should start getting on you two about dating.

Sam: You are rather chummy as of late!

Kwan: Whoa, hold on there! Ok, sure we work out a lot…

Valerie: …and he has been giving me great pointers on boxing I may add…

Kwan: But that does not automatically translate into us going past the 'great friends' line.

Valerie: And don't think we aren't aware that you two have been trying to get us to hook up too!

Sam: You think we're that sneaky?

Kwan: You tried the same trick that you used to get Tucker and Star together.

Valerie: While that was successful with them, you'll not find us that easy to manipulate.

Danny: Oh come on, it wouldn't be so bad if you two tried it at least once.

Kwan: That's what Tucker said about shawarma. I still haven't gotten used to the taste.

Sam: Oddly enough, Valerie and Star's become addicted to it.

Valerie: I blame Mr. Stark for it, let's leave it at that. And by the way, are you guys ready for finals?

Kwan: About as ready as I'll ever be.

Danny: Completely. I think Tucker may be even more prepared than any of us. Just look at him! (Danny points ahead to Tucker, jogging to school with a book in hand, Star alongside him on a bike, bullhorn in hand)

Star: When was the Battle of Hastings?

Tucker: October 14, 1066!

Star: Give at least 2 different names for Queen Elizabeth I!

Tucker: The Virgin Queen and Good Queen Bess!

Star: What is the English meaning of Magna Carta?

Tucker: The Great Charter.

Sam: Now THAT is dedication.

Kwan: Wow. I'm surprised that he's actually out of the lab now. What is he working on in there anyway?

Danny: To be quite honest, I haven't a clue. I thought I saw some blueprints, but it turned out to be just sketches of Ryu and Ken. If he's not even letting me on to his secret it has to be major.

Valerie: As long as it's not a repeat of the last science fair experiment he attempted we'll all be fine.

Sam: The court order that was issued will see to that. There's no chance they'll ever let him back into Boise though, that's a certainty.

Danny: Those people can hold a grudge.

(Inside the school, Dash is at a desk in the library, reading from a book as York enters)

York: So, how's the study session going there?

Dash: It's dull, slow, boring, I'm absorbing knowledge I can't possibly see a use for. In short its going well.

York: Glad to see.

Dash: Ugh, why do finals have to be so mind crippling?

York: Trust me, despite what popular culture may have you believe there are women out there who like a man with muscles AND smarts.

Dash: You know this from first-hand experience I take it.

York: Oh yeah.

Dash: I do appreciate the help you've been giving me lately, sir, honestly, but why me? There are other guys on the team who could use the help more.

York: Well, to be honest, the school board honestly did not want you to fall back into certain old habits that you had before 'the incident'. You already know that there are some people who look up to you for being a rather superb athlete.

Dash: But of course.

York: But your grades were very borderline and the incident was very embarrassing to the higher ups. There are already some districts who are facing some lawsuits due to more extreme cases of bullying and accusations of favoritism. The last thing that the school wants is that kind of publicity. The alternative to my helping you raise your GPA was expulsion.

Dash: Ouch. When you put it like that, I guess I could stand to study for an hour or two. Still though, everything feels…off.

York: Off?

Dash: Yeah. Danny's become more sociable, Paulina's gone off to bigger and better things, soon we'll be seniors and getting ready for college and I'll no longer be part of the high school hierarchy of awesome. Change kind of sucks.

York: Yes, the transition from high school to college life is offsetting, especially when you learn some of the darker aspects of American history.

Dash: Such as?

York: Roosevelt had quite a few dalliances in his presidency. Besides, even you knew that it couldn't last forever. It's what you do with that remaining time here in high school that will count. Will you be remembered as the big man on campus that everyone likes or, when you come back for the 20 year reunion, will that guy whose head you dunked in the toilet be a successful author and point you out as the douchebag that made his life a living hell and inspired him to write that bestseller that made him a household name?

Dash: Wow. Let me guess, you know quite a few authors like that.

York: 20.

(Meanwhile, inside the library…Danny enters and sees Mr. Lancer trying to nonchalantly spy on Emily Baker, who sits at the librarian's desk)

Danny: Uh, Mr. Lancer? What are you doing?

Lancer: Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing just, uh, reading a fascinating book on…(Lancer looks at the cover) liberals who want to kill our freedoms?!

Danny: Yeah, if you're going to spy on Ms. Baker, I think this is probably the wrong book to use. No sane person who wants to pass themselves off as incognito will use an Ann Coulter book as a cover.

Lancer: Good observation.

Danny: I'm taking a stab in the dark and guessing the reason why you are doing this is because you want to ask her out but don't have the intestinal fortitude to pull it off.

Lancer: Indeed. It's one thing to talk to her day to day about our common interests and job, but to do so in a romantic environment would be something a bit daunting.

Danny: It's either swallow your pride and take the bullet or spend another lonely night eating out of a corn beef hash can.

Lancer: When you put it like that…(sighs and puts the book back on the shelf, then slowly approaches the desk) Good day there, Emily.

Emily: Oh, hullo Mr. Lancer.

Lancer: Lovely weather out now.

Emily: Yes, the summer weather is fast approaching. I find it quite energizing really.

Lancer: As do I! But there's more to this town than just pleasant summer weather you know.

Emily: Quite. So do you want to pick me up at 7 or 8?

Lancer: Wuthering Heights! You can read minds!

Emily: No, just lips actually. I did observe you and Danny talking over there like typical high school boys. Really, a man your age should have a little more confidence than this! It's a good thing Danny did give you that extra push, I didn't think you'd muster enough courage to speak to me.

Lancer: That's putting it mildly. I know a place we can go to on the east side called the Owl's Roost. The coffee's good but I strongly suggest against going for the scones.

Emily: Ah, I'll heed your wise advice. 8 then.

Lancer: 8 it is. (Lancer walks off with a slight spring in his step as Sam enters the library and hugs Danny from behind.)

Sam: Surprise hug!

Danny: I don't think I'll get used to this side of you.

Sam: Trust me, it won't last too long. I just wanted to cheer you up a little since I know about what you're planning to do tonight.

Danny: And without the aid of the emergency ham I may add.

Sam: I think your dad will be just fine. I mean sure, when you revealed it two times everything was ok before time and reality was reset, so there's a really god chance he can cope with this.

Danny: I wanna believe it, but this is something I've been hiding for almost 3 years now. Mom is the more level headed of my parents believe it or not, but Dad? He kind of gets emotional.

Sam: Trust me, it's nowhere near the levels my dad reached when I told him we hooked up.

Danny: It really couldn't have been that bad.

Sam: Look outside the window.

(Danny peeks through an open window. Outside, he sees a car slowly driving past the school as Sam's father looks out the window, giving Danny the 'I'm Watching You' gesture.)

Danny: How does he…

P. Ishiyama: Mr. Manson, please refrain from giving my student the evil eye. They're dating now, you'll have to cope with it.

(Elsewhere, in the Ghost Zone, Ember arrives at a rather rustic looking shack, where Kitty is sitting down at the front drinking from a mug)

Kitty: So, what do you think? Place is pretty decent looking if I do say so myself.

Ember: If you're going for the roadhouse approach you succeeded.

Kitty: Hey, you try rebuilding a run down cabin from the ground up. We practically had to tow it all the way from the human world to set it down here. All we need is a few more modifications and we're all set.

Ember: May I suggest putting in a hot tub at some point? All cabins need 'em if you ask me.

Kitty: I'll make a mental note of it. What's up on your end, other than trying out new fire based moves?

Ember: Other than trying to ignore certain thoughts running through the mind of Baby Pop's girl, I have it on good authority Skulker's planning something big.

Kitty: You heard it too, huh? I'm been too busy myself to really notice, but the word on the grape vine is that he's gunning for Danny tonight.

Ember: Really? That oughta be fun to watch.

Kitty: You're not gonna interfere or anything? This kind of mucks up your own plans you know.

Ember: Heh, the dipstick can handle him, trust me. If he can't handle that over inflated ego stuck in a metal mannequin suit, I ain't wasting time on him. And speaking of guys, where's Johnny?

Kitty: Believe it or not, training. (Kitty points to the window inside. Ember peeks in to see Johnny hard at work, rapidly punching at a sandbag) Ever since that little side trip I made to Japan, he's been working out. I gotta say though, I am liking the results.

Ember: The abs huh?

Kitty: Oh yeah, big time.

Johnny: GRAHHHH! (Johnny lets loose with a hard right haymaker, busting the sandbag open and letting the sand flow out from within. At this point, Sydney walks in, shaking his head while carrying in another sandbag and a broom.)

Sydney: Remind me to bring a vacuum next time.

Johnny: Yeah, sorry 'bout that.

Sydney: No, don't worry about it, the school's got plenty of these. At least someone's getting use out of them. What got you so interested in this anyway?

Johnny: Figured that Danny wasn't the only one who needed brushing up on his punching skills. Besides, I don't know why, but I've got the feeling that I'm gonna be doing a lot of fighting soon, whether I like it or not.

Sydney: I'm afraid you may be more right than you know. There's been a lot of rumors floating around. Some ghosts are supposedly banding together, forming a group of sorts.

Johnny: Let me guess, a legion of some kind?

Sydney: I wouldn't bet against it.

Johnny: With everything that's been happening lately, it seems like it could really happen. Hey, you're hanging with Tucker now? Is he planning anything?

Sydney: I want to say something but let's just say it's a surprise. And when you see it you will not believe your eyes.

Johnny: As long as it's not a repeat of the disaster with his cologne I'm good.

Sydney: That was an unmitigated atrocity.

(Later that evening, somewhere at the Amity Park city limits stands Perseus with Lucius at his side.)

Lucius: This town does look quite lovely in the evening from this spot.

Perseus: Yes, but the underbelly is less than desirable. But we're not here to clean it up.

Lucius: At least not yet.

Perseus: No. First though, we need to see what kind of people live here. You know your assignment, do you not?

Lucius: Indeed. I must make a visit to a potential recruit. What of you?

Perseus: There is one other person that I will speak to. He may become a valuable ally himself. (Seconds later, a black cloud appears from the ground as a large man in biker pants and jacket steps out from within.)

Lucius: My, you're actually on time today.

Man: Shove it, Lucius. I still don't trust you in case you haven't figured it out!

Perseus: Easy there, Gerard, we're not here for this.

Gerard: Oh, right. My bad. My agents are here now. Just send the word…

Perseus: And the word here, gentlemen is…attack!

(In Amity, at a restaurant somewhere sits Danny, York and Jack. A large steak is presented before Jack as Danny nervously adjusts his shirt collar)

Jack: Now this is what I call a porterhouse! It was sure nice of you to treat me to some quality beef, Yorkie!

York: Uh actually, Jack, this is all on Danny. Sort of, we are splitting the bill here.

Danny: I kind of figured it would be nice for us to sit here and just, you know, talk. We do that as father and son.

Jack: Uh oh. I know where this is heading. There's only one reason why you'd say that and it involves the Fenton Therapeutic Pot Roast. In hindsight, I guess eating it on Monday as a snack was probably not a good idea at the time.

Danny: That was why Mom freaked out? Figured it was about—wait never mind.

York: What happened? Did you and Tucker—

Danny: No. Dad, there is a very good reason why we're here. See, it's about the, uh, 'Ghost Kid' and you…

Jack: Let me guess, you guys think I'm going to get too obsessed with catching him, like I'm some sort of modern day Captain Ahab.

York: Well more or less yeah.

Jack: Ok, ok I understand why you guys are concerned. But look at it from my point of view. This "Danny Phantom", I acknowledge that he did help save the world and everything but a lot of the things he has done tend to be on the ,shall we say in the business, extremely destructive side. And if he's not careful, someone could get seriously hurt.

Danny: But he has been careful dad!

Jack: So far. But there are always the unknown factors that will come into play. And need I remind you that some of these fights that he's been picking have been prolonged affairs that caused a lot in property damage. That's why I want to bring him in, actually.

Danny: Dad, I don't think I should be the one who should remind you that the major insurance companies have instituted a 'Fenton Clause' in their policies as far as this town is concerned.

Jack: Sure, cause one contained quantum singularity failure and they label you the end bringer.

Danny: And even if you did bring him in, what do you hope to accomplish?

Jack: For starters, try to better understand the bonding of ghost DNA to human DNA. It's pretty obvious that the kid's gotten ahold of his powers through some sort of misbegotten accident in a lab somewhere, or maybe he was exposed to ghost radiation of some sort. Not only that, see if the powers have had some lingering effects on him, psychologically or physically. There's no telling what will happen over time if he doesn't know how to use it properly. This is why I was hoping that you two could assist me on this. Altair, you know quite a bit about energy and its effects on the human body, and Danny here's probably around his age. The two of you could be of big help.

York: …could you excuse us for 1 second. Danny, huddle! (Danny and York quickly duck down into a huddle) Did you know your dad was this serious about it?!

Danny: I'm just as shocked about it as you are! He barely remembers to set the egg timer, he's like some sort of ghost savant when it comes to stuff like this.

York: Right…so Jack's a little more prepped in his plans than we both figured. I guess we have to approach this differently.

Danny: Right. Let me do all the talking. (The two turn back to face Jack) Dad, see this is the thing…I know about Danny Phantom thing a lot more than you think.

Jack: So that's why you brought me here…You're his sidekick!

Danny: Yeah—wait what?

Jack: I gotta say, if you're trying to keep him from being a little more responsible you need to do a better job at it. The department store fight with that trench coat wearing apparition, that was a hum dinger. It would also explain why you're not around at the most important times. Tell me you're at least taping the action! It would go great with York's research.

Danny: Tucker was trying to sell those to the Daily Bugle—wait, no that's not it! Look, it's a little more simple than that. Ok, it's a lot more simple. See—

(Before Danny can say anything, an errant blast destroys the window of the restaurant as Skulker flies in. His suit is radically different as his right arm is now an arm cannon and one of his eyes has on a scope, while his left arm has a large machete like blade in it, which glows green.)

Skulker: I hope you're not waiting for dessert!

Jack: Do you MIND? We're trying to have a family moment? (Jack unholsters a small Fenton Blaster from his side)

York: I was gonna ask why you kept a weapon on you, but that would be pointless!

Jack: Ok ghost, time for you to pick up the check!

Skulker: …that's the best you got? I would have gone with something more witty like "Let's take this outside!"

(Skulker fires from his arm cannon, sending all three of them flying backwards, through the wall and into the back alley. The rest of the patrons scream and flee in panic as Skulker flies through the wall's hole, looking for them.)

Skulker: Ok, now where did my quarry run off to? (Seconds later, Jack and Danny both cough and rise from the rubble. York staggers out from behind a dumpster)

Jack: This always happen when I'm with you. I can never finish any beef dinners if you're out with us.

York: Hey, it's not my fault you're a magnet for ghosts with serious grudges.

Jack: I'm not saying that, but it seems to happen an awful lot with you.

Danny: Guys, as much as I'd like to hear you talk about bad luck, we have a problem.

Jack: No problem, I'll handle this.

Danny: No dad…I'LL handle this.

Jack: Uh…

Danny: Remember what I was trying to tell you? Well, it's true. I know more about the Danny Phantom guy because…I am Danny Phantom.

(As he says this, Danny transforms, allowing the circles of light to transform him. But Danny's look is different from before; instead of the black and white jumpsuit he wears normally, Danny sports a black jacket with a hood attached. He also sports a pair of black cargo pants, white sneakers and white fingerless gloves. His shirt, however, is what is left of his old uniform, with the logo at the center)

Jack: Oh…my…GOD.

Danny: I kinda meant to tell you after that whole Disasteroid thing but, you know, stuff.

Skulker: If you don't mind, I'd like to commence killing you now.

Danny: Let me just take care of this real quick, I'll get back to you in a minute. (Danny turns to confront Skulker) As for you, you interrupted our pow-wow. I was really looking forward to that steak too, but I guess I'm going to have to make do with beating it out of you.

Skulker: The new outfit does nothing to change your attitude I see. Very well, let the hunt BEGIN! (Skulker charges up his arm cannon and fires off a few volleys at Danny. Danny casually stands aside and lets them fly past him as he walks towards Skulker.)

York: Uh, Jack? You ok?

Jack: I'm still processing all this in my head. All this time I was actually hunting my own son! Geez, some father I turned out to be.

York: I think he turned out all right, considering. You raised him pretty damn well, most other kids would have gone mad with power and abused it.

Jack: I suppose…still, how could I have missed it?

York: Danny FENTON, Danny PHANTOM. If you stop and think about it, well it's a foregone conclusion.

Jack: Most kids his age keep little secrets like where they hide their adult magazines or other junk. My kid goes around and fights ghosts for a living! DANNY, TO YOUR RIGHT! (Danny backflips over an errant missile that is launched at him. )

Danny: Thanks dad, almost didn't catch that one!

Skulker: Your reflexes are sharper I will admit. But that alone will not be enough to stop me. Let me show you some more upgrades!

Danny: What did you add, a spork?

Skulker: Oh there's that too. But my latest upgrade is a little more hands off! (As he says this, a light on his hand is activated. A couple of pods emerge from his shoulder and arm themselves with mini chain guns)

Danny: Now that's just cheating!

(The pods float up and fire, forcing Danny, Jack and York to scatter. Danny floats high above as Jack and York duck down behind a dumpster.)

Jack: Seriously, if this is how he spends his evenings, I think I'll reconsider revoking his driver's privilege.

York: I'm glad to see you're taking this well!

Jack: And just how long did you know about Danny?

York: First day I got here. Actually, I was sent here to help Danny learn to control his powers, just like you planned to. I wasn't too sure when was the right time to tell you, what with your history of 'shoot first, ask questions never' in effect!

Jack: I figured you'd say that! (A stray blast flies over Jack's head)

Danny: Dad!

Jack: I'm fine son! This is nothing compared to the Ellis Island incident!

Danny: You and I remember that trip very differently. Uh oh!

(Danny creates a shield around himself, just in time to absorb a very intense blast of energy from Skulker's arm cannons as the gun pods continue to fire at them.)

Jack: Ok, before you continue, is there anything else you two wanna confess to?

York: Ok, I lied about my age!

Jack: Are you older than 25?

York: A LOT older.

Jack: I knew it!

York: Also, magic really does exist and I am practically a living power source of it. And in our dorm days, it was me who ratted you out to Maddie about peeping on her, but only because you ate the last of my special chilli!

Jack: Vlad told me it would come back to bite me in the ass. (Jack pulls out a spare blaster, quickly gets up and fires a couple of shots, taking out the gun pods immediately.) Magic you say?

York: Yes. Also…HENGE! (One puff of smoke later and York transforms into his Monk outfit) And do NOT call me the Gothic Monk!

Jack: Never planned to. This would also explain your love of monasteries.

Danny: Thanks for the cover. Now it's my turn. (Danny's eyes glow green)

Skulker: Ha! I don't think you know what you're in for, Ghost Child! With my scope implant, I can track you no matter how fast you go or if you turn intangible!

Danny: That's nice… but can you track multiple targets?

Skulker: Huh?

(Danny smiles as, suddenly, five clones appear alongside him, all cracking their knuckles)

Jack: Wow. He DID get more powerful. Just how many did you learn to make?

Danny: Kinda hard to say. But this is the easy part.

Skulker: Ha! Is this supposed to impress e?

Danny: No, this is supposed to hurt you!

(Suddenly, one clone dashes in and hammers Skulker's face with a huge haymaker, sending him fling backwards. As he does so, Skulker flips himself over and tries to fire from his arm cannon. Another clone, with an Ecto Sword formed around his hand, slices the cannon off as the third clone jumps over him and connects with a spinning kick to his chin. The fourth clone gets behind him and kicks him upwards before the fifth clone leaps from above and dives into him, hitting him with a missile dropkick, sending him crashing down. Skulker slowly gets up, the damage done to his suit clearly visable.)

Skulker: Is that…all…you got? (Danny appears before Skulker)

Danny: Actually, I do have one more trick up my sleeve. I'm gonna make your suit disappear.

(Danny quickly punches Skulker hard in the gut and fires a large blast of energy. The suit explodes and pieces of it is sent everywhere as Skulker's tiny form drops onto Danny's hand.)

Danny: So, who wants to do the honors? (Holds up the Fenton Thermos)

Jack: Your battle, your catch.

Danny: Thank you. (Danny sucks Skulker up into the thermos) So much for the dinner.

Jack: I think it's gonna take more than a steak dinner to make this up to me you know.

York: I'm guessing I'm going to have to throw in some baked Alaska for this one.

Jack: Big time. For starters you can both start at explaining who sent York here in the first place.

York: Fair enough. But let's find another restaurant to discuss this. Preferably one with better security. (Suddenly a beeping went off.) Uh Jack, is that a pager?

Jack: No, it's my Fenton Radar. I was testing it to see if I can pick up any traces of ectoplasmic energy. And right now, it's going nuts!

Danny: He's right. I can sense a lot of, well, SOMETHING, acting up!

?: I guess my guys work quick, eh?

York: Uh oh. I was afraid of this.

(Standing across the street from them, arms crossed, is Gerard.)

Gerard: Evening guys! My name is Gerard. I'm a Wraith and I'll be kicking your asses now.

(Meanwhile, a couple of blocks away, Dash is standing behind a wall, watching the events unfold, with Skulker's head in his hands.)

Dash: What in the hell's going on? (From behind him appears Lucius)

Lucius: That's a very good question, young man. Shall I fill you in on some finer details?

(And at Vlad's mansion, Vlad stands in his den, where Perseus confronts him)

Vlad: And who might you be?

Perseus: No doubt my old nemesis told you about me. My name is Perseus and I wish to extend an offer to you, Vlad Plasmius.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

_And now For Semi Annual Filler ShowTime Happy Something!_

(Cut to Dani sitting on a couch, reading a book)

Dani: Yo! As you no doubt noticed the final story arc has gotten underway. Now normally the writer would be here to make some sort of funny and completely unrelated observation, but he and the others are busy now. And by busy I mea—(Suddenly, I run by with DarkDP and Anita)

Me: DAMN IT, WHY WON'T THEY LEAVE US ALONE? DON'T THESE BRONIES HAVE OTHER PEOPLE TO BUG?

DarkDP: Make some pony fan art they said, it'll be fun they said!

Anita: I think Princess Bubblegum still has it out for you.

Dani: So instead I will be here to address something that has been getting on my nerves, and that is…Gangnam style videos. They've been multiplying like crazy over the year and I don't know about you, but I'VE HAD IT! (Washu appears)

Washu: That's where my latest invention comes in! If someone on your favorite message board tries to link you to a Gangnam Style video, press it and the results will be immediate.

Dani: Like so. (Dani points to Box Ghost who is about to link a message board to a Gangnam Style video)

B Ghost: Behold the stylistic dance moves of Korean pop superstar PSY! Oh and BEWARE!

Dani: Oh no you don't! (Dani presses the button. Kirie Kojima appears behind Box Ghost)

Kirie: Go dance Gangnam Style IN HELL! (Grabs Box Ghost and gives him a Clutch Release Suplex)

Dani: I can get used to a button like that. 

_In the next chapter, while Danny, Jack and York fight off Geard, the others have to deal with his agents and other issues. And deals are made..._

_Theme Song For 'Night of Fate, Part 1'_

_Hero's Come Back- Nobodyknows+_


	15. Night of Fate 2

Danny Phantom- Fanning the Flames Remix

Verse 10: Night of Fate Part 2

(Fade in to Danny, Jack and York all confronting Gerard. His arms are crossed and he has a confident smirk on his face)

York: Well, this is unexpected.

Danny: Yeah, we normally don't get many villains that just up and introduce themselves like that.

Gerard: Ok, first off give me some credit, I like to have my opponents know who's gonna beat them to a pulp. Second of all, believe it or not I am not the villain, despite what you may have heard of us.

Jack: Uh huh, and the people currently attacking our town? What are they, misunderstood boy scouts?

Gerard: They're the least of your problems, Fenton. If anything, the 3 of you should be more concerned with what I am gonna do.

Danny: Believe me, I'm not. (Danny dashes in fast)

York: Hold on Danny, wait!

(Ignoring the professor's order, Danny connects with a fist to Gerard's gut. Gerard merely stands there and smiles.)

Gerard: Hmm, not bad, kid!

Danny: Oh crud.

Gerard: You got that right! (Gerard backhands Danny hard, sending him flying into the brick wall nearby.)

Jack: That's not a good sign, I can tell you that.

York: No, no it is not. Suggestions?

Jack: You're the expert on these guys, you come up with a plan!

Gerard: If, by any chance, your plan happens to involve both of you attacking at once, I'd change it. You can send 1000 of you against me and I won't be taken so easily!

York: I'm more concerned with the rest of the town, but I think this takes precedent. Right, we'll have to hit this guy very, very hard.

Jack: How hard you thinking?

York: So hard, his great grandkids will feel it!

Jack: Works for me. (Jack unrolls his sleeve and presses a button on his watch. Almost immediately, the sounds of tires screeching can be heard as the Fenton RV barrels down the alley streets and makes a beeline for Gerard. Gerard merely smiles as he stands his ground and with arms outstretched, stops the RV in its tracks.)

Gerard: Oh come ON! This can't be the best you guys ca—(Gerard is stopped midsentence as York dive kicks him in the face.)

York: Hey, we work with whatever we can! (Gerard simply smiles again as he shrugs off the kick and with one hand punches York, sending him skyward. Jack immediately dives in and lands a haymaker on Gerard.)

Gerard: Oh come ON, I can't believe you guys, don't you have anything better than—(Gerard is cut off mid sentence as Danny pops out from below, rematerializing and nailing Gerard with a rising uppercut, sending him flying upwards.

Danny: Glad you asked!

Jack: You can thank us for softening him up for you later! Right now, we better worry about what will happen when he lands.

Danny: Uh speaking of which…I think that will be in about 3 seconds. (Danny points to the sky where Gerard is about to meet with York up close and personal.)

Gerard: Oh shit, this is going to hurt.

York: Big time. (York twists his body and nails Gerard with a spinning back heel kick to the chest, sending him spiraling to the ground below. Seconds later, York lands besides Danny and Jack)

Danny: Ok, mission accomplished. Let's get the Fenton cuffs on the big guy and—(Seconds later, Gerard gets right back up and wipes the blood from his jaw) What the hell, is he made of steel or something?

York: No, but I'm beginning to suspect he eats it for a light snack.

Jack: I take it we are gonna be here a while.

Danny: Oh yeah. Totally. (Danny charges up energy in his hand as Gerard cricks his neck)

Gerard: Ok, MAYBE I underestimated the 3 of you. I won't make that same mistake twice.

(Elsewhere in town, Star and Tucker are walking down the street, holding their own conversation)

Star: Now doesn't it feel good to get out of the lab for once?

Tucker: Yeah, yeah I know, I REALLY have been caught up in my own work. The scary part is that I've been cooped up for so long, I forgot what bacon smelled like!

Star: I think that is also a cry for help as well. Seriously though, why have you been working so much lately in York's labs anyway? Finals are mind numbing enough, I'd figured that the last thing you wanna do is crunch even more numbers.

Tucker: Well, after what happened in Tokyo, I've been thinking. A LOT. So much that it kinda began to depress me, well right up until I started playing Animal Crossing again and that's when I started becoming less upset and more obsessed about collecting various space themed furniture for my room and—

Star: FOCUS, Foley, remember our little chat about rambling.

Tucker: Sorry. Point is I was pissed off at myself for just standing there on the sidelines and not being able to do much of anything. I mean you and Valerie, even you guys can contribute something to a fight? All I can do is hope that the enemy has a hub I can hack into and cause some kind of chaos.

Star: So what, you want to undergo some overly brutal training regimen from hell now?

Tucker: GOD NO. I've watched enough anime to know what that will do to my anatomy. But I can't take the easy way out, I know that.

Star: This leads us into what you have been doing in the labs lately.

Tucker: Precisely. I've been studying some of the notes that Danny's dad and the professor had on the weapons that they made and I came up with something unique.

Star: Hey, that's a start.

Tucker: Yeah, but it needs to be tested. I just wish I knew what I can test it out on.

(Suddenly, the two of them are halted in their tracks by the sight of Kwan, who is violently tossed into a trash can from an explosion. He slowly gets up, rubbing the side of his face.)

Kwan: Oh. So that's where the expression "that will leave a mark" comes from.

Tucker: Kwan? What the hell happened to you!

Kwan: Uh, strictly speaking, THAT happened. (Pointing out across the street, Kwan shows the two what he was talking about: a man and a woman, roughly the same in height and wearing a matching pair of black and grey shirts and trench coats with square sunglasses, stand side by side. The male wields a 3 section staff and the female has a Dao blade in her hands. In front of her stands Valerie with her sword drawn.)

Man: It would appear that my opponent is far sturdier than I thought.

Woman: Interesting analysis. Do you still plan on further testing his ability or will you finish this pointless match?

Man: More data is needed, but I do not suspect he is much of a threat.

Kwan: The tone in his voice is completely monotone, but I know the sound of being mocked when I hear it. I'm going to love pummeling him into the ground.

Man: Your needless posturing is indicative of your unwillingness to acknowledge just how helpless you are in this fi—

Kwan: SHUT UP YOU SPOCK RIPOFF!

Valerie: Kwan, stay cool! He's just trying to get a rise out of you.

Tucker: Ok, before you two continue to escalate this already bad situation, can you fill us in on some finer details. Like, say WHAT IS GOING ON?!

Valerie: Here's the short version. Me and Kwan were out together, these two started busting up a joint for some reason, we asked them to stop and they got a bit temperamental. Leave anything out?

Star: I would like more details concerning the portion of the conversation containing the words out with Kwan, but I'll save that for later. I think stopping them takes precedent over it.

Woman: A foolhardy endeavor, young lady. While your comrade here may have the needed weapon skills to engage in battle with me despite the gap in our power, you on the other hand are not a factor and will only prove to be a hindrance in—

Star: Uh huh, bitch you just bought yourself an ass kicking. (Star pulls out her collapsible staff and takes her place besides Valerie.)

Valerie: What is it with you guys and keeping your cool?

Man: The numbers do not matter. We will prevail. Your continued interference with our goals is a minor setback. Nightingale, dispatch of these two while I entertain myself with her other companions.

Tucker: I don't like the sound of that. (From out of his pockets, Tucker withdraws a pair of red lenses with a small clip attached to them, affixing them to his glasses) Kwan, can you keep this guy at bay?

Kwan: Yeah, why? You got an idea?

Tucker: A theory actually. (Tucker presses on the side of the clip.) I was afraid of this. These two aren't the only mega powered goons out here tonight. I'm detecting a few more all over the place.

Kwan: Oh, perfect, just what I needed to hear. If a giant lizard shows up, my worst monster movie nightmares will finally be coming true.

Tucker: Let's just focus on taking out this one right now.

Nightingale: An amusing observation, small one. How do you delude yourself into thinking you can take out Albatross?

Tucker: Just wait.

(Meanwhile at Amity Park, Sam and Ember are confronted by a tall bearded man in robes colored black and red.)

Ember: Let's go to the park, you said. Lots of fun stuff happens in the park you said. I will admit, a fight is a step up from the lame ass casual stroll.

Sam: Hey, I wasn't exactly planning on duking it out with an all-powerful mage, mind you. But since he practically ruined my plans for the evening-

Ember: Which were lame by the way.

Sam: I'm just going to be content with taking my frustrations out on him!

Man: Don't presume that you are my better, girl! My knowledge of the esoteric arts are vast and—

Ember: Oh no, ANOTHER MONOLOUGER! What is with you guys?! Can't you keep it simple?

Man: Simple huh? How does THIS strike you then? (Raising his staff and slamming it into the ground, a massive fireball is launched at Ember, who merely catches it and smiles as she lightly tosses it like a volleyball.)

Ember: This is probably obvious to you, but I am a fire elemental. Now here, I think this is yours.

(Ember reaches back and hurls the fireball hard towards the man's head. Ducking out of the way, he then places his palm onto the ground and his eyes glow. Seconds later, several dozen rocks shoot up out of the ground towards Sam and Ember. At the last second, vines shoot up out of the ground and block them while at the same time, another set sprout up near the man's feet and wrap themselves around his body.)

Sam: And that takes care of you. I got to say, this Wraith was much easier to subdue than I expected.

Man: What? How do you know of my master's organization?!

Sam: Wait, you're not a Wraith?

Man: No, believe me if I was then I would not be so lenient on you. (Suddenly the vines catch fire and fall away as the man brushes them off) For you to know of us…this is not only a troubling sign but worrisome to our plans as well.

Ember: Uh, I take it this is bad.

Man: For you it is. My name is Roark and I will take you both prisoners. My master will need to know this as soon as possible.

Sam: Yeah, sorry. I don't like doing that whole 'damsel in distress' thing, it's really not my style.

Ember: Ditto. But I am willing to have you do a role reversal, old man. (Ember cracks her knuckles as Sam's eyes light up)

Roark: Such overconfidence shall be your undoing. Meager shaman powers will not be enough to stop me.

(Meanwhile, at the Owl's Roost café nearby, Lancer and Emily are sitting down and enjoying their date together…)

Lancer: Really? Is the library system really like that over there?

Emily: Oh yes, quite dreadful. The red tape involved just to prove you have not violated any of the overdue fee protocols are quite bothersome. And the things they make people go through when a book is more than a year late, it was going way beyond reasonable. I just had to leave.

Lancer: Of course, that is quite understandable. You should have seen what my tenure at the university's library was like before I left. Those old ladies take the Dewy Decimal System way too seriously!

Emily: Can't be that bad.

Lancer: Tasers are involved if you place Lance Armstrong's autobiography into the nonfiction area now.

Emily: Oh. Bugger. I am curious though, why do you stick around this town? It seems to be a hotbed for all sorts of supernatural insanity now and to be honest, you seem to be quite the, shall we say, unpopular one here.

Lancer: Oh believe me I know. But I have no other options actually. They need me and I need them, that's the story of my life. I tried applying for a teaching position in this town called Dimmsdale but let's just say it's better if I don't recount my visit there.

Emily: I won't. There is still one other thing I'm kind of in the dark about, and that is the situation with Dash Baxter now. Given what he did, I'm surprised the state didn't interject in this.

Lancer: Actually they did. It was all very hush-hush, behind the scenes business. You probably heard but the Baxter family actually has some influence. It's not the father that had something to do with Dash's commuted punishment but rather his grandfather. At this point, Dash is lucky he's not spending his remaining school years in another high school. Still, the case did raise a lot of questions, especially in the case of the teachers.

Emily: Yes, I heard. Your competence was constantly under fire and most of the staff was accused of either being completely oblivious to the obvious or willingly permitted some shenanigans to occur.

Lancer: It sure doesn't do wonders for my resume, let me tell you. But things have somewhat stabilized now, despite the constant ghost disturbances now.

Emily: I have to admit, this night has been rather peaceful. It's a nice change of pace, don't you agree?

Lancer: Yes. Nothing could possibly mar the moment now—

(Quite suddenly, a body crashes through the window of the restaurant and next to Lancer and Emily. The body in question stands and its revealed to be Johnny 13, sans his jacket.)

Lancer: I really need to learn when to shut my mouth.

Johnny: Wow. Now that guy can throw a punch! (A figure steps through the broken window, dressed in similar fashion to an army commander, a baton in hand and a monocle over one eye.)

Man: You're a persistent one ghost, I'll give you that. This will make taking you out all the more satisfying!

Johnny: Dude, I don't even know you. Usually, people get to know me about half a day before they decide to waste me.

Man: You're a ghost. That's good enough for me. (The man swings his baton and a sickle shaped blade of energy is fired at Johnny. Managing to sidestep the shot, Johnny keeps his eyes on the attacker as he points to the table that Lancer and Emily are seated.)

Johnny: Hey…you gonna finish that?

Lancer: The Cornish hen? Not really. It was a bit stringy to be honest.

Johnny: Uh huh. Look, if you let me eat that, I'll get rid of that guy for you. I missed out on some nice grub because of this jerk so I'm kinda in need in a snack. Do that for me and I'll get this guy outta your hair.

Lancer: Since you put it like that—and most likely we won't be asked to pay for a meal that was destroyed in a melee-sure go ahead.

Emily: This is probably the most interactive form of dinner theater I've been involved with.

(Johnny immediately grabs the Cornish hen from the plate and chomps down. As he does so, the attacker chooses this time to close in and come down hard with a baton swing. At the last second, Johnny catches it with one hand, burps and smiles.)

Johnny: Ok pops, I've had some grub. Now I can get serious!

(With one good strong kick, Johnny sends the guy flying right out of the restaurant window and into the side of a building across the street. As Johnny chases off after him, Lancer and Emily look on in amazement.)

Emily: Did we just see that?

Lancer: Yes. And if they try to charge us for this, they are nuts!

(Meanwhile at Vlad's mansion, another fight is escalating. Vlad, now in his transformed state, is fighting off Perseus. Perseus swarms Vlad using a variety of intense punches and kicks, which Vlad effectively parries or ducks from.)

Vlad: I was under the impression that you wanted to make me an offer!

Perseus: And I do, believe me. I just need to see your abilities for myself, that is all. I think even now at my lowest magical abilities, I can give you a reasonably manageable work out.

Vlad: Cute. Allow me to present my counter argument.

(As Perseus throws one hard punch, Vlad generates a shield around himself. The fist connects with the energy shield and a massive shockwave shakes the mansion itself, sending books and picture frames to the floor. Vlad then deactivates the shield, rushes in and connects with a couple of haymakers of his own before throwing Perseus through the wall and into the next room, a massive armory filled with various suits of armor. Pausing to grab a broadsword from the wall, Vlad leaps and aims a swing at Perseus' head, who manages to catch it with one hand.)

Perseus: Oh ho, so you do have fight left in you.

Vlad: What is that supposed to mean?

Perseus: Ever since the incident with the Disasteroid, I was wondering if any of that rage you tried so desperately to hide has tempered. Interesting to see it still lurks in there somewhere.

Vlad: You'll find being out of action has not slowed me down in the slightest.

Perseus: No, maybe not. But your priorities however, they have been constantly been called into question. I know you Vlad, better than you know yourself. And from what I can gather, your vanity is the thing that has crippled you most.

Vlad: This coming from the man who has been cursed by a wizard just as old as him.

Perseus: So, you know of Altair then. Ok, you're sharp I'll give you that. But you have been so focused on trying to prove just how much stronger you are than me that you didn't look around you for at least 4 seconds.

(Perseus snaps his fingers and Vlad watches as, floating closer to his location seems to be literally hundreds of tiny glowing spheres of electrical energy. Perseus snaps his fingers and the spheres all go away.)

Perseus: However, if I truly was here to kill you then I would spare you these theatrics and done far worse. No, the reason I'm here is quite simple. Vlad, despite what the power you have has given you, it is honestly a burden that you have let cloud your judgment.

Vlad: Excuse me?

Perseus: Let's review. You, your friends Jack and Maddie, you were inseparable. However you and Jack both loved the same woman. And instead of dealing with this issue, you let feelings of bitterness and resentment for Jack fester. In turn, due to your accident, the negative feelings that you held on to after the unfortunate accident grew. You associated Jack with your misfortune, thought he was not the friend he truly was. In turn, you decided using these powers would be a way to win her love. In reality, you have built your empire on nothing more but an empty, lonely hope and failure to recognize just what good you truly could have done.

Vlad: Trust me, I've heard it all before.

Perseus: But not from my perspective. Way I see it, even if you did good with these powers Vlad, eventually they will lead you to ruin. It will only be a matter of time before the Ghost side begins to overwhelm and replace whatever part of you is still human. Believe me Vlad, I've seen cases like this where hybrids eventually succumb to their darker aspects. It doesn't have to be like this for you.

Vlad: So what, you have a magical cure all for all of my personal problems?

Perseus: Were it that simple. No, what I merely wish to propose first is an alliance. Our planet cannot really live hand in hand with the ghosts in the Ghost Zone, despite the wishes of some. I am working on something that will benefit all of us on Earth and the Ghost Zone, so that future wars can never threaten our existence. And if I am victorious in my crusade, I surely can help get rid of your spectral affliction.

Vlad: Let me finish this though. In return to this, you require me to join the Wraiths and for a short time lend my skills to your organization.

Perseus: More or less. The alternative is that you say no, we are at each other's throats and one of us dies. I assure you it will not be me.

Vlad: I would beg to differ… (Vlad's hand glows) …however I think perhaps maybe we should talk a little more.

(Back at the park, Sam and Ember, both exhausted, look on as Roark is floating in the air, powered now by a pair of seemingly luminescent bat wings.)

Ember: Oh boy. This is not really going like we planned.

Sam: Normally, I'd be digging the bat motif. Hell, maybe next time I should consider using something like that myself.

Roark: What's wrong, no biting quips to toss at me now, ladies? You were so full of confidence a while ago.

Ember: And you're sure full of something all right. Mostly it's guano.

Sam: I think we may need some back up for this one.

Ember: You kinda expended quite a bit of your energy a while back. Can you summon anything bigger than a poodle yet?

Sam: Not quite, it might take me some time to build it back up.

?: I have something much bigger than a poodle if you don't mind my assistance.

(Sam and Ember look backwards to see, approaching their location, Sam's father. Instead of his usual bright clothes now, he has on a simple white shirt with a black tie and grey vest along with a pair of black slacks. One of his hands is gloved)

Sam: Da-Dad?!

Roark: So…Jeremy Manson. What an interesting surprise. I never would have guessed that such a girl as her could possibly be your offspring.

Jeremy: Watch it. Anyone who dares insult my Sam answers to me.

Sam: Dad, you've got to get out of here, that guy—

Jeremy: Is a very powerful magic user, I noticed dear. I thought I detected something odd coming into the town but seriously, this guy is probably a bit much for you at your state. Oh yes, Ember, sorry about not saying anything to you, but I was kind of concerned about her.

Ember: Yeah yeah, I know. Uh, before we get any sentimental crap going, just how long have you been aware of me?

Jeremy: A very long time actually. I didn't want to say anything but—

Roark: If you don't mind me interrupting this moment, I believe I was in the process of capturing your daughter and her familiar! But I do not think my master will mind if I take you as well. With you in our thrall and your fortune at our beck and call, we can have a very secure foothold in—

Jeremy: I get it, I get it. Boy, you really do like hearing yourself talk, don't you? We'll just be a moment girls, then we have some serious business to discuss.

Sam: Wait, WE?

Ember: Don't tell me your mom's part of it too.

Jeremy: No no, her mom's taking care of the car. But I brought someone better.

(Suddenly, a large, purple glowing energy chain whips itself around Roark. The heat of the chains is enough to burn off the wings he uses and he is sent down to the ground in a hurry. From the tree line walks in Grandma Manson with a cane.)

Grandma: Ah, it feels good to get out of the wheelchair every now and then.

Sam: I'm getting freaked out about this. How are you holding up?

Ember: Pretty well.

Sam: I am going to assume, based on what I have seen unfold before me, that both you and Nana are shamans as well.

Jeremy: Part time. It's a long story sweetie, but we need to take this one down. And despite the chains Mom has him in, he's still a problem.

Grandma: Well, if you let me use the Iron Maiden like I wanted…

Jeremy: No, we need to turn him in alive.

Roark: Funny, I was…thinking the same way. (Roark's eyes glow as he uses a force field to shatter the chains off of him.) Getting all of you will be trickier than I thought. But—

Jeremy: Oh right, time to summon the poodle. (Jeremy places his gloved hand onto the ground.)

Sam: And just what will you get for this one?

Jeremy: My old friend Augustine.

(Suddenly, a huge red dragon pops up from the ground and hovers before Roark. Roark raises his hands and summons forth a few ice shards, but the dragon merely swings his tail, smashing through the shards and launching Roark into the tree behind him, giving Grandma just enough time to slam her cane down. Several new thick branches shoot out from the tree and wrap around Roark before he can make any more movements.)

Augustine: Why do they always think dragons are weak against ice? There's such a thing as ice dragons you know! Well now, Jeremy, I never thought I'd be summoned here like this. Thought you were out of the business.

Jeremy: So did I. Seems like the teachers in this city are more reckless than I thought.

Grandma: Oh don't be so absurd. If Altair didn't do what he did, who knows what kind of madness we'd be knee deep in now.

Jeremy: Oh, I know what madness will happen. If I know that man, it's going to be Budapest again.

Sam: Ok, both of you back up. I need you to fill in the blanks here. The two of you being shaman are bad enough, but this little back and forth between you two—

Roark: YOU HAVEN'T WON YET MANSONS! I have more than one way to subdue you! Now watch as I—

Ember: Uh, could you excuse me for a second here? (Ember walks over to Roark and rears back, then knocks him out with a huge haymaker to the face. Dusting her hand off, she turns to face everyone.) Ok Sam, continue.

Sam: Yeah, like I was saying you are acting a little too much like this is all casual business.

Jeremy: Sam you have to understand, I'm not really the 'shaman type'. I do acknowledge I have quite a bit of talent with communicating with spirits and harnessing the energy of the environment around me, but I don't really have the patience to do it like you do. It was hard enough for me to fit in where I lived, especially when certain locals did not take to people of our particular faith. Being a spiritual medium made it even harder.

Grandma: So your father decided to fall back on the incredible side business our family had. Oh, and keeping a peppy upbeat attitude up. Those WASPs love that kind of thing.

Jeremy: When we saw that necklace you had, we knew immediately that someone with an extensive knowledge of shaman cultures had access to it. It was something I had wanted you to have much, much later in life. Preferably when I was in a nursing home.

Sam: This is probably a good time to mention that there is a very good reason why I'm using it.

Grandma: Let me fill in the blanks- Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom, Prof. York gave you the amulet and you all are fighting the Wraiths.

Ember: Yup.

Jeremy: Wait—HE'S DANNY PHANTOM?!

Grandma: Well OBVIOUSLY. Only an utter boob couldn't put two and two together.

Jeremy: I always knew there was something odd about that boy. Not enough he has to date my innocent daughter oh NOOOO…

Ember: Innocent he says. Hoo boy, do I have some things to tell you.

Sam: Ixnay. And we're getting off track here. Dad knows about us. And mom too I wager. I still don't know if that is a good thing or bad thing.

Jeremy: You haven't been grounded for eternity yet. That's a positive. And I need to know more about why the Thralls are attacking Amity too.

Ember: Is that what he is? I thought he was just another bag of hot air.

Grandma: Oh he's that too. No, Thralls are ones who become candidates for the rank of Wraith. They don't become full blown Wraiths until they get a certain weapon from Perseus. We can go over that later but first we need to get this bad boy out of here and to the proper authorities.

Ember: Wouldn't it be easier and, you know, more fun to get the info out of him ourselves?

Jeremy: Tempting…but it would make Perseus come down on us hard. I have it bad enough as it is trying not to get involved with these things.

Augustine: Before the lot of you do that, there is still one other mater we need to discuss.

Jeremy: Huh?

Augustine: The Rite of Dragons.

Jeremy: Oh do I have to? I mean she's powerful enough as it is. Give her time, I'm sure she can summon one on her own.

Grandma: Oh just get it over with you!

Ember: Anyone care to say anything to e about this?

Augustine: The Rite of Dragons is a bit of a tradition in her family. When a Manson finally reaches her level, the previous Manson must hand down the ability to summon huge dragons such as myself to the next.

Sam: Sweet.

Jeremy: No it's not 'sweet', young lady. You just can't summon dragons anytime you see fit.

Augustine: You also need to be assigned the appropriate one as well. But from what I hear, you do have a contract with a certain ghost familiar with one of our lost treasures. Therefore, I believe we need to make a few…adjustments.

(Back at the fight involving Tucker, Kwan, Valerie, Star and the twins the group finds itself in a situation that is stalled at best. Albatross keeps Kwan and Tucker at bay, using his 3-section staff to keep them on the defensive. Star and Valerie keep up a constant attack on the ever limber Nightingale, who has done a very good job of evading them and countering with her own movements.)

Kwan: Uh, Tucker? Question?

Tucker: Yeah?

Kwan: Just when did you learn to evade like that?

Tucker: I spent years ducking and dodging bullies like Dash. You also kind of contributed to that too.

Kwan: Oh, right sorry!

Albatross: I am still curious as to what you can contribute, little man.

Tucker: A lot actually. For instance, in the time Kwan and I took you on, I seem to detect that you are trying to keep us as far away from you as possible.

Albatross: Of course. That is a wise decision for any warrior, even someone like you should know that.

Tucker: Uh huh but I bet that if someone was to fight you in a close quarters match, you wouldn't last very long. And once I get rid of that weapon of yours, we will see if my theory pans out.

Kwan: Tucker, you know how to disarm a guy with a staff?

Tucker: Sorta. (Tucker reaches into his back pocket and slpis on a white gauntlet and activates it. Seconds later, two energy spikes, shaped to resemble a bow, pop out on either side.)

Kwan: Now that is cool.

Tucker: Thanks. It's part of a little project I'm working on.

Albatross: If you mean to shoot the staff from my hands, I assure you it will not work. I make it a habit of making weapons that can deflect energy bolts like the ones your ecto weapons here deploy.

Tucker: Uh huh, fascinating. But…(Tucker turns and fires over his shoulder.)

Kwan: What was that all about?!

Tucker: Wait for it…

Albatross: You wish to hit me with a ricochet. That strategy is foolhardy at best as I can merely—

(Suddenly, two precise and quick shots hit the chains on Albatross' staff, smashing them into pieces and sending it to the ground.)

Albatross: What…what just happened?

Tucker: That was my little specialty, really. I was doing the calculations for the shot with my lens here and programmed my gauntlet to fire a blast that would split in two and hit the weapon right there when it need to go. You probably would have picked up on it if you didn't concentrate on trying to hit us so much. But you're the genius here, you really should have known better.

Albatross: Why…YOU LITTLE-

(Albatross lunges for Tucker only to get a right hook to his face followed by a swift and punishing uppercut which floors him. Kwan shakes his hand as he stands over Albatross)

Kwan: Hey, what do you know. He really can't take CQC.

Nightingale: NO! (A look of anger suddenly overtakes Nightingale as she grips her blade tighter and goes into a state of berserker rage, slashing and stabbing at Valerie and Star with reckless abandon)

Valerie: Oh great, SHE'S the violent one! Way to go Tuck!

Tucker: Hey, give me a break will you?! The guy left himself wide open!

Star: YOW! Bitch nicked me on the cheek! That's it, VALERIE STUN HER!

Valerie: I got something for that!

(Valerie reaches into her pocket and tosses a bottle onto the ground in front of Nightingale. A quick flash of light temporarily blinds her, which gives Star the opening she needs. Twirling the staff in her hands fast, she quickly swings upwards and smacks it into Nightengale's face, then twirls and swings harder again, this time crashing the other end into her body and sending her upwards, where Star leaps and smashes the staff one last time into her body, sending Nightingale down and knowcking her out.)

Star: Now try to calculate recovering from THAT!

Kwan: Dude, whatever you do, never forget your anniversary. Ever.

Tucker: Oh yeah, totally.

Kwan: And now that we took care of that can SOMEONE fill me in on the finer details?

?: Actually I think I can. (From out of the shadows steps Hayate)

Valerie: What the—what are you doing here?

Hayate: I was actually here to check up on you but then we got an alert about something going down this night.

Tucker: Yeah, we kind of figured it out a while ago. You get in contact with Danny and the Profesor yet?

Hayate: They got a problem of their own actually. I think we need to get there ASAP.

Kwan: No, seriously, what the hell is going on?

Star: *sighs* Guess I gotta do the honors for this one…

(Back near the café, Johnny continues his fight with the baton wielder, who is battered with a full blown barrage of fists as Johnny fights him. Johnny finishes with a stiff blow to the gut making his opponent sink to his knees.)

Johnny: Wow. That turned out better than I expected. I guess I could let the cops take care of ya then. (As Johnny turns and walks way, the man smiles and grips his baton)

Man: You know…I never bothered giving you my name. It's not right for a man like me to do that.

Johnny: Really? Yeah that's nice. I'm not paying attention though.

Man: You should…it's only fitting as it's the last name you will here before I banish you to Hell. My name is Parsons…REMEMBER IT!

(A large black gun, similar to a weapons that would be used by the Fentons, slips from his sleeve and into his hands. As he aims at Johnny, a bullet knocks it out of his hand. Parsons and Johnny turn their heads to see the source of the shot: it's Emily, standing with Lancer. In her hands is a Beretta,)

Lancer: Wow. You're just full of surprises.

Emily: I do not think it would be very sporting to shoot a fighter in the back. Now then, be a good boy and lay your weapon down on the ground. Some friends of mine will be with us shortly to take you in.

Parsons: And who in the hell do you think you are to stick your nose in my- (a quick tranq dart in the neck silences him as Emily twirls her other sidearm and holsters it)

Lancer: Ok, that went well. So…are you with MI6 or something?

Emily: Not anymore. But I do have a side job. (Emily pulls out a cell phone) Hayate, it's me. I have the second one in custody now…I see, thanks.

Johnny: Are you-

Emily: Yes, I am a Shinigami agent. I'm the other sleeper that they must have told you about.

Johnny: Uh actually I may have skipped out on that meeting.

Emily: Yes, I expected you to. Kitty worries a lot I can see why.

Lancer: Am I gonna need a memory wipe now? Is this how things work?

Emily: No dear. Look, what I'm about to tell you may be a little disorienting so we better go somewhere else and have this chat.

(Back to Danny and the others. Danny wipes dust from his face as he, Jack and York stare down Gerard, who has tattered clothes.)

Danny: Guys, I think I noticed something important about him.

Jack: Aside from the fact he's taking more hits than Facebook, what?!

Danny: He seems to take pain whenever he's off his feet.

York: Yes, that does seem to be the case here. Yes…yes that's it!

Gerard: What is that look on your face? I don't like that look!

Danny: I got a wild suggestion. Dad, you and I got to hit this guy up and into the air. Professor, I think you know what you have to do.

York: Oh yes, indeed I do! Jack, use Move# 57!

Gerard: Bring it on you dopes! I already got ya right where I want you!

Danny: Actually it's the reverse. By the way what is Move #57?

Jack: Lets just say I need you to use an uppercut. And I have to grab your feet.

Danny: WHAT?

(Jack grabs Danny by his ankles and twirls him around, then launches him at Gerard. At the last second, Danny lets loose with a ecto powered uppercut, strong enough to shake everything around them and send Gerard into the air.)

Gerard: You lousy bastards! You think this is enough to (York appears next to him)

York: Gotcha. (York punches the shoulder pads hard, shattering them on impact before Danny joins him in strikinging him hard in the chest. Gerard is sent crashing into the pavement where, seconds later, Jack finishes him off with a diving elbow drop of his own.)

Jack: And that is how we do things downtown! Ok, our first Father Son team up went better than I dreamed!

Danny: Uhh…cool? (awkwardly gives a thumbs up.)

York: You got good eyes Danny. I knew something on his body had to be powering him up, and it was the shoulder pads. I figured he must have had his Relic on him somewhere. What made you suspicious?

Danny: He seemed really determined to stay grounded no matter what. I figured he had to be drawing power from the Earth or something like that. I played a lot of JRPGs, so sue me.

Jack: I'm glad you did. Now what do we do with him?

York: Well, I've got some friends in high places that would like to have some words with him. The government can handle holding him for—(At once all of their cellphones go off. York looks at his) Uh guys…did you all get a text from Jeremy Manson saying "We need to have a little chat?" too?

Jack: Yup.

Danny: Uh, actually I got one from Sam. But it's about her dad I think.

(Minutes later, Jack and York arrive in a secluded spot near Amity High. Waiting for them are Maddie, the Mansons, Hayate and Emily along with Lancer.)

Jack: So much for easing us into this.

Maddie: You have no idea just how much I wanted to tell you really. But, well, you know.

Jack: Yes, yes, I get it, I kinda need to learn a little control.

Jeremy: Oh boy do you ever. And I want to have a little talk with your son about dating my Sam.

Grandma: Oh ease up on him. You've known the kid since the 2nd grade! York good to see you, it's been so long! But you look so…different.

Yes, well I've kinda had to change quite a bit since the 40s. You look well.

Grandma: I feel well!

Pam: I was afraid of this. Now she'll never settle down.

York: As much as I enjoy this banter, we're all here for a reason.

Jeremy: Yes, we are. We need to know what we're dealing with here and why you insisted on letting our children into this battle.

York: They're not typical kids anymore you know.

Jeremy: Is it so wrong to want my daughter to be?

Maddie: No. But this is beyond what we want. We need to help them as best as possible.

Hayate: Maddie's right. As of now no doubt Perseus will be focused on this town and in a few months time, he will make his move.

Emily: The question is why. And the professor here can fill us in.

York: We all know this town is unique for many reasons. But it's this particular school that has begun to worry me. There is something here on these school grounds that has gone undetected by me until now. I thought it was lost a long time ago, but for some reason it has decided to come back.

Jeremy: What exactly?

York: My workshop. And in a few months it's going to open.

(Meanwhile outside of Amity, Perseus stands with Lucius.)

Perseus: So…I see you were successful in your goal. A pity about Gerard and his men but we will retrieve them later at our discretion.

Luscious: Of course. But we need to get our new associates back ASAP. They have much to learn. (Lucius turns to smile at Vlad and Dash.)

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Hey, Welcome Back To Video Warrior Filler Theater!**

Me: Whew! And we are BACK! (I flop down at the desk as Dani looks over at me.)

Dani: I am surprised at you. How do you get ANY writing done with so many distractions? (Danu looks over to my side at the massive amount of games and anime piled up)

Me: Yeah, in between working at Toys R Us and all the 3DS and Xbox 360 games, plus 2 Persona games for the PS2 and a newly acquired Wii-U it's a wonder I ain't fried yet mentally! (Anita and DarkDp look over my photos from NYCC 2013)

Anita: I'm surprised you actually had time to attend this though. And you actually cosplayed.

DarkDP: Well, he swore he would do Indiana Jones one way or another. So what now?

Me: What else, get back to work. At least I don't have to continue to give relationship advice again…

(Cut to me talking with Naruto)

Naruto: I'm kind of in a bind with my situation with Hinata now. It's been a while since she confessed, you know and everyone is expecting me to do something!

Me: From what I have learned watching TV there are many tiers of relationships. (I hold up a chart) See, right now, you're at tier 1, hand holding. Eventually you will reach tier 2, awkward kissing and then their's tier 8, where she will let you run your fingers through her long beautiful hair.

Naruto: So, what about tier 15? (Hiashi suddenly appears in a puff of smoke

Hiashi: YOU STAY AWAY FROM THAT!

Me: 0_0

Naruto: 0_0

Hiashi: DO NOT DO TIER 15, ESPECIALLY WITH MY DAUGHTER!

Jake's Voice: I'd listen to him!

_In the next chapter…let's just say all hell will break lose._

_Theme Song for "Night of Fate, Part 2"_

_Seizure of Power- Marilyn Manson_


	16. War Drums

Danny Phantom: Fanning the Flames Remix

* * *

><p>Verse 11: War Drums<p>

* * *

><p>(We open to an abandoned cathedral, where Danny, Sam and Ember are located)<p>

* * *

><p>Sam: Ok, out of all the places to meet, do we have to do it here?<p>

Danny: I don't think we can hash this out at the Nasty Burger.

Ember: Also, you hate meet. I do recall we came to a fairly reasonable understanding the last time we were here.

Sam: Don't remind me.

Danny: Ok, so where are the others?

Tucker's Voice: We're here. (The door creaks open as he enters, accompanied by Star, Valerie and Kwan)

Star: And we brought a guest.

Kwan: Ok, Ember's here. This is both a good and bad thing I take it. And can you sign my CD?

Ember: Oh, totally! (Ember eagerly adds her autograph to the front of Kwan's CD case)

Tucker: So, did anyone else just happen to be attacked by a couple of super powered maniacs?

Sam: More or less. We were bailed out of it by my DAD of all people.

Star: You're kidding.

Sam: I wish. Both he and Nana popped up and cleaned house. This is the part where I mention my family's been aware of what I've been up to.

Valerie: Trust me, the shell shock wears off real quick.

Sam: Yeah, but your dad can't summon ancient spirits. My case is a little more extreme.

Star: Hmm. Brutal.

Valerie: And how did your dad take the news?

Danny: Way better than I hoped. I just pray he doesn't insist he tags along on my patrols.

Kwan: Danny, you're from a family of ghost hunters and inventors. This should not faze them.

Danny: Oh…you didn't tell him everything yet, did you?

Tucker: And spoil the surprise? No way.

Kwan: What are you talking about?

Valerie: Show him, Danny.

Danny: Ok, but try not to scream like a fan girl.

Kwan: It was one time!

Danny: We know. (Danny smiles as he transforms into his Danny Phantom persona.)

Kwan: …I KNEW IT! HA!

Danny: You're taking this way better than most would.

Kwan: Dude, it always made sense! (Kwan reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small notebook) All my notes and observations were right on the dot!

Tucker: Let me see that—WHOA. Dude you did some serious research.

Kwan: The fact that you know so much about FentonWorks equipment is a big fat clue you know. And Dipper said I was looking in all the wrong places. IN YOUR FACE PINES!

Danny: Uh huh, you know I'm holding on to this and you can never tell anyone right?

Kwan: I've read enough super hero comics to know where this is going, trust me.

Sam: Now that we have gotten that out of the way, we need to address the elephant in the room.

Ember: Yeah, we all got attacked tonight and every adult we've known are now involved In it.

Star: Except my dad, I'm fairly certain he's not a secret agent.

Tucker: I suppose now this means we gotta figure out what to do next.

Valerie: Yeah…uh just what are we doing next?

Danny: We should start with what we know.

Ember: And I can fill in some of those blanks myself. It's all tied in with a certain teacher we all know.

* * *

><p>(Back to Casper High)<p>

* * *

><p>Lancer: Work shop?<p>

York: Indeed. I thought it was long locked away but it seems to have decided to settle here in Amity. To be specific, it will arrive within this area.

Emily: Oh dear, it's sentient. That will be an issue.

Jack: You may wanna fill me in on this one.

Jeremy: It's tricky even for me to explain, but the basic way to say it is sometimes magic gathered or focused around a place becomes so abundant, it can manifest into its own being. It can possibly even will objects and structures to life or bend its surroundings on its own whim.

Nana: No doubt you've all heard about such similar places like Brigadoon or Dracula's Castle. These are examples of such events.

Jack: and the workshop, it's another one?

Altair: Indeed. But it was not what I originally intended.

Jack: Knowing you, I have a feeling that you've got way too many magical doodads hidden in there.

Altair: I was a very busy child.

Lancer: Would it have killed you to have just taken up fishing?

Pam: Let's not ask. I would bet his home probably had a giant carp.

Hayate: We're still missing out on the bigger picture, which is why it's coming to Amity now.

Jeremy: You're right, that is a valid question.

Maddie: It's tied into everything that has occurred here for the past few years.

Jack: It's the "Twinkie Coloration".

Pam: Huh?

Emily: You lost me.

Jeremy: What about the Twinkie?

Jack: Well, see this? (Jack holds a Twinkie)

Maddie: Say this represents the level of ectoplasmic energy here in Amity.

Jack: Right now, if my readings are any indication, this Twinkie's size would be about the size of your summer home Manson.

Lancer: Wuthering Heights!

Hayate: Now that is one hell of a Twinkie…got any extra?

Jack: Here you go. (Tosses a pack)

Nana: This…is bad.

Altair: No kidding. The area now seems to be drawing in even Class-7 beings at an alarming rate. I fear I now understand just why Clockwork called me here.

Jeremy: Clockwork? Oh, then this is far more grave than I figured. At the very least, Altair, I wished you would have contacted me first.

Altair: Her potential is far too great for me to ignore.

Jeremy: She is also our daughter…

Pam: No matter just how much it seems like she's not.

Jeremy: …and this sort of thing takes time to take in. I don't want her to face the kind of hell this life can have on her. And with Danny too.

Jack: Whoa, hold on there! My son's not exactly Captain America…

Maddie: Yeah, he seems to be more in tune with that Spider Man guy…

Jack: …but I sure as hell think he is good enough for your daughter!

Jeremy: It's not a matter of if he's worthy or not, it's a matter of the life he leads. Danny's made a lot of enemies over the last couple of years and no doubt he will have more if Sam decides to go down the path of the Shaman. She will face threats on a level neither of them have faced or even comprehend. All of that combined…it could break them.

? I think you underestimate your daughter's will. Believe me I know that feeling!

Altair: You've made it. (Everyone turns to see that Damon has arrived.)

Damon: Yeah, we have some urgent issues pending. But trust me, Sam's probably far stronger than you know. You just refuse to admit it.

Jeremy: Perhaps. I just still can't believe she's able to do what she can do so well at this point.

Nana: It runs in the family. You're no slouch in that department either son, or need I recall the incident we had in Arizona?

Jack and Maddie: That was you?

Jeremy: Trust me, it's for the best we never get into that.

Pam: We had to bribe some people to make sure it never got leaked to the press.

Emily: Moving on, let's focus on the workshop. If I am hearing this right professor, the fact that this town's rise in paranormal activity, plus these Wraiths eventually showing up, will somehow tie into the workshop's arrival.

Altair: It seems to be the case.

Nana: Is there anything in particular we should all know about?

Altair: One item, a magical armor so potent I kept it locked deep inside.

Jack: And if they get their hands on it…

Altair: We would all be severely boned.

Emily: Good to know. Then we need to make it our priority that it doesn't happen.

Maddie: I'm open to some suggestions.

Jeremy: I hear the Bahamas are nice. Let's relocate there.

Jack: Good idea, no.

Jeremy: Yes, I thought so. Then I suppose we will have to stop these Wraiths then.

Lancer: I don't suppose you'd be willing to end this threat by yourself; you are a very strong mage after all.

Altair: Sorry, but it can't be me. From what I've been told it must be Danny to settle this. Tinkering around with a time spirit's declaration does not end well. We are fortunate it's the Wraiths that we have to worry about.

Damon: Uh, you may have to revise that somewhat.

Lancer: Why?

Damon: It's because of that urgent matter I was alluding to. Vlad has gone missing. So has Dash Baxter.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, somewhere in the Ghost Zone, the conversation is closely monitored by several figures…)<p>

* * *

><p>Technus: Ah-ha! At long last my Fly Spies have borne fruit!<p>

Skulker: I seriously wish you change that name, it sounds so ridiculous.

Technus: When you commissioned me for the project, it was agreed that I had full control over development of the spy gear, which includes rights to naming.

Skulker: But a 10 year old could have come up with something, ANYTHING, more fitting. Besides, they resemble WASPS! Drones are more appropriate.

Technus: The design of the Fly Spies is clearly that of—

Spectra: ENOUGH! Geez, it's like watching an old married couple bicker. Look, horrible name aside, we have quite a bit of tasty intel here to digest.

Desiree: She has a point. This 'Altair' guy has got a whole workshop of artifacts that are going to be used against us if either Danny or the Wraiths get to them.

Skulker: Danny Phantom is one thing, but the Wraiths…they will not stop at just Amity I know that for certain. Of course, there is the matter of why a certain someone would stoop so low as to partner up with one of those ghost hating loons…

Spectra: Look, we've been over this, I have my reasons.

Technus: Petty vengeance is not very becoming of you.

Spectra: You're one to talk!

Skulker: Regardless, we are all in agreement that neither side must get the weapons inside! And it's about high time we stopped letting humans push us around. I say we ensure we get our say in this.

Spectra: So in short, we wait and let these guys have it out before we move in.

Skulker: Precisely. But we need an army of our own.

Desiree: You know, there is one other person who has a bit of a grudge against Danny…

* * *

><p>(Vlad's Mansion. The place is swarming with agents of all types as Altair and Jack meet with Paulson.)<p>

* * *

><p>Paulson: So, finally we meet Mr. Fenton! I've heard quite a bit about you.<p>

Jack: Trust me, not everything you hear about me involves collateral damage. At least not these days.

Paulson: I know Jack. But believe me, any help now that you can provide will be greatly appreciated by my boss.

Jack: You mean the president is in on this too?

Paulson: Quite. If you knew some of the special ops he has signed off on involving ghosts, you would be shocked.

Altair: So…what happened?

Paulson: Best we can tell, there was one hell of a fight here between Vlad and an old friend of yours, York. We've been keeping tabs on Vlad ever since the Disasteroid incident but we've been watching him from a distance ever since that situation last year. The video footage from the mansion's security feed may help us figure out what's going on.

Jack: If it means getting Vlad back, we'll look through every single minute of it if we have to.

Altair: Right. I just hope we won't be forced to do anything…DRASTIC.

Jack: IF that's the case then let me handle it. He's my responsibility.

Altair: Jack—

Jack: No but. It was because of me that Vlad has those powers in the first place, going by what you had told me. I gotta make this right one way or another.

Altair: *sighs* I hope you know what you're getting yourself into.

?: He does. After all he has beaten Vlad twice on his own.

(Altair notices now that everyone and everything around him has stopped moving. Suddenly, a figure bathed in white light and with burning red eyes stands before him)

Altair: I'm sorry, I normally don't speak much with beings able to stop reality.

?: It's something I learned many many years ago, but that is not important. I am here to give you a message. I'm afraid that for the first half of this battle, you will not be present.

Altair: Pardon?

?: I have my own ability to look through the streams of time, much like Clockwork. But the things I have seen, it will trouble you if you chose to act rashly.

Altair: I tend to think things through.

?: Not always. Not with friends involved.

Altair: Well, you can't blame me. I've lived many lifetimes, and I have made and lost many a comrade.

?: I know. And this time, after so long, you will finally get the answer to the question that was posed to you and Perseus so many centuries ago. But you need to act with some prudence. This is my advice to you; Do not let them do this alone. The adults must also make their own plans, as you will soon see that Danny and his friends will have a plan of their own.

Altair: I was hoping they would. But what would you have me do?

?: Prepare for a war. The Wraiths are no longer the only players in this game.

Altair: Wait, what do you—(before his question is finished, everything is back to normal.)

Paulson: York, are you ok?

Jack: You had us worried there Yorkie. You had zoned out for a few minutes.

Altair: …I was just having a conversation with a Class 7 entity.

Paulson: Oh boy, that can't be good. Must have been telepathic.

Altair: Seems so.

Jack: I hope this is a good thing.

Altair: Given the nature of the warning I think not. Jack, we'll go into Vlad's lab and look to see if any clues were left behind. Admiral, call the higher ups. Tell them to activate the Stewart Protocol.

Paulson: Oh CRAP. That is not a good sign.

* * *

><p>(The next day, at FentonWorks, Jack and Maddie are sitting down and eating breakfast as Danny joins them)<p>

* * *

><p>Danny: Uh, Mom, Dad…this is going to be a bit awkward.<p>

Jack: We've had worse times. Remember when I had the talk about the birds and the bees.

Maddie: Yes, and that was possibly the last time we would use sock puppets in this house. Trust me dear, we understand what you must be feeling.

Jack: Yeah, seriously. After all this time and all those years of us chasing you, having all of this out in the open must be pretty alien.

Danny: And seeing as how there's no way to reset reality again, I guess we need to talk about what's going down.

Jack: You mean the whole workshop thing? Oh yeah, there's that.

Maddie: Plus Vlad and Dash apparently being recruited for the Wraiths.

Danny: Huh? Hold on, rewind that last part a bit!

Jack: I'm afraid that it seems that way son. Altair and I found some video footage of Vlad leaving his mansion willingly with who we believe is the leader himself, Perseus. And witnesses claim that they saw Dash walk off with some shady looking guy. Apparently he was in the same area where we were fighting.

Maddie: If that's the case, we have to assume he may know who you are.

Danny: That's just swell. If that jerk still holds the kind of grudge he has, he's going to be gunning for me. I should tell the other—

Jack: York will take care of that. The question now is what will you and your friends do? Your school vacation starts in a month and these guys are going to pop in 3-4 months.

Maddie: Please dear, tell me you have something in mind.

Danny: Funny that you should mention that. We had a bit of a pow wow of our own and we decided-well actually… (Star walks in to the room)

Star: Mrs. Fenton, PLEASE TRAIN ME!

Maddie: This is new!

Danny: The other want to get stronger, but not everyone wants to go through a Training from Hell montage, so we decided to each do our own thing and prepare for them now. So, I kinda thought it would be ok for Star to train with mom-provided she says yes. Please mom, just do it, she's REALLY good with a staff!

Maddie: Well…sure why not? I don't get to do too much other than tinker with your dad's gadgets!

Jack: Hey!

Maddie: Oh face it honey, you need to work on some of the projects you create a bit better. And the others? What about them?

Danny: Tucker's going to be using York's lab to develop his own work in progress downtown. As for Sam, Valerie, Kwan and Dani, well they're getting their own help.

* * *

><p>(The Manson kitchen)<p>

* * *

><p>Sam: Ok ARIZONA?! Why there?<p>

Jeremy: Lots of reasons. For one, it's where I did my own training. Second, we don't have another omyonji handy to power you up again.

Pam: Plus your dad needs to complete his photo collection. And it just happens to be a place perfect to find yourself.

Ember: Couldn't she do that at Lilith Fair?

Pam: No, that may be an entirely different path. Besides, I think it will be perfect for these two to get to know each other. I think it's about time our family at least TRIES to come to terms with each other

Ember: That's great and all…but WHY AM I STUCK WITH HER?! (Ember points to Nana)

Nana: Trust me, where we're going, we will not even be remotely bored.

Ember: Ok, when she has that sinister look in her eyes that scares me. And that says a lot.

Jeremy: You're lucky. You're a ghost.

* * *

><p>(The rooftop of Valerie's building)<p>

* * *

><p>Valerie: You—you're serious?!<p>

Hayate: As serious as we'll ever be. You've shown great potential in the past but we were worried about what would happen to you. If you went down the same path as Perseus and countless others, I can assure you there would be no happy ending for that scenario.

Valerie: So I've been told.

Hayate: Part of our duties as Shinigami agents is to ensure that there are no other large groups like the Wraiths being formed that would upset balance. We need all the able bodied people we can get honestly and if you train with us, I think Danny will have a really great ally.

Valerie: Ok, I'll bite. But what's the catch? Where will we go?

Hayate: Oh that's the fun part- everywhere and nowhere.

Valerie: Geez, why did I get the guy that likes to speak in riddles?

Hayate: Oh trust me it will make sense when we get there!

* * *

><p>(A gym somewhere…)<p>

* * *

><p>Kwan: So, this is the place?<p>

Johnny: Yup. I got a few favors called in and we can use this place to practice every chance we get! It's also a pretty sweet pad for game sessions and partying too, so there's that benefit!

Kwan: Cool! (Kitty pops in)

Kitty: That's great and all, but we can concentrate on massive partying AFTER this whole thing blows over.

Johnny: Oh babe, do you have to be a buzzkill right now?

Kitty: Believe me babe, I will more than make up for it when it does. (Kitty winks)

Johnny: And I will hold you to that.

Kwan: I rather not know what that could possibly mean, so let's move on, please.

Johnny: Ok ok, no problem. Just one thing though, I think we can also use Shadow as part of our training regimen too.

Kwan: Really? But how can that help out?

Johnny: Good question. Shadow, give our man here a demo! (Shadow slides in and seconds later, takes on the form of Danny, then a couple of seconds later, takes on Skulker's form.)

Kwan: Ohhh…now I get it.

Johnny: Thought you would.

* * *

><p>(Back to the Fenton kitchen)<p>

* * *

><p>Danny: …so you see we got our bases covered there.<p>

Star: Although I am KINDA worried about what Ember might be going through. We really don't know too much about Sam's grandma.

Maddie: Same here. We know she was a powerful shaman once herself but we're kinda fuzzy about just how strong. And she said Altair looked…different.

Jack: I'd press him for more details about it, but I think it may bore me to death getting him to wax philosophic about the old days according to him. But at any rate it sounds like you kids have some idea of where you're headed.

Danny: Thanks. But the thing with Dash. That still is unnerving.

Star: And Vlad too…

Maddie: Don't worry about him. We have to settle that part ourselves. This was something I think we needed to address ourselves anyway.

Jack: I rather it not come to this but I do have one option left to me. Rather drastic but if it works, it would make things much easier. I'm still wondering what Altair has in store for Dani though.

* * *

><p>(At Altair's mansion)<p>

* * *

><p>Altair: So, he left already?<p>

Dani: Yup. Youngblood dropped by and just spat out he was going on some 3 month long training journey. What is it with you people and training?! Can't you do it here in town where you're less likely to be a target?

Altair: Good point. But what I have in mind for us will require we stay here. It's almost the same as what Danny went through, but a little less space. And for our convenience it's located right in the back area of the mansion.

Dani: Wait…is it that space with the chained up wrought iron gate and barrier?

Altair: Yes.

Dani: The same area that you've been developing ever since you got this place?

Altair: The very same.

Dani: Oh boy, I can't wait to see just what the hell you did to that spot.

Altair: Oh just a simple task of magic terraforming. I doubt there will be any longstanding residual temporal backlash. But I wouldn't carry any watches in there just to be safe.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, on a road somewhere, a small convoy is travelling, comprised of several different armored vehicles. In one of them is Gerard, chained up from head to toe. At either side of him are armed guards, each with semiautomatics)<p>

* * *

><p>Gerard: Look guys, I've been telling you for the past hour, this is pointless. All of these guys won't be able to do jack shit when my boss comes looking for me.<p>

Guard: Uh huh.

Gerard: Come on, listen to reason, we ain't the bad guys here! Its places like Amity that are the real problem!

Guard: Sure.

Gerard: …are you even remotely paying attention to anything I've said?

Guard: Yup.

Gerard: …I'm not your mother last night!

Guard: Ehh huh.

Gerard: Ok, even THAT should have set you off.

Guard 2: You did it wrong, you needed for him to say something that would have made it make sense. And also, he's had his headphones in his ears for the whole trip so—

(The conversation is cut short as a series of explosions can be heard from outside. Seconds later, the vehicle carrying Gerard is rocked by a blast and sent on its side. As everyone is sent sprawling, the doors are ripped open. A lone man in a short red cape and long white hair floats in.)

Gerard: Marcus!

Marcus: Ah, I see that you've gotten yourself caught. Somehow, I foresaw this happening despite your pretty smart plan. Oh well.

Gerard: Look I've got no time to take your crap. Just get these cuffs off of me and get the others out so we can—

Marcus: Oh there's no need to worry about the fate of your subordinates. I've already taken care of them per our leader's orders!

Gerard: You WHAT?

Marcus: They were expendable, and the possibility of them spilling our secrets was something that we did not want to risk. My duty was to free you and do away with them.

Gerard: But they were loyal, I saw to that myself! They would never—

Marcus: what you think does not matter, and what matters is our goal. However…Perseus did say that I had to do everything in my power to save you if possible. Guess what the key words here are?

Gerard: You son of a bitch-you wouldn't DARE!

Marcus: Oh, but what are you going to do? Your weapon is broken and you are powerless to defend yourself. (A very large fireball forms in his hands) And what the leader does not know won't hurt him. Let's face it, you were admitted because you were a 'charity case', so to speak. Someone of your intellect would bring shame on us and—

(A very large bolt of lightning narrowly misses Marcus as he dashes backwards away from the truck. Marcus, in anger, looks towards the hill as standing nearby is BG Hawk, holding a staff of his own)

Hawk: You know, if guys like you had spent less time talking you'd get jobs done.

Marcus: Heh. You dare try to attack me with such a trinket?

Hawk: This 'trinket' once belonged to a wizard named Merlin. You may have heard of him.

Marcus: Be that as it may. Someone like you can't possibly have a chance to take me on by himself!

Hawk: And you would be right-if I didn't have back up. (Hawk snaps his fingers. Almost immediately, several hundred men, all wielding an automatic weapon or magical implement, rush towards Marcus)

Marcus: Humph! Seems that I must depart. (Marcus clasps his hands and blinks out as several soldiers surround Gerard, who crawls out from the wreckage.)

Gerard: Ease up there, Joes! I'm in no mood to fight. You guys really might wanna ease up and get to your friends in the back.

Hawk: So…care to fill us in on what that was about?

Gerard: A change in priorities apparently. Look, as much as you and I should be talking about what the hell just happened here, I think we need to get me to a nice, secure spot ASAP. If I know that little weasel, he'll be convincing my former employer I need to be snuffed out pronto.

Hawk: I agree, did I ever tell you about how our government secretly granted use of teleportation spells for its most valuable of personnel and prisoners?

Gerard: Say what no—(Suddenly, a light appears over Gerard and in a scant few seconds, he blinks out of sight)

Hawk: That will NEVER get old.

* * *

><p>(Sometime later, at one of Altair's labs, Jack is working at a computer terminal alongside K.T. who looks over some blueprints)<p>

* * *

><p>K.T.: Jack, I've been going over these blueprints that you had drafted…<p>

Jack: I know. Cool isn't it?

K.T.: Well, that's quite the understatement. These plans will take a bit of time but I am sure we can remodel the Fenton RV exactly like you want. Reinforcing the armor should be no issue, and I think I can tweak the accelerators. However right here, are you sure you wanna do this?

Jack: Absolutely. The onboard computers have been enhanced with YorkTech systems so they should be fine!

K.T.: Ok, but installing a new A.I. system is tricky.

Jack: I've gone through all the protocols. Tesla should be ok, long as you don't make him grumpy.

K.T.: Grumpy?

Tesla's Voice: I do not get 'grumpy' sir!

Jack: Oh? Then explain what happened to that online chess website? A half a dozen crashes in fewer than 10 seconds do not 'happen' by accident.

Tesla: Perhaps I was a bit temperamental in my reaction.

Narrator: And so, summer vacation came and went. While Danny, Altair, Dani, Jack and Tucker stayed in Amity along with Maddie, Star, Kwan and Johnny the others set out to prepare on their own. September came soon enough and on one auspicious day…

(Danny is sitting in his living room with Sam in his arms as they watch TV together.)

Danny: You know, you never really got into detail about what you and your dad did while in Arizona.

Sam: Oh, you know, typical father and daughter bonding. We got into it about my love of Gothic literature, his appreciation of Victorian art; we wandered the badlands, tripped out on some weird desert peppers and sealed away the angry spirit of a lost Confederate army haunting a Native American village.

Danny: Sounds fun.

Sam: I guess you can say we had a good time. But what about you? Did you guys do much?

Danny: Oh, well me and the professor went to an alternate future universe and helped take on Vlad and an undead alien army.

Sam: Say what?

Danny: It's a long story, and what I learned about my alternate future self is WEIRD, to say the very least. (Maddie runs into the living room as Ember pops in)

Maddie: Guys, turn the channel right now!

Danny: Uh ok.

Sam: It's not another showing of Bunsen Burner Wars is it?

Ember: Nope, even better depending on your view!

(Danny turns the channel to the local news, where Tiffany Snow is seen reporting on the grounds of Casper High)

Tiffany: -and local authorities are baffled about the sudden appearance of a very unusual structure. Local police and assorted scientists are working around the clock to see just what could be the cause of the building behind me to manifest itself at this location. (Tiffany points to a large, looming building in the middle of the football field, which resembles a fortress with wrought iron gates.) With me now is a staff member at the school and noted billionaire, Prof. Altair York. (York walks in next to Tiffany) Professor, can you tell us, in your own words, what this structure could be?

York: I have a pretty good idea actually what this place is. We'll need a little more research, but in the meantime we will be holding a press conference tomorrow to discuss our findings.

Tiffany: Is this a possible threat to the town?

York: Sorry, but I can't say for certain. I think what we will announce will be of great interest to various parties though so please be patient.

Danny: Uh is it my imagination…or did he just practically INVITE our enemies to come here?

Ember: Uh yeah. Looks like it. And that's the workshop?!

Sam: More or less? You said that wasn't the original form so I guess it decided to make itself stand out a bit more.

Danny: The only thing missing is a vampire! Wonder who else saw it.

* * *

><p>(Somewhere in the home of Perseus, who is sitting gown in a chair and watching the news feed.)<p>

* * *

><p>Perseus: I see the invitation has been sent and the workshop has returned at last. Very well, Altair. Let's see what you want. (The Tall Man appears before Perseus)<p>

Tall Man: Orders sir?

Perseus: Send out the call to all the Wraiths and to Vlad. We're moving in on amity tomorrow. 

* * *

><p>(And in the Ghost Zone…) <p>

* * *

><p>Spectra: Now doesn't that place look positively FETCHING! Don't you boys agree?<p>

Technus: A little too rustic for my taste.

Skulker: None the less, it's almost time for us to act. Are you ready with your army? (Skulker turns to confront Prince Aragon, who sits at a throne with glowing eyes.)

Aragon: Oh, indeed. 

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AND NOW ANOTHER OF I'M RUNNING OUT OF PUNS SPECIAL WRITER THEATER!<strong>_

(Dani is sitting across from me as I furiously type at the computer)

Dani: Hey folks! Yes we know, we missed our usual deadline, but we kinda had a LOT on our plate these past few months!

Me: (without looking up) Oh yeah, big time! Let me tell you, if you work in retail and have bosses like mine, it's a miracle you get anything done in your free time if you get any! Also, never do retail in toy stores if you can avoid it, especially for video game sections!

Dani: So I've heard. Uh, aren't you gonna look up or something?

Me: Can't stop…must write…

Dani: Uh huh…this will be tricky… (Anita and DarkDp peer in)

DarkDp: Even though I'm semi-retired, I know how to handle this.

Anita: Me too.

Dani: And you will handle this by—

Anita and DarkDp: SUPER SMASH BROS IS OUT NOW AND NARUHINA IS CANON ALONG WITH KORRASAMI!

Me: WHAT?! (I turn my head) Break time!

(Hours later, I am sitting at a Japanese ramen stand along with Dani, Korra and Naruto.)

Me: Dude, I REALLY needed this.

Naruto: You know, I really appreciate you buying this for me…but did you have to break down my wall, scream 'IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME' and drag me out like that?!

Korra: Toph did the same thing to me.

Me: You know what makes me laugh though? The people that say they never saw the hints of romance with you and Hinata.

Dani: I wonder if any of these critics that complained ever actually read the manga to begin with.

Korra: All signs seem to point to no. Although my romance with Asami…

Naruto: Wow. How did that get past the networks?

Me: Given how they treated Legend of Korra, I don't think anyone cared what they thought!

Korra: Ok then, now spill. How many more chapters are left here?

Me: 3. And you guys may wanna keep an eye open. Because the next chapter really is coming sooner than even I think.

Dani: So…before Bleach ends?

Me: YES. (Behind us, Asami is talking with Princess Bubblegum and Marceline.)

Asami: So…

P. Bubblegum: It's sort of canon.

Marceline: Let's leave it at that.

_In the next chapter, the Wraiths attack and a secret is revealed._

_Theme Song for War Drums:_

_With Mila's Divine Protection (Celica Map 1)- SSBB Arrangement by Noriyuki Idaware_


End file.
